Depois da Dor
by Karol Freitas
Summary: Dean estava sofrendo terrivelmente, havia sido abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas, e Sam, seu irmão, que sempre havia apoiado-o, o ajudará a superar toda a dor, ele faria tudo para tirar o dor de seu irmão, até mesmo ser seu amante. Talves Sam também escondesse suas proprias dores. Wincest
1. Prologo

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Ola, aqui começamos mais um historia que a principio parece muito Dastiel, mas que com certeza vai ser Wincest. E se não fosse pela minha linda beta, esse projeto nunca seria possivel. Esse capitulo é totalmente dedicado a ela.

* * *

**Prólogo **

Dean estava feliz. O mais feliz que fosse possível. Porém, ele nunca deu sorte em relacionamentos, e aparentemente, esse não seria diferente. Castiel chegou à vida do loiro de uma forma bem comum na verdade, numa festa de família, aquela em que ele fora "convidado a comparecer".

Seu irmão o havia obrigado a ir, dizendo que se não fosse, iria deixar a mãe de ambos, Mary Winchester, muito chateada e que seu pai, John Winchester, poderia piorar em seu estado de saúde. Ele se encontrava com um terrível problema, um sopro no coração, qualquer preocupação poderia leva-lo a um infarto.

Por isso, ele havia aparecido, antes tivesse ficado em casa, mal chegou e já tinha criado uma confusão involuntária, brigou com Sam e acabou destratando seu filho, Logan. Mas Sam o entendia, Dean acabara de terminar seu namoro de dois anos, descobrindo da pior forma que era traído sem nenhum arrependimento pela atual ex-namorada, Anabelle.

Por causa disso, Dean não queria fazer nada. Queria ficar em casa curtindo sua fossa até que estivesse disposto a enfrentar o mundo novamente. E foi ali, no lugar mais improvável que conheceu Castiel Novak. Se ele tivesse conhecimento do futuro nunca iria nem mesmo olhar na cara dele. Mas infelizmente a vida não é justa.

A relação deles nunca foi fácil. Desde o primeiro dia havia sido bastante tumultuada, era cheia de ciúmes e possessão da parte dos dois. O sexo era ótimo mas a dor de cabeça e sofrimento não valia a pena. E mesmo assim, Dean não conseguia se afastar, era totalmente destrutivo.

De uma hora para outra tudo tinha acabado. Tão rápido como o conheceu, o perdia também. Ele não se daria por vencido tão rápido. Essa era sua ultima chance de ser feliz, precisava impedir que Castiel fosse embora, para sempre.

Castiel havia se tornado a pessoa mais importante, depois de sua família, era a pessoa que ele mais amava. Apesar de ter sido um relacionamento curto, fugaz, ele sentia isso, isso _parecia_ amor. Ele não podia deixar o amor escapar assim, desse jeito, tão facilmente. Então, era isso que Dean estava fazendo, correndo, literalmente, atrás de seu amor, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Após pegar seu carro em sua garagem, que ele odiava dirigir, tendo que passar por toda a cidade no meio de um engarrafamento, finalmente tinha chegado ao seu destino. O aeroporto de Texas, em Dallas, o "Dallas/Fort Worth International Airport".

Estacionou o carro em qualquer lugar, com pressa em sua busca, passou o mais rápido que pode pela porta, entrando no lugar. Era quase impossível andar até o balcão de informações, havia muitas pessoas, como era o comum daquele lugar. Ele precisava, necessitava chegar até lá. E contra tudo e todos, Dean saiu empurrando pessoas até finalmente chegar a seu destino.

- Por favor, você pode me dizer quando sai o próximo voo para Nova York? – Dean perguntou a beira do desespero, impaciente.

- Sinto muito, senhor, o voou acabou de sair. – A moça simpática respondeu com sua voz polida.

E sem agradecer a atendente, virou as costas e se sentou derrotado em banco qualquer. Sem esperanças ficou ali pensando em sua miserável vida, talvez não fosse para ser ou talvez o problema fosse com ele. Ele era o problema, e não o mundo que estava a sua volta. Pelo menos era isso que o loiro pensava.

Dean não entendia porque ele não podia ser feliz. Talvez ele não merecesse ou não estivesse pronto para isso. Será que era demais para Castiel entender? Ele precisava de mais tempo, o sofrimento ainda era muito recente, ele só precisava respirar um pouco, sem pressão ou pedidos. Ele apenas precisava de espaço, mas não um espaço tão grande assim.

Sem mais motivo para estar ali, Dean se virou e deu de cara com Castiel, que estava na fila de embarque. O moreno surpreso apenas observou seu ex- namorado loiro se aproximando.

Castiel só queria fugir, escapar da dor da rejeição que por tanto tempo guardou.

Agora era tarde de mais para os dois, ou talvez Castiel não pudesse mais, não aguentasse mais dor. A única solução para ele era ir embora, fugir com o rabo entre as pernas, pelo menos desse jeito não haveria mais dor. Sem dor.

Dean também não entendia Castiel, ele precisava reafirmar seu amor e precisava que Dean fizesse o mesmo através de gestos e palavras, ele havia esperado muito tempo por isso, e no momento aquela parte incompleta de amor que o loiro lhe dava não era suficiente. Ele precisava de mais, precisava de tudo.

- Castiel! Espera! Por favor! – Dean se aproximou abraçando-o. Como ele sentia falta desse contato. Único do moreno.

- Eu não posso mais. – Castiel disse afastando Dean para longe, numa distancia segura. – Desculpe. – E se virou, não mais olhando para trás. Sem arrependimentos.

- Cas! Eu te amo! – O loiro gritou com todo seu pulmão e mesmo assim, nem mesmo um olhar. Nada mesmo.

Enfim, para Dean a palavra que Castiel queria escutar tinha chegado muito tarde, muito mais do que ele pudesse pensar. E aos prantos, Dean foi para casa, com aquela despedida fria e dolorosa, se debulhar em lagrimas.

O único ponto a se observar era: Como o loiro havia chegado em casa? Para ele também era um mistério. Ele só se lembrava de sair do aeroporto e entrar no carro, depois finalmente saindo de alguma espécie de transe, se percebeu em casa deitado, apenas de boxer, chorando como se sua mãe tivesse morrendo. Bem, talvez não doesse tanto se fosse o caso. A única coisa que ele realmente sabia era que sua vida tinha acabado. Era o que ele sentia, mas era necessário ter fé que o tempo curava tudo ou talvez outra pessoa pudesse o ajudar.

**_Dor_**

_Existem vários tipos de dor,_

_entretanto o pior tipo_

_é daquele que não foi vivido,_

_de beijos que foram negados,_

_abraços estraçalhados,_

_de livros não lidos e_

_tempo roubado._

_Sofremos por coisas que_

_nos foram tiradas sem chance de recuperar._

_Sim, eu sei. Vai doer,_

_vai sangrar como um rio de sangue maldito,_

_porem uma hora, um dia,_

_finalmente você vai poder respirar aliviado._

_Um dia vai parar de doer._

**Texto Original**

**(Karol Freitas – 13/11/2012)**


	2. Capitulo I

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Ola, finalmente o segundo capitulo. Bem, espero que vocês se divirtam tanto quando eu curti escreve-lo. Boa leitura.

* * *

**_Capitulo I_**

**_Cerca de um ano depois..._**

Iria fazer um ano desde que Castiel havia abandonado Dean, sem nenhum telefonema ou carta, no silêncio total. Aquele ano havia sido cheio de surpresas, algumas boas, outras igualmente devastadoras. Dean por um momento pensou que pudesse ser feliz com Castiel, mas foi apenas uma faísca que logo se apagou.

Veja bem, não era culpa do loiro, ser abandonado desse jeito. Castiel apenas não conseguiu compreender que Dean ainda estava muito machucado, depois de ser traído por quem ele confiará cegamente, era difícil abrir seu coração, tentando forçar uma relação onde ninguém tinha o que precisava. Castiel não tinha todo o amor que necessitava e Dean não tinha como respirar, estava sufocado, porem isso não queria dizer que ele quisesse o moreno longe. De uma forma ou de outra, foi o que acabou acontecendo.

Castiel pegou o primeiro voo para Nova York, deixando Dean mais uma vez quebrado. Dessa vez, doía muito mais do que antes, dessa vez ele realmente amava o homem perto dos quarenta e de olhos azuis, ou pelo menos estava se esforçando para isso. Porém esse o havia abandonado sem chance de voltar.

Mas até que as coisas estavam indo bem. Depois de um ano ele já conseguia respirar melhor, aquele amor que ele pensou que o fosse matar, estava abrandando bem lentamente, já não sentia tanta dor, mas ainda podia sentir que lá no fundo, ele nunca deixaria de amar Castiel, mas percebeu que poderia viver sem ele. Era incomodo e levemente doloroso, mas ele percebeu que conseguiria.

Não se enganem! Não foi nada fácil, foi um processo lento e doloroso de recuperação, um ano inteiro em dor! Tudo isso foi graças a seu irmãozinho que cuidou carinhosamente dele, e que agora já era bem maior do que a si próprio, Samuel Winchester, ou melhor, Sammy.

Seu irmão era muito alto e musculoso, Cabelos compridos e castanhos, olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus e um lindo sorriso de covinhas. O homem mais bonito que ele já havia conhecido e justamente era seu irmão! Ele não deveria pensar essas coisas, entretanto pensava com muita frequência.

Durante todo esse ano, Sam foi a sua luz e vontade de viver.

Sim! Por que se não fosse seu irmão, que nunca desistiu dele, com certeza, Dean não estaria mais vivo. Sam praticamente havia se mudado para sua casa no momento em que olhou para ele, um mês após Castiel abandoná-lo.

Sam apareceu à porta da casa de seu irmão mais velho e, pela primeira vez na vida, achou-o deplorável. Nunca achou que fosse ver o dia em que Dean Winchester, o famoso garanhão de todo o Texas, fosse estar assim, tão acabado, logo por um homem! Um homem! Dá para acreditar? Sam sempre tinha achado que Dean fosse cem por cento hetero.

Para mostrar como as pessoas mudam.

O loiro abriu a porta, ainda chorando. Ele estava realmente horrível.

Era de quebrar o coração. Os cabelos loiros estavam grandes, escuras olheiras, olhos inchados e apenas uma cueca cobrindo seu corpo. Ainda se podiam ver as lagrimas descendo pelo seu lindo rosto, incessantemente dolorosas.

_"- Sammy..."_

Então o mais novo entrou e o abraçou com força. Sam se arrependia por ter deixado o mais velho assim, a deriva. Devia ter feito alguma coisa quanto teve a chance. Devia ter evitado aquilo tudo. Toda a dor, que agora parecia ser a dor de Sam também.

Dean só pode chorar ainda mais. Ele nem sabia dizer pelo o que chorava; se era pela dor da perda ou porque alguém realmente se importava com ele. Ele se sentia estranhamente feliz por ainda ter a afeição de Sam.

-x-

Naquele tempo doía tanto que Dean não conseguia fazer nada mais que dormir e chorar, apesar de ter ser irmão, ali, sempre do seu lado. Aquilo realmente estraçalhava o coração do mais novo. Então ele decidiu passar um tempo com o irmão mais velho.

E assim ele fez, pegou uma mala em sua casa, colocando coisas que ele achava que precisaria e explicou tudo a sua mulher, Jessica.

_"- Jess, eu preciso ir._" Falou conciso.

Na verdade, ele não queria ouvir nada mais, já era uma decisão tomada. Nada que sua esposa falasse iria fazê-lo mudar de ideia.

_"- Sam, você vai sair assim, sem se importar com nada mais?"_ Jessica questionou furiosa.

Se fosse por ela que Dean apodrecesse em sua depressão, era o que ele merecia. Depois que o loiro abandonou Sam para estudar longe, tudo o que Sam sofreu, se negando a sair de casa, estudando até o estafar.

Ela o consolou como somente uma amiga e mulher poderia, lhe dando amor e carinho, no momento era o que o moreno precisava. Não desistiu mesmo quando parecia não haver esperanças.

Nada era mais justo que Dean sofresse também, e se dependesse dela, ele sofreria eternamente.

_"- Ele é meu irmão, não posso deixá-lo daquela forma."_ Ele continuava calmo, terminando de arrumar suas coisas.

_"- Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele fez?" _Jessica insistiu jogando sua própria dor em sua cara.

_"- Ele – Sam falou suspirando - Foi melhor assim. Foi o certo a se fazer" _Sam confessou numa voz fraca.

Ele tinha que assumir: se eles tivessem continuado com aquilo... Ele realmente não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido. Eles eram jovens e imaturos demais para pensar nas consequências. _"- Preciso ir."_

É obvio que ela não gostou, afinal, que mulher gostaria de ser abandonada pelo marido, ainda mais tão de repente? Porem, ele não pedira permissão, foi um aviso.

Assim, Sam saiu porta afora, sem se importar com os gritos de Jessica tentando impedi-lo de ir ao encontro de seu irmão. Ele estava decidido, nada o faria desistir de ajudá-lo.

E assim ele se foi, não demorando quinze minutos entre pegar suas coisas, contar tudo a família e voltar ao apartamento do loiro. O que foi um pouco problemático.

John não queria deixar Sam ir e ainda por cima, se oferecia para ir em seu lugar. Ele era completamente doido e apaixonado pelo filho mais velho, de uma forma totalmente paternal.

Dean era o seu garoto, era quem o consolava nos momentos ruins, era quem segurava as pontas nos momentos de crise, e John não se importaria em passar algum tempo cuidando de seu filho mais velho, seu garoto de ouro. Quem mexesse com o loiro certamente iria sofrer as consequências pelas mãos de John Winchester.

_"- Pai. Eu estou cuidando dele. Não é necessário que o senhor vá."_

_"- Mas tenho que mostrar meu apoio nesse momento tão conturbado. Ele não merece sofrer assim, talvez eu possa ajudar..._" John falava contrariado.

Sam sempre tinha sido rebelde, mas essa situação merecia uma atenção especial. John sentia que não podia abandonar seu filho, agora era a hora de retribuir todo o cuidado que Dean havia tido com ele e a família. Sam precisava entender esse lado também.

_"- O senhor não pode se exaltar tanto, o melhor é que eu cuide dele." _Sam tentava manter a calma, mas já começava a perder a paciência.

Ninguém além dele iria cuidar do loiro.

Ele olhou para Mary, sua mãe, lhe pedindo ajuda com o olhar. Ela respirou fundo, com o rosto serio, falou com o marido.

_"- Querido, Sammy tem toda a razão. Você não pode lidar com isso no momento. Você se lembra das recomendações do medico?" _Apesar de um pouco autoritária Mary sempre seria gentil e carinhosa com aqueles que ela amava.

_"- É, eu sei... Eu apenas queria estar ali se ele precisasse de alguma coisa." _John falava levemente melancólico por não poder fazer nada.

_"- Não se preocupe Pai. Eu vou cuidar bem dele. Eu juro" _

Sam, quase que literalmente, teve que brigar para poder cuidar de Dean. Parecia uma competição para ver quem era o mais capaz de cuidar do loiro. E mesmo contra a vontade do pai, Sam saiu porta afora o mais rápido possível, em busca da casa de Dean, com medo de que John mudasse de ideia.

-x-

Sinceramente, Dean não esperava que Sam fosse voltar, ele não se achava merecedor da ajuda de ninguém e muito menos do amor incondicional que o irmão sempre teve por ele e ele também o amava, é claro. Mesmo com todas as brigas, eles se amavam, de uma forma intensa demais para dois irmãos.

E desde aquele dia, Sam passava todo seu tempo livre com Dean, o que era mais da metade do dia. Entendam, Sam tinha uma empresa de Advocacia, já era rico aos trinta anos. Ele podia parar de trabalhar que haveria dinheiro até as gerações futuras. Era muito rico e mesmo assim continuava trabalhando, ele simplesmente amava o que fazia. Poder ajudar as pessoas era sua realização.

Ele acordava bem cedo, passava na empresa, deixava todos seus negócios em ordem e, se tinha algo para fazer, levava para o apartamento do loiro. Em menos de duas horas ele já estava de volta para cuidar de seu irmão extremamente debilitado, não que o loiro não pudesse fazer as coisas, ele simplesmente não queria, não tinha nenhuma vontade. Sua vontade era de morrer.

Sam chegava da empresa e Dean nem mesmo acordado estava. Preparava o café para eles e depois ia chamá-lo para comer, ou melhor, arrastá-lo para a mesa, o obrigando.

Dean só queria ficar ali, estirado na cama sem ninguém, até que o tempo comesse todos os indícios que um dia ele havia existido. Sam obviamente não deixava. Quando o moreno percebia que Dean estava muito quieto, dava um jeito de fazê-lo reagir, de qualquer maneira que ele encontrasse, nem que fosse um resmungo ou um xingamento, até um soco seria bem vindo se fizesse seu irmão sair daquele estado de estupor.

Durante o resto do dia era bem parecido. Sam preparava a comida, depois lia alguns documentos, sempre na presença do irmão. Na maioria das vezes, Sam lhe perguntava alguma coisa e estranhamente Dean o respondia monossilábico, observando atentamente, talvez se perguntando por que seu irmão ainda insistia em tentar ajudá-lo.

E de noite na hora de dormir era hora de tomar banho e se deitar, os dois com apenas suas boxers, deitavam abraçados, com Sam fazendo um carinho em seus cabelos. Dean falava que não precisava, entretanto internamente agradecia imensamente todos os cuidados para com ele, sem se sentir merecedor. E todos os dias, durante um ano, Sam e Dean viveram assim.

-x-

Finalmente Dean começava a melhorar. No inicio havia sido muito difícil, apenas dormia e chorava, porem o tempo é bondoso e cura tudo.

O loiro foi reagindo, passando a ter conversas mais longas com Sam, devagar voltando a serem os confidentes que eram quando pequenos. Ele nunca admitiria, mas sentia muita saudade daquele tempo. Até aquele momento nunca havia se dado conta de tal fato.

Porem nem tudo eram rosas. Sam o obrigava a falar sobre Castiel, sobre o que sentia e o quanto ainda doía.

E como doía! Parecia que uma mão invisível apertava suas entranhas, provocando tal dor, que ele nunca pensou que fosse possível sentir.

O moreno estava ali, para lhe consolar, lhe dizendo que era importante colocar tudo para fora, o abraçando. O embalava até que a dor passasse. Cada vez ficava mais fácil, menos doloroso. A cada dia que passava, ele acreditava que podia aguentar, desde que Sam continuasse ali, do seu lado.

-x-

Sam não reclamava. Ele gostava de cuidar do irmão, assim como esse havia feito com ele quando eram crianças e seus pais não tinham tempo para cuidar deles. Ele se lembrava claramente.

Eram uma família muito pobre, seus pais tendo que trabalhar em turnos atrás de turnos, para que tivessem comida na mesa, o que melhorou bastante quando Dean conseguiu um emprego de meio período.

Assim, o loiro podia cuidar do pequeno Sammy e ajudar a família, sem reclamar uma só vez. E Dean fazia tudo. Não somente cuidava de seu pequeno irmão. Ele limpava a casa e fazia a comida, ajudava Sam com os deveres da escola, quase nunca sobrando tempo para si mesmo, e ainda assim, ele não se importava, contanto que sua família estivesse bem, ele também estaria. Graças a essa ajuda John e Mary não precisavam trabalhar tanto e Sam não precisou passar por todo o sufoco que a família anteriormente havia enfrentado.

-x-

Tudo estava tão bem para Sam, quer dizer, tirando a depressão do loiro, tudo estava ótimo. As coisas estavam como ele sempre quis, finalmente podia ficar em paz com o irmão.

Apenas eles dois.

Exatamente como era para ser, na opinião dele, e agora parecia ainda melhor. Ninguém se metia. Ninguém falava que era errado, afinal, ele apenas estava cuidado de seu irmão.

Podia parecer estranho ou até doente, mas anteriormente ele sentia muita falta de apenas ficar ali, com Dean a seu lado. Eles nem precisavam dizer nada. Sua presença era mais do que suficiente para o moreno. Ele estava realmente feliz, apesar da situação.

Se fosse da vontade de Sam, os dois ficariam o dia intero dentro de casa, vendo um filme, revisando algum documento ou simplesmente dormindo agarradinhos.

Porem eles tinham que visitar a família, mais precisamente Mary e John Winchester, que após dois meses sem nenhum dos dois darem sinal de vida, os ameaçou. Ou Sam aparecia com Dean para eles saberem como estavam ou internariam Dean em uma clinica.

A escolha era deles. Bem, eles tiveram que ir. Dean não queria ir de jeito nenhum, então Sam teve que explicar a situação, e forçados, lá foram eles, de má vontade, mas foram.

-x-

Na casa da família, parecia estar havendo uma festa, mesmo Sam dizendo que Dean não queria ver ninguém e muito menos queria estar em uma festa. Foi inevitável. Assim que os irmãos entraram, vozes gritaram.

_"- Surpresa!"_ Todos os amigos da família estavam ali. E outros que eles não se lembravam de conhecer. Dean estava tão amedrontado com aquilo tudo que até Sam estava ficando incomodado por estar na mira daquelas pessoas.

O loiro começava a entrar em pânico. Agarrou a mão de Sam com força, buscando algum conforto. O moreno olhou para o mais velho, que tocou sua face e sem precisar dizer nada, Dean se acalmou lentamente.

Todos olhavam perplexos para a atitude deles. O mundo parecia girar ao contrario, porque ninguém acreditava em seus olhos.

Dean Winchester não era mais Dean Winchester. Era uma copia com defeito, era uma caricatura. Ele nunca se deixaria ficar desse jeito, tão sensível e quebrado, muito menos deixaria que seu irmãozinho o defendesse ou o consolasse em frente a tantas pessoas.

_"- Meus queridos! Que bom que vieram. Fizemos um jantar para vocês. Venham aqui." _Mary, mãe deles, Falou emocionada, os pegando em um abraço apertado, que Dean apesar de tudo, se sentia extramente confortável.

Era estranho para ele, depois de tanto tempo sem contato com o mundo, voltar a fazer parte dele. Extremamente confortante e amedrontador. Dean pode olhar as pessoas na sala, depois que sua mãe o soltou, encontrando seu pai em canto quieto.

Foi andando como se suas pernas tivesse vida própria, timidamente, ao encontro de seu pai. Parou a sua frente e logo seu pai o olhou, e sem precisar de palavras, se abraçaram de forma carinhosa, que só um pai e um filho saberiam fazer.

Entre eles as palavras nunca foram necessárias, os gestos sempre falaram por si. Aquele ato era tão familiar e tão esperado pelos dois. Era um alivio perceber que depois de tanto tempo, eles ainda se dessem tão bem, que ainda tivessem aquela relação indestrutível.

E como eles sentiam saudade do outro. Era incrível que só reparassem nas pequenas coisas quando elas realmente faziam falta. Como um abraço ou simples olhar gentil. Sempre eram as pequenas coisas que faziam a diferença.

Aquele abraço poderia ter durado horas, eles não saberiam dizer, assim que se separaram o universo parecia girar de novo, normalmente. As pessoas voltaram a fazer barulho ao redor deles.

-x-

Enquanto Dean estava tendo seu momento com seu pai, Sam se encontrava agora do outro lado de sala, falando com sua esposa, Jessica Winchester, e seu lindo filho loirinho, Logan.

Aparentemente, a conversa estava indo para um caminho nada amigável.

_"- Sam! Eu entendo que você está cuidando do seu irmão, mas parece que a esposa é ele, e não eu!_" Jessica falava baixo, mas com uma entonação bastante nervosa. Logan apenas observava triste e calado.

_"- Não fale assim. Eu não posso abandona-lo desse jeito. Ele é a pessoa que eu mais..."_ Amo. Essa seria a palavra final de seu discurso. Sam nervoso, quase dizia sem perceber. Jessica entendeu muito bem a palavra não dita.

_"- Ama? Como pode? Você nunca passou mais de meia hora com ele num lugar sem brigar. Como pode dizer isso! Ama mais do que a mim ou ao Logan?" _ Ela dizia a ponto de chorar.

_"- Me desculpe... Mas não posso abandona-lo._" Falou enfaticamente, sem um pingo de remorso. Acabou olhando para o filho, que chorava.

_"- Hey, filho. Não chore. Mamãe e Papai estão bem, apenas alguns desentendimentos, ok?" _Falou segurando o garoto no colo, bagunçando seus cabelos loiros. _"– Você ainda tem a mim, entendeu? Sempre terá."_ Brincalhão e carinhoso, tentou mudar o rumo da conversa. _"- O que você acha de me visitar na casa do Tio Dean?"_

_"- O Tio Dean... Ele não fala mais comigo! Papai."_ Resmungou o garotinho loiro de olhos verdes.

_"- Então está decidido, logo você fará uma surpresa para ele, tudo bem?_" Sam perguntou carinhoso, enquanto Logan concordou manhoso encostando a cabeça no ombro do pai.

_"- Sam, por favor! Eu sinto sua falta... Volte para casa, para nossa casa!"_ Jessica implorou numa ultima tentativa.

Logo Dean voltou, interrompendo a conversa do casal, acompanhado dos pais, cumprimentou Jessica com um aperto de mão e pegou Logan no colo.

_"- Hey, campeão. Como você está?"_ Dean perguntou natural, relaxado pela primeira vez na noite.

_"- Estou bem, Titio. Estou com saudade..."_ Falou o garotinho, escondendo o rosto no ombro de Dean.

_"- Me desculpe. Titio está doente e seu pai está cuidando de mim. Por isso, não pude te ver._" Dean falou emocionado pelas palavras da criança.

_"- 'To bem, Papai disse que 'tá tudo bem._" Logan disse sorrindo e beijando o rosto de Dean.

Dean se sentia muito emocionado e nem pensou que algum dia pudesse sentir tal coisa, apenas porque um garotinho se preocupava com ele. Abraçando Logan bem forte foram para a mesa de jantar.

-x-

Isso era algo que Jessica nunca entenderia. Desde a primeira vez em que havia posto seu olhos em Sam Winchester pensou que aquele cara não podia ser real. Ele era bonito, simpático, com um sorriso que iluminaria a metros adiante, carinhoso, justo e inteligente. Era literalmente um gênio, e tanto que, com 25 anos já abria sua empresa de advocacia. Era o homem que toda mulher desejaria.

Ela se sentia muito sortuda, pelo menos até aquele momento, porque parecia que seu marido a estava trocando por seu irmão rebelde, aquele mesmo homem loiro que parecia há algum tempo atrás não se dar muito bem com Sam.

Quer dizer, a relação deles era totalmente estranha e co-dependente. Eles não passavam uma semana sem brigar e depois do calor da briga, se abraçavam efusivamente, com pedidos infinitos de desculpas.

Aquilo era muito estranho, havia tanta tensão e um tipo de reação apaixonada quando se tratava daqueles dois irmãos que ela não sabia explicar, e mesmo assim, sempre soubera no que estava se metendo. Então, no momento seguinte, eles já estavam prontos para discutir novamente.

Mas ela sabia exatamente o que acontecia. Era o puro e mais simples amor. Eles compartilham todos os amores que ela conhecia, era amor de irmão, de amigo, de companheiro, de cúmplice e era paixão também.

Ela tinha plena _certeza_ disso, desde que ela conheceu Sam sabia que ele amava o irmão de uma forma incorreta, fugaz demais, mesmo ele dizendo que apenas sentia muita falta do outro, ela sabia que era mais que isso, era completamente doente e insano mas ela podia lidar com isso com tanto que não passasse disso, uma relação completamente platônica. O que parecia mudar a cada dia. Ela não tinha mais certeza de nada, além de que, os irmãos se amavam de uma forma ou de outra.

Porem, a relação deles não se tratava apenas de brigas e amor. Quando um precisava o outro estava lá, sem exceção, não importava o que estivessem fazendo no momento. O mais importante era o bem estar do outro.

Era até possível ver uma faísca de emoção bem escondida. Você teria que observar analiticamente, ignorar tabus e pré-conceitos, olhar atentamente. Estava ali para quem quisesse ver, o quanto eles tentavam se evitar, o quanto não se olhavam. Olhar o chão, por vezes, parecia mais confortável do que encarar o outro, pelo menos em publico.

Jessica havia entrado em um dia no seu quarto e encontrou os irmãos falando algo bem baixo, se olhando intensamente, perto de mais na opinião dela. Eles estavam sentados na cama, com os mãos bem próximas, numa discussão silenciosa.

Jessica no começo pensou estar louca, agora não parecia tão absurdo. Ela observou silenciosamente da porta.

_"- Dean, eu..."_ Sam tentava falar alguma coisa, parecia muito importante, ele estava aflito e impaciente, tentando convencer o loiro de alguma coisa, porem Dean o impediu de continuar a falar.

_"- Não, Sammy! Eu não vou fazer isso."_ Dean falou decidido pegando na nuca do moreno fazendo Sam se aproximar mais. Beijou seu rosto demoradamente e percebendo a intensidade de seus sentimentos, levantou da cama, se afastando de Sam. Ele não podia se deixar levar por velhas lembranças. _"- Não se preocupe. Eu já estou superando a Anabelle."_ Dean falou mais animado, se voltando para Sam com um sorriso que o fazia ficar com as pernas bambas, por isso ele ficou sentado, tentando disfarçar o incômodo nas causas, mesmo que Dean não tivesse feito nada para causar aquilo.

_"- Você ficaria mais confortável aqui, conosco. Pelo menos até que você esteja melhor. A Jess não vai se importar"_ Sam falou controlando o máximo possível sua respiração, ele não conseguia parar de pensar sobre coisas que tinham a ver com o irmão e aquela boca. Ele não poderia levantar agora, mesmo que quisesse.

_"- De jeito nenhum. Eu não vou atrapalhar sua vida. Não mais do que eu já faço"_ Dean falou cansado, apenas querendo descansar, o que ele fez se deitando do lado do irmão, fechando os olhos.

_"- Tudo bem. O que você quiser..."_ Sam falou resignado, também com a voz cansada.

Dean sentia a respiração de Sam perto de mais, ao seu lado na cama e não se importou. Fazia tanto tempo que não tinha contato tão intimo com o irmão que foi reconfortante aquela tranquilidade, sem brigas ou discussões. Era o tempo mais tranquilo dos últimos anos.

Sam sentia a mesma coisa, parecia estar cansado de fingir, de ter que ser o homem perfeito, o filho dedicado e o marido esforçado. Estava cansado de se fazer de forte.

Sua esposa também não o deixava ter um minuto de paz. Sempre reclamando que seu irmão se intrometia demais em sua vidas. Jessica resmungava que Dean sempre arranjava um jeito que arranca-lo dela. Então, Sam brigava de volta dizendo que Dean precisava dele e mais uma vez brigavam. Ele só queria um pouco de descanso. Isso era o que ele estava tendo no momento.

Ele não percebeu quando tinha colocado a cabeça sobre o ombro de Dean, se encaixando na curva do pescoço, passando suas mãos por seu peito, ficando ali, parado e confortável. Dean não achou ruim e abraçou o corpo do irmão, voltando a dormir novamente, como se aquilo fosse comum.

Bem, talvez aquilo fosse comum, quando Jessica não tivesse olhando ou não tivessem testemunhas dos atos carinhosos dos irmãos. Jessica ficava confusa e desconfiada a cada minuto que se passava com eles dormindo tão livres e confortáveis. Sam nunca a abraçava quando dormiam. Ela devia se sentia ultrajada? No mínimo irritada.

Então novamente, ela se parou e raciocinou. Eles eram irmãos. Isso não podia ser realmente verdade. Ela enterrou suas desconfianças porque parecia absurda demais tal coisa, mas ainda existia uma pulga atrás de sua orelha. Tudo era muito estranho para ela descartar a possibilidade.

Talvez ela estivesse mais certa do que pensara.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos.**

**Pierre:** Que bom que você gostou, te espero nos proximos capitulos, com certeza você não se arrepender se continuar lendo. Obrigada!

* * *

Bem, é isso. Minha beta devia escrever alguma coisa aqui mas ela se recusa, então, se você gostou, comente!

See ya!


	3. Capitulo II

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Capitulo II**

A mesa estava posta. Lá havia tudo o que Dean mais amava. Cerveja, refrigerante, hambúrguer, fritas, porco assado e tantas outras coisas que ele poderia passar o resto do mês comendo.

E mesmo não acreditando, Dean acabou se divertindo e comendo como há muito tempo não fazia, mas é claro, sempre ao lado de seu irmão, o velando todas as vezes que ele olhava para o lado.

Internamente ele se sentia melhor ainda por saber disso, por saber que não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre teriam um ao outro. Sem falar em seus pais e amigos que faziam o melhor para que Dean se sentisse a vontade. Não havia perguntas indiscretas ou cobranças, apenas a comemoração por mais um dia vivido. Isso era o mais importante.

O almoço foi realmente agradável. As pessoas não ficaram muito em cima dele, sempre que olhavam, o faziam de longe como se tivessem medo de falar ou fazer algo errado, sempre prestativas. Assim era bem melhor, pois não tinha necessidade de dar respostas a ninguém, pelo menos, não por agora.

Já era tarde, estava na hora de ir embora. Ambos os meninos se despediram dos pais, que estavam visivelmente felizes. E finalmente, chegaram em casa, descansando no lugar que aprenderam a chamar de lar.

-x-

Após aquele dia, Dean passou a ter mais confiança em Sam e em si próprio. Parecia ter sido um passo enorme, finalmente sair e encarar as pessoas, com muito medo, mas com toda a força de vontade que ele conseguia reunir.

Após o ocorrido suas rotinas voltaram ser a de sempre, porem com uma pequena melhora. Dean internamente sabia que era capaz de viver sozinho, sem os cuidados zelosos do irmão, mas ele gostava da atenção, adorava ver Sam arrumando e limpando tudo para ele.

Dean observava por vezes, emocionado a organização que Sam tinha com suas roupas, tão atencioso, sempre disposto, enquanto cortava seus cabelos, fazia sua barba e preparava seu banho, sem reclamar uma só vez. Parecia que o loiro havia virado criança novamente ou talvez fosse apenas carência, ou talvez algo mais.

Mas o loiro tinha que confessar, o momento que ele mais gostava era quando a enorme banheira se enchia e Sam colocava os sais de banho, tirava as suas roupas, e o conduzia em direção ao banho. Mesmo parecendo errado, Dean não ligava que ocasionalmente as mãos de Sam se demorassem além do permitido em seu corpo, mãos que não ultrapassavam nenhuma barreira imaginária imposta por ele.

Era sempre assim, toques carinhosos a toda hora, principalmente no banho, momento que os dois mais gostavam, secretamente. Eram toques para acordar de manha, tomar café, trabalhando juntos em algum documento ou apenas segurar as mãos, era o jeito que Sam tinha para lhe passar segurança e dizer que estava ali por ele.

Logo tomavam banhos juntos, porque depois de alguns meses de convívio, os dois já estavam confortáveis o suficiente para ter esse tipo de contato, já que Dean acabava molhando completamente seu irmão.

Em um desses banhos inocentes, depois de toda aquela tragédia, aconteceu algo que nenhum dos dois poderia imaginar. Mas que internamente, ambos esperavam.

Sam sentava encostado na parede, Dean se arrastava para dentro também, encostando-se ao peito largo do irmão, relaxando o corpo e suspirando.

Para Dean aquilo parecia apenas afeto, carinho de irmão, quando as mãos do mais novo passavam por todo seu corpo, aplicando certa pressão, desde seu rosto, descendo por seu pescoço, fazendo uma massagem gostosa, escorregando seus dedos por seu peito largo, parando centésimos de segundos por seus mamilos, chegando ao seu abdômen, esfregando tudo antes de pegar em seu membro com a desculpa de apenas lavar.

Dean gemia baixinho, sem perceber e com as bochechas coradas, segurando nas coxas torneadas de Sam, jogando a cabeça para trás com olhos fechados.

Sam ouvindo seus suspiros intensificou as caricias em seu membro tão necessitado e beijou sua boca calorosamente, pedindo passagem com sua língua manhosa. E em seu devaneio, ele abriu passagem e abriu os olhos ainda gemendo, os movimentos eram rápidos, logo gozaria.

Sam nunca na vida planejou fazer algo parecido com o irmão, talvez... Apenas uma vez quando mais jovens, entretanto, o passar do tempo havia descartado a possibilidade, mas ao vê-lo tão frágil assim, precisando de carinho e amor, precisando de alivio, resolveu ajudá-lo. Afinal, não era por isso que ele estava ali? Para consolá-lo de todas as formas e para curá-lo de todas as magoas possíveis? Pelo menos era o que ele achava, se enganando e fechando os olhos para a verdade que todos viam.

Era mais do que o loiro poderia pedir, era o conforto que ele precisava, apenas alguém que o amasse, sem amarras, sem pressão, apenas um ato de amor. Eles se deixaram levar.

Dean olhou firmemente para seu irmão, parecia tão natural, tão certo que apenas se entregou ao prazer. Fechou os olhos, amoleceu, esperando seu clímax, que foi arrebatador.

Ele gritou rouco, másculo, chorando de felicidade em tanto tempo sem contato intimo com outra pessoa. Respirou fundo. Ele tinha que devolver o prazer recebido, amor se tratava disso, dar e receber.

Ele se virou de frente para seu irmão o levantado e colocando-o na borda da banheira, tirando forças e se arrastando para o meio das pernas dele. Pegou no membro excitado e duro do moreno, movendo lentamente as mãos, olhando para os olhos verdes tão parecidos com os seus. Eles pareciam surpresos e felizes; melhor do que estar feliz é ver alguém feliz por sua causa.

_"- Não precisa fazer isso... Dean..._" Sam falava suspirando lentamente, observando as reações do irmão.

Dean continuava seus movimentos olhando o peito do menor subir e descer rapidamente, aquilo excitava Dean, mesmo ele não querendo ou não aceitando; aquele a sua frente era seu irmão e ele agora tinha certeza, era gay.

Completamente gay.

Nunca havia experimentado essas sensações com mulher nenhuma, com Castiel foi bom, mas com Sam estava sendo melhor ainda. Ele achava que estava apaixonado pelo irmão ou talvez sempre estivesse estado.

_"- Eu quero devolver todo o prazer que você me deu, Sammy..._"

Nada mais foi dito.

Dean se abaixou e lambeu seu membro, começando pela cabeça, sugando intensamente, escorregando a boca lentamente pela a extensão, provando, testando, aumentando a velocidade conforme os gemidos de Sam ficavam mais altos, mais roucos. Era lindo de ouvir.

Ele todo era lindo. Mas ele queria testar uma coisa que nem mesmo Castiel teve o prazer de ter.

Dean tirou a boca do membro de seu irmão e se arrastou para cima, no mármore, sentando na cintura de Sam.

_"- Sam... Eu quero fazer amor com você... Quero você bem fundo em mim... Você quer também?"_ Dean perguntou, fazendo movimento leves em cima de Sam, em cima de seu membro. Ele podia sentir quase entrando, talvez se fizesse um pouco mais de força...

_"- Eu não quero te machucar... Dee..." _Sam gemeu, falando o apelido de criança de seu irmão. Aquilo pareceu apenas incentivar mais ainda as investidas de seu irmão mais velho.

_"- Então é melhor você me preparar bem rapidinho, porque eu quero que seu pau vá bem fundo em mim, bem gostoso... Você quer? Sammy..."_ Dean gemeu manhoso, afobado, mais uns segundos e talvez ele não esperasse por nada.

E nem precisou do segundo. No momento seguinte Dean sentia algo em contato com sua entrada, que esquentava quanto mais os dedos do irmão esfregava e foi indo, devagarzinho. Sam penetrou um dedo, carinhosamente movendo-o cada vez mais fundo, remexendo os dedos encontrando aquele lugar que fazia Dean gritar a cada contato.

Sam se segurava para não fodê-lo naquele instante, mordendo os lábios de tanto tesão. Ah! Como seu irmão era lindo, nada no mundo tinha o direito de machucar coisa tão angelical. Dean não estava tão diferente, face quente, segurando com força no ombro do irmão, pedindo mais, sempre mais.

Sam deu mais a ele, enfiou mais um dedo, o fazendo gritar de dor e prazer ao mesmo tempo. Ele se perguntava como uma dor tão grande pudesse ser tão gostosa. Ele sentiria essa dor para sempre se pudesse continuar sentindo tamanho prazer e aquele corpo quente acima do seu também era bem vindo.

_"- Dean, eu não aguento mais. Preciso te sentir..._" E assim, Sam entrou no interior de Dean, lentamente. Era tão apertado e quente que ele poderia gozar apenas de está lá, acolhido em seu interior. Era o paraíso na terra.

_"- Se mova, por favor..."_ Dean implorou com sua voz rouca, rebolando no imenso membro que parecia o rasgar ao meio e ao mesmo tempo criar novos caminhos que ele achou impossível de ter. Era totalmente incrível aquilo, nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tal coisa.

_"- Hunnm... Deannn..."_ Sam ia devagar, entrando completamente, sentindo cada centímetro de seu membro chegar bem até o fundo, e com um movimento firme e certeiro acertar a próstata de Dean bem forte, então ele saia mais devagar ainda, quase queimando, faltando pouco para não tirar tudo e voltava um pouco mais rápido em um tranco indo fundo de novo.

Cada estocada era um grito de ambos. Palavras sem sentido, suor escorrendo, carícias carinhosas e fortes ao mesmo tempo em direção ao clímax final, logo, eles teriam seu prêmio.

Em seguida Sam agarrou mais forte a cintura do mais velho, apertando enquanto deslizava para dentro mais rapidamente, acomodando todo seu tamanho para dentro do irmão, parecendo ir mais fundo a cada instante.

Gemendo, pegou em seus cabelos loiros, beijando-o desesperadamente. O sentimento era tão intenso que ele gritava sem pudor algum e alem dos gemidos era possível ouvir o som dos corpos se encontrando, aquele som excitante e molhado que apenas dois amantes poderiam fazer. Era completamente irracional e animal. Era como pessoas que realmente se amam deviam agir, era o jeito que deviam se amar.

_"- Agh... Eu Te amo muito..."_ Dean gritou enquanto Sam acelerava as estocadas, chegando ao ponto onde era impossível continuar recebendo tanto prazer, tanto amor. Doía o tanto quanto era gostoso. Ele chorava e tremia. _"– Eu preciso gozar..."_ Sam segurava o membro de Dean, impedindo que ele gozasse, queria que durasse mais, para sempre.

Ali era seu lugar.

_"- Hummm... Só mais um pouco..."_ Sam disse, virando e colocando Dean por cima dele, não parando os rápidos e intensos movimentos. Ele agarrava Dean tentando não gozar antes dele. _"– Vamos lá, então, goza para mim, goza.."_ Sam sussurrou na ouvido do loiro, agora masturbando-o na velocidade das estocadas.

E então com surpresa, apenas ao ouvir a ordem de Sam, Dean gozou loucamente.

Antes que o loiro terminasse de gozar, Sam retirou-se de dentro dele e abocanhou o seu membro, sugando até a ultima gota. Aquilo era mais que o limite para Dean. E mesmo quase não conseguindo mover um dedo, ele aproximou de Sam e também engoliu seu enorme membro e nem meio segundo depois Sam estava gozando fortemente. Os dois caíram de novo na banheira e esperaram o fôlego voltar, o que demorou um pouco.

-x-

_"- Então... O que foi isso?"_ Dean perguntou inseguro e tenso. Ele não acreditava no que tinha acontecido. Parecia um daqueles sonhos que ele sempre teve. Um sonho muito bom.

_"- Bem, você precisava de amor e prazer, foi isso o que eu te dei_." Sam falou calmo, mas parecia analítico demais.

Sam sabia o perigo que era ficar tão perto de Dean, o corpo bronzeado, sua respiração pesada, a pulsação acelerada e o corpo tremendo ainda do recente orgasmo. Era irresistível, ele não consegui manter suas mãos longe o suficiente. Sabia também que logo viria a explosão de sentimentos do loiro, lhe dizendo que era tudo um grande erro.

Ele também devia estar fazendo isso, pensando que não devia ter acontecido. Mas aquilo era mais forte que ele. Nunca havia se sentido tão feliz, com tanto medo e em conflito consigo mesmo. Era o sentimento mais contraditório possível. Era expressamente proibido. Mas mesmo assim ele gostava da sensação, era a libertação de anos, finalmente se sentia livre. Muito angustiado, mas livre e leve.

_"- Sammy, você sabe que o que fizemos foi errado, eu fui levado pelo calor do momento e não pensei nas consequências. Eu não posso."_ Dean falou se dando conta do que tinha realmente feito. Apesar de seu coração estar falando que não era tão errado assim, talvez fosse onde ele devia estar, mas só talvez...

Tinha transado, ou melhor, feito amor com o seu irmão mais novo, aquele que o loiro passou a vida toda protegendo, aquele que ele não conseguia manter uma conversa por mais de dez minutos sem brigar e que agora estava com o corpo, mente e alma completamente envolvidos.

Ele se via em um beco sem saída.

Quer dizer, saída ele tinha. A questão importante era: Dean realmente queria sair dessa confusão de sentimentos? Desse sentimento tão arrebatador?

Talvez não fosse uma escolha e sim um fato. Ele tinha que resolver isso, mesmo que doesse. E com certeza iria doer.

_"- Porque não? Eu estava afim e você também. Qual o problema nisso?"_ Sam voltou a falar calmo, escorregando suas mãos lentamente pelo corpo do loiro, tentando marcar cada curva e musculatura, aquela podia ser a primeira e ultima vez.

_"- Esse é exatamente o problema! Nós somos irmãos! Não quero estragar nossa relação por causa de sexo! Não quero voltar a brigar. Eu não aguento mais... dói tanto."_ Dean sussurrou a ultima parte tão baixo que Sam não teria ouvido se não estivesse grudado ao loiro. O mais velho não sabia o que fazer. A vontade de ficar assim para sempre conflitava com o que era o certo, pelo menos o certo para o resto do mundo.

_"- Dean... Será que você não entende?"_ Sam sussurrou igualmente baixo, no ouvido dele, virou a cabeça do loiro, para que ele pudesse ver a verdade nos seus olhos verdes. _"– Eu te amo, sempre amei, e sei que você também me ama..."_ Sam o beijou delicadamente antes de voltar a falar. "_- Você não me ama?" _

_"- Eu... Eu te amo mais do que tudo, mas entenda! Eu não posso. Isso é totalmente errado"._ Dean suplicou se afastando de Sam, percebendo o erro que acabava de cometer, muito tarde. O erro que ele cometeria para sempre.

_"- Dean!_ _O errado é ter que sofrer dessa forma_!" Sam gritou desesperado e irritado. "_– Não importa o quanto você tente negar ou fugir. Eu sei que você sente o mesmo, que você sempre sentiu. Ainda posso me lembrar das noites que eu te pegava me olhando apenas para voltar a dormir sabendo que eu estava seguro, que te teria sempre ao meu lado ou quando você me beijava escondido para no momento seguinte fingir que nada tinha acontecido, para mim, tudo parecia ter sido um_ _sonho... Você que_ _não entende! Estou cansado de sofrer em silêncio."_ Sam falava cansado de discutir, tentando convencer Dean que não era tão errado assim. Para ele, apesar de tudo, parecia muito certo.

_"- Por favor! Eu te amo, não quero te machucar, mas não posso fazer isso._" Dean tentou mais uma vez se soltar, desolado.

Parecia doer a cada vez que ele falava que não podia. A cada palavra ficava mais difícil respirar. Era pura dor, antes fosse a física, porque essa dor que sentia era impossível de curar e no caso dele nem o tempo resolveria.

_"- Eu sei que aqueles gritos de prazer, me pedindo para ir mais fundo e rápido, seus ofegos apaixonados dizendo que me amava eram verdadeiros. E agora mesmo, consigo ver a verdade nos seus olhos. É tão claro que chega a ser ridículo. Não faça isso conosco."_ Sam implorava apaixonado e desesperado, com lagrimas caindo dos olhos verdes.

_"- Ok... Se for isso o que você quer, eu sinto te falar que eu não posso te dar. Me desculpe..." _Dean falou calmo embora sofresse mais do que ele conseguisse demonstrar. Ele tinha que ser forte mesmo querendo lhe abraçar e pedir desculpa ao homem a sua frente. "_– Se você quiser ir embora eu não vou te impedir, seria mais fácil assim."_ Se soltou de Sam, levantou da banheira ficando de costas para o moreno, mas foi puxado de novo para dentro da água.

_"- Eu não vou a lugar algum. Estou aqui para cuidar de você, não importa o que aconteça."_ Sam disse abraçando o loiro bem forte, os deitando de novo na banheira, sem se mover além daquele abraço apertado.

Ele não deixaria Dean escapar dele de novo, por nada nesse mundo. Era o juramento que Sam fazia nesse momento enquanto Dean se deixava embalar por ele, naquele abraço que dava vontade de chorar de tão gostoso e confortável.

_"- O que vai acontecer agora?"_ Dean perguntou, relaxando novamente. Apenas por saber que Sam não o abandonaria, ele se sentia melhor. Sabia que tudo ficaria bem se tivesse o irmão a seu lado.

_"- Não sei. Vamos dizer que esse será nosso segredinho. Encare como uma erva medicinal super potente. E quando você precisar do remédio é só pedir."_ Sam sussurrou, sorrindo finalmente, escorregando suas mãos para as coxas do loiro, que soltou um leve suspiro.

Era só o que Sam precisava para se animar, um pouco do carinho de Dean. O que ele tivesse já seria o suficiente, devagar ele iria conquistar o irmão, mesmo que o loiro resistisse, ele o teria só para ele.

Bem, para quem via de longe era uma coisa muito errada...

Como a família deles ficaria?

Porem, nesse momento era a única coisa que Sam podia fazer por Dean e por ele mesmo, e ele faria quantas vezes fosse preciso.

Afinal, aquilo não era sacrifício nenhum. Sendo completamente honesto, Sam não pensava que seu irmão pudesse ser gay, entretanto depois de Castiel, uma luz de esperança se acendeu para ele, mesmo que ele nunca fosse confessar que tinha pensado isso.

Talvez ele pudesse ter alguma chance. Pelo menos estar perto de Dean já era um começo. Ele amava o irmão, amava intensamente, como amante, como companheiro e amigo.

Amava completamente.

-x-

Alem da melhora visível, Dean já aceitava sair para visitar a família periodicamente. Finalmente, no oitavo mês Sam conseguiu convencer o loiro a sair e tomar umas cervejas em um bar perto de casa.

Eles se arrumaram e foram para a rua. Cada passo que o loiro dava em direção ao bar, era um obstáculo ultrapassado, estava sendo mais difícil do que ele pensou, mesmo tendo seu irmão junto a si a cada passo de sua recuperação.

Era como se libertar de um passado ainda muito vivido, mas com a ajuda de Sam ele conseguiria. E assim foi, um passo de cada vez, com seu irmão segurando firme em suas mãos, ele conseguiria, apesar de saber que seria difícil. Haveria pessoas de seu passado por lá, tinha que ser firme. Queria deixar seu irmão orgulhoso.

Entraram no bar. Aquele lugar era conhecido por ter uma gama diversificada de pessoas, brancos, negros, gays, heteros e até se podia ver alguns punks. E claro os velhos amigos deles também estavam por lá. Eles circularam discretamente e sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, ao canto, onde ninguém os perceberiam.

_"- Você está bem, Dean?"_ Sam perguntou preocupado com seu irmão. O loiro fazia uma cara de assustado, parecia que iria sair correndo dali a qualquer instante. "_– Eu estou aqui com você, ok?"_ Disse segurando na mão do irmão. Dean balançou a cabeça em concordância e tentou relaxar. Um garçom conhecido se aproximou da mesa deles, sorridente.

_"- Hey, Sam e Dean! Que surpresa boa vocês por aqui. Sejam bem vindos!"_ Chad Lindberg falou.

Ele era um sujeito tranquilo, trabalhava lá desde sempre ou pelo menos era o que os irmãos pensavam. E como o sujeito discreto que era, não comentou nada. Todos os amigos sabiam que Dean havia sido chutado e entrara em depressão logo após.

_"- Chad! Obrigado. E antes que você pergunte estamos ótimos"_ Sam falou olhando para Dean, que apenas moveu a cabeça, concordando. "_– Você pode trazer duas cervejas?"_

_"- É pra já!"_ E sem demora Chad foi em direção ao balcão, onde se podia ver varias pessoas e uma delas olhou para trás quando ele se aproximou do balcão e disse algo para ela. Essa se levantou e foi ao encontro dos dois irmãos.

_"- Dean, agora seja simpático, ok. Vamos treinar o que combinamos em casa." _Sam disse carinhosamente ao loiro, ele apenas suspirou e soltou o ar devagar enquanto esperava a mulher chegar a eles.

_"- Dean, eu não acredito! Eu estava com tanta saudade!"_ Liza disse para o loiro, ignorando completamente a presença de Sam. Dean se levantou e fez um grande esforço abraçando a mulher morena. "_– Eu sinto muito! Você não merecia aquilo."_

De repente Dean se sentiu muito mal e só queria sair dali. Em desespero olhou para Sam. Ele precisava de ajuda.

_"- Sim, foi muito difícil mas agora Dean está se recuperando._" Sam disse segurando as mãos do loiro, passando a segurança necessária.

Dean suspirou de alivio e se sentou do lado de Sam, bem perto mesmo. Liz se sentiu estranha, parecia ter entrado em um universo paralelo, onde Dean preferia ficar com o irmão a ficar com ela.

_"- Hum... Quando você quiser conversar comigo vou estar lá na frente._" Indignada saiu de lá feito um furação. Era um alívio enorme para o loiro se ver livre da mulher morena.

"- _Você foi muito bem, está vendo? Não foi tão ruim assim_." Sam disse bebendo sua cerveja. Dean nem havia tocado na dele desde que havia sido posta a mesa.

_"- Isso é porque você está junto comigo. Obrigado."_ O Loiro falou envergonhado.

Na opinião de Sam, Dean ficava lindo todo encabulado, ele teria o beijado na boca se não estivessem em publico, por isso se contentou em beijar seu rosto demoradamente, sorrindo logo em seguida. Se esquecendo que deveria ser apenas o irmão, não o amante dele.

_"- Você é ótimo e logo vai estar andando por ai sem precisar da minha ajuda, você vai ver."_ Sam falou sorrindo, incentivando Dean.

_"- Até pode ser, mas até lá, prefiro ir devagar_."O loiro respondeu bocejando. _"- Pra mim já foi um grande desafio apenas estar aqui. Podemos ir para casa?"_ Sam concordou e assim eles foram embora com menos de meia hora dentro do bar. Andaram pela cidade e logo estavam voltando para seu lar.

* * *

É isso. Capitulo atualizado. Se você acha que ele vale um Comentário e um minuto do seu tempo. Comente!


	4. Capitulo III

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Ola, espero que todos tenham passado bem os feriados. Pontual, o capitulo está aqui. Eu iria dividi-lo em dois porque é muito grande. Me falaram que eu demoro muito pra atualizar, acho que vão gostar desse, eu gostei demais. Ah, dedico esse capitulo a Bia Winchester que fez o capitulo quase sozinha. E também quero dar boas vindas aos novos leitores.

* * *

**Capítulo III**

**Dean's POV**

O dia amanhecia claro, sem nuvens. Eu podia ver da janela.

Os pássaros cantavam e tudo parecia bonito. E como sempre, Sam havia saído há pouco tempo, bem cedo, para trabalhar nessa manhã, quase não fazendo barulho, como sempre silencioso, querendo que eu ficasse o mais confortável possível. Ele realmente era o amor da minha vida, mas era pretensão demais querer ser tão feliz?

Eu podia ver o meu final feliz, era quase palpável... Será que eu merecia essa felicidade? Porque isso era a melhor coisa que eu poderia desejar, apenas saber que alguém realmente te ama, não pelo o que você tem e sim pelo o que você é. Ai, você se pega amando mais ainda, em cada pequeno gesto ou palavra. Era o carinho e atenção que me faziam ama-lo ainda mais.

Eu achava engraçado o jeito dele, após levantar-se, de vir aqui, em nosso quarto de cinco em cinco minutos para ver se eu estou bem, ou precisando de alguma coisa. Tão preocupado, mesmo sabendo que eu possivelmente estaria dormindo, ele vem.

Às vezes afagava o meu rosto carinhosamente ou ajeitava as minhas cobertas como eu costumava fazer com ele quando criança, proporcionando um conforto que eu tanto senti falta e pensei que nunca mais teria quando Castiel deixou a minha vida tão repentinamente.

Ainda dói pensar em Castiel, dói muito. Dói o quanto eu fracassei, dói porque não fui capaz de fazer as coisas do jeito certo. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa, na verdade faltava muita coisa, principalmente amor.

Não vou dizer que o amava com todo o meu coração porque não estaria sendo honesto comigo mesmo, talvez nunca tenha passado mais do que paixão, atração e talvez, bem lá no fundo, um pouco de amor. O não estar sozinho, o saber que apesar de não ser o relacionamento mais feliz, eu tinha com quem passar a noite, alguém para aquecer a cama quando fosse muito difícil levantar dela no dia seguinte, me faziam permanecer e investir nessa relação.

Sair de um relacionamento sério, ou melhor, ser tirado de uma relação que você achava verdadeira, por causa de uma traição, te deixa marcas, e no meu caso, o relacionamento antes do Castiel deixou minh'alma dilacerada. Era como se eu tivesse uma ferida ainda aberta, depois viesse outra pessoa e a abrisse mais, machucando ainda mais, chegava ao ponto de eu não saber se seria capaz de amar novamente, de confiar novamente em alguém.

E claro, eu não culpo Castiel por nada, ele apareceu na minha vida em um momento de fraqueza, em que eu não estava disposto a entregar tudo, a ferida ainda era muito recente.

Nem se eu quisesse eu poderia dar aquilo que ele merecia e queria. Eu nunca poderia vê-lo como amor da minha vida porque simplesmente meu coração doía demais. Infelizmente.

Quem sabe se ele esperasse um pouco mais...

Mas ele não o fez.

Preferiu me virar às costas e sair sem mais explicações, me abandonando. Sozinho. Vazio. Solitário. Talvez eu não merecesse tal punição, talvez um pouco de paciência fosse o suficiente. Acho que agora nunca vou saber.

E afinal, a quem eu quero enganar? Eu sabia que nunca daria certo nem com ele, nem com ninguém. E nesse 'ninguém' eu posso incluir aquela que me traiu. Eu a amava, mas não de todo o meu coração.

Sim, seria hipócrita dizer o contrario.

-x-

Havia uma grande parte de mim que era tomada por um sentimento errado e sujo, o qual por mais que eu empurrasse para o mais fundo do meu ser, voltava à tona sempre que meus olhos encaravam seus olhos verdes, tão iguais aos meus. Tão sinceros e bondosos.

A verdade é que eu sempre amei Sam Winchester, desde o momento que e o vi, apenas um bebê, tão frágil nas mãos da nossa mãe. Desde o momento que ouvi seu suave ressonar e a voz suave e cansada, devido ao trabalho de parto, da minha mãe dizendo que ele era _meu_ irmãozinho.

E foi exatamente desse modo que a minha pequena mente infantil processou tal informação: Sam era _meu_ irmãozinho. _Meu. Só meu_.

Meu, para brincar e cuidar. Para proteger de tudo e de todos, e ali eu me sentia responsável por aquele ser pequeno e frágil. Era o meu Sammy. Sem nenhum amor sexual ou carnal, era simplesmente o meu irmão Sammy, pelo qual eu daria a vida sem pensar duas vezes.

Assim, eu o peguei no meu colo, com minha mãe prestando atenção a cada movimento meu, com medo que algo acontecesse, mas fiz como me foi ensinado. Coloquei seu pequeno corpinho em meus abraços, apoiando sua frágil cabeça.

O pequeno bebê em meus braços abriu os olhos lentamente, lindos olhos verdes, parecidos com os meus e com seu rostinho gordinho e sorriso largo. Sam era um bebê muito lindo, e ficou ainda mais bonito no momento que olhou sorrindo para mim, daquela forma que só os bebês conseguem fazer, soltando aquele barulho estridente e agudo, que ainda assim era lindo.

Eu não sabia o que pensar e muito menos sabia que sentimento era aquele. Talvez fosse só felicidade ou uma fascinação por ter um ser tão pequeno em meus braços. A única coisa que eu sabia era: Agora, Sam era meu. Mesmo que eu não soubesse na época que isso se tornaria mais verdade do que eu jamais poderia imaginar.

Naquele momento eu havia me apaixonado, não de modo sexual, e sim de forma fraternal, carinhosa e protetora. E assim eu ficaria pelo resto da vida.

-x-

Quando éramos pequenos, quando nem tínhamos noção do que era certo ou errado, nossos pais sempre tiveram que trabalhar muito para conseguir dar uma vida digna para nós dois, assim ficávamos muito tempo sozinhos.

O fato é que eu sempre tive orgulho deles, eles davam a vida para que nós pudéssemos ter uma vida melhor do que aquela que eles tiveram. Por isso eu tive que cuidar do meu irmão desde muito novo. E nisso, nos tornamos cada vez mais próximos. De uma forma ou de outra.

Sam era tão pequeno e ingênuo naquela época que chegava a ser engraçado. Sabe aquela fase de fazer pergunta sobre tudo? Como porque o céu é azul? E eu, tão pequeno quanto ele, com a diferença de quatro anos, tentava explicar da melhor maneira. A questão era que eu tinha as mesmas perguntas, então tentávamos imaginar respostas possíveis.

_"- Talvez alguém tenha pintado o céu de azul porque era bonito_." Eu falava, tentando achar uma explicação, tentava entender também porque existiam nuvens. Parecia muito complexo para crianças da nossa idade.

_"- Acho que outra pessoa deve ter achado bonito também colocar as nuvens lá em cima."_ Sam dizia, gesticulando com suas pequenas mãozinhas, tentando alcançar o céu.

Naquela época parecia uma boa resposta, e orgulhoso do meu irmão de cinco aninhos, eu o parabenizei. _"- Nossa, Sammy! Como você é inteligente. Você é o mais esperto!"_ Falei empolgado enquanto ele ria se agarrando ao meu braço estendido na grama. Ele estava com seu pequeno corpinho em cima de mim. Nós continuávamos olhando o céu, numa calmaria rara, observando a forma das nuvens.

_"- Dean, porque papai e mamãe não ficam com a gente em casa?"_ Sam perguntou triste, subindo o corpo parando cara a cara comigo, perto de mais.

Com suas pequenas mãos Sam segurou meu rosto, desviando minha atenção das nuvens. _"- Porque eles nunca estão aqui?"_ E parecia mais triste ainda sua fala.

_"- Eles têm que trabalhar, Sammy..." _ Falei meio incerto tentando lembrar o que papai tinha dito a respeito. Na época, parecia natural ficar sem fazer nada enquanto os adultos trabalhavam.

_ "- Trabalhar?"_ Sam repetia sem entender. Inclinando a cabeça levemente, se desequilibrando. Eu o segurei pela cintura e sentei, o colocando no meu colo de frente para mim.

_"- Sim, eles precisam trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro e podermos ter comida."_ Falei afagando seus cabelos castanhos, quando seus pequenos olhos brilharam me olhando, dando a entender que tinha entendido.

_"- Ah! Entendi..."_ Ele disse bocejando e encostando a cabeça em meu ombro, me abraçando forte. Assim ficamos, com ele nos meus braços e eu encostado a uma arvore observando as nuvens que nunca paravam de passar.

-x-

A verdade é que o tempo passava muito rápido. Entre estudar e cuidar de Sammy, eu não via que o tempo se estreitava cada vez mais para mim. Logo, ambos já éramos adolescentes, e nada parecia ter mudado, ainda olhávamos as nuvens abraçados, juntos, deitados no quintal de casa, como se não houvessem problemas e preocupações.

Agora já sabíamos as respostas para todas aquelas perguntas, as bobas e as difíceis. E mesmo sabendo de tudo o que falavam da gente, não importava realmente. O importante era aquele momento, apenas poder estar ali, na grama, vendo o mundo girar junto com meu irmão. Para mim, era o suficiente.

Era estranho e confortável ainda ter aquela relação de carinho com ele, todos aqueles toques e palavras gentis. Talvez gentis demais. Eu devia ter sabido melhor. Devia ter dado mais atenção para o que todos a nossa volta falavam, talvez pudesse ter evitado muita dor, e ainda assim, eu não faria outra coisa, alem de ficar ali, com Sammy.

**Flashback on**

Era uma noite bem fria na cidade do Texas, e Dean, que naquela época tinha por volta de dezessete anos, estava deitado em um sofá bem pequeno, encolhido o máximo que podia, com grossas cobertas sobre seu corpo.

Já era em torno de onze horas da noite, e Sam, pelo que o mais velho sabia, estava dormindo tranquilo no quarto ao lado enquanto ele, por sua vez, assistia a um programa qualquer na TV.

Seus pais estavam viajando e só voltariam dalí a três dias, por conseguinte, Dean teria que cuidar do irmão mais novo. Não que ele estivesse reclamando, até gostava de ficar sozinho com Sam, que era apenas quatro anos mais novo que ele. Mesmo brigando a cada dez minutos com o irmão por motivos banais, eles eram bem unidos. Talvez a situação de vida de ambos os havia deixado assim.

Dean ria de uma situação engraçada no programa de TV e nem se deu conta que seu irmão estava parado bem ao seu lado, tão ou mais alto que ele, com uma calça de moletom e uma coberta passada por sobre seu ombro, mas mesmo assim arrastando no chão, os cabelos despenteados e uma cara totalmente sonolenta. Era uma cena no mínimo cômica.

_"- Dee..."_ Sam chamou com a voz mais sonolenta da face da terra, fazendo Dean parar de rir e olhar para seu irmão. "_– Não consigo dormir."_

_"- 'Tá sentindo alguma coisa, Sammy?"_ Dean sentou-se no sofá, agora olhando diretamente para seu irmão, com uma cara de preocupado.

_"- Não, é que tá muito frio..."_ Sam falou com a voz mais sonolenta ainda, se é que isso era possível.

_"- Você quer mais uma coberta?"_ Dean já se levantava para pegar mais uma coberta para o irmão quando o mesmo parou-lhe com as mãos em seu ombro.

_"- Não..."_ Sam hesitou, envergonhado, mas mesmo assim disse olhando nos olhos de seu irmão _"– Será que eu posso ficar aqui no sofá com você?"_

_"- Sammy, o sofá é pequeno demais e você não é mais nenhuma criança, né?"_ Dean falou, já decidido a ir pegar uma coberta, mas quando olhou pra ele viu que esse estava fazendo a sua famosa cara de "cachorrinho-que-cai-do-caminhão-de-mudança". Bufou com tal ato que deveria ser proibido por lei. _"– Tá bom, mas você vai ter que ficar encolhido também. Não sei como vamos caber, os dois, nesse sofá..."_

E dessa forma, Sam sorrindo, jogou a coberta que estava em seus ombros sobre a coberta de Dean, que as puxou um pouco, suficientemente para abrir passagem para ele, que se encolheu e aconchegou-se em seu peito.

Em tal ato, Dean percebeu que o mais novo estava tremendo e sem dizer uma palavra, passou seus braços protetoramente pelo corpo dele, o puxando mais para si e esquentando-o com o próprio calor do seu corpo. Sentiu-o relaxar em seus braços e ressonar tranquilo. Sam não estava dormindo, e Dean pôde comprovar isso quando deu um leve beijo em sua testa.

Sam virou o rosto tranquilo e sorriu genuinamente à ele.

_"- Obrigado, Dean."_ Sam não precisava dizer pelo que estava agradecendo, porém poderiam ser tantas coisas.

Ele poderia agradecer pelo imenso cuidado de Dean ao longo de todos esses anos, pela paciência do mais velho com ele, pelo amor e carinho que ele tinha com Sam, pelo simples fato de esquentá-lo numa noite friorenta.

Talvez estivesse agradecendo por tudo isso.

Ninguém sabe quem fez o primeiro movimento, mas em um instante após esse pequeno grande agradecimento, as respirações de ambos se misturavam, os olhares se encontravam.

Dean viu medo e incerteza nos olhos do mais novo, então sorriu à ele, puxou sua nuca e o beijou. Primeiro um beijo com apenas um roçar de lábios, que logo evoluiu para algo mais intenso, porém sem um contato direto entre as línguas de ambos.

Foi casto, foi puro.

Logo que se separaram, Dean pode perceber que Sammy estava assustado, respirando afoito, talvez pela intensidade do beijo ocorrido há pouco, talvez por puro medo e insegurança. Dean então lhe sorriu, passando a mão pelo rosto de Sam, e beijando a sua testa, revelando carinho e proteção. Soltou-lhe o rosto e olhou em seus olhos.

_"- Vai ficar tudo bem."_ Sam apenas assentiu, relaxando, voltando à mesma posição de antes, com Dean proporcionando-lhe um colo confortável. Assim ambos dormiram, ressonando tranquilos, um nos braços do outro, com a certeza que tudo iria ficar bem.

**Flashback off**

Óbvio que ficou tudo bem para Sammy, afinal, depois desse ato eu não toquei mais no assunto e nossa relação continuou a ser exatamente igual. Mas na minha cabeça, havia um turbilhão de emoções.

Lógico que eu sabia que não era normal um irmão beijar o outro, mas ao ver Sam tão entregue, em meio aos meus braços, nossas respirações se misturando em um momento tão intenso, seria quase pecado não tocar-lhe os lábios com os meus. E depois da bobeira que fiz, o máximo que pude fazer foi falar que ficaria tudo bem. E realmente ficou bem para ele, estou me esforçando até hoje para cumprir essa promessa. Custe o que custar.

Mas esse amor, antes casto e puro, depois desse beijo só se intensificou. Havia somente mais desejo de tocar-lhe em todo o corpo, dizer-lhe que eu o amava, que ele pertencia somente a mim, que eu cuidaria dele sempre, nem que isso custasse minha própria vida. Eu estava no mínimo confuso, afinal, tinha dezessete anos e estava o que? Apaixonado pelo meu irmão? Tenha dó...

Eu não poderia. Teria que me afastar de qualquer maneira, era para o bem de Sam. Era para o meu bem e dos meus pais também, que começavam a desconfiar que alguma coisa estava errada. Era pelo bem de todos.

E não importava o que eu estava sentindo. Era errado, sujo, profano, e só se intensificava conforme o tempo passava eu chegava mais perto daquele amor puramente inatingível.

E com o tempo fui tentando me afastar, eu não o tocava mais, evitava qualquer contato, esperava que ele me procurasse, o que acontecia com muito mais frequência que antes, por qualquer motivo que ele encontrasse, lá estavam suas mãos ligeiras e fortes. Até parecia que ele pressentia o fim, a separação eminente.

Talvez tenha sido a minha atitude, o que eu chamei na época de _'razão'._ Eu decidi me afastar por meio dos estudos. Era a única maneira de fazer isso. Conversei com os meus pais primeiro, iria fazer faculdade de Administração do outro lado do país, talvez essa distância ajudasse, talvez essa tempestade em meu coração pudesse acabar. Mesmo que doesse, eu o faria.

Meus pais, é claro, me apoiaram a fazê-lo, e sinceramente, pareceram bem aliviados. Quando eu finalmente entrei na faculdade, só me restava dizer adeus à eles. Porém, também era hora de fazer o mais difícil: contar para Sam.

_"- Sammy, eu preciso falar com você."_ Fui categórico, chamando sua atenção.

Ele estranhou por um momento, sorrindo logo em seguida. Estávamos sozinhos no meu quarto. Eu sabia que iria ser difícil, então, respirei fundo e o encarei, tentando encontrar a melhor forma de dizer aquilo.

_"- Bem, eu não vou enrolar muito." _Tentei soar seguro, o que o fez enrugar a testa de preocupação. Ele ainda não tinha dito uma palavra, mas eu sabia o quanto ele iria falar. Eu tinha até medo.

_"- Eu vou para a faculdade de Nova de York." _Falei fechando os olhos em seguida, com medo dos gritos que nunca vieram.

Abri os olhos e o que vi não foi nada agradável, preferiria que ele tivesse me batido e gritado. Seus olhos verdes estavam cheios de lagrimas e uma expressão de tanto sofrimento que me dava vontade de negar tudo e desistir, mas eu precisava disso. Nós dois precisávamos.

_"- Porque?" _Ele apenas falou isso, como se a resposta fosse salvar vidas. Como se fosse a resposta de todos os nossos problemas. Eu quase não podia encará-lo. Eu tinha que ser forte por nós dois.

_"- Porque?... Porque todos parecem ter uma opinião sobre nossa vida. Sobre a vida de Sam e Dean Winchester. Você percebe? É como se fossemos um casal... As pessoas falam sobre nós... Então, vai ser melhor assim." _Despejei tudo de uma vez, quase gritando.

Eu estava tão frustrado que se eu pudesse sairia correndo, para bem longe de todos, iria bater em cada idiota que ousasse falar algo sobre nós. É, mesmo eu não querendo assumir, havia um "nós".

_"- Eles não sabem de nada. Eles não entendem. Você sabe que não é verdade, Dean. Eles não viveram o que nós vivemos. Não faz nenhuma diferença para mim. Então porque se importar com o que eles pensam?" _Sam falou calmo, gentil, apesar de estar chorando.

Ele tentava me convencer com palavras bonitas e toques delicados, me sentando na cama, pegando em minhas mãos, me acalmando devagar, me abraçando forte, escorregando seus braços pela minha coluna até encostar sua cabeça em meu ombro, suspirando.

_"- Não escute o que eles dizem. Eles são infelizes e querem que nós sejamos também..." _Sam sussurrou no meu ouvido, com aquele tom de voz que me faria acreditar em papai Noel se ele quisesse.

Era esse tom que me fazia voltar à realidade, era por causa desse mesmo tom que ele apenas usava comigo, que as pessoas viam coisas aonde não tinha, era por causa desse tom de consolo que tudo parecia desmoronar. Era por isso que eu não podia me deixar consolar e desistir.

_"- Sam! Pare com isso! Você só faz isso mais difícil para mim."_ Falei segurando as lagrimas que insistiam em se derramar. Levantei-me, indo para bem longe dele. Sem contato seria mais fácil. Ele apenas olhava para mim desolado, completamente triste.

_"- Porque, Dean?!" _Sam agora se levantou também, gritando tanto quanto eu.

_"- Porque sim! Isso afeta papai e mamãe também." _Fui firme e nada que ele dissesse poderia me fazer mudar de ideia.

_"- Então vamos embora juntos, ninguém vai falar nada quando estivermos longe daqui." _Sam falou esperançoso.

Esse era nosso plano desde o começo, mas antes, eu nunca havia pensado dessa forma. Ficar longe de todos somente com meu irmão na Califórnia. Isso com certeza não iria dar certo. O melhor era acabar com tudo naquele momento para evitar as consequências mais tarde.

_"- Desculpe. Eu não posso fazer isso. Você vai ver... Tudo vai dar certo no final." _Tentei soar consolador, o que deve ter soado mais triste do que eu pretendia.

_"- Essa é sua decisão final?" _Ele perguntou decidido. Talvez rendido.

_"- Sim, sinto muito."_ Falei com pesar. Eu realmente estava triste, mas isso seria melhor para nós dois. Seria o certo.

_"- Tudo bem, então, vamos dar um motivo para eles falarem." _Assim, ele falou com se fosse a coisa mais comum, uma relação amorosa entre irmãos.

Ele se aproximou de mim muito decidido. Eu tentava me afastar, mas não tinha para onde correr. Talvez nem eu quisesse ter para onde correr.

Sam me encurralou na parede. Encostando nossos corpos completamente, me agarrando pela cintura e segurando minha nuca.

Eu sentia seu halito fresco batendo no meu rosto, e a única coisa que eu conseguia pensar era que seus lábios eram muito bonitos e que ele não teria coragem de fazer isso. Bem, talvez ele tivesse. Eu tinha plena certeza que ele faria. Eu não sei se estava mais ansioso para fugir ou para receber seu beijo.

Então, finalmente sua pele tocou a minha. Primeiro, no meu rosto, num leve contato. Sua boca sentindo minha pele, escorregando para minha boca, naquele leve roçar de lábios, em um segundo tão suave e no outro arrebatador, me invadindo com sua língua, me dominando completamente.

Eu só conseguia gemer e aperta-lo mais junto a mim. Era o que eu esperava por tanto tempo. Era bem melhor do que eu imaginava. Era real.

Seu beijo me fazia ir até a nuvem mais alta... Eu flutuava, sem rumo, sendo levado por seus movimentos que ficavam mais intentos a cada instante. Me sentia sendo despido, de forma literal, de roupa, corpo e alma.

Minha camiseta tinha voado para algum lugar não muito importante, suas mãos decorando cada parte minha, acariciando, escorregando pelo abdômen, chegando à minha calça.

Era o paraíso, mas logo viraria o inferno se ele não parasse. Eu precisava que ele fosse em frente e parasse ao mesmo tempo. Eu não fazia sentido e nem queria. A única coisa que eu sabia era que eu precisava que isso acabasse logo.

Suas mãos continuavam tirando minhas roupas. Eu estava pelado, no chão do meu quarto, com ele por cima de mim, me beijando e acariciando. Eu estava fervendo quando suas mãos chegaram ao meu membro, tão duro e grosso que eu acho que poderia derreter de tão quente.

_"- Sammy..."_ Sussurrei porque se não teria gritado seu nome. Era sexual e excitante. Eu não teria forças para parar aquilo nem que dependesse da minha vida.

_"- Hum, Dean... Você está tão duro... As outras garotas também te deixam assim... tão pronto?"_ Sam falava me provocando, deslizando devagar e lentamente suas mãos pelo meu membro pulsante, beijando meu corpo sempre. Sua voz era nada mais que um gemido sussurrado, quase baixo demais.

Aquilo era uma loucura.

Eu não podia fazer nada mais que morder a mão para não gemer alto. _"- Me responda! Elas são tão boas quanto eu?" _Ele continuava com seus movimentos, imperativo, dominador, apertando um pouco mais meu corpo, na espera da resposta.

_"- Eu... Não, ninguém jamais... vai ser como você..." _Sussurrei sem fôlego, de olhos fechados, me entregando. Eu era dele como ele era meu_._

No momento seguinte senti sua boca descendo por meu membro, rápido e forte.

Era intenso e molhado. Era perfeito. Tive que abrir os olhos.

O balanço de seu corpo era lindo de se observar, seus cabelos caiam no rosto, eu o ajudei, peguei em seus fios, ditando a velocidade que eu queria. Ele aprendia rápido. Logo, já tinha pegado o jeito e me fazia gemer.

Gemer muito.

Eu não aguentei muito tempo, me derramei em sua boca. Tremendo e mordendo qualquer coisa que me impedisse de gritar. Ele sugou e lambeu tudo. Eu estava sem fôlego quando ele terminou.

Abri os olhos de novo. Ele me olhava sentado no meio das minhas pernas, com aquela cara de abandono, como se estivesse estragado tudo. Isso nunca iria acontecer. Nunca

Percebi que ele também estava sem roupa. Completamente nu e excitado. Bem, talvez se eu fizesse isso uma vez não fosse tão mau...

_"- Isso só vai acontecer uma vez. Está me entendo?"_ Falei realmente firme pela primeira vez. Ele apenas concordou com um balançar de cabeça. Então, fomos para a cama. Ele se deitou nos travesseiros e eu por cima dele.

Beijei-o, agora, controlando a situação. Seu corpo tremia levemente em minhas mãos, suspirando e arquejando conforme eu descia minhas mãos por seu corpo, firme e forte.

Minha boca abandonou a sua, marcando seu pescoço, parando em seu membro avantajado, e tenho que dizer, ganhava de mim.

Era tão... Bonito. Com a cabeça rosada escorrendo um liquido viscoso. Passei a mão, sentindo a textura, espalhei por seu membro, facilitando o deslizar de pele na pele.

Abaixei minha cabeça com seu olhar em mim, observando atentamente. Olhando em seus olhos, lambi todo o seu membro para depois colocar tudo na boca, tentando enfiar o máximo que eu conseguisse.

A cada deslizar ficava mais fácil aquilo tudo entrar e sair, tão molhado e gostoso. Era tudo perfeito. Seus gritos abafados pelo travesseiro, suas mãos puxando os lençóis, o corpo arqueado. Era realmente bom.

Ele iria gozar logo, da forma que ele apertava os dentes diria que não demoraria mais de um minuto. Suas artérias dilataram, as pulsações ficaram mais fortes e seu corpo tremeu, me avisando que ele estava gozando. Com um grito baixo, abafado pelo travesseiro, ele se derramou na minha boca.

O gosto não era ruim, apenas diferente. Engoli tudo igual a ele. Depositei um ultimo beijo em seus lábios e me deitei a seu lado. O abraçando. O sono veio rápido.

...

Agora, chegava o momento de me despedir definitivamente. Eu já estava com o coração partido. Doía apenas por respirar. Eu estava olhando para o teto, em meio à madrugada fria, esperando que Sam acordasse, ou talvez ele já estivesse acordado e não quiser ter aquela coversa.

_"- Sammy...?"_

_"- Hunmm..."_

_"- Eu... Não mudou nada entre nós... Eu ainda vou embora, você sabe, você vai ser meu irmãozinho para sempre... Espero que você entenda... Vai ser o melhor para nós dois..."_ Falei meio anestesiado, meio angustiado, sem olhar para ele, se eu olhasse nunca conseguiria ir embora.

_"- Sim, Dee... Eu entendo..._" Ele falou soluçando e chorando.

Não o olhei um minuto sequer.

Ele se levantou da cama soluçando, pegou suas roupas e saiu do quarto batendo a porta.

...

Agora, sim, parecia definitivo. Ele havia desistido, eu devia estar feliz, mas isso nunca iria acontecer. Finalmente deixei as lágrimas escorrerem enquanto eu fazia as malas. Meu voo sairia em cinco horas. Me arrumei e desci com minha mala.

Lá estavam as pessoas mais importantes no mundo para mim. John, Mary e Sam Winchester, que eu teria que abandonar por tempo indeterminado. Ah! Como isso doía!

Era a despedida final. Abracei bem forte meus pais, com cada um fazendo as recomendações que os pais sempre faziam. Abracei Sam uma ultima vez, e beijei seu rosto demoradamente. Foi o suficiente para que ambos caíssemos no choro de novo.

Nossos pais nos observavam quietos, sem saber o que dizer. Antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Sam correu as escadas à cima e bateu a porta. Era o fim. Peguei minhas coisas ainda chorando e sai porta a fora, sem olhar para trás. Seria necessário ser muito mais forte a partir daquele momento.

E mesmo que Sam não concordasse, naquele momento era o certo a se fazer.

-x-

Como eu estava enganado! Não havia um dia que eu não pensasse em Sam, no seu sorriso cheio de covinhas, em como ele me chamava de "Dee" sempre que queria alguma coisa, de como ele sempre vinha dormir em minha cama quando estava com medo de algo ou com muito frio. Eu sentia sua falta desesperadamente.

Não, definitivamente a distância não apagou essa doença de mim. Foram quatro anos torturantes, sempre sendo lembrado do meu Sammy, daquele que era só meu, e que seria para sempre.

Uma vez ou outra eu ligava só para ouvir sua voz, sem obviamente, ele saber de nenhum dos meus sentimentos.

_"- Alô?" _

_"- Dean? Que saudade!"_

_"- Eu também estou, Sam."_

_"- Você vem para casa nessa Natal?"_

_"- Não... É por isso que estou ligando. Você pode avisar para eles?"_

_"- Claro, mas... você não vai aparecer, como nos últimos anos?"_

_"- Obrigado, Sam... agora tenho que ir."_

_"- Espera!... Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?"_

_"- Eu não estou fazendo nada. Apenas estou com pressa."_

_"- Então, está tudo bem? Quando você saiu daqui foi..."_

_"- Está tudo bem. Não há nada de errado."_

_"- Então quando você vai voltar?"_

_"...(suspiro)"_

_"- Dean...?"_

_"- No fim do curso."_

_"- Que seria...?"_

_"- Daqui a três anos."_

_"- Se é isso que você quer..."_

_"- Sim, Sam. É exatamente o que eu quero. Até logo."_

_"- Tchau... Te amo, Dean."_

-x-

Com o tempo ele aceitou que eu tinha escolhido seguir outro caminho, sem ele. Nada parecia o mesmo e ainda sim eu sorria por cada besteira corriqueira que ele falava, por cada riso mais forte, em que dava para ver o homem que ele estava se tornando. Com a voz grave, bonita, que enchia meu peito de saudades a cada tom pronunciado.

Eu não aguentava mais! Eu precisava vê-lo, senti-lo aconchegado ao meu abraço como ele sempre fazia. Sentia até falta das nossas brigas diárias, próprias de irmãos... E a vida nunca me fazia esquecer desse detalhe: Irmãos, simplesmente irmãos.

Independentemente do que eu queria ou do que eu sentia, um tabu social me impedia de correr aos braços do meu Sam, dizer que o amava mais do que a minha vida, que seria impossível viver sem ele, por mais que eu tentasse, porque ele era a própria vida em mim.

Mas esse era meu segredo sujo, guardado a sete chaves.

E então eu voltei logo que acabei a faculdade. Voltei para o lugar que eu chamava de lar. Formado em administração regressei ao Texas e se eu pensei que a distância doía, nunca imaginei que a proximidade seria tão dolorida quanto. O próximo estava tão longe, tão inalcançável, tão lindo e o que mais me chocou: quase casado.

Bati à porta de casa de meus pais. A casa continuava a mesma. Tão aconchegante e simples como sempre. Era o meu lar. Esperei que me recebessem. Eu não estava preparado para o que eu vi.

Sam abriu a porta, com um daqueles sorrisos que me faziam derreter até a alma. Então, ele se aproximou nem me deixando entrar, me abraçando, mas não era qualquer abraço, era daqueles que pega o corpo todo, bem apertado e forte. Eu conseguia sentir seu coração batendo forte em suas costas. Ah! Como eu sentia falta disso.

_"- Dee... Que saudade! Nem acredito que você está aqui."_ Sam falou baixinho, nada mais que um sussurro rouco.

Meu corpo começava a responder de forma muito vergonhosa, então me soltei dele lentamente. Olhei seu rosto amadurecido. Lindo como sempre. Sorrindo para mim, sempre sorrindo.

Ainda sorrindo ele me puxou para dentro de casa, segurando na minha mão, até parecia a adolescência. Era nostálgico. Assim que chegamos à sala todos nos olharam. Uma garota loira se aproximou e deu um selinho nele, bem na minha frente.

_"- Quero que você conheça minha noiva. Jessica Moore."_

As minhas esperanças, se é que eu as tinha, se esvaíram assim como o gás se dissipa assim que ele terminou de falar e pegou na mão dela.

Sam tinha Jessica e estava feliz ao seu lado. E eu? Simplesmente não poderia continuar sem ele. Eu estava acabado apenas com um simples cumprimento, enquanto eu via o casal feliz, enquanto eu via o sorriso esfuziante de Sam, me apresentando sua namorada.

Logo em seguida me dando mais um daqueles abraços que fariam qualquer um ficar com vergonha, mas não a mim, eu apenas senti um aperto no coração. Prazer e angustia misturada. Era o inferno no céu._ "- Eu estou tão feliz que você esteja aqui!" _Ele continuava dizendo empolgado.

Decidi abandonar ali todas as minhas esperanças, e sorrir. Um sorriso tão cheio de dor que qualquer um que olhasse atentamente teria notado. Eu não sei se ele notou, mas me esforçaria para fingir o melhor possível.

Então eu o abracei, abracei aquele que seria apenas meu irmão para o resto da minha vida, o homem que eu amava, mas precisava deixar seguir seu caminho assim com eu segui o meu. Eu estava nesse barco sozinho, e não o faria afundar junto comigo.

Cumprimentei os noivos com o sorriso mais falso que poderia sair de meu rosto naquele momento. _"- Parabéns! Tenho certeza que vocês serão muito felizes."_

Eu não iria chorar, eu não poderia fazer isso. Era o direito e o dever de Sam ser feliz, e que tipo de pessoa que ama seria eu se não o deixasse livre?

Mesmo que doesse em mim como um tiro no coração.

...

Então eu procurei.

Procurei em todos os lugares alguém que me fizesse esquecê-lo, até que conheci Anabelle. Uma garota bonita, legal, inteligente, realmente alguém do "meu gosto".

Deixei me levar e realmente a amei, não como amava Sam, mas a minha vida tinha que seguir assim como a dele estava seguindo. Ele já estava casado e o fruto da paixão de ambos estava surgindo, faltavam cerca de três meses para Logan nascer.

E então aconteceu, entrei no apartamento de Anabelle em uma noite, com a cópia da chave que tinha. Não precisei de muito tempo para 'sacar' o que estava acontecendo, bastou uma olhada na sala para saber que a minha atual namorada estava aos beijos com um cara que eu mal conhecia. Eu simplesmente saí, sem rumo, sem vontade real de viver, sem dar tempo para aquela vadia que jurou amor a mim, falar alguma coisa.

Depois conversamos. Eu joguei na cara dela tudo o que estava entalado em minha garganta e prometi a mim mesmo que nunca iria me apaixonar por uma mulher de novo. Ela, como uma perfeita vadia, tentou voltar, mas eu já não a queria mais.

Mais uma vez procurei. Talvez achasse alguém que parecesse com Sam. Talvez eu gostasse de algo diferente, gostasse do contato com alguém do mesmo sexo que eu.

No fundo eu sabia que estava errado, que ninguém iria suprir a necessidade que eu tinha por Sam, pelo seu toque, pelo seu corpo. Mas conhecer Castiel me fez embarcar em mais uma loucura.

Absolutamente isso: Loucura.

Desde o começo havia sido muito estranha minha relação com Castiel. Eu olhei para ele e pensei: Ele é bonito e porque não experimentar algo diferente?

Foi totalmente sexual.

Em um dia, em minha casa, perguntei seu nome, conversamos um pouco e no outro nos estávamos no banheiro do Bar onde eu tomava uma cerveja com alguns amigos. Serio, nem vi quando tirei suas roupas e o penetrava lentamente, com ele gemendo longamente, pedindo para ir mais rápido, mais forte.

Foi literalmente uma loucura.

Acho que eu nunca havia feito coisas tão... Pervertidas na minha vida. Com ele não havia marasmo ou tédio. Todo dia uma novidade ou uma posição nova e até já tínhamos ido numa casa de Swing.

Eu não acredito até hoje nas coisas que eu fiz com ele. Mas era divertido, além de meu namorado, ele era meu amigo. Mas parece que aquilo não havia sido o suficiente para ele.

Eu sabia que não conseguiria esquecer Anabelle, mas não por quem ela era, e sim pelo que ela se propôs, mesmo que indiretamente, a fazer e não fez: Fazer-me esquecer de Sam.

Eu não conseguiria amar Castiel, com todo o meu coração, por isso, afinal, eu não poderia entregar um coração a alguém que não fosse o seu dono legítimo, e mesmo que eu demorasse em admitir, meu coração pertencia inteiramente a Sam.

E então Castiel não aguentou, se foi como o vento passageiro. Cansou de se importar, desistiu de mim. E então eu desabei, não por sua ida em si, mas pelo meu cansaço de tentar esquecer Sam, por meio do "amor" que sentia por Castiel.

Sofria pelo o meu fracasso.

Eu poderia simplesmente me afogar em mágoas, sozinho, em meu quarto até que ninguém desse por falta de mim e eu morresse, sem dó nem piedade. Depressão.

Era isso.

Eu cheguei ao fundo do poço, e numa noite, Ele apareceu por lá. Em seu olhar só havia compaixão pelo meu estado lastimável. Naquele momento, se era possível, eu o amei mais.

E nos meses seguintes, mesmo tão atarefado, ele decidiu cuidar de mim, assim como eu fazia com ele quando éramos mais jovens. Ele me abraçava, me beijava, até dava banho em mim e dormia abraçado comigo, me passando todo o amor que sentia.

Amor de irmão. Isso era o que mais me doía. Era isso o que eu pensava.

E ficamos assim, íntimos, até que num banho, em uma carícia mais ousada, eu me entreguei de corpo e alma aos prazeres momentâneos que ele poderia me dar. Sim, momentâneos, porque pra mim, Sam já era uma paixão inatingível. Um puro amor platônico que surgiu em minha mente.

Mesmo assim eu me entreguei ao melhor sexo da minha vida, porque não foi só sexo, mas foi amor, foi entrega, da minha parte e surpreendentemente da parte dele.

E depois disso, ele falou que me amava.

Se a confusão instaurada em minha cabeça tinha possibilidade de piorar, aconteceu. Eu simplesmente queria poder acreditar naquele amor. Que ele me amava como homem, e não apenas como irmão, que ele realmente queria ficar comigo.

Mas talvez a minha mente doente estivesse imaginando coisas, e quanto a Sam... Pobre Sam! Estava confundindo o seu amor fraternal com amor físico, devido a nossa proximidade. Coitado! Eu nunca me aproveitaria dele, desse momento de confusão em sua mente devido a proximidade dos últimos meses.

Talvez eu deva negar meus sentimentos mais uma vez pelo bem dele. Ele não merece enfrentar toda essa barra por minha causa, ele precisa se afastar, mesmo que me doa, ele precisa parar com esses cuidados.

Eu simplesmente vou falar que estou bem, que não preciso mais da ajuda dele, que ele pode voltar para a mulher e seu filho, que estão com muitas saudades de si, afinal os cuidados dele me deixaram forte novamente.

E então vou sorrir, o sorriso mais singelamente falso que meu corpo poderá expressar, um sorriso de falsa alegria e então, vou torcer para que ele não reconheça a tristeza nele.

Eu faço isso por ele, e somente por ele. Mesmo meu coração gritando _"não"_ o tempo inteiro, eu sei que tenho que afastá-lo de mim. Porque isso não envolve somente a nós dois.

-x-

**Flashback on**

O jantar na casa dos Winchester, logo depois da recuperação de Dean, estava indo muito bem, mesmo que várias pessoas não chegassem demasiadamente perto dele por puro receio. No momento, Dean julgou que essa realmente era uma atitude sábia, já que ele mesmo não estava pronto para enfrentar pessoas e seus possíveis questionamentos.

_"- Tio Dean!" _Logan pulou do colo de sua mãe e foi até Dean que estava sozinho, esperando Sam voltar com uma bebida para ele "_– Eu 'tava com saudades de você e do papai!"_

_"- Logan! Como vai meu sobrinho predileto?"_ Dean mesmo em uma situação não muito boa, devido ao sofrimento, pegou Logan no colo e por um momento, viu-se o velho Dean naquela sala.

_"- Eu 'tô bem! Você tá doente tio Dean?" _Logan perguntou passando suas pequenas mãozinhas por todo o rosto do tio, como em um leve afago. "_– Mamãe falou que você 'tá doente e por isso papai não vem mais pra casa. Eu 'tô com saudades do papai, tio Dean!"_

_"- Eu sei meu amor, já, já, o papai volta pra casa. Eu já to melhorando, tá?"_ Dean falou beijando o topo da cabeça de seu sobrinho. Doía muito tirar toda a atenção de Sam para si, mas ele ainda não estava totalmente bem. Precisava do carinho do irmão.

_"- 'Tá bom, tio Dean! Eu amo muito você e o papai."_ Logan disse beijando também a testa de Dean, numa imitação perfeita do gesto feito pelo loiro.

_"- Ele tem perguntado muito pelo pai, Dean."_ No mesmo instante que ouviu a voz, Dean virou-se para dar de cara com Jessica. A expressão no rosto dela era impassível. "_– Espero que ele possa voltar logo, nós dois, que somos a família dele, estamos morrendo de saudades dele!"_

_"- Eu estou me recuperando bem. Sam logo vai pra casa_." Dean sorriu, tentando esconder que estava mentindo e que não estava realmente bem.

_"- Assim espero, sabe?"_ Jessica falou com uma indiferença que ela não sentia "_– Eu temo pela proximidade de vocês dois. Sam é muito influenciável e você sabe que eu odiaria ter que abrir os olhos do seu pai pra tudo o que está acontecendo entre vocês."_ Dean espantou-se com as palavras de Jéssica, era um lado dela que ele não conhecia "_– Não pense que eu não vejo, na verdade, só não vê quem não quer! Então cuidado com essa proximidade, ela é bem perigosa, para os dois! Não pense em se aproveitar de sua fragilidade, porque eu estou de olho em você."_

Jessica então tirou Logan do colo de Dean e saiu andando esbarrando com Sam que lhe abriu um sorriso, este, por sua vez, foi igualmente retribuído pela loira, que após fazê-lo, olhou de relance para um Dean atônito no canto da sala de estar.

_"- A Jess veio falar com você!"_ – Sam falou animado "_– Fico feliz com essa aproximação sua com as pessoas!"_

_"- É, eu também Sam_." Dean sorriu fraco, não muito sincero "_– Eu também!"_

_"- Tá tudo bem?"_ – Sam perguntou preocupado

_"- Claro! Claro, por que não estaria?_" Dean sorriu, um largo sorriso falso.

**Flashback off**

Tudo parecia fora de lugar e confuso. Aparentemente, Sam me amava e mesmo eu não acreditando, ele tinha bons argumentos que me convenciam, embora não completamente. Nossa família parecia fechar os olhos para tudo e Jessica parecia finalmente abrir os olhos e defender a sua família.

Essa era a questão crucial.

Como eu poderia abandonar novamente meu irmão?

Eu não posso simplesmente falar que eu não o amo, eu não conseguia mentir para ele. Mas como ficava Logan? O Pequeno garoto loiro que precisava do pai ao seu lado? Bem, Jessica deixou isso bem claro para mim.

Definitivamente, eu tenho que afastar Sam de mim, o quanto antes, melhor... Mas como fazer isso sem magoa-lo ainda mais?

Tenho que colocar juízo na cabeça dele e fazê-lo ver que ele está confundindo as coisas. Mesmo que todo o meu ser diga "não", diga que é para acreditar na recíproca dos sentimentos.

Claro que será melhor para ele, porque para mim, abnegar o carinho por todas as manhãs, tardes e noites é uma decisão complicada de se tomar.

Uma complicada e dolorosa decisão.

Que eu farei.

Eu podia tentar esconder ou ignorar as lágrimas que se formavam em meu rosto e desciam livremente, ou o nó que formou-se em minha garganta, ou ainda a vontade louca de me entregar aos meus sentimentos. Mas Sam sempre viria em primeiro lugar.

Sempre.

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews anônimos.**

**Naty: **Ola. Eu não demoro muito mas fico mega feliz que você tenha gostado! A historia só vai melhorar. Espero te ver nos próximos capítulos.

* * *

É isso. Reviews sempre são bem vindos. Até a próxima.


	5. Capitulo IV

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

E deste modo o tempo foi passando, o verão já tinha chegado, a tempestade chamada "Castiel" parecia estar passando, tudo parecia estar mais claro agora. Havia a sensação de ter se passado anos, porém era apenas o décimo primeiro mês após todo o incidente e, gradativamente, Dean vinha melhorando, finalmente emergindo daquela tristeza, sempre com a ajuda carinhosa do irmão.

Tanta coisa havia mudado. A relação com as pessoas e principalmente o modo que o viam. Era um homem completamente diferente. Talvez a tempestade tenha vindo por algo bom, afinal das contas.

A relação com seu irmão também parecia ter mudado. Já não eram mais necessárias as brigas e discussões, eles não precisam mais fingir que não queriam estar perto, não eram mais necessária as encenações. Porém, o contato mais íntimo era sempre evitado, principalmente por parte de Dean, que estava enfrentando um turbilhão de sentimentos totalmente contraditórios, vagando pelos polos do que era certo ou errado para a sociedade.

Eles se amavam, acima de tudo com amigos e irmãos, e essa relação sempre estaria acima de qualquer atração, porém eles não podiam negar que se desejavam, mas na maioria das vezes isso vinha bem depois.

Afinal, o que sempre havia os unido era esse sentimento de lar e família, e mesmo separados por tantos anos, ninguém foi capaz de substituir esse sentimento singelo na vida deles. Era um sentimento real, a coisa mais importe para eles. A família era a coisa mais importante.

Dean havia passado por tantas provações e obstáculos que ele apenas não podia ser como antes, agir como se o mundo tivesse aos seus pés, como se nada pudesse atingi-lo, estava cansado de ser forte. A partir daquele momento ele seria o que tivesse vontade de ser. Faria o que quisesse fazer. Não tentaria alcançar as expectativas de ninguém mais. Nunca mais.

Ele não queria mais ser como antes, conquistador, sem um pingo de respeito por si mesmo e pelas pessoas a sua volta. Agora ele queria ser conquistado, ele deixaria que as pessoas o conhecessem como ele realmente era.

Ele gostava que as pessoas quisessem conhecê-lo numa boa conversa, por exemplo. E elas realmente se surpreendiam com ele, com o novo Dean. Poderia ser um pouco egoísta, mas ele gostava do novo efeito que provocava no mundo, e ele queria exatamente o mesmo de volta, queria que a pessoa que gostasse dele mostrasse que realmente se importava, de forma contínua e lenta até que ele estivesse convencido.

E Dean estava convencido.

Por mais errado que parecesse, o moreno o conquistava a cada dia mais, a cada gesto despretensioso, cada ato sem importância parecia fazer toda a diferença. E sem perceber, a presença do outro parecia mais importante, mais necessária, era obsessivo, mas ele não queria que isso acabasse nunca. Estava convencido cada vez mais que Sam era o homem da vida dele. Mas ele não poderia se entregar a esse sentimento. Ele havia decidido, teria que afastar Sam de qualquer modo, mesmo que só o pensamento disso, o fizesse desmoronar por dentro.

E Dean se convencia também que finalmente podia respirar sem sentir o peso do mundo nas costas, era um alivio poder olhar para frente sem ter que se sacrificar por outras pessoas. O único por quem ele ainda permitia se sacrificar era Sam, por isso, o amor e a necessidade que Dean sentia por Sam teriam que ser abnegados. Apenas pelo bem de seu Sammy.

Ele nunca pensou que algum dia pudesse sair do buraco de onde havia se enterrado com a ida de Castiel, mas ali estava ele. São e salvo, tão seguro e saudável como ele nunca esteve. Curado de corpo e alma. Sentia-se tão feliz, mesmo com os conflitos internos, que até pensava ser errado anunciar para todos o seu contentamento.

Ele já podia se erguer sozinho, conseguia se socializar normalmente mesmo que arrastasse Sam para qualquer lugar que fosse, de modo que nenhum dos dois dizia nada, era um tipo de acordo não dito, a verdade era essa, não queriam ficar longe um do outro e não tinham vergonha de mostrar isso. Mesmo que fosse errado.

Ele devia se sentir encabulado por agir dessa forma, como um adolescente. Sim! Era exatamente assim que ele e Sam agiam, como quando eram adolescentes e faziam o que bem entendiam sem se preocupar com as consequências. E Isso tinha que parar logo, antes que algo bem sério acontecesse. Ele só não sabia como fazer isso, como ter força de vontade o suficiente para acabar com tudo.

Para Dean era quase inconcebível estar tão bem, talvez não se sentisse dessa forma desde quando era criança, sem preocupações e responsabilidades, quando ele podia passa todo seu tempo com seu Sammy.

Agora parecia complicado demais, era errado se sentir assim quando a sua família passava por um momento tão ruim, com seu pai a ponto de ir parar no hospital a qualquer momento. Se isso acontecesse por causa dele só iria aumentar toda a culpa que ele sentia.

Era pesado, angustiante, mas ele parecia transbordar de felicidade, não conseguia mais se conter. Dean sabia que era errado e talvez Sam apenas tivesse confuso, mas ele não podia negar. Era uma alegria esfuziante. Não podia explicar ou se conter. Ele não entendia como podia ter sentimentos tão contraditórios e extremos dentro de si, se sentia enlouquecendo, no limite de sua sanidade.

Por isso, quando Sam se aproximava muito ele tinha que se afastar, fingir que em nada se afetava, fingir que não tinha vontade arrancar suas roupas e fazer exatamente o que o moreno havia feito consigo.

Era tanta vontade acumulada de fugir, de se isolar no seu mundo particular, talvez se ele conseguisse ignorar Sam ou até mesmo magoá-lo, o fazendo ir para bem longe, como aconteceu no passado, tudo pudesse se resolver, mas ele não aguentava mais sofrimento. Qual seria o limite da dor que alguém pode sentir? Bem, ele não sabia e não queria descobrir.

Era tudo muito confuso e contraditório. Por um lado, Dean se sentia extremamente feliz, afinal, estava se recuperando de toda a dor que passou quando Castiel o deixou. Mas se essa dor era curada, por outro lado, nascia outra. A dor de não poder ter Sam como ele queria, a dor de ter que negar seus toques mesmo ansiando por eles a cada minuto do seu dia. Mas ele era obrigado a fazer isso. Tudo pelo bem de Sam.

Sam nem fazia ideia do quanto ele o afetava. Dean quase subia pelas paredes de tão excitado que ficava apenas por olhar para Sam. Apenas a visão do moreno olhando para ele, mesmo que fosse de forma inocente o fazia querer jogá-lo na parede e fodê-lo lentamente.

Era uma tortura ver Sam ali, do seu lado na cama e não poder fazer nada, nada mesmo. Era lindo vê-lo acordando de manha. Era o suficiente para fazê-lo sair da cama, o mais longe o possível, tentando resistir à tentação, mas ele não poderia fugir na sua própria casa.

Logo Sam também acordava, andando até ele com aquela boxer apertada demais para o bom senso de Dean. O moreno se aproximava demais, lhe dava um selinho demorado, poderia até ser inocente se eles não fossem Dean e Sam.

Sam parecia fazer de propósito, parecia haver um joguinho para ver quem iria se render mais rápido. Um jogo doce e amargo ao mesmo tempo. Era enlouquecedor.

Dean não sabia até quando iria aguentar, ele só sabia que ficava louco, depois que ele o beijava, sorria docemente e fingia que nada tinha acontecido, se dirigia a bancada da cozinha, quase rebolando e arrumando os cabelos, bocejando, colocando o café à mesa. Era a maior tortura de sua vida.

Ah, se o moreno percebesse que o tinha aonde queria, a seus pés, a distância de uma polegada, com um simples afago ou palavra, tudo poderia piorar. Ou melhorar, isso dependia da ponto de vista da pessoa. Sam poderia fazer o que quisesse com Dean, ele apenas precisava pedir. Dean estava perdido, sempre esteve, mesmo lutando contra isso, no fundo ele sabia.

-x-

Sam continuava morando com ele mesmo que o loiro vivesse o mandando ir embora sutilmente, o que só aconteceria quando Dean falasse com todas as palavras. O que era desesperador. Ele sentia vontade de afastá-lo e agarrá-lo ao mesmo tempo, e por mais inacreditável que fosse o companheirismo continuava o mesmo, o que havia mudado era a dose de sexo, se eles haviam transado uma vez nos últimos meses era um milagre.

Ele se sentia subindo pelas paredes, e mesmo que visitasse sua mulher e filho constantemente, ele não conseguia transar com ela, vinha a imagem de seu irmão, parecia que ele estava o traindo, isso cortava seu coração. Então, ele inventava qualquer desculpa.

Nada adiantava, um jantar ou um roupa mais sexy não faziam a menor diferença para o moreno, ele apenas não conseguia. Ele sempre se apressava em voltar para casa, para os braços do loiro mesmo sabendo que no máximo ganharia um selinho casto e um abraço apertado, mas pelo menos, poderia ter sua companhia. Sam sempre iria querer mais, mais beijos, mais contato, mais gemidos, mas nada disso importava realmente enquanto tivesse Dean a seu lado.

Não que Dean não quisesse o mesmo, ele podia ver o desejo nos olhos do loiro. Tão claros e fáceis de enxergar depois de tanto tempo de convívio, era só Sam chegar um pouco mais perto para os corpos reagirem daquela forma obcena, pele arrepiando, corações disparando e membros excitados, mas o loiro não fazia nada, fugia, deixando Sam completamente louco, insano. Então ele tinha que se aliviar sozinho, chamando pelo nome do loiro, no banheiro, abandonado ao chão se desfazendo de prazer, mas aquilo podia ser tão melhor... Sam poderia escorregar suas mãos pelo corpo de Dean, acariciar cada pedaço de pele. Ah! Ele entraria em êxtase se isso acontece, desejava com toda sua vontade e corpo que acontecesse. Seria o melhor presente de todos.

Sam sabia que estava muito perto de estourar, deixar seus instintos dominar. Por isso levava muito a serio cada momento passado com Dean. Tentava se controlar, fazer tudo certo. Ser o melhor para Dean. Cada gesto para ele era importante. Era o que levaria Dean para mais perto ou mais longe dele. Era a coisa mais importante para Sam. Ele se sentia perdendo Dean a cada dia. Era como se o loiro não o quisesse mais, como se não acreditasse em seus sentimentos. Ele via seu irmão, ali, tão perto, o desejando, mas algo parecia o impedir de avançar. Sam tentava demonstrar a cada segundo do dia que ele realmente amava o loiro, porque aquilo não podia ser afeto, o modo que o mundo parecia parar quando o loiro o olhava. Aquilo não podia ser apenas amor de irmão.

Então era isso o que Sam fazia, a cada acordar, a cada palavra. Tentava conquistá-lo a cada momento. Era um processo de aprendizagem, porque após tantos anos cada um tinha mudado da sua própria maneira. E nem era tão difícil assim, era natural como respirar, eles se entendiam.

Mesmo com Dean resistindo de todas as formas possíveis, o moreno apenas se aproximava e o abraçava bem forte. Não havia palavras. Nenhuma reclamação, nenhum pedido e nenhuma promessa. Era apenas um carinho. Ele tentava transmitir com seu corpo todo o sentimento que parecia não conseguir ser transmitido através da fala, talvez assim Dean se convencesse. Sam não mentia. E mesmo assim Dean se negava em acreditar. Era preciso muito mais.

O que o moreno poderia fazer para provar o quanto amava o loiro? O que seria grande o suficiente para demonstrar o quanto o queria bem? O quanto se preocupava? O que seria o suficiente? O que em todo o universo faria Dean acreditar que Sam o amava verdadeiramente?

Talvez... Talvez se Sam se declarasse diante de toda a família? Pelo menos contar para os pais? Isso seria o suficiente ou Dean o condenaria por levar a quase-relação amorosa para fora daquele apartamento?

A verdade é que Sam não sabia o que fazer. Tudo era tão confuso e frustrante. Ele não sabia que passo dar sem que magoasse o loiro. Cada ato devia ser calculado devidamente. Não poderia haver falhas ou poderia ser o fim, dessa vez, para sempre. Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse de novo.

Os problemas eram tantos que Sam não sabia o que fazer. Tinha seu pequeno filho Logan, era seu pequeno tesouro, e pra falar a verdade, amava muito mais seu filho do que sua mulher, a ciumenta loira que cismava em constrangê-lo e irritá-lo de tantas formas que ele não pensava que fosse possível.

Sinceramente, ele nunca havia amado Jessica, após Dean ir embora, foi ela a única que conseguiu o consolar, ela foi a substituta de Dean. Ela nunca chegaria aos pés do loiro, mas servia para o propósito, ele sabia que era errado usá-la desse modo, mas assim não se sentia tão só.

O sentimento não durou muito, apenas o suficiente para ele se erguer novamente. Logo ela tentava dominar sua vida, querendo controlar cada coisa dele, até havia se tornado sócia da empresa dele. Ela havia se apoderado de sua vida completamente.

Era a hora de enfim terminar tudo, ele não aguentava mais. Infelizmente, o destino não tinha sido nada justo com ele. Jessica havia engravidado. Então ele teve que manter o relacionamento, se não fosse por isso teria se separado com menos de cinco meses de casamento.

Tudo bem... Ela o havia ajudado em uma época que ele só queria morrer e nunca o fez porque não aguentaria que ninguém sofresse por ele. Seus pais não tinham culpa de ele ser doente dessa forma, e Dean também sofreria mesmo estando longe. Afinal, esse foi o motivo de Dean ter ido para tão longe dele, para longe do amor.

Esse havia sido o pior erro de sua vida, se ele tivesse esperado algum tempo teria seu irmão de volta e exatamente do jeito que ele sempre quis. Em seus braços. Para ele, eram apenas aparências além de provocar algo em Dean naquela época, ele podia ver o ciúme passivo, o loiro parecia ver sua _"felicidade"_ tentando não demonstrar o quanto sofria, Sam podia ver. Mas já era tarde demais, ele tinha que continuar com aquilo, pela vida inocente que estava para chegar, a pequena criança não merecia sofrer desse jeito por causa de pessoas irresponsáveis.

E era exatamente por tudo isso que eles tinham que confessar tudo a seus pais, era o maior problema. Seria impossível contar tudo e ainda sair sem nenhum dano disso. A vida deles sempre havia sido assim, apesar de alguns momentos felizes sempre vinham às consequências que doíam mais que ferro quente na pele, era quase insuportável, mas ele ainda continuava ali, aguentando tudo, tudo por Dean. Se ele soubesse que algum dia o loiro já não estivesse mais ali, seria o seu fim. Ele morreria.

E pensando bem... Aquilo deveria ter sido esclarecido muito mais cedo. Não era surpresa para ninguém que os irmãos se amavam, apenas não tinham a prova concreta do amor deles. Só falta o ato em publico. Ninguém podia negar o quanto eles se amavam.

Talvez tivessem alguma ajuda de sua mãe. Era bem claro, Mary nunca iria se orgulhar de ver seus filhos se beijando e muito menos saber que eles tinham algum tipo de relação sexual. Uma mãe nunca estaria pronta para escutar uma coisa daquela. Ela nunca aceitaria, mas com a tempo entenderia, todos entenderiam que eles se amavam. Era tão obvio o quanto eles se gostavam. E mesmo que o mundo não aceitasse, isso apenas importava aos dois.

Contar para John seria o X da questão. Ele era uma pessoa muito rígida para aceitar o homossexualismo e nunca iria permitir que aquilo acontecesse em sua própria família, era capaz de ele nunca mais querer olhar na cara dos irmãos. Sem contar, que o homossexualismo era o menor dos problemas. O incesto era o grande centro do problema.

Seria o fim da família.

E também tinha a doença de seu pai, a complicação no coração. Qualquer emoção mais forte poderia levá-lo a um infarto fulminante. Ele amava o pai. John era o homem mais forte e honrado que Sam já conheceu.

Ele era justo e fiel aos seus ideais e muito, mas muito ciumento em relação à Dean. Às vezes ele podia jurar que John estaria em seu lugar se pudesse, mas claro que isso era sua mente ciumenta falando. Bem, ele esperava que fosse somente isso.

Sam realmente não sabia o que fazer. Mas ele tinha certeza de uma coisa: Isso logo terminaria, de uma forma boa ou não, mas terminaria definitivamente.

-x-

Dean já não sentia solidão ou desamor, não era necessário que Sam continuasse desistindo da própria vida para cuidar do loiro, mesmo que o moreno dissesse que Dean ainda não estava bom o bastante para ficar sozinho, ele insistia em dizer que o loiro precisava dele. Então, Dean concordava com ele, não queria contrariá-lo, não queria mais brigas, e assim, Sam se aproveitava da nova personalidade do loiro, fazendo que os dois ficassem mais envolvidos. Afinal Sam sempre havia sido bom em influenciar o loiro com as mais sutis atitudes.

Na visão do mais velho, isso que o moreno fazia era tão incorreto, e ainda assim se deixava levar pelo irmão. Com cuidado para não cair na tentação, ele não deixava que passasse de leves toques inocentes, por vezes um segurar de mãos, ou suaves beijos no rosto. Era o máximo que Dean se deixava aproveitar, ele achava que se transasse com Sam, estaria se aproveitando do irmão, usando sua fraqueza para tirar algo de forma desonesta, assim como Jéssica havia lhe falado.

Ok, talvez não fosse assim tão desonesto. Afinal, Sam também queria aquilo. Porem eles já haviam chegado longe demais, as pessoas começavam a comentar novamente sobre eles. Talvez estivesse na hora de ele continuar sua vida, mas sem muletas, sem Sam ou pelo menos sem Sam vinte quatro horas por dia. E era isso que ele iria fazer.

Sam chegou do trabalho cedo, e como sempre encontrou Dean acordado com o notebook no colo.

_"- Bom dia, Dean."_ Sam falou depositando em suave beijo em seus lábios, indo para a cozinha depois guardar suas coisas.

_"- Bom dia, Sammy. Preciso falar com você."_ O loiro disse rápido, com medo de perder a coragem.

_"- O que é?"_ O moreno distraído, questionou, mexendo os ovos na frigideira. Ele parecia mais lindo ainda para Dean. Começava a se sentir triste com a eminente separação.

_"- Eu acho que está na hora de você voltar para sua família. Sua esposa e filho. Eu já estou bem. De verdade."_ Disse num só fôlego e fechou os olhos, não querendo ver a reação de seu irmão.

_"- Por quê?"_ Sam perguntou tranquilamente, analítico, desviando a atenção dos ovos para Dean, obervando suas reações.

_"- Porque eu não quero ser responsável pela destruição de uma família. Já destruí coisas demais para uma vida inteira."_ Falou olhando para o chão, sabendo que uma hora ou outra seu irmão iria embora, como todo o resto, como todo mundo.

_"- Você não quer realmente que eu vá embora. Posso ver nos seus olhos."_ Sam largou tudo o que estava fazendo e puxou Dean para perto segurando sua cintura e nuca, aproximando seus lábios. Olhando em seus olhos claros. "_– Você está estranho esses últimos meses, me evitando na cama, fugindo, não me toca mais e quase não fala comigo. Me diz a verdade!_

_"- Eu estou falando a verdade... Você tem sua família. E seu trabalho. Você sabe por que não podemos fazer isso. Não precisa ficar aqui, cuidando de mim. Não é sua obrigação."_ Dean falou inebriado, com a respiração forte, sentindo o halito de seu irmão. Estava começando a tremer.

_"- Vamos, Dean! Isso não é desculpa. Quando você vai se convencer que amo somente a você?... Que você é a pessoa mais importante para mim..._ – Sam falou irritado. Apertando seus corpos mais perto, mergulhando suas mãos por debaixo da camisa do loiro.

Dean não conseguia pensar com o outro tão perto, não conseguia se segurar sentindo seus dedos deslizarem por sua coluna, no seu ponto fraco, gemendo baixo. Ele lutava por autocontrole. Agarrou o pescoço do moreno, se forçando a raciocinar.

_"- E sua família, como fica? Seu filho precisa de você." _Dean tentava convencer Sam e a si próprio a parar. Eles tinham que pensar na família de ambos.

_"- Eles? Bem, meu casamento está acabado há muito tempo, só fazia aquilo pelo Logan... Ele te adora, às vezes acho que ele gosta mais de você do que de mim. Ele entenderia" _Sam falava sussurrando em seu ouvido, suas mãos ainda se movendo em seu corpo. Tudo parecia ficar mais quente, mais gostoso.

Logan era Filho de Sam e parecia que a criança preferia ficar com o tio a ficar com o pai, às vezes parecia que o filho era de Dean e não de Sam, já que o garoto era loiro de olhos verdes, só faltavam as sardas. Era tão lindo quanto o tio e o pai.

_"- Você não entende? Uma hora você vai embora e quanto mais rápido melhor. Menos eu vou sofrer. E você também. Tenho que continuar minha vida sem você."_ Dean falou triste, sussurrando tão baixo quanto o moreno, com as mãos paradas, se negando a seguir o exemplo do irmão, mas isso não fazia que ele gemesse menos.

_"- Eu não quero ficar sem você! Nunca mais vou te deixar ir embora."_ Sam disse decidido. Nenhuma declaração era necessária. Era mais claro que a água.

Qualquer pensamento ficou perdido enquanto Sam invadia a boca de Dean com vontade, com saudade de longos meses sem um contato mais íntimo, excitante, natural entre eles. De uma forma totalmente errada, porém, por mais estranho que fosse, natural.

_"- Sammy... Não... Eu não preciso mais disso..."_ Ele tentava lutar com o desejo que se espalha feito um incêndio avassalador, mas falhava terrivelmente. Era mais forte que ele.

_"- Eu preciso, e preciso já há muito tempo. Não me negue."_ Sam sussurrou, arrancando as roupas de ambos, sem tomar fôlego, com medo que de repente Dean ganhasse forças para reagir. Aquilo não era apenas desejo, era o puro amor. Ele aproveitaria o máximo que pudesse, pois ele sabia que Dean não pertencia a ele, infelizmente.

E Sem perceber, já estavam jogados na cama, com o loiro em cima do moreno, masturbando a ambos, rapidamente e inevitavelmente gemidos roucos podiam ser ouvidos, eram como musica.

Dean não queria cuidado dessa vez, ele queria ação, queria sentir aquela dor excruciante para logo em seguida se entregar ao prazer exorbitante. Era isso o que ele queria, queria tudo o que Sam pudesse oferecer.

E não demorou. De uma forma bruta Dean pegou no membro duro do irmão, penetrando-se lentamente, sentindo aquela dor aguda. Chegando até o fim, rebolando e acertando aquele ponto que o fazia ver estrelas. Era maravilhoso e angustiante.

Sam também achava maravilhoso tudo aquilo. O modo que seu loiro se entregava ao momento, a ele, da cor da sua pele dourada, os olhos fechados em prazer visível, o morder de lábios sexy, a forma como ele falava coisas sem poder entender nada, o balanço de seu corpo tentando se fundir a ele, rebolando preguiçosamente, e seus gemidos. Ah! O melhor som. Porem o que ele mais gostava era quando Dean começa a cavalgá-lo com vontade, para cima e para baixo numa dança erótica que era destinada apenas a ele, a seus olhos, seus sentidos, somente a ele.

Finalmente se dando conta que ainda não havia se mexido e deixava todo o trabalho para Dean, trocou de posição, ficou em cima dele. Levantou uma perna dele e se afundou de novo, gemendo longamente. Era sempre assim, apertadinho e quente, tão gostoso. Era o seu lugar.

Ali não havia tempo para muita delicadeza. A ação era imediata e se ele não se movesse enlouqueceria. Então ele se aproximou da boca do loiro, carnuda e avermelhada, lambendo para adentrá-la no mesmo momento em que seus movimentos se iniciavam apressados, afobados, delirantes, porém nada erráticos.

Era perfeito para ambos, a melhor das danças. E eis que ele ia fundo, tão fundo que parecia que iria achegar ao outro lado, mas eles não ligavam, era bom de mais para pensar em outra coisa alem do prazer, a dor também fazia parte do pacote completo, e eles queriam tudo.

Sam não aguentava mais, aumentou a velocidade, fazendo pequenos movimentos certeiros, acertando no lugar exato, consecutivamente até a exaustão. Mas era tão bom, apenas mais um pouco, o quanto eles aguentassem.

Dean conhecia suficiente bem seu irmão, mesmo com poucas transas, ele havia aprendido a controlar o gozo, prolongar, do jeito que seu irmão gostava. Cada transa que experimentou com seu irmão era melhor do que a outra, mais prazeroso do que ele poderia imaginar. Era só relaxar e gozar quando lhe fosse permitido, era sempre assim, ele precisava da ordem. Precisa que as palavras saíssem da boca de Sam, só assim ele podia ter sua libertação. E finalmente, a palavra mágica estava para ser dita.

"- Dean... goza pra mim..." Sam falava gemendo forte, animalesco. Apertando os corpos juntos, mas estavam tão juntos que ele os poderia confundir como um corpo só. Finalmente gozaram. Aquele choque se espalhou pelos corpos, os fazendo gritar, gemer, tremer e soluçar. Era o auge. Era perfeito.

E assim ficaram, não queriam se largar e nem conseguiam. Internamente a vontade era de agarrar e nunca mais soltar, infelizmente, eles sabiam que isso não era possível. Lentamente os corpos foram amolecendo, os membros relaxando, braços sem toda aquela possessão, enfim suas respirações voltando ao normal, estavam satisfeitos.

Então porque eles não moveram um dedo sequer, para ficar longe do outro? Porque continuavam daquela forma, abraçados e se beijando? Era bem claro para quem bem quisesse ver, mas não para eles. Eles fingiam que era somente amor fraternal que outro sentia. No momento era mais fácil pensar assim. Evitaria muita dor de cabeça futura.

_"- Então, posso ficar mais um tempo? Talvez até o Natal?"_ Sam disse deslizando suas mãos pelas costas lisas, cheias de sardas. Adoráveis.

_"- Humm... você pode ficar o tempo que quiser... Eu também não quero ficar sem você."_ Dean falava aproveitando os carinhos, quase dormindo, completamente exausto.

_"- Você está falando serio?"_ Sam perguntou animado, levantando a cabeça do loiro, para ter certeza.

_"- Sim, você sabe que sim. Eu só me preocupo com as consequências que podem cair sobre você."_ – Disse sincero, quase fechando os olhos.

_"- Tudo o que acontecer comigo vai ser apenas as consequências das escolhas que eu fiz. Nada mais, nada menos. Nada mais do que eu desejo."_ E com isso a converse se encerrou.

Parecia haver um entendimento mudo. Uma relação consensual, algo serio. E mesmo assim não conseguiam se preocupar. Talvez na manhã seguinte eles percebessem que nada mais seria o mesmo.

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews anônimos:**

**Naty**: Eu adorei sua presença por aqui e espero vê-la por muito tempo!^^

É, despedida muito dramática porem marcante! Bem, não vou me alongar muito mas está cada vez melhor. Eu também não gosto muito da jessica mas bem no fundo ela é divertida. srrss Até o próximo!

* * *

Fic atualizada! Eu espero ter agradado e que vocês comentem me dizendo o que acharam, só assim vou saber a opinião de vocês. É muito importante para mim.


	6. Capitulo V

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Quero dedicar esse capitulo a Naty que vem comentando em todos os capítulos e a Bia Winchester que me ajudou por toda a historia e que teve muitas boas ideias para a fic, um dia ainda convenço-a a escrever algo coisa.

* * *

**Capitulo V**

O dia amanhecia novamente, soprando ventos que traziam mais novidades para a vida das pessoas do Texas, especialmente da família Winchester. Hoje, Jéssica acordava decidida a ter de volta seu marido, ela sentia falta de Sam a seu lado, do carinho que ele dedicava a ela, de tê-lo a qualquer momento que quisesse exclusivamente para ela, onde ela pudesse por os olhos nele, o controlar.

Quem visse a mulher loira com seu rostinho inocente e toda prestativa poderia se enganar, ela era completamente o contrario do que demonstrava. Controladora, possessiva, mandona, rígida e com um complexo de superioridade que poderia chegar até as nuvens.

O único que sabia como ela realmente era estava no momento muito longe dela, seu querido Sam, que agora preferia ficar grudado com seu inconveniente irmão.

Mas isso não ficaria assim.

Eles haviam vivido muito bem e felizes antes de o loiro se intrometer de novo, na vida deles. Ela sabia que eles eram felizes, então porque o moreno tinha que estragar tudo? Porque destruir a vida quase perfeita que eles tinham?

Ela tentou de todas as formas trazê-lo de volta, para onde ele pertencia. Nada havia sido efetivo. Tentou falar com Mary, contou das suspeitas que ela tinha. Obvio que Mary achou que ela no mínimo estivesse louca.

Tentou conseguir ajuda com as garotas, as amigas dos Winchester, elas nem mesmo quiseram se meter. Novamente não havia dado certo. Ela precisava apelar para seu ultimo recurso, John Winchester, mas antes de sua ultima cartada, tentaria convencer Dean a largar o irmão, talvez com o incentivo certo, ela conseguisse convencê-los.

Assim, Jessica pegou Logan no colo, indo em direção ao apartamento do loiro. A criança loirinha ficou muito feliz de poder ver seu Pai e o Tio. Já se fazia alguns dias que ele tinha passado algum tempo com o Pai, esses dias em que ele podia ir até o apartamento do Tio eram um dos melhores, ele podia ficar com as pessoas mais queridas no mundo todo para Logan, Sam e Dean.

Parece até meio estranho, mas Logan tinha muito medo de Jessica, ele parecia sentir algo que não o deixava se sentir bem do lado da mãe, mesmo ela fazendo todas as suas vontades, o pequeno garoto não gostava de ficar com ela.

Na maioria das vezes Logan ficava com Mary enquanto Jessica se encaminhava para o trabalho, na firma de advocacia de Sam, que também era dela e, por mais que sua participação nos negócios fosse muito menor, ela agia como se fosse a dona.

Ninguém hesitava em dizer o contrario, a não ser que quisesse enfrentar a ira da mulher loira.

Logo ela se dirigia ao trabalho, permanecendo o maior tempo possível por lá. Talvez a única pessoa que a suportasse dentro e fora daquele lugar era seu assistente pessoal, que trabalhava para ela há mais de cinco anos, Matt Cohen. Ele tinha por volta dos trinta anos, era moreno, de olhos castanhos, com um rostinho de bebê muito lindo. Era a pessoa mais calma, atenciosa e bem humorada, pelo menos quando estava com Jessica Winchester. Talvez fosse a queda que ele tivesse por ela.

Jessica não podia negar, ele era bonito, se ele não fosse tão pobre, sem status algum, ela com certeza ficaria com ele, ele sim, dava a atenção que ela merecia.

Todo o carinho afetivo e sexual era dele que ela tirava. No fundo, ela gostava dele, mas amor não se colocava prato a mesa. Era o que ela se dizia constantemente todo dia.

Antes de ir para a casa de Dean, Jessica estacionou em frente à empresa, mandando que um segurança cuidasse de seu filho. Ela não sabia quem era o cara que fazia a segurança, mas no momento era o suficiente.

Ela se dirigiu para sua sala, onde Matt, seu assistente estaria a esperando como sempre. As dez da manha, pontualmente, eles se encontravam na sala dela. Todos comentavam, mas não tinham a coragem de levar aquilo para seus superiores. Ninguém gostaria de perder o emprego.

Abriu a porta e entrou, Matt digitava algo no computador concentrado, mas deixou tudo de lado para receber sua chefe com um beijo de tirar o fôlego, automaticamente a puxando para seu corpo, a abraçando forte, terminando o beijo com um suave selinho.

Jessica suspirou abrindo os olhos, sorrindo para ele, que recuperava o fôlego sorrindo, igual a ela. Eles se sentiam prestes a arrancar a roupa um do outro, mas antes ela precisava resolver o que a tinha trago ali.

_"- Algum recado? Algum compromisso pendente?"_ Perguntou acariciando seus sedosos cabelos curtos, escorregando suas mãos pela camisa social dele, tirando botão por botão, delicada, beijando o pescoço do moreno.

_"- Não, chefe. Tudo resolvido. Houve um problema na edição de um contrato, mas já está resolvido." _Matt sussurrou, gemendo ao ouvido de Jessica, sentindo ela se movendo suavemente por seu corpo, excitando sua pele.

_"- Bom garoto." _Jessica dizia o beijando de novo, mais profundamente.

Ele não conseguia pensar em nada mais do que em Jessica, em seu corpo, suas mãos, seus olhos azuis, sua boca carnuda. Tudo nela para ele era perfeito. Ela era perfeita.

Jessica também achava isso, mas ela nunca largaria o marido para ficar com ele. Era realmente uma pena, mas por enquanto ela iria aproveitar o que pudesse, afinal, ela não era de ferro. Ela apostava que Sam se divertia com seu irmão e recusava a ela, Jessica mal se lembrava da ultima vez que tinham transado, no mínimo havia um ano. Ela não era boba, para ela era muito obvio.

Sem muito cuidado, desabotoou a calça dele e colocou seu membro para fora, o masturbando por alguns instantes. Ele sempre estava pronto para ela, não importava o momento ou lugar. Matt era sempre muito bem disposto para ela. Era do jeito que ela gostava, bem grande e grosso.

Assim, ela desceu pela extensão do seu membro, sem muito cuidado, sentindo aquela ardência característica. Gemeu. Sempre doía, mas logo ficava maravilhoso.

Gemidos pela a sala podiam ser ouvidos do lado de fora. Eles não se importavam, nunca se importaram. Aquilo quase fazia parte do trabalho, da rotina deles. O momento mais divertido por certo.

Apesar de usado como um boneco, Matt não se importava. Ele sabia qual era a sua posição. Nada mais que um capacho, mas se fosse para fazer isso ele nunca se importaria. Talvez um dia pudesse ocupar um lugar especial no coração da loira.

Matt admirava Jessica. Adorava o modo decidido, mandão, arrogante, até seu modo maldoso e sarcástico ele amava. E um lado engraçado e doce que poucas pessoas pareciam ver, ou enxergar.

Ela tinha esse lado bom, mas ficava bem escondido, por algum motivo que ele nunca descobriu. Algo de muito ruim havia acontecido na vida dela, que não era permitido a ele saber. Ele aceitava isso desde que pudesse continuar assim, do lado dela.

-x-

_"- Tenho que ir Matt." _Jessica falava colocando o sutiã com a ajuda dele.

_"- Você não pode ficar nem mais um pouquinho?" _Ele perguntava manhoso, abraçado a ela no sofá, após se vestirem.

_"Não. Tenho que resolver algo importante." _Falou decidida, se levantado e pegando sua bolsa.

_"- Ah... Dean e Sam." _Matt bufou contrariado.

_"- Não seja ciumento. Amanhã volto." _Jéssica falou, lhe dando um ultimo beijo.

Ele tentou segurá-la por mais um momento, mas logo ela escapou de seus braços, passando pela porta sem olhar para trás. Sem ter o que fazer, voltou ao computador, terminando de redigir mais um contrato.

-x-

Jessica voltou para onde havia deixado Logan, que parecia nem ter sentido falta dela, brincando com o segurança brutamontes de cavalinho. Assim que eles a viram chegando, pararam imediatamente, comportados.

Ela fez uma careta e arrancou Logan de perto do segurança, entrando no carro com o garoto. Antes de entrar, Logan deu um tchau com a mão, sorrindo ao segurança que retribuiu feliz.

Jessica odiava ter que ficar com aquele garoto, ela não sentia nenhum afeto por ele, na maioria das vezes, ela não se sentia mãe do menino. Era com se eles fossem estranhos dentro da própria casa.

Além de Sam não estar por lá, onde ela ficava rodeada de empregados, não aguentava aquele menino que parecia ter uma grande aversão a ela, e que lembrava tanto Dean Winchester, seu motivo de desgosto eterno. Desde que pôs os olhos nele, ela sabia, ele seria o seu maior problema. Apenas de olhar para ele, ela soube, aquele loiro escondia alguma coisa muito estranha.

Ao invés de tentar descobrir o segredo do loiro, se concentrou em Sam, em fazê-lo ficar dominado por ela. E por muitos anos funcionou, mas bastava apenas que Dean demonstrasse algum mal-estar que tudo ia pelo ralo. Sam saia correndo de onde estivesse ao encontro do irmão, o consolando, oferecendo um ombro para chorar. O Estopim foi quando Castiel abandonou o loiro, foi nesse momento que tudo desmoronou.

Era uma constante luta manter Sam sob as suas rédeas, ao poucos foi perdendo o controle. Começou por pequenas coisas. Primeiro os telefonemas, depois de algum tempo Sam passava mais tempo com o loiro, quando ela viu, ele mal colocava os pés em casa. Ela tinha perdido aquela batalha, mas não a guerra.

Agora mesmo, ela estava indo para mais uma batalha. Convencer eles a se separarem ou teria que ser mais drástica.

Parou o carro em frente ao prédio do loiro e saiu com Logan ao seu lado. Eles subiram sem serem anunciados, já eram conhecidos por ali, por isso pegaram o elevador e logo estavam em frente à porta de Dean.

Jessica bateu calmamente. Dean atendeu a porta apenas de boxer e com os cabelos bagunçados. Ela o olhou de cima a baixo. Ele tinha a aparência de quem tinha transado. Corpo suado e rosto avermelhado. O loiro parecia que iria enfartar a qualquer momento.

_"- Dee, quem é? Volta pra cama!" _ Sam gritou do quarto.

Dean pareceu ficar ainda mais branco. Ninguém dizia nada. Não era necessário. Sam, estranhando o silencio, apareceu na sala, do mesmo modo que Dean. Apenas com uma cueca. Ele estacou na porta, muito surpreso.

_"-Jess?... O que... Você faz aqui?" _Sam engoliu em seco.

Se aproximou de Dean, segurando sua cintura, aproximando os corpos, protegendo Dean que ainda estava estático.

_"- Eu? Constatando a verdade, e... Ah! Claro. Tentando fazer com que vocês parem com essa loucura." _Jessica falou, sínica e analítica, observando suas reações.

Dean não fazia nada mais que a olhar sem expressão, já Sam parecia querer proteger seu território, proteger o loiro. E só agora ela percebia o quanto estava perdida. Ela não tinha mais um marido.

Sam não tinha nada a explicar. Era bem obvio, claro como a água.

Sam estava agora com seu irmão.

Ela tinha sido abandonada sem aviso prévio. Assim, do nada. Tudo tinha acabado, mas ela não o largaria tão fácil.

_"- Eu sinto muito, Jess. Você sempre soube o que eu sentia. Lamento que você tenha descoberto dessa forma." _Sam realmente parecia pesaroso, mas nem um pouco arrependido.

Mas se Jess não podia tê-lo, ninguém teria.

_"- Essa é sua ultima palavra?" _Perguntou friamente, numa raiva passiva. Agressiva.

_"- Sim."_

_"- Bem, eu avisei. Nos vemos nos tribunais." _Falou nuca calma falsa. _"- Vamos, Logan." _Ela puxou o garoto para a porta, mas antes de ela pudesse sair, Sam a segurou pelo braço.

_"- Aonde você pensa que vai com meu filho?" _Sam rosnou furioso. Ela sorriu vitoriosa.

_"- Para casa. Você sabe que eu vou ficar com a guarda da criança, eu sou a mãe."_

_"- Você nunca gostou dele, e nunca cuidou dele. Ele fica." _Sam dizia decidido. Ela continuava sorrindo.

_"- Para mostrar que sou uma boa pessoa, vou te dar algum tempo para pensar melhor. Depois nos falamos." _Assim, sem esperar mais nada, saiu pela porta.

Agora estava na hora de jogar sua ultima carta. Não sobraria nada dessa família. Isso ela podia dizer.

-x-

Estacionou o carro em frente à casa dos Winchester, estava na hora de colocar tudo no seu lugar, principalmente aquela família com complexo certinho. Para Jessica eles não passavam de um bando de cegos, se negando a ver o que estava bem em frente a seus olhos.

Bateu a porta e esperou. Mary Winchester atendeu a porta, visivelmente infeliz e incomodada. Ela parou em frente à porta e obviamente não a deixaria passar.

_"- Boa tarde, Senhora Winchester, gostaria de falar com o John. Ele está em casa?" _Jessica perguntou simpática, aparentemente. Mas não enganou Mary.

_"- O que você quer aqui?" _A mãe dos Winchester perguntou, sem expressão alguma.

_"- Eu gostaria de falar algo muito importante para ele."_

_"- Chega disso! Eu sei muito bem o que você quer. John não pode sentir emoções fortes." _Falou decidida, quase fechando a porta, mas Jessica segurou a porta com o pé.

_"- Por favor, senhora, o que eu poderia falar de tão ruim?" _Perguntou sínica, entrando na casa.

_"- Eu sei de tudo. Sam acabou de ligar. Vá embora!" _Mary falava nervosa, tentando expulsar a loira.

Sam tinha ligado para Mary, avisando que agora, Jessica sabia de tudo. Há alguns dias atrás Sam e Dean haviam contado tudo o que havia acontecido entre eles para a mãe. Ela merecia saber.

...

Sam e Dean saíram de casa na manha seguinte à que tinham finalmente aceitado seu amor, eles sabiam que aquilo ainda era muito instável, não confiavam muito bem no sentimento do outro, mas iriam tentar fazer dar certo. Por isso, estavam indo ao encontro de sua mãe, Mary Winchester. Se eles queriam um pouco de apoio, ela seria a pessoa a se recorrer.

Encontraram-se em um restaurante pouco movimentado que eles adoravam. Não estavam se escondendo, apenas queriam um pouco de tranquilidade para contar tudo a sua mãe.

Quando eles chegaram, ela já estava sentada, na mesa, esperando pacientemente.

_"- Meus queridos!" _Mary se levantou, os abraçando forte, cheia de saudade. Os olhando de perto, analítica.

Seu rosto lentamente parecia se iluminar de uma forma estranha, como se Mary acabasse de ter uma revelação. Ela não sabia se era bom ou não, mas notava algo de diferente nos garotos. O modo que eles pareciam querer proteger-se mutuamente. Parecia como antigamente, logo antes de Dean ir embora para a NYU. Era como se ela voltasse no tempo e como isso todos os problemas também voltassem junto.

_"- Vocês parecem diferentes..." _Ela disse, se sentando á mesa, acompanhada por eles.

Eles se olharam, talvez não fosse tão difícil, mas ainda era sua mãe ali, na sua frente. Eles estavam morrendo de medo da rejeição dela. Deram as mãos por debaixo da mesa, encarando-a.

_"- Mãe, nós... queremos contar uma coisa a senhora." _Sam explicou, tremendo, sem conseguir olhar para ela.

Mary percebeu um clima tento na mesa. Apenas esperou que eles dissessem alguma coisa. Como Sam parecia ter travado, Dean tomou a palavra.

_"- É o seguinte, nós estamos..." _Dean não sabia que palavra usar para definir a relação deles, então resolveu simplificar. _"- Estamos namorando. É... É isso. Estamos apaixonados."_

Mary não acreditava realmente estar ouvindo isso. Apaixonados e namorando para ela queria dizer sexo entre irmãos. Ela estava em choque. Como uma mãe poderia aceitar isso? Mesmo ela sendo compreensiva e sensível, era demais.

Mas aqueles em sua frente eram seus únicos filhos. Seu pequeno Sammy, que sempre havia sido um bom garoto, o homem de ouro da família, tão carinhoso com todos e bem sucedido. E Dean, seu pequeno homenzinho, seu orgulho, o melhor filho que ela poderia ter na vida. Sempre tão decidido e firme.

Era assim que ele a olhava agora, esperando uma reação, não importava qual fosse ele iria aguentar, isso ela tinha certeza. E apesar de aquilo ser muito errado, afinal, era incesto, ela se sentia orgulhosa. Não pelo sentimento em sim, mas porque eles tinham a coragem para assumir tal sentimento. Não que as pessoas não soubessem, mas falar assim, tão claramente era muito impactante. Muito mesmo.

_"Eu... Eu nunca esperei ouvir isso dos meus filhos." _Ela balbuciava sem saber o que falar e eles não sabiam o que esperar, suas faces mostravam muito disso, tensas de tanta ansiedade e pavor. _"- Vocês tem certeza disso? Há muita coisa em jogo."_

Os irmãos pareciam pensar por um momento, se olharam e sorriram um para o outro.

Era claro o amor estampado neles. O modo de agir parecia quase copiado, como se eles se conhecessem tão bem que soubessem o próximo movimento do outro. Eles teriam se beijado se sua mãe não estivesse ali, os olhando clinicamente.

_"- Sim. Nós temos certeza. Queremos que a senhora fosse a primeira a saber" _Sam sorrindo, falou, abraçando Dean pela cintura, se acomodando melhor na cadeira, mais aliviado e confortável em muito tempo.

_"- Sim. Nos amamos." _Dean confirmou, aceitando o abraço, suspirando baixinho.

Mary ainda estava impressionada. Ela nunca estaria preparada para uma situação dessas. O que ela poderia fazer além de aceitar e apoiá-los? Ela deveria brigar com eles e nunca mais lhes dirigir a palavra? Devia lhes virar as costas?

Aquela cena à sua frente a fazia enxergar que independente de sua opinião, eles continuariam ali, sempre, um para o outro. Talvez fosse pelo amor incondicional que ela sentia por ambos que ela os aceitava como eles eram. Gays ou não, eles continuariam sendo seus garotos. Era a única coisa a se fazer. Apoiá-los incondicionalmente.

_"- Eu não posso fazer nada sobre isso. Eu entendo, mas não concordo com essa decisão. Vocês sabem que vão ter que enfrentar muita coisa pela frente, inúmeros obstáculos, mas saibam que mesmo não querendo uma coisa desses para meus filhos, vocês podem contar comigo." _ Mary falou resignada, suspirando desanimada.

Era a verdade, seus filhos sempre haviam se amado, muito mais que dois irmãos deviam. Ela esperava não estar viva para ver a realização frente a seus olhos. Agora, eles teriam que enfrentar o mundo para poder viver o seu amor.

...

_"- Eu já disse, vá embora. John não está no momento." _Mary tentava manter sua voz em controle.

John se encontrava no quarto, vendo um jogo. Ela esperava que ele não escutasse os gritos de Jessica.

_"- Eu tenho certeza que ela está. Eu vou falar com ele nem que eu tenha que procurar por toda a casa." _Ela gritava irritada, não se importando mais em fingir ser uma boa pessoa.

Logo ela não estaria mais por ali, mas não queria dizer que ela não fosse arranjar confusão.

_"- Quem está ai, Mary?" _Elas puderam ouvir a voz de John descendo as escadas. Logo ele estava na frente delas.

Ele teve que ir ver o que acontecia, dava para escutar em toda a vizinhança a discussão delas.

Jessica estava orgulhosa dela mesma, logo tudo iria se resolver, pelo menos para ela.

_"- Ola, John. Desculpe te incomodar, mas preciso te falar algo muito importante. Não vou tomar muito do seu tempo."_ Ela falou feliz, faltava muito pouco para atingir seu objetivo.

_"- Claro, querida. Se sente." _ Ele indicou o sofá, gentilmente.

John considerava Jessica como uma filha que ele nunca teve. Se ele soubesse o que ela pensava dele, talvez não fosse tão simpático com ela.

_"- Preciso falar sobre Sam e Dean. Sobre o tempo que eles passam juntos."_

_"- Sam está cuidando do Dean." _John falou como se fosse obvio.

_"- Sim, Sam está cuidando do Dean, mas é de uma forma muito mais profunda." _Jessica estava ficando cansada e resolveu abrir o jogo de uma vez. _"- Eles estão transando. Isso é incesto."_

John não acreditava estar escutando essas coisas sobre seus filhos. Ele não queria ouvir mais nenhuma palavra sobre isso.

_"Jessica, eu gosto muito de você, mas se você tem problemas no seu casamento não envolva o Dean nisso também." _Ele disse revoltado, levantando do sofá e a pegando pelo braço. _ "Agora, espero nunca mais ouvir sobre isso. Passar bem."_ Assim John levou Jessica até a porta e bateu-a na cara dela. Indignada, foi embora.

Jessica nunca havia sido tão humilhada em toda a sua vida. Ele teria a sua vingança.

-x-

Jessica saiu transtornada da casa dos Winchester, mas talvez John estivesse muito mais. Ele andava de um lado para o outro pensando se aquilo pudesse ser verdade, talvez... Eles andavam juntos de mais, Sam não precisava mais ficar vinte e quatro horas por dia com Dean, eles não precisavam mais ficar tão juntos.

John pensava que talvez estivesse exagerando, mas tinha uma pulga atrás de sua orelha dizendo que ai tinha alguma coisa. Ele não poderia permitir isso. Nunca aceitaria.

Mary vendo o estado do marido tentou acalma-lo. Pegou na mão dele e se sentou no sofá, o puxando para que sentasse também.

_"- Se acalme querido. Você não pode se exaltar."_

_"- E se ela estiver certa?"_

Mary não sabia o que dizer, não queria mentir para ele, mas também não podia dizer a verdade. Então ela o beijou, o fazendo esquecer de todo o resto.

Desde o primeiro dia em que havia colocado os olhos nele havia sido uma paixão fulminante, primeiro era a irritação apenas por olhá-lo, ela tinha vontade de bater nele, aquele sorriso cínico a irritava ao máximo, mas depois veio o primeiro beijo e toda a irritação sumiu, a atração cresceu feito uma tempestade, em pouco tempo eles já estavam namorando e para casarem não foi muito difícil.

Tudo tinha acontecido muito rápido e fugaz. Eles não se arrependiam de nada, e quando Dean nasceu o foi o dia mais feliz de suas vidas. O novo membro na família apenas tinha deixado tudo mais perfeito.

Mas agora tudo parecia confuso e complicado demais. Quando John soubesse de tudo seria um desastre, então, por enquanto ela iria aproveitar a calmaria.

Eles foram para o quarto aproveitar o dia e esquecer de todo o resto.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

**Naty: Ola, estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando, eu também estou amando escreve-la. Nossa! É verdade, é quase um sacrifício achar um Wincest mas eu nunca vou desistir e talvez agora que os irmão estão abandonando o resto das pessoas para ficar juntos na serie, talvez o Wincest volte. A Pitty? Sim, é bem provável que eu tenha me inspirado enquanto eu escrevia. Amo demais as musicas dela. É uma coisa inconsciente, pelo menos pra mim, então se tiver tocando é provável que saia algo parecido.^^ **

**Bjo.**

* * *

Ola, como vocês estão? Com as aulas quase começando continuamos com a fic. Tenho que dizer, esse capitulo foi muito divertido de escrever, não odeiem tanto a Jessica, afinal, todos nós temos motivos para agir de certa maneira. Espero que você tenham gostado e me falem o que estão achando da historia, se não eu nunca vou saber e tudo vai continuar como está. Até o próximo capitulo.


	7. Capitulo VI

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Queria dar as boas vindas a Dels e agradecer por todos que comentam e tiram um tempo para ler minha historia. Hora da diversão.

* * *

**Capitulo VI**

O dia amanheceu novamente, porem nada parecia igual. Tudo estava mudando tão rápido que Sam tinha dificuldade de acompanhar. As coisas estavam tão loucas que nada parecia permanecer da mesma forma por muito tempo, primeiro ele estava preso numa relação sufocante, e podia parecer egoísta, mas Dean foi o motivo que ele precisava para abandonar aquela mulher possessiva, e finalmente, em muito tempo, poder respirar aliviado, sem redias ou julgamentos. Dean era o que Sam precisava, o que sempre havia precisado.

Dean não foi o único a ser salvo, sem perceber o loiro havia tirado o moreno de um circulo vicioso que ele não conseguia sair. Talvez Sam fosse fraco demais para romper aquela prisão sem ajuda, mas ainda assim, ele se preocupava com o filho, tinha medo de ser afastado do garoto. O pequeno não tinha culpa por aquilo. Toda a culpa era dele.

E mesmo cheio de inseguranças Sam acordou bem cedo, naquela manha Dean teria uma entrevista de emprego em uma importante empresa de contabilidade, esse seria o emprego dos sonhos do loiro e ele estava tendo o incentivo necessário do seu amor.

O mais alto preparou o café, arrumou a roupa que Dean devia usar, deixando tudo pronto. Às sete horas da manha, o loiro já estava sendo acordado com muitos beijos e carinhos por todo seu corpo, apesar de sempre acordar mal-humorado, nada melhor do que o moreno para animá-lo um pouquinho.

Ele adoraria ser acordado todo dia desse jeito.

_"- Bom dia, dorminhoco! Tá na hora de se arrumar para a entrevista."_ Falou animado, puxando Dean da cama, arrancando sua boxer e o empurrando para dentro do chuveiro. "_– É bom você tomar logo esse banho, se não vai se atrasar!"_ E assim saiu assobiando do banheiro.

Dean apenas deu uma risadinha e resolveu se apressar. Logo já estava pronto, de café tomado.

_"- Você está lindo com esse terno."_ Sam disse encantado.

Observando fascinado Dean dentro do terno cinza escuro com uma gravata azul escura. Ele estava mais do que perfeito. Ajeitou os cabelos do loiro, puxando para trás e colocando gel. Ele parecia àqueles modelos de propaganda e Sam se perguntou por que ele nunca seguiu a carreira, com aquele olhar profundo e sorriso de lado iria conquistar o mundo. _"– Pronto! Agora está perfeito."_

_"- Obrigado, amor!_" Dean disse depositando um leve selinho em seus lábios, sorrindo verdadeiramente.

_"- Amor?"_ O moreno perguntou com o sorriso mais bonito, jamais visto pelo loiro.

_"- Sim, meu amor. Porque você é a coisa mais preciosa que eu tenho, e se não fosse por você acho que já não estaria aqui."_ Disse sincero e apaixonado pela primeira vez na vida. Ao lado de Sam tudo era fácil e natural.

_"- Eu também te amo, acho que desde sempre e para sempre amarei._" Sam sussurrou com lagrimas nos olhos, emocionado. Abraçando-o em seguida. _"– Mas agora está na hora de você ir._" Disse enxugando os olhos, encabulado.

_"- Ok. Vou de taxi. Odeio dirigir."_ – Assim Dean deu um ultimo beijo de tirar o fôlego em Sam, que ficou observando-o sair porta a fora com um enorme sorriso no rosto e o coração disparando.

Ele nunca teve tanto orgulho e amor por Dean como estava tendo agora.

-x-

Agora Sam estava deitado no quarto de hóspedes, olhando para o menino loirinho, tão pequeno e indefeso, que havia dormido lá desde que Jessica descobriu sobre eles, de uma forma totalmente imprevisível.

De repente Sam podia ver a extensão de seus problemas, seu pequeno garoto, tão assustado e perdido, ele podia ver nos olhos tão sinceros e inocentes do garotinho que ele estava com muito medo, não que Sam também não estivesse. Eles teriam que ser muito forte para aguentar tudo aquilo. Ele não poderia abandonar o filho, nunca faria isso.

Logan era a coisa que ele mais tinha orgulho de ter feito na vida, não importava o quanto ele errasse com o resto mundo, o único que ele nunca poderia decepcionar era aquele pequeno garotinho, ele daria a vida por ele sem pensar duas vezes.

_"- Papai, não deixe ela me levar. Ela é má." _Logan sussurrava no sono, se remexendo na cama.

O garoto falava tão baixinho que parecia contar um segredo para alguém, algo muito sigiloso e importante.

Logan havia crescido tanto nesse tempo em que Sam esteve um pouco afastado. O moreno parecia ter perdido grande parte da vida do filho. Mas a partir daquele momento isso iria mudar. Nunca mais iriam se separar.

_"- Quem é má, querido?" _Sam perguntava baixo, fazendo carinho nos cabelos do filho. Ele gostaria de saber o que o afligia.

_"- A mamãe. Ela não gosta de mim. O homem do lado dela é mais legal que ela." _Logan falava mais calmo no sonho.

Então havia um homem com ela? Seria uma grande descoberta e Sam logo saberia quem esse homem realmente era, mas no momento tudo o que importava era que Logan se acalmasse.

_"- Shiii, ninguém vai te levar. O papai está aqui." _Falava calmamente, enquanto continuava velando o sono do garotinho.

-x-

Sam sentia muito medo. Sentia medo por Dean, por Logan e por seus pais. Ele não aguentaria viver sem o loiro, se não fosse com Dean, ele nunca mais iria querer ninguém. Era o único para ele, e sempre seria.

Já tinha perdido a conta das vezes em que tentou encontrar outra pessoa que pudesse substituí-lo, substituir aquele sentimento tão intenso que parecia não ter fim.

Porque ninguém parecia o suficiente além de Dean? Porque ninguém o fazia sentir aquela coisa louca? Era possessivo, ardente, amoroso e carinhoso. Era tão louco que chegava a doer, e como doía...

-x-

Dizem que o amor é puro e lindo, onde você vai ser feliz para sempre. Mas se você conhece o amor, de verdade, e sabe como ele realmente é, vai concordar comigo. Ele machuca mais do que um tiro, te fere tão forte e fundo que você apenas gostaria de ficar na cama olhando para a parede esperando que o mundo se explodisse.

Você deseja tão fortemente que aquilo suma de você, mas tudo só piora. Você não consegue pensar em outra coisa que não seja aquela pessoa, pensar no que ela significa para você.

Então você se convence. Você só será feliz com aquela pessoa, ou pelo menos só conseguirá ser você mesmo com aquela pessoa junto a você.

A verdade é que você vai continuar sofrendo, só assim é possível saber se estamos vivos. Essa é a regra da vida. A dor é a regra, e você tem que lidar com ela querendo ou não.

-x-

Sam ainda não entendia muito bem como não enlouquecer com tanta coisa acontecendo, mas ele havia aprendido a se concentrar em uma coisa de cada vez, isso havia sido a único jeito de sobreviver depois que Dean tinha o abandonado para estudar do outro lado pais. Ele se dedicou completamente ao trabalho, talvez tenha sido por isso que ele agora era tão rico, mas em comparação, sua vida amorosa nunca havia estado tão conturbada, de qualquer forma, ele conseguiria sair disso como sempre havia feito.

No momento ele tinha que se preocupar com Logan, tinha muito medo que Jessica fizesse alguma coisa muito ruim contra o garoto, para se vingar dele.

Era a hora de agir, ele não iria mais se deixar manipular. Enquanto Jessica não feria ninguém estava tudo bem para ele, ele podia aguentar o sofrimento, mas agora era pessoal, ela estava tentando ferir sua família, queria ferir Logan, o jogar no meio dessa confusão toda, e isso ele não permitiria.

Estava na hora de ligar para uma pessoa de confiança, Jim Beaver. Ele era um velho amigo da família, advogado também. Era por causa dele que Sam tinha decido se tornar um advogado, ainda podia se lembrar das tardes passadas na casa de Jim junto a Dean, eram boas memórias aquelas.

Jim havia sido um segundo pai para ele e Dean. Ele não conhecia advogado melhor que ele. Além de ser um ótimo investigador, seus recursos eram enormes e nada passava despercebido por ele. Era a pessoa certa para pedir ajuda.

Tudo era tão instável, mas ele precisava prosseguir para proteger aqueles que lhe eram queridos. Iria começar naquele momento, se arrumou rapidamente, deixando Logan dormindo na cama, ressonando suavemente.

Pegou o carro e estacionou em frente a uma mansão, aquela era a casa de Jim, logo ele entrou com o carro pelo estacionamento, já havia ido muitas vezes naquela casa, por isso o caminho para ele era livre.

Jim o esperava na porta da casa.

Foi recebido com um grande abraço, fazia muito tempo que eles não se viam, mas foi necessário, Dean era mais importante e por isso não pôde mais visitá-lo.

_"- Sam! Quanto tempo? E se seu irmão? Melhorou?"_ Beaver perguntou animado, entrando na casa, se dirigindo para a sala de estar. Sam o seguiu como sempre fazia.

_"- Sim, ele já está bem melhor. Na verdade, tem a ver com ele minha visita." _Sam não podia perder muito tempo por isso então resolveu ir logo ao assunto.

_"- Eu fico feliz por vocês. Do que você precisa?" _Jim falou compreensivo, aquilo assustou Sam, era isso o que ele pensava? Jim Beaver parecia saber de tudo, mas ele não tinha tempo a perder com aquilo.

_"- Eu preciso de ajuda com a Jessica. Preciso que você a investigue."_

_"- Finalmente garoto! Eu só estava esperando você pedir. Espere aqui." _Jim falou feliz e animado.

Ele estava feliz que Sam finalmente tinha se dado conta do tipo de pessoa que Jessica era. Na visão dele, ela não passava de uma interesseira sem classe alguma, finalmente ele tinha chance de usar todo o material que tinha recolhido sobre ela. Se Sam fosse a tribunal por qualquer motivo que fosse, ganharia fácil demais.

Jim nunca havia confiado naquela loira com cara de anjo. Ele era uma raposa velha que já tinha conhecido vários tipos de pessoas, sabia que todo mundo escondia alguma coisa e ela não era nada diferente, na verdade, ela escondia muita sujeira de baixo do tapete.

Ele fez uma varredura na vida da loira. Ele sabia tudo sobre ela, da sua infância até agora. Há cerca de dois anos havia uma pessoa a seguindo para onde quer que ela fosse, além de ter pessoas de confiança dentro da empresa de Sam. Ele sabia de coisas que o moreno não iria ficar feliz de saber, ou, quem sabe, ficaria, afinal ele não quer se livrar dela? Ele tinha todas as chances de se ver livre dela sem ter que pagar um centavo se quer.

Jim trouxe uma caixa, colocando-a em frente a Sam, na mesa.

_"- Aqui está tudo sobre ela. Absolutamente tudo, da infância a vida adulta. Você nem faz ideia com quem se meteu."_

Sam não acreditava que a vida de Jessica pudesse ter tanta coisa. Na caixa havia um bolo de papeis transbordando. Era muita coisa. Ele olhou meio desconfiado para Beaver.

_"- Vamos, Sam! Confie em mim. Eu não vou dizer nada. Leia em casa, com cuidado. Você sabe que pode contar comigo, eu só esperava o dia em que você finalmente caísse em si."_

_"- Tudo bem, Jim. Vou confiar. Obrigado mesmo. Eu preciso saber que tipo de pessoa ela é, Logan pode estar correndo perigo." _Sam confessou preocupado, passando as mãos na cabeça de nervosismo.

_"- Eu sei. Se eu fosse você ficaria o mais longe possível dela."_

Sam se assustava mais a cada palavra do velho amigo. Se ele dizia isso, as coisas deviam estar piores do que ele imaginava.

_"- Realmente, muito Obrigado. Agora tenho que ir. Logan e Dean me esperam." _Se levantou se despedindo e pegando a caixa com as informações.

_"- Ok, mas volte para me contar tudo, hein?" _Jim o abraçou, logo em seguida abrindo a porta de casa para Sam.

Enquanto Sam atravessava o terreno da casa de Beaver, pensava preocupado em como um erro poderia por tudo a perder, poderia tirar dele tudo o que ele mais preservava. Ele só esperava que não fosse tarde demais para reparar tudo.

-x-

Sam havia chegado em casa e começado a ler os documentos entregues por Beaver. Naqueles poucos papeis que ele tinha pegado já não gostava do que via, parecia que ele não conhecia aquela mulher.

Ela não se chamava Jessica Moore, confirmado por papeis de cartório, estava escrito, Jessica Domingues Ferraz, aparentemente seus pais eram argentinos e ela desviava dinheiro da sua empresa para uma conta na Suíça.

Ele estava em choque. E mal tinha começado a lê-los. O que mais ela poderia esconder?

Sam tinha medo de descobrir.

Felizmente Dean entrava em casa, com um enorme sorriso. Ele nem precisava dizer nada, parecia que ele havia conseguido o trabalho. Sam sabia, Dean tinha que dividir aquilo com alguém. Aquele alguém era ele, que o recebia com um beijo suave, deixando de lado os papeis.

_"- Eu consegui, Sam! Diretor executivo! O que eu sempre quis!"_ Sam o abraçou forte, se sentindo tão feliz quanto Dean.

Dean esperou por esse dia desde pequeno, quando sonhava em ser um grande empresário e deixar sua família feliz e orgulhosa.

_"- Você merece! Eles não seriam loucos de dispensar alguém com seu currículo." _Sam falou o girando no ar, feito uma criança. Dean apenas sorria.

_"- É claro que não. Eles nunca me dispensariam."_ O loiro disse convencido e arrogante. Aquilo fez Sam gargalhar. Aquele sim era seu irmão. O irmão sempre feliz, marrento, e nada modesto, que ele tanto amava.

_"- Isso pede uma comemoração!"_ E antes que Dean tivesse tempo para pensar, sua boca foi tomada famintamente, suas roupas sumindo e seu corpo sendo jogado na cama.

_"- Sammy, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia... Logan está no quarto aqui do lado..." _Dean tentava falar em meio a gemidos, fazendo força para respirar e sair dos braços daquele homem gigante.

Ele sabia que amava Sam, mas se eles pudessem ir mais devagar... Ele ainda se sentia mal por ter essa relação com Sam. Ainda parecia muito estranho e errado, mas era tão gostoso, era tão difícil resistir.

Dean não sabia por que resistia tanto, não fazia ideia por que ele negava tanto, eles já haviam conversado, já haviam se acertado, então porque ainda se esquivava?

Ele realmente não sabia, mas era tão automático achar aquilo sujo e errado, talvez ele tivesse que se acostumar com ideia de poder ter seu irmão quando bem entendesse, era difícil assimilar que ele não precisava mais fugir, mas ainda assim, só parecia errado demais. Era muito difícil voltar a confiar em outra pessoal mesmo que essa pessoa fosse seu Sammy.

_"Dean... Porque você se nega tanto... Porque tenta fugir de mim?" _Sam sussurrava arranhando seu peito levemente, ouvindo seus gemidos reprimidos, vendo a força que ele fazia tentando fugir, de novo.

Sam realmente não entendia porque Dean fazia aquilo. Aquela distancia só machucava mais. Ele iria lhe mostrar que não havia para onde correr, que o lugar do loiro era bem ali, do seu lado. Sam mostraria a Dean a quem ele pertencia.

_"Sammy... Eu... não..." _Dean mal conseguia pensar para completar uma frase que fizesse sentido, tentava parar aquilo, ou pelo menos ir mais devagar, mas tudo ficava mais intenso, os beijos, os toques.

Os dedos do moreno tocavam no lugar exato que faziam Dean gritar de prazer. Mas Dean só sabia que tinha que resistir.

_"- Dee, eu sei que você sofreu, eu sei que você confiou nas pessoas erradas, mas sou eu, seu Sammy..." _Sam falava meigo, suavizando os toques, transformando tudo em um carinho familiar.

Sam estava tão sincero, sem intenção de forçar nada, de uma forma que Dean nunca tinha visto. O moreno sempre agia confiante, por muitas vezes o manipulando e Dean sabia que ele fazia isso mais frequentemente do que ele desejaria, mas agora Sam apenas queria seu bem, queria que o loiro deixasse toda a mágoa e insegurança para trás.

Sam queria que Dean fosse dele, de corpo e alma, sem muros e defesas. Era o que Sam mais desejava na vida.

_"- Descupe, Sammy... Eu não posso." _Dean reprimia o choro olhando para a parede atrás de Sam, negando ver a dor nos olhos verdes do irmão.

_"- Me deixe te fazer feliz, sou a única coisa que você precisa."_ Sam perdeu o ar de doçura, o agarrando novamente, mais firme e forte do que nunca, com posse, dizendo com seu ato a quem ele pertencia.

A partir daquele momento Dean não pensava em muita coisa. Eu só conseguia sentir Sam por seu corpo, lhe acariciando os músculos, envolvendo seu membro duro que pedia atenção, sentiu sua boca molhada lhe chupando intensa e carinhosamente, seus dedos dentro de seu corpo numa dança lenta, entrando e saindo até que finalmente foi penetrado com cuidado e carinho, deslizando dentro dele, devagar, tão cuidadoso e amável que Dean queria chorar de emoção.

Será que era possível Dean amar ainda mais Sam? Amá-lo a cada segundo mais? Seu coração explodiria de tanto amor. Doía tanto e ao mesmo tempo era tão bom. Qual o problema com ele? Estava enlouquecendo? Ninguém poderia sentir tudo isso e ainda sobreviver para contar a historia. Ele poderia explodir agora mesmo.

_"- Ah! Sammm... Sammy... Sammy" _Ele só conseguia gemer seu nome, com os olhos entre-abertos, observando as expressões selvagens de seu irmão, no auge do prazer.

_"- Dean... Você é meu... Só meu. Me pertence!" _Sam chegava a rugir, sussurrando as palavras ao ouvido de Dean, lhe beijando aonde alcançava, furioso.

Dean sentia mais prazer a cada palavra dita, a cada ofego compartilhado. Ele não pensava que pertencer a alguém dessa forma pudesse excitá-lo tanto. Essa era a verdade. Ele pertencia a Sam, e Sam pertencia a ele.

_"- Sim! Só á você!" _Disse arranhando forte as costas do irmão e se contraindo, ele estava bem perto de gozar.

_"Ah! E eu á você..." _Sam dizia desesperado em meio a seus movimentos fortes, animalescos.

Ele amava isso, pele com pele, bocas grudadas sentindo o arfar do outro, corações disparados... Ele não conseguia entender esse amor intenso, completamente doentio.

Já tinha se rendido há muito tempo quando Dean havia o deixado. Naquela época ele só tentava achar uma forma de conseguir de volta o amor de Dean, e finalmente tinha conseguido. Dessa vez seria para sempre. Só o separariam do seu loiro, morto.

O alívio veio fugaz e quase inesperado. Foi explosivo. Corpos tremendo e contraindo, líquidos expelidos. Era a felicidade no paraíso que só envolvia a eles dois.

-x-

O orgasmo tinha durado mais do que eles puderam contar. Os corpos foram acalmando muito lentamente, membros abaixando de acordo com suas respirações, mas os corpos continuaram unidos, e parecia que eternamente ficariam assim.

_"- Prometa que sempre vai estar aqui." _Sam sussurrou baixinho, com seus corpos ainda ligados, abraçados.

_"- Prometo. Para sempre." _Dean sussurrou de volta, dessa vez, decidido a não deixar nada mais atrapalhar sua felicidade ao lado de seu irmão.

Deixaram-se levar pelo cansaço, dormindo assim, ligados pelos corpos. Essa era o modo que eles mais se sentiam confortáveis. Completamente ligados.

-x-

Algumas horas depois Logan entrou no quarto deles. Os irmãos ainda continuavam deitados, dormindo agarrados bem forte, era como se tivessem medo que algum deles fugisse durante o sono.

Devagar, Logan se aproximou da cama, vendo seu pai junto ao tio loiro. Apesar de jovem, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido. Estava quase com nove anos de idade, o tempo tinha passado mais rápido do que eles tinham notado, e Logan já era esperto o suficiente para saber o que significava aquilo, não com todos os detalhes, mas sabia o que significava dois homens pelados em uma cama.

Ele se sentia feliz. As duas pessoas que ele mais amava estavam juntas da forma que ele sempre quis. Talvez ter dois pais fosse melhor do que um pai distante e uma mãe que lhe dava medo até o ultimo fio de cabelo.

Logan não queria acorda-los, mas sentia tanta fome que seria capaz de comer um frango inteiro.

_"- Papai... Titio..." _Logan balançava o ombro de Sam, tentando chamar a atenção deles que pareciam ter morrido de tanto sono.

_"- Hmm?" _Sam resmungou abrindo os olhos e levantou a cabeça sonolento.

_"- 'To com fome, Papai." _O garoto tentava não rir, mas era muito engraçado ver seu pai tão... Pelado e distraído. Ele nunca iria se esquecer dessa cena.

_"- Ah...Tá." _Sam levantou da cama sem nada o cobrindo.

Logan só teve tempo para colocar a mão na boca, a tapando. O garoto não sabia se gargalhava ou gritava. Seu pai estava ali, na sua frente com seu membro ereto.

_"- Pai... porque ele 'tá levantado?" _Logan perguntou curioso e envergonhado ao mesmo tempo. Sam se deu conta do que acontecia muito tarde.

_"- Puta que p..." _Ele falou se tampando e cobrindo Dean que dormia a vontade, com tudo mostrando.

_"- Vamos, vou preparar seu almoço." _Depois de pegar um short saiu com Logan para a cozinha.

Sam preparou um macarrão com queijo rápido e logo o garotinho estava comendo entusiasmado e feliz. Ele adorava a comida do pai. Mas as perguntas logo vieram.

_"- Papai, o que era aquilo?"_

_"- Aquilo... acontece algumas vezes quando os homens acordam, é uma reação normal do corpo." _Sam nunca imaginou que algum dia iria passar por isso. Ele mexia nos cabelos nervoso, esperava que isso respondesse as perguntas de Logan.

O loirinho fingiu acreditar. Os garotos mais velhos da escola haviam explicado de maneira muito mais convincente para ele e com muito mais detalhes. Não perturbaria o pai com aquilo. Estava feliz demais por estar ali com ele.

_"- Você poderia deixar em segredo o que viu no quarto? Eu e seu tio?" _Sam se sentia algum tipo de maníaco falando aquilo com uma criança daquele tamanho. Se sentia o pior dos homens.

_"- Tudo bem, papai. Eu não vi nada. Amo você e o titio." _Logan falou terminando de comer, logo em seguida abraçando o pai e voltando para o quarto.

Sam ficou impressionado. Era impressão sua ou o tom que ele usou era um pouco dissimulado? Aquele '_Eu não vi nada_'. Ele preferia pensar que seu filho era novo demais para saber daquelas coisas.

-x-

No caminho para a cozinha Dean encontrou Logan que lhe desejou uma boa tarde e lhe deu um abraço apertado, continuando seu caminho para o quarto. Ele sempre se surpreendia como o garoto crescia rápido demais.

Chegou na cozinha, abraçando Sam por trás e lhe roubando um beijo lento e intenso. Sam se sentia no paraíso a cada vez que Dean o surpreendia desse jeito. Só podia ser o céu. Sorriu se virando de frente para o loiro.

_"- O que tem para comer?" _Dean perguntou sonolento, manhoso, talvez até inocente.

_"- Pode ser eu?" _Sam falou sorrindo, voltando a beija-lo. Dean o beijou de volta, seu corpo amolecendo, sem mais barreiras impedindo que fossem completamente felizes.

Dean soltou o beijo e o olhou calma e fixamente, sem falar nada. Dessa vez palavras não eram necessárias. Dessa vez nada iria impedir que eles fossem até as ultimas consequências pelo amor deles.

Dean o puxou pela mão voltando para o quarto, e dessa vez, trancando a porta.

-x-

Finalmente tinham confiança em seu amor. Eles sabiam que viriam muitos obstáculos pela frente. Seria um caminho difícil e doloroso, mas estavam dispostos a enfrentar tudo por aquilo que eles tinham. Agora sim parecia o certo a se fazer.

Sam agora podia acreditar que Dean sempre estaria ali para ele, agora ele tinha a segurança necessária em Dean. Ele poderia confiar no loiro para qualquer coisa.

Não é como se não confiasse antes... Certa vez quando Sam ficou doente, Dean saiu da faculdade, a muitos quilômetros de distancia, só para ver como ele estava, ficou por pouco tempo, acariciando seus cabelos fraternalmente, como sempre havia feito, entretanto foi o suficiente para que seu coração disparasse e pudesse sorrir de novo, naquela fase onde ele só queria morrer sem ter a presença do outro. Naquele dia Dean o havia feito jurar que iria se recuperar e sair daquela cama, que iria tentar viver sem ele. Porque era isso que o loiro tentava fazer.

De qualquer forma, não havia dado certo e aqui estavam eles. Agora eles estavam onde sempre deviam ter estado. Talvez tivesse sido o destino. O importante era isso, eles estarem juntos.

No momento, eles apenas podiam rezar para que tudo desse certo. Sabiam que havia muito a se perder, porem iriam se ariscar pela primeira vez em suas vidas. Era a hora da verdade. Não podia negar que tinham medo de dar o próximo passo, porem era necessário.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentarios anonimos.**

**Naty:** srsrs A jessica é realmente uma vadia mas é divertida, pelo menos pra que escrevo. Mas não se preocupe todo mundo merece o que tem, tudo ao seu tempo, pode ficar tranquila. É, acho que não tem nome melhor para ele, o Matt, o capacho! srsrs Sinceramente, eu diria que as vezes o amor pode ser cego, só assim pra se apaixonar por ela.

Bjo

Obrigada por comentar.^^

Dels: Eu quis fazer o Sam diferente, nessa fic ele é tudo o que nunca poderia ser na serie. Amoroso e preocupado com o bem estar do Dean. E o logan? É a coisa mais linda dessa mundo depois do Dean, é E como eu já disse, a jessica vai ter o que merece!hahaha(risada do mal *-*)

bjo

Obrigada por passar por aqui.

* * *

É isso. Espero que vocês estejam se divertindo tanto quanto eu. Vejo vocês semana que vem!


	8. Capitulo VII

** Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Ola. Mais um capitulo no ar. Divirtam-se.

* * *

**Capitulo VII**

O dia tinha começado ótimo. Dean tinha se acertado com o irmão. Tudo parecia estar dando certo, pelo menos para o loiro que se divertia com Sam, sentindo um prazer doentio vendo a dor do moreno, mas uma dor que era bem-vinda.

_"- Dean, não vai caber... Ah! É muito apertado." _Sam se contraia, tentando escapar dos toques do irmão.

_"- Relaxa... O seu é maior, amor..." _Dean lhe sussurrava safado, acariciando suas costas, abrindo suas nádegas, circulando sua entrada, deslizando seus dedos dentro do corpo do moreno. Dean ouvia seus gemidos que lhe pareciam como musica.

Dean estava tendo o melhor momento de sua vida. Sam havia finalmente concordado em se entregar, assim com Dean vinha fazendo. E pela cara que o moreno fazia não parecia muito confortável. Ele não se lembrava de ser tão doloroso como Sam fazia parecer, ou talvez Dean fosse um pouco masoquista. Ele tinha que confessar, se divertia vendo a dor do irmão.

Parecia que sua velha personalidade voltava aos poucos, porque aqueles olhos brilhando de perversidade e seu sorriso de lado, observando o irmão se contorcendo em seus dedos lhe dava um enorme prazer, logo o irmão se sentiria tão bem quando ele.

Realmente adorava ver Sam, assim, rendido e submisso, não podia evitar. Aquilo era o que ele mais tinha desejado na vida e não era nenhum crime estar aproveitando a sensação. Ele sabia, Sam já tinha sofrido o bastante e apenas queria que o moreno sentisse tudo o que ele próprio sentiu, mas não queria que seu irmão sentisse dor. Pegou mais lubrificante na cômoda voltando a enterrar dois dedos suavemente dentro do irmão, o masturbando junto.

Sam começava a gemer de prazer, se movendo bem devagar, parecia estar entrando no ritmo. O sorriso não saia do rosto do loiro. Ah! Como ele adorava isso. Sam nunca se esqueceria.

_"- Sammy... está melhor assim? Mais gostoso?"_ Dean perguntou ao ouvido do moreno, sussurrando rouco e possessivo, segurando firme sua cintura para que ele não fugisse.

_"- Hmm... Sim... Mais... Oh! Dean!"_ Sam respondeu gemendo, rebolando nos dedos do loiro quando o outro os girou, abrindo os dedos e alcançando sua próstata. Sam gritou com toda a sua força. _"- Meu Deus!"_

_"- Deus não tem nada a ver com isso, querido. Prefiro que você chame por mim." _Dean continuava sussurrando coisas obsenas para Sam que ficava a cada segundo mais descontrolado, meio fora de órbita, totalmente entregue para seu irmão. _"- Hmm... que apertadinho, Sammy. Nem consigo esperar para estar dentro de você..."_

Sam nunca tinha visto seu irmão tão safado e excitado dessa forma. Ele estava adorando ficar por baixo, apesar de ter jurado nunca deixar ninguém fazer isso com ele, mas Dean era especial, ele merecia tudo o que pudesse dar.

_"- Dean, eu não aguento mais... Por favor..."_ Sam implorava para ser consumido de uma vez.

Sim, Sam Winchester estava implorando para ser penetrado, para ser fodido. Dean quase não podia acreditar. Se não tivesse ouvindo, não acreditaria. Esse era mesmo o melhor dia de sua vida.

_"- Ok, irmãozinho, você vai gostar disso..." _E sem avisar, o loiro se enfiou no interior de Sam. Foi entrando devagar e firme, mantendo o ritmo, segurando Sam que parecia querer fugir e ficar ao mesmo tempo. Eram sentimentos confusos demais para o mais novo entender no momento.

Com o susto, Sam empinou ainda mais o quadril, tentando se segurar em alguma coisa, facilitando a passagem. Ele jurava que podia ver estrelas, dor e prazer, num misto impossível de descrever.

Agora ele entendia as mulheres, talvez não fosse drama delas. Ele realmente entendia como era só querer gritar e gozar. Era automático, era irresistível. Ele teria caído na cama se Dean não segurasse seu corpo.

Dean finalmente chegou ao fim de seu corpo, bem ao fundo, encontrando o ponto onde fez Sam gritar de prazer, se derretendo, era intenso demais, gozou apenas por ser penetrado dessa forma.

Ele quase não conseguia respirar, com os olhos fechados, bem apertados, gozando intensamente, sem ao menos ser tocado. Isso com certeza estava na lista de coisas que ele faria de novo e de novo. Tinha sido um idiota por se negar durante tanto tempo.

Dean estava impressionado, não sabia que Sam era tão sensível ou que ele fosse capaz de provocar tanto prazer no irmão. Segurou-se para não gozar também, seu irmão era tão apertado e se retraia tão forte que era quase impossível se controlar, mas ele não queria que acabasse tão rápido, ainda estavam no começo.

_"- Nossa! Que rápido... Parece que está muito bom, mas pode ficar bem melhor."_ E sem avisar novamente, Dean começou a se mover lentamente.

Ah! Como aquilo era bom! Apenas de estar tão lento já parecia o paraíso, ele achava que Sam também sentia isso, porque se segurou na cama, mordendo os lençóis, gritando a cada movimento. Seus gemidos eram roucos e fortes, provavelmente os vizinhos podiam escutar. E eles não ligavam nenhum pouco.

Sam já estava ficando duro novamente, as mãos do irmão passavam por todo seu corpo, acariciando lentamente, o toque era quase casto se não houvesse uma pegada mais forte, marcando seu corpo inteiro, fazendo-o se reclinar mais, querendo sentir mais, tudo o que fosse capaz. Nunca pensou que fosse capaz de sentir tanto prazer. Parecia um sonho.

Sam se sentia como um vulcão por dentro, queria explodir, tinha vontade de gritar e socar alguma coisa ou talvez, apenas se deixar levar por aquela sensação maravilhosa. Ele não se importava com mais nada além de Dean, ali, em cima dele, se movendo, então ele fechou os olhos, relaxando ainda mais o corpo, deixando que o loiro controlasse-o completamente.

_"- Dee... Dee... Acho que vou morrer..."_ Sam sussurrou baixo, chamando pelo nome do irmão, praticamente delirando de prazer. Parecia intenso demais. Como ele poderia aguentar esse prazer e amor tão fugaz? Ele não sabia, mas continuaria ali, sob a vontade de seu loiro.

_"- Você não vai morrer... Está muito longe disso." _Dean disse, puxando Sam pelos cabelos, abraçando sua cintura, colando os corpos e acelerando os movimentos. Era extasiante.

_"- Ah! Eu não aguento mais... Preciso gozar..."_ Sam gritou desesperado, mordendo os lábios, tentando se controlar.

_"- Só mais um pouco, vamos! Você consegue." _Dean rugiu quase em seu limite, ele queria que durasse mais, muito mais. Porem a cada segundo Sam ficava mais apertado, mais difícil se mover, mais gostoso e torturante. Dean poderia morrer agora. Morreria muito feliz.

Dean virou a cabeça de Sam, beijando-o, desesperado, pela primeira vez na noite, lhe masturbando enquanto ia o mais fundo possível, com toda a vontade, os fazendo gritar, finalmente gozando.

Sam deixou a cabeça cair para trás, terminando de gozar pela segunda vez. Chegava a doer, era infinito, contraindo-se sem parar, esguichando grossos jatos de esperma. Isso era mais do que ele podia aguentar, fechou os olhos podendo finalmente respirar.

Dean estava em êxtase, agarrando a cintura do irmão, sentindo-o contrair-se todo, lhe esmagando fortemente, ele quase desmaiava. Respirou fundo e se deitou de costas na cama, com seu irmão por cima dele. Sam de braços abertos e Dean ainda lhe segurando. Em momento nenhum conseguiram se mover, havia sido o melhor sexo da vida deles. Assim, imóveis, dormiram exaustos demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

-x-

O telefone tocava em algum lugar do quarto, o que parecia muito baixo para Dean e mesmo assim ele escutava. O loiro sabia que tinha que abrir os olhos e atender, mas Sam continuava em cima dele, lhe abraçando forte, pernas entrelaçadas e rostos juntos. Era como uma prisão de corpos que ele nunca iria fugir. Sam parecia tão desprotegido nesse momento que ele não queria abandonar o calor do outro corpo, esse era o jeito que ele gostaria de passar o resto da vida.

_"- Sammy... o telefone..."_ Dean tentava pegar o aparelho, mas Sam o agarrava com mais força, começando a se esfregar nele.

_"- Esquece o telefone, fica aqui comigo."_ Sam sussurrava com suas bocas coladas. Dean realmente estava preso, preso e gemendo de novo.

_"- Sammy! Pode ser importante."_ Dean falou tirando forças de algum lugar desconhecido e empurrando seu irmão, pegando o telefone, sem realmente se afastar do moreno.

_"- Alô?"_ Atendeu, enquanto Sam beijava suas costas. Dean segurou os gemidos.

_"- Dean?" _Por um momento a respiração do loiro ficou presa na garganta. Nunca era um bom sinal quando sua mãe lhe ligava.

_"- Mãe? O que aconteceu?" _Dean perguntou preocupado, saindo da cama, para longe de Sam, podendo se concentrar.

_"- Tudo aconteceu! Vocês simplesmente sumiram! Há quanto tempo não aparecem em casa? Cinco meses?!" _Mary resmungou irritada, ou até mais, na verdade, parecia magoada. Nenhuma mãe gostaria de ficar sem os filhos por tanto tempo.

_"- Nós... Não tivemos tempo. Com a minha nova função perdi a noção do tempo. Sam também está ocupado com o divórcio. Acabou de dar entrada na papelada."_ Dean inventou qualquer desculpa, a primeira que veio a sua mente.

O que não deixava de ser verdade. Eles podiam ter dado sinal de vida, mas preferiam ficar em casa. Não tinham feito muito além ficar na cama, trabalhar, cuidar do Logan e algumas vezes sair para jantar. Para eles, não podia ser mais perfeito.

_"- Sem tempo? Será que era muito difícil pegar o telefone e fazer uma ligação para a sua mãe? Tenho que saber de tudo pelo Jim?"_

Bem, Mary estava mais que brava. E ela não aceitaria mais nenhuma desculpa. _"- Quer saber? Eu nem quero ouvir suas desculpas, quero você e o Sam aqui, na hora do jantar. Estamos entendidos?"_

_"- Sim, mamãe."_ Dean disse levemente cínico, ele quase riu, mas ver Mary irritada com você não era nada legal. _"- Ok, nós vamos estar ai, não se preocupe, Mãe. Prometo."_

_"- Acho bom estar. Seu pai também pergunta por vocês, incessantemente."_

_"- Ele desconfia de alguma coisa?"_ Perguntou nervoso olhando para Sam que não entendia nada.

_"- Sim. Jessica contou sobre vocês, mas ele não acreditou, ou melhor, se nega a acreditar. Vocês precisam tomar cuidado." _A voz aflita de Mary era bem clara. Parecia prever um desastre.

_"- Bem, talvez... Ele devesse saber a verdade..." _O loiro confessou finalmente.

_"- Dean! Isso é muito perigoso!"_

_"- Eu sei, ainda não tenho certeza de nada. Preciso falar com o Sam."_

_"- Só posso pedir para que você pense bem, com muito cuidado."_

_"- Eu vou. Obrigada, Mãe."_

_"- Apenas tome cuidado."_

_"- Tudo bem. Te amo."_

_"- Te amo também."_

Dean desligou o telefone, voltando para a cama, para os braços de Sam que o esperava ansioso. O loiro respirou fundo, se acomodando no peito do moreno e fechando os olhos. A hora parecia chegar. A verdade seria revelada, e nada mais seria possível ser feito além de esperar o estrago.

_"- O que aconteceu?"_ Sam perguntou, acariciando seus cabelos loiros suavemente.

_"- Ela quer que jantemos hoje com a família. O pai desconfia da gente."_ Dean falou desanimado, acariciando as coxas do moreno, sem malicia, apenas um carinho.

_"- Você quer contar?"_

_"- Não sei, ele parece já saber e não acreditar."_

_"- O que você quer fazer? Não importa o que seja. Vou te apoiar até o fim."_

_"- Eu sei. Obrigado."_ Dean beijou Sam suavemente, agradecendo-lhe. _"- Acho que está na hora de contar para ele. Melhor que seja pela nossa boca do que a de outra pessoa."_

Internamente eles sabiam que nada iria ficar bem. John nunca iria aceitar. Eles conheciam o pai que tinham, infelizmente estava na hora de enfrentá-lo. Seria o maior obstáculo que eles iriam encarar. Agora a solução era levantar a cabeça e aceitar as consequências.

-x-

Mesmo não querendo enfrentar ninguém naquela fase conturbada, Dean e Sam saíram em direção à casa dos pais. O dia estava ensolarado, como era o comum daquela estação, mas para os irmãos tudo parecia desmoronar, e se possível, não poderia piorar ou talvez sim, a lei de Murphy que o diga. Nada está tão ruim que não possa piorar.

Foi o que pensaram no momento em que tocaram a campainha de casa e sua mãe os abraçou tensa. Ela não precisava dizer nada. O perigo estava mais perto do que eles pensavam.

Logo atrás dela, estava o pai deles. John Winchester. Tão altivo e autoritário como sempre tinha estado, não parecia ter envelhecido um ano sequer de quando eles eram jovens. John ainda tinha a mesma aparência. Bonito, alto, diria até musculoso, olhos verdes, como o dos garotos. E apesar de ser muito inflexível era possível ver o olhar gentil e expressão de cachorrinho abandonado de Sam e a atitude agressiva e decidida de Dean. Ninguém poderia dizer que os garotos não eram seus filhos. Mais parecidos impossível.

E infelizmente, um pouco mais distante Jessica olhava-os divertida e feliz. Mesmo quase não tendo vinculo com a família, ela fez questão de comparecer e dar o ar de sua graça. Apesar de que com a separação perderia o que mais prezava, o dinheiro, status e poder, ela não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

Tudo tinha ido pelo ralo graças aquele loiro, por causa de um pequeno deslize seu, tudo estava acabado para ela. Ainda assim, teria sua vingança. Ela faria questão de esfregar cada palavra na cara daquela família.

-x-

Tudo desmoronaria essa noite. Esse era o ponto alto do relacionamento dos irmãos. O que acontecesse essa noite decidiria o que seria do relacionamento deles. Já haviam conversado. Iriam contar tudo ao pai e logo em seguida se reuniriam novamente para conversar. Iriam oficializar de vez sua situação. Ou eles ficariam juntos para sempre ou se separariam definitivamente. Não podiam ficar mais nesse meio termo. Era doloroso, não fazia bem para nenhum dos dois. Era o momento da verdade.

_"- Entrem meninos."_

John lhes tirou de seus pensamentos os convidando a entrar, com todos os olhos virados para eles. Toda sua família se encontrava ali, seus tios e avôs, e até mesmo Jim estava por lá. Talvez isso fosse algum tipo de apoio. Todos pareciam saber de tudo. Será que eles eram tão previsíveis assim? Estavam com medo de descobrir.

No momento em que colocaram os pés na sala de jantar, parecia que uma inquisição estava prestes a acontecer, e no lugar de honra estavam eles. E mesmo que suas cabeças estivessem prestes a rolar, quem realmente lhes assustava era John, ele era o único que realmente importava, nem mesmo a presença de seu avô, muito mais conservador que o pai, lhes dava tanto medo. Seguraram as mãos enquanto sentavam no sofá de frente para o pai. De lá, viram Logan ressonando tranquilamente em uma das poltronas, depois falariam com o garoto.

Dean tinha a leve impressão de que isso não iria acabar bem. Nada bem. Seu pai olhava serio demais para ser apenas mais uma reunião familiar, ele tinha a impressão de que eles nem mesmo iriam jantar. Sam apertava cada vez mais sua mão, obviamente tentado a sair correndo a qualquer segundo. Talvez fosse melhor acabar logo com isso.

_"- Como está indo sua recuperação, Dean?"_ John perguntou levemente preocupado. Ele parecia sentir os problemas a vista.

_"- Bem. Completamente recuperado. Consegui o emprego que eu sempre sonhei."_ Dean respondeu feliz apesar de sentir a pressão do mundo em seus ombros.

Tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal. Novamente Dean era responsável por seus atos e protegia Sam de tudo e de todos, como sempre havia feito. Mas nada seria igual, isso ele podia afirmar.

_"- Que ótimo filho! Estou muito orgulhoso de você!"_ John pareceu feliz por um momento, sinceramente contente por finalmente Dean poder sair daquele buraco de tristeza. Porém logo sua feição rígida voltou, avisando que a conversa seria muito mais difícil agora.

Por um segundo Dean também se sentiu feliz.

_"- Você pode me dizer o que Sam ainda faz na sua casa, então?"_ A voz de John implicava muitas coisas, principalmente acusação e mágoa. Sim, John estava magoado, aquilo parecia o fim da família Winchester.

Dean não tinha culpa. Fugiu por tanto tempo e nunca pareceu o suficiente. Ele realmente tentou. Ninguém entendia isso. Era impossível resistir e finalmente ele tinha se dado conta disso. Infelizmente as consequências seriam mais drásticas do que ele gostaria.

Dean olhou para Sam. Conversavam por olhares. Tudo o que Dean dizia fazia muito sentido para Sam. Sam devia confiar em Dean. O loiro faria o necessário por eles, sempre havia feito.

_"- Ele... Quer ficar comigo. Vai pedir o divorcio."_ Dean respondeu, tentando não revelar muito, não ainda. Talvez pudesse evitar os estragos.

_"- O que você quer dizer com isso?"_ John perguntou temeroso, sua testa começava a suar, seu coração a disparar e suas mãos a tremer. Ele não se sentia bem.

_"- Pai, nós estamos..." _Dean não teve muito tempo para responder, foi interrompido por outra pessoa.

_"- Meu Deus! Fale de uma vez! Vocês estão transando, fodendo, se amando. Use qualquer palavra que você quiser. Eu prefiro o Incesto." _Jessica se pronunciou pela primeira vez na noite. Mais feliz e acida do que nunca esteve.

Era bem claro. Ela queria que tudo piorasse, queria destruir suas vidas. Ela não sairia de lá sem sua vingança que parecia a cada momento estar mais perto.

Ninguém falou nada. Todos estavam surpresos demais com a nova personalidade aparente da loira e com a revelação bombástica. Sim! Aquilo foi uma bomba solta no meio da sala. A única coisa visível no momento foi John colocando a mão no coração, caindo no chão, quase inconsciente.

_"- Socorro..."_ John sussurrou quase sem voz, tentando manter os olhos abertos.

Para ele era muito difícil apenas se manter acordado. Aquilo não podia ser real. John não sabia onde tinha errado. Se culpava por tudo aquilo. Era sua culpa.

_"- Pai!"_ Os garotos Winchester gritaram juntos, se ajoelhando perto do pai. Ninguém mais se moveu, ainda em choque, tudo acontecia rápido demais para processarem.

Dean segurou a cabeça do pai que ainda tinha os olhos abertos, bem pouco, mas ainda estava consciente. Dean chorava. Ele não queria causar isso, nunca quis prejudicar uma das pessoas mais importante de sua vida. Ele o amava.

_"- Dean... Não faça isso... Não faça... Por mim, por favor..."_ John não teve tempo de falar nada mais. Fechou os olhos desmaiando de vez. Só um milagre faria com que tudo ficasse bem novamente.

Jessica estava extasiada. Tudo havia dado certo, exatamente como o planejado. Ela sabia que não teria Sam a seu lado, mas pelo menos podia sentir o gosto da vitoria. A vingança por todos esses anos de dedicação jogados fora, desperdiçados, quando Sam a largava, correndo para os braços do irmão. Finalmente se sentia bem. Completamente vingada. Não havia nada mais a se fazer por lá.

_"- Bem, meu trabalho aqui está cumprido. Até nunca mais."_ Assim, pegando sua bolsa, saiu pela porta da frente, com o queixo erguido para nunca mais voltar.

-x-

_"- Alguém chame uma ambulância! Agora!"_ Dean gritou desesperado.

Sam foi o único a se mover. Pegou o celular fazendo a ligação. Em dez minutos os paramédicos estariam chegando.

_"- Se movam! Peguem roupas, os documentos e algum dinheiro" _Gritou para ninguém em particular.

Ainda estavam parados sem acreditar em seus olhos. Seria surreal até para Dean se ele não fosse o causador de tudo. _"- Agora!"_ Finalmente, pareciam acordar. Corriam de um lado para o outro, apressados, pegando tudo o necessário. Logo em seguida a ambulância chegou levando John rapidamente para o hospital. Todos seguiram a ambulância.

Realmente tudo tinha dado errado.

-x-

Dean andava de um lado para o outro, preocupado. Se culpando, não enxergando nada além da culpa que o corria por dentro. Ele não entendia como tudo podia ter dado tão errado. Não se perdoaria se seu pai morresse por causa dele, por causa do amor que sentia.

Sam parou na sua frente e segurou sua mão. Dean Finalmente parecia ter acordado. Ele não estava sozinho nessa confusão. Seu irmão estava ali, por ele.

Abraçaram-se respirando fundo. O resto do mundo não era importante. Ele só queria poder abraçar seu irmão para sempre e desejava que seu pai saísse dessa vivo.

-X-

Da sala de emergência ouvia-se um pequeno tumulto se formando e algumas palavras podiam ser distinguidas, mas não totalmente compreendidas pelos familiares aflitos na sala de espera. Sam e Dean ficaram em frente à porta da sala de emergência que estava entreaberta.

_"- 3...2...1, Agora!"_ Enquanto o chefe da equipe ordenava os movimentos, vários enfermeiros estavam ao redor de John, que por sua vez, era reanimado com vários aparelhos de choque.

_"- Artéria afetada com pressão cardíaca em 45 milímetros por mercúrio, estado de estabilização. Aplicando vasodilatador venoso."_ A enfermeira, enquanto falava aplicava alguns produtos no soro que estava preso ao lado da maca de John. Dean chorava angustiado e era consolado por Sam.

_"- Pressão arterial regulamentada, aplicando anticoagulante"_ O chefe da equipe dava as ordens para a enfermeira que o obedecia com precisão. _"- Aplicação de ansiolítico, quantidade mínima."_

_"- Vocês não podem ficar aqui!" _Uma enfermeira que estava ao lado de John correu em direção aos dois, que estavam parados à porta diante de tanta agitação. _"- Por favor, para a sala de espera! Assim que possível enviaremos notícias._" E com um rápido movimento, a enfermeira fechou a porta, deixando para trás dois corações aflitos e dentro da sala, um coração extremamente fraco.

-X-

A espera era angustiante e silenciosa. Só havia eles na sala de espera, e depois de quase uma hora, escutaram passos vindo pelo corredor. O médico saiu da sala de emergência. Seus corações estavam prestes a estourar de tanta ansiedade. Agora só lhe restava rezar.

_"- Boa noite, sou o doutor Mark Pellegrino, cardiologista e estou responsável pelo familiar de vocês, John Winchester._" O doutor se aproximou com uma prancheta na mão, falando primeiramente com Sam que tinha Dean em seus braços, ainda em choque.

_"- Pelo amor de Deus, doutor. Como está meu marido? Ele está vivo?"_ Mary falava já angustiada, com o rosto banhando-se em lágrimas cada vez mais dolorosas.

_"- O seu esposo, Sra. Winchester, nesse momento está sedado. Ele não poderá receber nenhuma visita, já que apesar de estável, o caso dele é crítico."_

_"- O que aconteceu? Eu sou o filho dele_". Em um fio de voz, externando todo o sentimento do mais velho dos irmãos, Dean se manifestou. Fraco, sensível, quebrado.

_"- O caso de seu pai é um pouco grave. Como vocês já devem saber, ele tem sopro no coração. O problema em si não é grave, mas aliado a vários outros fatores físicos esse problema se intensifica. Encare um sopro no coração como uma oclusão, ou seja, uma obstrução nas artérias, que são extremamente necessárias, já que transportam o sangue para as outras partes do corpo e para o próprio tecido cardíaco, transportando sangue, transportam consequentemente nutrientes e oxigênio. Se não há um transporte adequado, esse tecido morre, é o que chamamos de necrose. Isso ocasiona o infarto, que é a falta de contato do tecido cardíaco com o oxigênio_" O doutor explicava pausadamente, e todos da família, sem exceção alguma, prestavam a devida atenção.

_"- No caso do seu pai, uma grande quantia de tecido foi morto, degradando boa parte do coração, não precisaremos operar, contudo, é necessário um cuidado redobrado. Além de exercícios físicos ele não poderá passar por stress nenhum. Isso é o essencial para que ele permaneça bem, porque, pela minha experiência, ele não aguentará mais um infarto, nem em graus menores."_

_"- Mas ele já está bem, quer dizer, melhor que antes, não é doutor?_" Mary perguntava mais aflita do que antes, se é que isso era possível.

_"- Ele está estável, como disse antes, mas ainda não poderão vê-lo, pelo menos não por hoje. Acredito que amanhã ele já deva estar acordado e mais forte do que estava quando chegou. Se me dão licença agora, preciso resolver outro caso de emergência. Boa noite"_ O médico sorriu em despedida e cruzou a sala de espera, desaparecendo da vista dos que estavam reunidos ali, e que agora, estavam bem mais aliviados do que antes, porém não menos temerosos.

No calor do instante, ninguém percebeu com clareza a revelação que Jéssica fizera sobre o possível relacionamento entre os filhos de John. Mas agora, com a pressão já em queda, os familiares dos irmãos já começavam a comentar bem baixo entre si a respeito da tal. E, enquanto isso, Dean estava sentado em uma das poltronas daquela sala gelada, com a cabeça entre as mãos, num sinal claro de derrota.

_"- Eu vou levá-lo para tomar um ar, tudo bem? Cuida do Logan."_ Sam falou bem baixo, só para a mãe ouvir e recebeu como resposta apenas um aceno positivo da parte dela.

O pequeno garoto estava dormindo quando tudo aconteceu e foi levado para o hospital no mesmo estado. Desde que Jéssica e Sam não estavam mais juntos, o menino ficava entre a casa dos irmãos e a casa de seus avós paternos, como era o caso daquele dia.

Sam aproximou-se calmamente do irmão, colocou suas mãos nas costas do loiro, que o olhou com uma expressão vazia e perdida. Sam sofreu. Sofreu porque sua vida chorava, sofreu por não saber o que fazer, sofreu por ver a expressão de dor novamente nos olhos de Dean.

_"- Vem comigo_." Sem esperar resposta, puxou-o da poltrona, guiando-o com uma mão em suas costas. Dean só deixou ser guiado para qualquer lugar daquele hospital.

-X-

Estavam no ultimo andar, na ala de cardiologia. Sam guiou-o até uma sacada e após estarem naquele pequeno espaço, fechou a porta que separava o interior do prédio da parte onde estavam. Dean instantaneamente andou até a ponta, ficando apoiado no parapeito, encostando seus cotovelos no gélido espaço e inclinando seu corpo. Sam andou até o irmão, abraçando-o por trás e sentindo o irmão chorar. Apertou-o mais contra si, encostando seu queixo no ombro do mais velho.

_"- Aguenta firme, 'tá?"_ Sam pontuava beijos por cima da camisa do irmão, o consolando. Dean só chorava mais. _"- Aguenta, por favor. Não tenha medo, eu estou com você, eu não vou te abandonar. Olha pra mim, Dean! Olha nos meus olhos!_"

Sam puxou-o e virou de frente, olhando desse modo, para os olhos vermelhos do irmão e o fazendo encará-lo também. Ele sabia que tinha sua parcela de culpa e sinceramente, não se importava com mais ninguém além de seu irmão. A dor de Dean era a sua dor. Queria que o loiro não colocasse toda a culpa no próprio ombro, ele gostaria que ele pudesse dividi-la com ele, gostaria poder aliviar todo o sofrimento.

_"- Eu não vou desistir de nós dois. Eu vou ficar com você. Escolhi você e escolherei a cada dia da minha vida, 'tá me ouvindo?"_ Sam estava quase gritando, não como se estivesse bravo, mas como se estivesse tentando convencer o loiro de todos os seus sentimentos. _"- Você é a pessoa que eu mais amo. Não posso ver você sofrer, eu não posso. Vamos passar por isso juntos." _Sam agora chorava, porque o irmão chorava mais intensamente. _"- Eu te amo._"

Sam não entendia porque tinha que ser tudo tão difícil. A cada obstáculo ou fase avançada no relacionamento ficava mais difícil continuar. A cada dia que se passava tinha vontade de fugir daquilo tudo e ao mesmo tempo continuar ali, no mesmo lugar, com seu amor. Era o único motivo de ainda continuar sentido toda aquela dor sem término. Era assim que se sentia. O tempo todo era assim, desde sempre havia sido. Nesta altura dos acontecimentos devia estar acostumado ou talvez, nunca fosse estar.

_"- Sam..._" Dean falava com a voz ainda sussurrante, tentando expressar mais palavras pelo olhar do que pela própria boca. _"– Por favor..."_

Aquilo devia ser algum castigo, era o que o loiro pensava. Tentava expressar sem palavras o quão dividido e partido estava no momento. Ele não devia continuar com aquilo. Não devia, porém sabia que nunca conseguiria estar longe do irmão. Só a perspectiva lhe doía até a alma. Tentava convencer a si próprio e ao mais novo. Era melhor assim. Ou talvez ele não cansasse de se enganar. Amava-o e sempre amaria.

O fato era bem claro, qualquer palavra se perdeu naquela hora. Apenas por olhar seu irmão, sua decisão já estava tomada. Eles não precisavam de palavras. O mundo parou diante dos lábios que se encontravam, numa promessa implícita de que tudo ficaria bem, e que se não ficasse, eles fariam ficar. Isso era o necessário para que todas as besteiras que o loiro pensava fossem para o espaço, o fazendo aproveitar cada momento ao lado do moreno. E assim a noite se foi num silêncio de duas almas que se entrelaçavam como fruto do amor que supera toda a dor, seja ela qual for.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

**Naty:** Ola. Eu também amo o Logan, ele dá um ar todo diferente para a historia, foi uma grande ideia escrever mais sobre ele. É, o Sam foi pego num momento complicado, isso foi uma tentativa de comedia. Acho que agradei. srsrsr Obrigada por comentar!^^

* * *

Mereço reviews? *-*


	9. Capitulo VIII

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

Ola, mais um capitulo cheio de emoções. Quero dedicar esse capitulo a minha beta que sempre me ajuda muito e à todos os leitores de que mandam comentarios.^^ Isso é muito importante para mim. Boa leitura.

* * *

**Capitulo VIII**

Dean não acreditava que isso pudesse estar acontecendo. Seu pai estava em um estado critico e era tudo por sua culpa, mesmo que todos ao seu redor dissessem o contrario, ele sabia, era sua culpa e de mais ninguém.

Seu pai precisaria de repouso absoluto a partir de agora, qualquer coisa poderia fazê-lo partir de uma vez por todas. Tudo por causa dele, de sua teimosia, de tentar fazer algo que nunca daria certo, algo que estava fadado ao fracasso desde o inicio. Talvez ele devesse ser forte por todos e desistir de Sam para sempre. Ele devia fazer as malas e ir embora sem olhar para trás. Ele queria que fosse tão fácil.

Agora, olhando pela janela, podia ver o dia quente. O sol era tão intenso que o fazia querer mergulhar a cabeça debaixo da água. Estava totalmente isolado, por vontade própria, pensando em quantas vezes teria que errar para fazer algo certo na vida.

Ver o tempo passar e não pode fazer nada, só piorava tudo. As coisas nunca tinham saído do controle de forma tão intensa e inesperada. Tudo parecia girar sem direção, não sabia que caminho percorrer e muito menos que decisões tomar. Doía ver que quando parecia que tudo iria dar certo, vinha alguma coisa e destruía tudo que havia sido construído até ali.

Olhando sua família reunida, ali, se sentia muito grato com cada pequena coisa conquistada junto a eles, cada momento compartilhado era muito precioso. Ele era muito sortudo ter uma família tão acolhedora.

Não imaginava que a reação de toda a família poderia ser tão boa, considerando o que esperava de verdade. Haviam aceitado muito melhor do que ele jamais iria pensar. Era certo que todos no recinto ficaram chocados e surpresos, mas a reação depois disso foi apenas quietude. Talvez porque elas ainda não tiveram tempo para pensar direito no assunto.

Todos desconfiavam deles. Porem desconfiar é diferente de realmente saber. Diria que foi quase uma bofetada na cara, mas diferente de tudo o que pensou, não disseram uma palavra sobre isso, sobre a tão temida palavra. Incesto. Tinham medo ou não ligavam, ele não tinha certeza. Isso era melhor do que ser julgado injustamente. Seu erro foi amar demais. Era isso que ele precisava, amar menos.

A única coisa falada foi a infelicidade de John ter passado mal e umas primas mais assanhadas dizerem que eles ficavam lindos juntos. Era provável que o resto da família também achasse isso, mas ninguém nunca diria em voz alta.

Nem parecia que há menos de uma hora, tinha contado seu segredo mais bem guardado, a coisa que mais se orgulhava e envergonhava de possuir, sua relação com Sam. Aquela coisa fraternal e sexual, nessa mistura que muitas vezes o deixava confuso e louco.

Era muito difícil dividir os dois lados, cada aspecto da relação deles era bem diferente, as diferenças eram gritantes entre os dois. Entre quatro paredes, eram agressivos e passionais, se entregavam completamente como nunca antes fora feito e fora de casa, na vista de todos, eram completamente calmos e controlados. Na vista de todos, eram apenas irmãos dividindo o mesmo espaço. Eles nem faziam força para parecer real, apenas era.

-x-

Ali, parado, lhe observando, ainda era seu Sammy, o garoto pequeno e inocente, lhe perguntando sobre coisas que ele também queria saber, ainda era o garoto que cresceu preocupado com seu bem estar, sempre um preocupado com o outro, desejando sempre o melhor. Ali ainda residia o pai dedicado e atencioso, ainda era seu irmão, e mesmo assim, também conseguia ser seu amor, seu amante e companheiro. Sam era tudo para Dean. Era seu mundo, sempre tinha sido e sempre seria.

E mesmo agora, nesse momento de tensão máxima, Sam o conhecia e sabia do que ele precisava. Ele necessitava de um espaço, um tempo para pensar em tudo. O moreno lhe olhava de longe, com a face levemente franzida esperando o momento certo de se aproximar, consolá-lo novamente quando ele permitisse, quando fosse necessário.

Depois de Sam encará-lo com todas as forças naquela sacada, Dean havia ficado quieto. Sam o entendia. Ele precisava dessa calmaria, desse espaço para entender, ou pelo menos aceitar toda a dor que o estava circundando.

Sam tanto entendia que, fazia seu máximo para dar tudo o que Dean precisasse. Deu-lhe seu tempo. Entretanto não era só o loiro que sofria, Sam também estava na mesma situação, mas o que ele precisava não era essa distancia toda. Ele precisava de contato, de carinho. Precisava de seu loiro ao seu lado, junto a ele, por quanto tempo fosse possível.

Talvez Sam fosse quem precisava ser consolado. Ele tinha no rosto aquela expressão que o fazia querer sair correndo e lhe abraçar, dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele sabia que ficaria, de uma forma ou de outra, mesmo com toda a dor, no fim tudo se resolveria.

Dean deu um passo para frente, em direção á Sam quando Logan apareceu correndo pelo corredor, chorando e soluçando, assustado. Sam preocupado, se abaixou, pegando o garoto loiro nos braços, abraçando-o forte, confortando-o e se confortando junto.

E vendo-os de longe, não tinha coragem de interromper o momento dos dois. Não tinha a coragem de prejudicar o irmão mais do que já tinha feito, ele devia ser a pessoa madura que colocaria um ponto final em toda a confusão que eles haviam causado.

Dean faria isso com toda a sua vontade se tivesse a coragem de ver os olhos marejados do irmão e lhe virar as costas, talvez se não tivessem passado por tantos obstáculos e compartilhado tantas experiências boas, ele o faria. O loiro não se sentia capaz de abandonar novamente o irmão.

Então ele simplesmente virou as costas, sem explicações ou qualquer tipo de palavras. Ele precisava ir embora. Apenas ir. Precisava estar em outro lugar, num local onde não se sentisse tão pesado, tão mortalmente culpado. Isso lhe corroia, abrindo um buraco em seu peito, o sentimento era diferente de antes, muito mais forte, o fazia querer chorar e nunca mais voltar.

Tudo aquilo era sua culpa, toda dele. Se ele tivesse resistido um pouco ao invés de se jogar de cabeça nesse amor, se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais responsável, nada disso teria acontecido. Sam ainda estaria casado, seu pai estaria bem em casa e ninguém estaria passando por aquilo. Em contrapartida ele seria a pessoa mais infeliz do mundo, provavelmente estaria ao ponto de se matar. Porque ele não podia ser ao menos uma vez egoísta em toda a sua vida? Ele não merecia ser feliz nem por um momento?

Dean saiu pela porta da entrada do hospital o mais rápido possível, se segurando para não chorar, não se deixar cair. Nesse momento ele deveria ser forte por todos, ele deveria ser o alicerce que sempre manteve a família unida, mesmo que ele quisesse apenas cair na cama e chorar por dias. Nunca mais se deixaria cair em um abismo tão profundo. Na próxima vez, ele poderia não resistir.

-x-

Do lado de dentro do hospital, Sam explicava baixo para Logan que John estava doente e que teriam que esperar que ele melhorasse. Explicava tão gentil e suavemente que acalmava o menino, que aos poucos parava de chorar e encostava a cabeça no ombro do pai, fechando os olhos lentamente.

Mary vinha logo atrás, com uma mala cheia de roupas e coisas que John logo precisaria. Ela estava muito abatida, olhos inchados, olheiras fundas, fungando enquanto se aproximava, foi só Samuel Campbell, o pai dela, se aproximar e envolve-la em um abraço carinhoso para voltar a chorar, desesperada e dolosamente. Aquela não parecia a mulher forte que sempre havia sido.

-X-

Sam procurou pelo loiro por todo o hospital. Ele já não estava lá. Dean havia lhe deixado novamente, mas ele não permitiria isso, não permitiria que Dean acabasse com a melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida.

Saiu correndo do hospital em direção a seu carro, tendo uma ótima surpresa, Dean ainda estava lá, perto do seu carro, quase o alcançando. Suspirou de alivio, nem tudo estava perdido. Apressou o passo e o agarrou com se sua vida dependesse disso. Finalmente pode respirar tranquilo, mas nem por isso menos angustiado e triste.

O loiro não conseguiu passar do estacionamento, nem teve a chance de chegar ao seu carro que dividia com o irmão. Sam o abraçou por trás, lhe surpreendendo, prendendo-o fortemente em um abraço. Não precisava olhar para trás para ver que era seu Sammy, tentando conforta-lo. Sam não o deixaria fugir, não o deixaria se afastar se quer um metro a mais do necessário. Dean sabia, não conseguiria fugir mesmo que tentasse ou quisesse.

O moreno tinha tanto medo que Dean o abandonasse por causa de coisas que estavam além da vontade deles, porque o mais velho sempre fazia isso. Sacrificava-se pelos outros, e principalmente sabia o quão volúvel e instável Dean podia ser, o quão sempre havia sido.

Dessa vez, Sam não aguentaria, preferiria morrer a ficar sem o seu loiro, se fosse preciso o amarraria ao pé da cama e convencê-lo-ia de que o seu lugar era ao lado dele.

Os olhos do mais velho umedeciam a medida que Sam lhe abraçava mais forte, ele precisava fugir, precisa ficar sozinho e tudo só piorou quando Sam sussurrou uma única frase.

_"- Não me Abandone."_

Era o mesmo que falar um _"Eu te amo"_, até soava mais forte, mais doloroso. Uma única frase pareceu cortá-lo aos pedaços, suas lagrimas finalmente deslizando por seu rosto sem permissão, fazendo seu corpo tremer com uma dor verdadeira, quase física.

Deixá-lo? Dean faria isso? Sim! Era exatamente o que queria fazer. Sacrificar-se-ia novamente pela família. Talvez fosse o melhor. Assim tudo seria mais fácil. Ele lutava para ter força suficiente.

_"- Por que, Sam? Por que você ainda está aqui, comigo? Eu estraguei tudo! Não mereço seu amor. Não mereço o amor de ninguém." _Dean gritou, se virando para o irmão que continuava a abraçá-lo forte, tremendo.

Sam não estava diferente, suas lagrimas escorriam sem controle, sua alma parecia vazar junto. Dean não conseguiria magoar Sam novamente. Sam era sua metade. Ele sofreria tanto ou mais que o irmão. Mas ainda assim não entendia como alguém podia amá-lo.

_"- Por quê? Pensei que você soubesse. Eu te amo! Em quantas línguas vou ter que repetir para que você entenda? Não vou te deixar fugir de novo. Você está me entendo?" _Sam lhe beijou, sem dar espaço para qualquer outra coisa além de corresponder o beijo. _"- E nada mais importa e quando você não estiver mais aqui, vou continuar te amando até nos encontrarmos de novo."_

E mesmo com todas as palavras, por mais verdadeiras que soassem, não conseguia acreditar, não entendia como alguém podia amá-lo.

Como amar um ser tão quebrado e fraco feito ele? Tão defeituoso que nem mesmo podia andar sozinho. Como gostar de uma pessoa tão dependente e carente quando ele? Talvez nunca acreditasse.

_"- Você tem certeza? Ainda há tempo de voltar atrás."_ Dean perguntou baixo, voltando a soar aquela pessoa quebrada que Sam havia amparado meses atrás.

O moreno não o deixaria regredir. Cuidaria dele, como Dean havia feito ele por tantas vezes.

_"- Nada me faria mais feliz do que ficar com você. Vamos para casa."_ Sam lhe disse, pegando sua mão e voltando no hospital para pegar Logan.

Dean se deixou levar, se forçou a acreditar. Talvez pudesse ser feliz. Dessa vez deixaria que outra pessoa tomasse as decisões difíceis. Ele estava tão cansado de sempre fazer o certo, sempre obedecer. Estava exausto de ser a pessoa perfeita, dessa vez queria fechar os olhos e ser feliz. Talvez, só talvez, Sam pudesse cuidar dele dessa vez.

Assim, foram para casa descansar. Talvez um pouco de descanso fizesse Dean tirar essas ideias da cabeça que para Sam eram inconcebíveis.

-x-

Eles haviam ido para casa, mas não tinha feito muita diferença. Os irmãos não tinham conseguido dormir um segundo se quer e nem mesmo com toda a vontade que Sam tinha de tomar o irmão nos braços e ama-lo a noite inteira foi impossível.

Dean estava distante, era só o moreno dar um passo em sua direção para ele fugir para qualquer lugar, qualquer canto seria melhor que olhar para seu amor e se sentir culpado. No momento sua cabeça era só confusão. Afinal, o que o loiro podia fazer além de tentar amenizar as coisas, nem que fosse um pouco? Para ele o único jeito era ficando longe de tudo. Obviamente, Sam não deixaria que isso acontecesse.

E foi exatamente isso, o moreno ficou ali, do seu lado, durante toda a noite, sem se mexer ou falar, apenas olhando-o carinhosamente, sempre esperando seu tempo, como sempre havia sido. A cada cuidado e carinho feito por seu irmão, mais Dean se sentia culpado. Ele era um monstro.

Seu pai estar inconsciente, não ajudava em nada, aquilo parecia fazer tudo doer mais, como se não houvesse dor suficiente em sua vida. Mesmo com tudo indicando o desastre eminente, ainda tinham a esperança de que quando eles chegassem ao hospital pudessem falar com o pai, tentar se desculpar de alguma forma, resolver isso de uma vez por todas ou, pelo menos, tentar amenizar todas as consequências.

Porem antes de seguir caminho ao hospital tinham que deixar Logan na escola. O garotinho não podia perder as aulas por causa de seus problemas. Claro que Logan brigou com eles, querendo saber como o vovô estava, mas nada que ele dissesse poderia convencê-los do contrário. Contrariado, Logan foi para a escola em completo silêncio, no banco de trás do carro.

_"- Tenha um bom dia, filho." _Sam o levou até a porta da escola, lhe dando um beijo de despedida.

_"- Não sei como..." _Logan respondeu, triste e irritado, virando as costas ao pai sem olhar para trás, entrando na escola.

Sam observou Logan entrar na escola e cumprimentar uma garotinha de longos cabelos escuros, ela sorriu a ele, imediatamente Logan abriu um dos maiores sorrisos que Sam já havia visto no filho. Eles desapareceram no meio dos outros alunos. Ali, Sam sabia que Logan estaria seguro.

Arrependia-se de não ter prestado mais atenção no filho. A que ponto ele tinha chegado? Praticamente ignorava o garoto, concentrado na própria dor, descuidou completamente da educação de um dos seus bens mais preciosos.

Só agora, percebia o quão mimado e sem educação seu filho estava se tornando. O garoto tinha tudo quando queria, nunca levando um não como resposta. Bem, isso mudaria drasticamente.

Ele só precisava resolver esse problema com seu pai e a respeito do divórcio, que o próximo na lista de afazeres seria Logan. Ele querendo ou não saberia como uma pessoa educada deveria agir.

Eles tinham crescido sem conforto e pouco dinheiro e nem por isso havia sido ruim ou triste, na verdade, sua infância foi muito feliz e divertida. Não importava o motivo ou ocasião, todos sempre estavam alegres e fazendo o máximo para ser feliz. Esse era o mais importante, quando a família permanecia unida, tudo ficava bem.

Com isso em mente, Sam dirigiu em direção ao hospital, esperando fielmente que John estivesse bem. Ele se sentia um pouco mal com o estado clínico do pai, tinha plena consciência que tinha uma parcela da culpa, mas não se martirizava com isso. Ficar se culpando nunca tinha resolvido nada, nunca trouxe bem nenhum, então se concentrava em resolver os problemas, talvez tenha sido por isso que se deu tão bem no mundo da administração de empresas.

Saiu de seus devaneios quando chegou à porta do hospital. Toda a família estava ali também, pareciam felizes e Mary, enfim tinha parado de chorar. Era um bom sinal, nem tudo estava perdido. Aproximaram-se de mãos dadas sem nem perceber, todos os olharam. Não parecia uma acusação ou nojo, lhes parecia uma constatação e aceitação. Eles realmente estavam juntos. Pareciam quase aceitar e mesmo que não os aceitassem, já tinham mais de trinta anos, ninguém poderia impedi-los se eles estivessem decididos. Era definitivo.

Foram direto para o quarto do pai, bateram à porta, esperaram a confirmação para logo em seguida entrar. Olharam para o leito no meio do quarto. John lhes encarava calmo e controlado, sério como sempre, sem esboçar qualquer reação.

Mary estava bem ao lado do marido, segurando suas mãos num afago carinhoso. Eles se surpreenderam. John não parecia alguém que tinha quase morrido, era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Só parecia alguém cansado, mas nem por isso deixava de parecer que estava completamente são e se fosse possível, agora parecia bem pior do que a noite passada.

-x-

John havia tido muito tempo para pensar em seus filhos. Desde sua suspeita, havia quebrado a cabeça tentando achar uma solução e um culpado para aquilo. Tentou entender quanto tudo tinha dado tão errado. Nem mesmo percebeu mudança alguma na atitude deles, e olhando-os em sua frente ainda não conseguia ver nada, nenhum olhar romântico, nem intenções sexuais, apenas mãos dadas como sempre havia sido. Não lembrava nenhum momento da vida em que eles não estivessem próximos ou de mãos dadas. Ele nem tinha se dado conta que seus garotos haviam crescido e que agora eles eram donos dos próprios destinos.

Na sua visão, o único que deveria ser culpado por aquilo era ele mesmo. Foi ele que sempre havia dito que Dean deveria proteger Sam e Sam devia ser um bom garoto e um bom irmão, talvez tivessem levado a serio demais suas ordens. Se ele não tivesse estado tão ausente na vida dos garotos talvez nada disso estivesse acontecendo. John tinha se conformado, era o pior pai que já havia existido. Afinal, que pessoa deixaria uma coisa dessas acontecer debaixo do próprio nariz. E se isso não fosse tão recente assim? Cada pensamento só o deixava mais angustiado e nervoso. Então, ele se lembrava de respirar devagar e se acalmar. Era isso que ele precisava, calma e paz que aparentemente nunca teria.

A verdade era que se sentia um completo fracasso. Ele havia fracassado, e não os seus filhos. Ele era o único culpado. E agora vendo a dor e medo no olhar de seus garotos, lhe corroia por dentro, principalmente Dean, que mais do que tudo no mundo, lhe amava e tinha-o como herói. Não queria ver o olhar machucado naquele rosto tão bonito. Mas ele não podia aceitar. Seus filhos não eram gays e muito menos incestuosos. Meu Deus! Como isso foi acontecer?! Ele não sabia e nunca entenderia.

John tinha pensado muito naquilo. Vezes seguidas em sua cabeça, ele imaginou cada variação daquilo, o que só o deixava mais enojado, e vê-los contando a ele, lhe pegou de surpresa, sinceramente não achava que eles teriam a coragem para tanto.

Não pode evitar se exaltar, estava furioso, foi mais forte do que o amor que sentia por eles. E mesmo agora, depois de pensar muito e se acalmar, eles ainda eram seus meninos, infelizmente eram seus filhos gays e praticantes de incesto. Para ele não poderia existir punição maior.

Como ele poderia aceitar tamanho absurdo? Como ele poderia olhar normalmente para seus filhos, sabendo o que eles faziam quando não estavam na mira de todo o mundo? Vê-los agora, apenas de mãos dadas lhe subia o sangue à cabeça. Tinha certeza que só não se levantava e lhes dava uma boa surra porque não podia, estava fraco e dopado demais para se mover.

Incesto era demais para ele aguentar, era demais para qualquer um.

John não fazia ideia de como lidar com aquilo, então ficou parado, deitado na cama, esperando algum movimento. Queria ver se eles tinham a coragem de dizer tudo em sua cara. Queria ver se eles seriam capazes de decepcioná-lo tão profundamente.

Seus filhos pareciam tão chocados quanto ele, de forma muito mais clara e visível. Talvez eles soubessem o quão errado e sem explicação aquilo era. No fundo, John achava que eles estavam ali, para se desculpar e dizer que estavam errados, porque se não fosse isso, era melhor que os irmãos sumissem bem rápido de sua frente. Ele não aguentava mais olhar para eles.

Dean estava cansado de todo esse silêncio, preferiu acabar logo com isso. Ele sabia que não seria fácil, mas se ele escolheu continuar com isso, era a única coisa a ser feita.

_"- Pai. Nós queremos..."_ Dean começou a falar firme, iria pedir desculpas, mas desculpas pelo o que? Por amar Sam e querer ser feliz ao seu lado? Não, dessa vez, ele não seria o soldadinho do papai. _"- Queremos dizer que nos amamos e que vamos viver juntos, você querendo ou não. Não queremos mais mentir e esconder as coisas."_ Falou decidido, enfim se sentindo aliviado e bem mais leve. Provavelmente John nunca mais olharia na cara deles, mas ele estava cansado de viver de acordo com as expectativas dos outros, agora era sua vez de ser feliz.

O rosto de John se contorceu de raiva e decepção. Por um tempo não falou nada, ganhando tempo para se acalmar.

_"- Se você não tem nada de positivo para me falar, pode ir embora. Eu não tenho mais nenhum filho."_ John disse, calmo e frio, mostrando toda a sua raiva.

Aquilo tinha doido. Dean poderia chorar nesse momento feito uma menininha e Sam também não estava muito longe. Apertaram as mãos mais forte ainda, tentando não derramar as lágrimas, não se mostrariam fracos em frente a ele.

_"- Então, eu sinto muito, John. Eu te amo, mas o Sammy é o amor da minha vida. Realmente sinto."_ E sem mais palavras, Dean se virou levando Sam que olhou desesperado para Mary que nada mais pode fazer do que chorar. Nada iria ajudá-los. Esse parecia o fim da família Winchester.

-x-

Os garotos tinham ido embora, talvez por muito tempo. Mary chorava inconsolável, ela não sabia o que fazer, não podia e nem queria brigar com John e também não podia falar para os meninos voltarem. Tudo estava além de suas mãos. Pela primeira vez na vida, não podia fazer nada. Nada do que ela dissesse faria diferença, então se contentou em ficar do lado do marido que também chorava.

Após a porta ser fechada, John se sentiu mais culpado ainda. O peso de sua escolha havia caído sobre ele, havia expulsado seus filhos de sua vida. Eles nunca iriam perdoá-lo por isso. Que pessoa em sã consciência falaria tal coisa para os próprios filhos? Não importava se eles tinham feito algo errado, eles sempre seriam seus filhos, entretanto se isso servisse para abrir os olhos dos garotos, seria o melhor a fazer no momento. Ele só se recriminava por dizer coisas tão ruins para eles. Tinha a esperança que logo essa besteira passaria e voltariam a ser os irmãos que sempre foram, apenas irmãos. Logo tudo estaria bem.

Limpou os olhos, quase feliz, olhou para Mary, segurando mais forte suas mãos frágeis. Aquele não era o fim de sua família, era um tempo, um momento onde todos iriam pensar sobre seus atos e logo estariam todos unidos novamente como uma família deveria permanecer. Eles eram os Winchesters e não havia nada mais importante do que a família.

Mary tentou sorrir de volta, estava fazendo o melhor que podia para mostrar que estava bem. Não queria preocupá-lo mais ainda do que já estava, John não podia se alterar, então faria o necessário para se mostrar feliz. Pediu licença e saiu do quarto, precisava respirar um pouco, aquilo estava sendo mais difícil do que tinha pensado. Não poderia ficar do lado de ninguém, era realmente difícil.

Andando pelos corredores pode ver o resto de sua família em um canto, cochichando em voz baixa como sempre, discretos e preocupados. Eles deviam estar se perguntar como tudo ficaria agora.

Será que eles precisariam tomar partido de alguém ou poderiam ficar fora disso, como meros observadores. De certo, Mary esperava que tudo se resolvesse da forma mais civilizada possível. Talvez ainda sobrasse algo de sua família no fim de tudo isso. Mas ela perdia a esperança a cada segundo que se passava, principalmente quando viu Sam e Dean saindo pela porta do Hospital, de mãos dadas, mais determinados do que ela já os tinha visto. Aquilo só lhe dava mais vontade de chorar porque não sabia que destino seus garotos tomariam. Não poderia estar mais infeliz.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

Naty: rsrs Eu também estou com dó mas é necessário, logo eles vão ser muito felizes. Tenho que dizer, minha relação com a Jess é de ódio e amor. É um personagem complexo. Obrigada por sempre comentar!^^

* * *

É isso! Espero o comentário de vocês e mesmo aqueles que apenas leem, eu ficaria muito feliz com uma palavrinha, pode ser um bom ou gostei. Eu ficaria muito feliz mesmo! Até a próxima.


	10. Capitulo IX

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Capitulo IX**

Aquele estava sendo o pior dia de suas vidas, bem pior do que o dia anterior. Na verdade, parecia uma consecução de dias horríveis. Logo que chegaram em casa, deitaram-se na cama, sem se tocar ou proferir qualquer palavra. Não havia o que se falar. Era tudo claro demais. Eles se amavam e seu pai os odiava, ninguém falava sobre isso e eles voltavam o sofrer. Agora, a única solução era deixar o tempo correr e com sorte, tudo se encaixaria ao seu lugar. Eles só esperavam que não fosse tarde mais.

Dean novamente precisava de um tempo para espairecer, mas dessa vez estava decidido a cumprir sua palavra, não abandonaria Sam, nem mesmo se afastaria. O fato era que ele precisava de um ar e aproveitaria para pegar o resto de suas roupas e objetos no apartamento há muito esquecido. Então, deixou um bilhete informando onde estaria e que logo voltava. Deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, deixando Sam adormecido na cama.

Saiu porta a fora. Finalmente começava a nevar. Era a estação do ano que ele mais gostava. As ruas ficavam enfeitadas de branco, as crianças brincavam com a neve e todos se enrolavam em cobertores e bebiam chocolate quente. Era mágico aquele ar de calmaria e paz depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido. Dava-lhe a coragem e esperança suficiente para continuar seu caminho.

Andou lentamente pelas ruas, observando o céu branco que era tão agradável. Apesar de tudo, estava confortável. Era como se um peso tivesse desaparecido de seus ombros. Estava leve. Ele sabia que ainda iria sofrer muito, mas felizmente não teria que esconder mais nada. Era quase perfeito. Ele só esperava colocar um sorriso naquele rosto cheio de covinhas lindas novamente.

Chegou ao seu apartamento enquanto pensava em Sam, subiu no elevador e parou em seu andar, balançando as chaves, sorridente. Abriu a porta e quando estava entrando um abraço barrou seu caminho. Olhou para trás. Dean não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Castiel estava à sua frente, sorridente também.

-x-

Sam acordou assustado. Seus sonhos da infância tinham voltado de forma inesperada, aquele sonho onde todos lhe abandonavam e até mesmo Dean virava as costas para ele, lhe deixava mais apavorado do que qualquer outra coisa. Era aquela sensação de criança, onde você pensa que vai ser abandonado se não for bonzinho, sentia que nunca seria bom o suficiente. Pelo menos foi o que experimentou em toda a sua infância. Havia sido difícil, porem só ele sabia o quanto doloroso foi, e apesar de tudo, tinha sido muito feliz.

Sempre havia tentado ser o melhor possível em tudo. Obrigava-se a ser sempre o mais esperto, o mais inteligente, o mais popular. Sam se esforçava tanto que às vezes acabava se perdendo, meio sem identidade. Sempre precisava ser o melhor. Tinha que estar à altura do irmão de ouro, que sempre se doava aos outros, que era justo e talentoso. Achava que tinha que ser tão bom quanto o irmão, talvez assim ele merecesse ter a atenção e o tempo de Dean e só assim o loiro poderia amá-lo tanto quanto ele o amava. Sam era muito contraditório, o motivo que o fazia se esforçar tanto era o mesmo que o fazia tão bem, que lhe aliviava a alma e lhe dava a coragem suficiente para ser o que ele queria ser e amar quem quisesse. E será que existia coisa mais contraditória do que amar o próprio irmão?

Era nisso que Sam pensava enquanto acordava e se dava conta que seu loiro não estava ao seu lado na cama. Ele sentia a falta de Dean sobre seu corpo, seu calor lhe fazendo tão bem. Procurou o loiro pelo quarto. Não estava em lugar nenhum, já começava a se desesperar quando viu um bilhete. Graças a Deus! Dean não havia lhe abandonado, apenas tinha ido buscar suas coisas no seu apartamento.

Já era tarde. Ele se sentia muito preguiçoso e irresponsável. Era hora de voltar à rotina. Estava em cima da hora, mas ainda daria para fazer tudo o que havia se proposto a fazer. Trocou-se rapidamente e foi à cozinha onde Logan o esperava ainda emburrado.

Uma coisa era certa, Sam estava cansado dessa atitude mimada. O garoto que ele conhecia não agia dessa forma, ou quem sabe era assim que seu filho se comportava na maioria do tempo, principalmente quando ele não estava por perto, e isso devia ser oitenta por cento do tempo. Sam buscava a paciência máxima dentro de si, tudo o que ele pudesse reunir seria bem bem-vindo.

Sam enfim tinha entendido. Ele precisava reiniciar sua relação com Logan. Agora, o garoto loiro já era adolescente e por mais que ele não quisesse assumir, eles não se conheciam e nunca tinha querido antes. Bem, era hora de ele assumir seu papel, mesmo que tardiamente.

Começou colocando algumas regras de convívio. A primeira delas e mais importante era: Logan não podia ter tudo o que queria e, o respeito era essencial para um bom relacionamento. Aparentemente, o menino tinha entendido mais rápido do que o moreno esperava.

Incrivelmente, Logan ficou lá, sentado por mais de uma hora ouvindo o pai falar. O garoto não parecia aborrecido e nem irritado, apenas ouvia atento. E se Sam não estivesse tão concentrado em por alguma ordem naquela casa veria que Logan segurava o riso. É isso mesmo, o garoto só precisava de um pouco de atenção.

Depois de uma longa conversa onde tudo tinha sido colocado no lugar, ambos tinham percebido que cada um tinha sua responsabilidade na relação. Logan não podia fazer o que quisesse e Sam precisava dar mais atenção ao garoto. Na realidade, a única coisa que eles precisavam era a presença de um na vida do outro. O resto se ajeitaria com o tempo.

Com isso, Sam saiu para passear com Logan, tiveram um tempo de pai e filho, se divertindo num parque de diversões. Infelizmente, o dia acabou rápido. Dessa vez Logan não reclamou, pegou na mão do pai e foram para o carro. No caminho Sam se lembrou de Dean e resolveu ligar para casa, ninguém atendia e então ele fez a única coisa que lhe veio a cabeça: deixou o filho com Mary e nem mesmo entrou na casa, com medo de arranjar confusão com John, depois seguiu para o apartamento do loiro, que aparentemente se recusava a atender sua ligação.

Chegou no prédio e subiu as escadas, o porteiro o deixou passar. Subiu pelas escadas e logo estava no andar do loiro. Antes de chegar à porta do apartamento ouviu vozes sussurradas perto dele, se virou e viu o que nunca esperava presenciar. Castiel abraçava Dean, e na cabeça de Sam aquilo era intimo e pessoal, e tudo só piorou quando ouviu a próxima sentença.

_"- Foi ótimo, Dean. Eu precisava disso. Obrigada."_

_"- Eu também, Cas. Estava com saudades."_

Abraçaram-se forte novamente para logo em seguida Castiel, com passos largos e apresados ir embora, entrando no elevador e Dean entrava em casa em casa, feliz e suspirando. E se Sam não estivesse com tanto ciúmes veria que aquilo era estranho e teria percebido que enquanto Castiel andava olhava para todos os lados, esperando que algo aparecesse.

-x-

Aquilo era o fim para Sam. E de novo alguma coisa acontecia, colocando seu mundo de pernas para o ar. Dessa vez ele não podia perdoar. Era a única coisa que ele não aguentaria, seu Dean estava lhe traindo. O que ele poderia ter feito de errado para merecer tal punição? Ele não sabia, estava completamente perdido.

Sam não sabia se entrava no apartamento e lhe dava um soco ou se chorava feito uma menininha ali mesmo, no corredor escuro. Ele não sabia o que fazer em absoluto. Decidiu-se por fazer o que qualquer homem magoado e desiludido faria. Beberia até entrar em coma alcoólico.

Assim, desceu as escadas como se estivesse correndo de alguma coisa e parou no primeiro bar que encontrou. Era um bar daqueles bem comuns, algumas mesas e um balcão. Sentou-se na cadeira fungando e pedindo a bebida mais forte que eles tivessem.

O barman deu de ombros e serviu. Sam não sabia o que era aquilo, só sentia o gosto peculiar da bebida que descia rasgando sua garganta, logo veio a anestesia da bebida. Agora ele estava melhor. Tudo estava bem de novo. Ele nem se lembrava de Dean, quase nem se lembrava do próprio nome. Quantos drinks já tinha bebido? Não fazia ideia, podia ser um ou dez, não fazia diferença alguma. O ponto importante era se sentir bem.

A sensação ficava melhor a cada segundo. Mãos desconhecidas passeavam por seu corpo. Uma boca beijava seu pescoço. Aquilo era muito bom. Ele se perguntava de onde aquelas mãos habilidosas tinham vindo. Espera! Ele não se lembrava de estar com ninguém. Abriu os olhos que nem ao menos tinha se dado conta que estavam fechados.

Enxergou de forma embaçada, uma mulher morena. Tentou focar o olhar, mas estava difícil, logo desistiu, aquilo começava a lhe dar dor de cabeça. Bem, acho que agora o certo seria saber o nome da garota, não é? Sam também achava isso, entretanto ele teve que pará-la antes que ficasse sem suas roupas no meio de todos. Ele podia estar bêbado porem ainda tinha seu orgulho próprio.

_"- Quem é você?"_ Conseguiu desenrolar a língua para falar, ou para ele parecia isso.

_"- Eu? Eu sou a... Sou a Ruby. Isso! Meu nome é Ruby!" _A morena falava gargalhando, ela não parecia estar certa do próprio nome, mas a pergunta estava respondida. Qual era a próxima pergunta mesmo? Hmm... No momento era impossível lembrar porque a garota tão bêbada quanto ele agarrava-o mais forte a cada segundo. Ela estava sentada no seu colo e rebolava gostoso.

Não era culpa dele. Fazia tanto tempo que ele não transava que estava ficando difícil negar alguma coisa. E bêbados não são conhecidos por seu poder de negação. Faziam o que tinham vontade, e no momento sua vontade era foder aquela garota até gozar bem forte. Era isso o que ele faria.

Se levantou puxado a garota para o banheiro. Entrou numa cabine qualquer e colocou a garota em seu colo. Tudo era mais facilitado devido ao vestido dela. Ele puxou a calcinha dela de qualquer jeito para baixo e penetrou-a com seu membro sem cuidado nenhum, rápido e forte. Ele só conseguia ouvir os gritos da garota em seu ouvido e suas unhas em sua pele. Estava anestesiado. Não sentia muita coisa. O sexo não parecia tão bom como geralmente era. Era gostoso mas faltava seu loiro. Dean! Sam se lembrou de Dean, sentindo-se levemente culpado, o mais culpado possível que o efeito da bebida deixava, entretanto logo se esquecia do mundo com o prazer crescendo, sem controle algum de seu corpo, gozava, silencioso.

Encostou sua cabeça na parede, respirando forte, tentando acalmar seu coração e corpo, por algum tempo não se mexeu, devagar seu cérebro foi voltando a raciocinar e ele percebeu o erro que havia cometido. Havia traído Dean e se o loiro não tivesse o traído? Ele ficaria ainda mais infeliz.

Quando decidiu se levantar e puxar as calças para cima, a garota não se encontrava no banheiro. Deus! O que ele havia feito? Provavelmente se arrependeria mais tarde, ou melhor, já estava arrependido, essa não havia sido sua melhor transa e nem tinha chegado perto. Arrependimento duplo.

Sam não sabia como contar aquilo para Dean. Mesmo que o loiro tivesse lhe traído, ele nunca iria fazer igual ou era o que ele achava. O que ele podia fazer agora? Aquilo não tinha explicação e muito menos desculpas. Ele estava completamente ferrado. Então beberia mais, só um pouco mais, assim ele teria coragem suficiente para ligar para Dean. E isso foi feito. Bebeu o suficiente para não conseguir levantar da cadeira e apertou o numero da discagem direta.

Dean atendeu desesperado, irado e gritando. E apesar de saber que hoje as coisas estariam ruins para seu lado, sorriu. Dean ainda queria falar com ele. Alivio e felicidade eram seus sentimentos.

_"- Dean. 'To bêbado. Você pode vir me buscar?"_ Sam falou de olhos fechados, com medo da reação do loiro que estava a ponto de meter as mãos pelo telefone e estrangulá-lo.

_"- O que? Onde? Com quem? Sam, o que estava pensando?" _Dean estava realmente bravo. O loiro não sabia se gritava até sua raiva passar ou se preocupava-se com o irmão. Ele sabia o quão fraco o moreno era para bebidas. Sam era tão fraco para bebida que se ele fosse assaltado entregaria as coisas sorrindo.

_"- Eu estou no bar perto da sua casa. Uma morena estava comigo. Você estava me traindo." _Sam falou tudo junto, talvez assim o loiro não percebesse a culpa em sua voz. Mesmo bêbado sabia o quão ferrado estava.

_"- Hey! Espera ai!? No bar com uma mulher? Eu não te traí. Você tem que me escutar! Droga, Sammy!" _Pelo tom de voz do loiro, Sam sabia que Dean não estava mais querendo lhe arrancar os membros. Ele acreditava em cada palavra do irmão e era um grande idiota, era a única coisa em que ele podia pensar.

_"- 'To te esperando." _Sam desligou o celular sem mais palavras, encerrando a conversa. Era mais seguro dizer tudo de uma vez, cara a cara. Enquanto isso ele continuava com sua bebida. Apenas o copo poderia consolá-lo agora.

-x-

Dean chegou ao bar em cinco minutos, foi apenas o tempo de vestir um casaco e atravessar a rua. Encontrou Sam jogado no balcão do bar com um copo de bebida na mão. Ele estava mais triste do que Dean algum dia já tinha visto. Não teria coragem de brigar com ele, não importava o que tivesse feito.

Sam sente alguém apertando seu ombro. Era seu irmão. Levantou sua cabeça, aliviado. Dean realmente não tinha lhe abandonado. Sentia vontade de chorar, mas o máximo que ele fez foi levantar da cadeira com as pernas tremendo e abraçar o irmão. Isso era o suficiente para lhe deixar melhor. Devia não ter sido tão impulsivo, agora ele esperava poder consertar tudo, com sorte não haveria consequências.

_"- O que aconteceu, amor?"_ Dean perguntou carinhoso, acariciando os cabelos do moreno em seu abraço apertado, ele nunca teria coragem de magoar ainda mais Sam. Sentia que seu irmão não aguentaria mais dores, ele se sentia igual, entretanto aguentaria tudo por ele.

_"- Podemos conversar em casa?" _Sam sussurrou com a voz baixa.

Dean apenas suspirou. Sam usava aquele tom que amolecia suas defesas, aquele tom que lhe convencia a fazer qualquer coisa, e mesmo ele sabendo disso não deixava de ser convincente. Bem, o que ele podia fazer além de acatar o pedido do irmão mais novo?

Então, Dean abraçou a cintura do irmão e foram para a casa do loiro, atravessaram a rua e pegaram o elevador em silencio. Dean não sabia o que dizer e Sam não queria falar nada, não tinha nada de positivo para compartilhar, na verdade, se ele pudesse nunca falaria nada sobre isso.

Infelizmente o caminho era curto e chegaram rápido demais para o desespero de Sam que começava a temer seriamente ser largado. Porém, Dean não fazia nada mais do que tirar as roupas do moreno, devagar, peça por peça, caminhando com o moreno em direção ao chuveiro. Nem parecia que há dez minutos o loiro estava furioso, pois agora ele só parecia cuidadoso.

Com tanto cuidado, Sam se sentia a cada momento pior, ele não merecia isso. Tudo o que se sentia merecedor era da solidão e tristeza. Era isso, ele não merecia Dean.

_"- Para com isso, Dean!" _Sam parou as mãos da loiro que lavava seu corpo lenta e delicadamente. Sam não se conformava com aquilo, ele havia errado bem feio e ainda assim Dean o perdoava sem nem saber o motivo.

_"- Porque? Você merece tudo o cuidado e dedicação. Você é meu amor." _Dean também não entendia porque Sam fazia tanto drama, já tinha acontecido e não havia nada possível para desfazer o erro. Perdoar e esquecer havia sido seu lema por toda a vida e agora isso seria de grande ajuda, mas aparentemente Sam não concordava com isso.

_"- Será que você não entende? Eu te traí com a primeira que apareceu. Eu sou um idiota. Desculpe-me." _Sam confessou fechando os olhos, sentindo ainda as mãos do irmão que continuavam deslizando pelo seu corpo. Ele pensava que não merecia tanta felicidade.

_"- Hmm... Me deixe ver... Por quantos anos eu fugi de você? Uns seis anos? E logo que eu decido voltar, você, o irmão abandonado, me recebe de braços abertos. Sem contar tudo o que aconteceu no último ano. Agora, me diz, como não te perdoar?" _Dean falou baixinho, o que fez Sam abrir os olhos e se aproximar mais ainda para escutar tudo o que o irmão falava.

Dean nunca esteve tão sedutor do que nesse exato segundo, talvez fosse porque nunca havia precisado seduzir o irmão. Uma dose de sexo sempre melhorava tudo, não importava se fosse um homem ou mulher. Era sempre a solução perfeita. Dessa vez quem iria manipular seria Dean. Em pouco tempo Sam estaria fazendo qualquer coisa que o loiro quisesse. Absolutamente tudo.

_"- Então... porque você não deixa isso pra lá e aproveita comigo?" _O loiro acabava seu discurso, olhando Sam tremer em seus braços, obediente. Dean aparentemente estava sendo bastante eficaz e motivador.

Assim, devagar, nessa cadência sensual, Dean masturbou o irmão, tão torturante que fazia o moreno revirar os olhos de prazer e impaciência. Sam queria tudo rápido e fugaz, como sempre havia sido, mas hoje ele não mandava, o moreno via isso estampado no rosto do irmão que lhe observava séria e atentamente. E quando seu irmão mais velho mandava, Sammy obedecia. Então, ele se deixou ficar ali, encostado na parede, hipnotizado pelos olhos do irmão.

O único barulho que se podia ouvir era a água caindo, Sam tinha medo de falar alguma coisa e o encanto desaparecer. Tudo aquilo que ele estava vivendo era seu desejo mais profundo, ele não queria acordar e ver que tudo era obra de sua imaginação.

Mais devagar ainda Dean pegou Sam pelas mãos, o levando para o quarto. Deitou o moreno delicadamente na cama. E assim, molhados, o loiro começou a explorar seu corpo novamente. Beijou-lhe a boca lentamente enquanto suas mãos deslizavam todo o caminho por seu abdômen e coluna, sem esquecer parte alguma.

Sam sentia as mãos do irmão sendo substituídas pelos lábios mais rápido do que ele podia prever, sem querer soltou um gemido rouco, tão gostoso que Dean não resistiu, chupando-o tão lento como havia feito com o resto do corpo, mas esse toque foi forte, intenso. Sam teve que fechar os olhos, isso era diferente de tudo o que ele tinha sentido. Se deixar controlar sempre havia sido difícil, entretanto deixar que Dean o dominasse estava sendo surpreendentemente bom. Ele sempre se surpreenderia com Dean. E só porque era seu irmão, ali, impedindo que ele fizesse qualquer outra coisa, só porque eram as mãos e os lábios de Dean, ele se entregava dessa forma, sem nem mesmo hesitar ou pensar duas vezes. Então se estivesse com Dean, seu coração estaria seguro.

Aquilo estava muito bom assim. Dean nunca pensou que fosse gostar de chupar alguém, que seria tão gostoso e prazeroso, mas ele também precisava de um certo alivio. Precisava sentir o interior do corpo do irmão, como tantas vezes Sam havia feito com ele. Então, com o lubrificante em mãos começou a prepará-lo. Devagar, como tudo estava sendo essa noite. Lentamente relaxando sua entrada, alargando tão devagar que Sam não sentia nenhum tipo de desconforto, apenas o prazer latente que o fazia querer gemer e gozar a cada toque. Oh! Ele estava tão perto, daria tudo por poder ter seu orgasmo, entretanto esperaria por seu irmão que estava tratando-o com tanto carinho e atenção, que apenas lhe dava mais prazer. Sinceramente, Sam pensava não ser possível se sentir tão bem, tão realizado, tão feliz.

A próxima coisa que o moreno sentiu foi Dean penetrando-o torturantemente devagar, lhe alargando ainda mais. Essa parte sempre era estranha, talvez um dia ele se acostumasse, mas dessa vez a dor não veio. Um leve desconforto foi tudo o que sentiu, e só durou até Dean chegar até o fim, onde encontrou aquele ponto que o fazia delirar. Deus! Sam poderia morrer agora.

Dean mordeu os lábios tirando um filete de sangue. Ele nunca havia se contido tanto na vida. Sua vontade era colocar Sam de quatro e fodê-lo tão forte que o irmão realmente veria do que as estrelas eram feitas. Mas não dessa vez, ele continuaria nessa tortura até que Sam lhe implorasse por mais.

Foi nessa cadencia que Dean fez o irmão abrir os olhos. O que ele via era o puro amor e desejo. Era encantamento e entrega. Era todo o sentimento que ele sempre havia procurado em tanto corpos, masculinos e femininos, e que nenhum deles jamais havia lhe dado. Era o amor puro na sua forma mais fiel. O tipo de amor sem pretensão, sem posse, sem interesse. Apenas o amor entre duas pessoas era o necessário. Era tudo o que ele sempre havia pedido.

_"- Dean..."_ Sam o tirou de seu transe. Dean tinha se perdido na beleza do irmão, o modo que seus corpos reagiam tão bem juntos, o tremer, o ofegar baixo. Tudo era tão perfeito.

Dean tinha entendido, Sam estava quase gozando, sem qualquer ajuda externa, apenas naquela penetração torturante. Então, para fechar a noite memorável Dean se moveu mais rápido, uma, duas, três vezes, na quarta ouviu o grito de Sam e ele finalmente pôde gozar também. Teve que se segurar na cabeceira da cama ou provavelmente teria quebrado alguma coisa.

Respirou profundamente uma vez antes de sair dentro de Sam, ouvindo aquele último suspiro e corpos ainda tremendo juntos. Deitou-se na cama de olhos fechados, puxando o irmão para perto. Enfim conseguia respirar livremente. Sentiu uma dor e olhou para os braços, eles tinham sangue seco com algumas feridas. Suas costas também não estavam diferentes. Voltou a fechar os olhos dando uma risadinha maliciosa.

_"- Desculpa."_ Ouviu a voz de Sam contra seu pescoço, sem graça e tímido.

_"- Eu adorei. Agora vou te chamar de gatinho, porque você tem umas garras bem afiadas, hein?!" _O loiro riu de novo, quebrando o clima.

_"- Jerk."_

_"- Bitch"_

_"- Te amo."_

_"- Eu também. Te amo muito."_

* * *

Ola, como vocês estão? Então gostaria de saber o que estão achando da historia, se não nunca vou saber onde acertar. Estou aberta a sugestões. E claro mandar um comentário não mataria ninguém. Até a próxima. Obrigada por ler.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

**Dels: **srsrs A jess vai se ferrar bem legal, mas ainda está cedo, ainda tem muita historia para ler, espero que você continue acompanhando. O john? Humm... não sei, talvez... Bem, se eu contasse perderia a graça, não? srsr

**Naty:** srsrs Verdade, todo mundo chorando, eu jurava que não seria tão dramático, mas está bem emocionante e divertido de escrever e principalmente pela reação das pessoas, é muito gratificante receber comentários tão incentivadores.^^ Obrigada pelo apoio. Faço capítulos grandes porque posto uma vez na semana, se não seriam mais capítulos menores. Eu odeio ter que ler um pedacinho e depois ficar esperando seculos por outro pedacinho, desse jeito acho que todos ficam felizes.^^


	11. Capitulo X

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Capitulo X**

Dean estava arrependido novamente. Não devia ter saído tão tarde, deixando Sam sozinho. Aquilo tinha sido muito irresponsável, veja bem, estavam num período sensível de suas vidas, não devia ter sido tão impulsivo, ele era aquele que deveria manter tudo em ordem. Sabia muito bem, não era somente ele que precisava de ajuda nisso tudo. Seu irmão também estava abalado, principalmente com a chegada de Castiel.

Sabia que agora seria muito mais difícil manter as coisas calmas com o ex-namorado por perto. Seriam problemas em dobro. Ele não podia simplesmente expulsá-lo de sua vida. Castiel tinha amigos e parentes por aqui, o moreno mais velho tinha todo o direito de ficar ali como ele e Sam, isso era obvio, mas como equilibrar os dois em sua vida? Ele não sabia, entretanto, se fosse necessário se afastaria de Castiel para não magoar ainda mais o irmão.

Sam sempre seria a coisa mais importante para ele. Porem o loiro não entendia como Sam havia descoberto sobre a volta do moreno de olhos azuis. Não sabia mesmo e nem havia dado tempo para perguntar nada. Tudo continuava muito confuso, ainda estava muito surpreso com a visita do moreno.

Tinha sido tudo tão de repente que ele não tinha tido muito tempo para reagir. Dean havia chegado a seu apartamento e aberto a porta quando foi surpreendido por alguém que lhe puxou pelo braço. Assustado, virou-se encontrando quem nunca iria imaginar em sua porta novamente. Castiel estava mais bonito do que ele se lembrava, com aquele sorriso luminoso e olhos brilhando, o moreno puxou-o para um abraço apertado, daqueles confortáveis que quase te deixam sem fôlego. Dean retribuiu apenas por reflexo, mas logo se soltou empurrando o intruso que não tirava o sorriso do rosto.

Aquele momento estava sendo um dos mais estranhos em sua vida. Ali estava a pessoa que ele jurava amar e que agora só parecia um conhecido de longa data. Era verdade que ainda sentia aquele calor no peito apenas por olhá-lo, mas agora era diferente, agora Castiel só parecia um grande amigo que ele gostaria de ter por perto, e mesmo assim nada dava o direito do moreno aparecer em sua porta depois de tanto tempo e tanta dor infligida. Ele não tinha nenhum direito de estar ali, na sua porta.

_"- O que você faz aqui?"_ Dean perguntou mais rude e irritado do que pretendia. Isso estava bem claro para os dois, provavelmente se Dean pudesse, chutaria Castiel de sua vida para sempre, era o que ele merecia depois de todo o sofrimento que ele teve que aguentar.

_"- Hei Dean! Não vai me dar as boas vindas?"_ Castiel lhe sorriu de novo. Ele parecia muito animado e curioso, excêntrico como sempre, entretanto Dean podia ver algo de incomum no moreno, é como se pudesse sentir sua inquietação. Algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo e só por isso abriu caminho para que Castiel pudesse entrar em sua casa.

Fechou a porta, ainda desconfiado, logo lhe questionando.

_"- E por que eu deveria? O que você realmente faz aqui?"_ Se sentou, suspirando audivelmente, sabendo que ainda teria muita irritação.

Sempre havia sido assim, Castiel tinha um prazer mórbido em lhe irritar profundamente e aparentemente, agora não seria diferente. Castiel apenas lhe deu um sorrisinho de canto, daqueles que sempre vinham regados de muita loucura e sexo, sexo bem selvagem. Dean não iria cair nessa nunca mais. Sexo não fazia sentido sem amor.

Castiel se sentou junto a Dean, mais perto que o necessário. O loiro lhe conhecia, estava provocando-o. O moreno sempre era feroz quando se tratava de convencê-lo a fazer alguma coisa.

_"- O que é isso, D? Eu estava com saudade. Queria te ver, me desculpar."_ Castiel sussurrava, aproximando a boca em direção aos lábios de Dean, manipulador e sensual como sempre, quase hipnotizante.

Dean queria beijá-lo, ainda podia se lembrar do quão gostoso eram os lábios do ex, mas infelizmente não faria isso. Já havia percorrido um longo caminho para regredir logo agora. Assim, Dean simplesmente virou a cara, suspirando, fazendo Castiel beijar seu rosto e escorregar os lábios por seu pescoço, seu ponto fraco. Gemeu baixo e se levantou, recriminando-se e andando de um lado para o outro. Era como se traísse Sam. Seu irmão não merecia isso, nenhum dos dois merecia. Castiel era sinônimo de problemas e mais dor. Daria um basta naquilo imediatamente.

_"- Vai embora! Você já me viu e pediu desculpa. Satisfeito? Agora é hora de sumir de novo."_ Gritou, irritado por quase cair na tentação. Virou-se de costas para não ter que olhá-lo, lhe dava asco e lhe excitava ao mesmo tempo. Estar mais confuso era impossível.

Se Dean pudesse ver Castiel nesse momento retiraria todas as palavras duras. A verdade é que o homem com cara de anjo já não era o mesmo, ele precisava de ajuda, e só Dean poderia ajudá-lo, era o único que Castiel confiava. Porem não era isso que lhe preocupava e sim sua frieza e distância. Isso era algo inédito para o moreno.

Em todo o tempo que ficaram juntos, Dean nunca havia se negado a nada. Os toques sempre eram correspondidos e os beijos furiosos eram compartilhados com a mesma vontade. Ele não se lembrava de uma vez sequer ser rejeitado, aquilo doía demais. Castiel havia perdido para sempre Dean. Então, só podia ser por um motivo. Sam, o irmão mais novo. Ele sabia o quanto Dean amava Sam. Foi por esse motivo que conseguiu convencer o loiro a lhe dar uma chance.

Castiel se propôs a fazê-lo esquecer-se do irmão. E o que Castiel fez? Na primeira oportunidade abandonou o loiro. Talvez se ele tivesse ficado e enfrentado aquele sentimento estranho e angustiante chamado amor, poderia ainda estar o com loiro, poderia estar feliz e sem tantos problemas. Ele foi um idiota e agora estava completamente ferrado.

Mesmo sabendo que apenas sofreria mais, precisava perguntar.

_"- Você conseguiu, não foi? Conseguiu transar com o Samuel?"_ Perguntou ácido, mudando a expressão para algo safado. Ele não poderia transparecer que tinha sido atingido por ele.

_"- Isso não tem a ver com transar e sim com amar! Você sabe o que isso significa? Amar alguém e estar ali para ela, em qualquer situação?"_

Dean estava furioso! Como ele podia vir até ele depois de tanto tempo e lhe acusar dessa forma? Ele tinha vontade de bater nele até ver o sangue jorrar no chão.

_"- É, eu devia saber!"_ Castiel falou firme, pela primeira vez, sem máscaras ou qualquer tipo de sorriso falso. Arrependia-se amargamente de ter abandonado uma pessoa tão boa e pura. Se arrependimento matasse, só lhe sobrariam as cinzas. _"- Me desculpa mesmo. Eu nunca quis causar mal nenhum. Eu só precisava ir embora. Eu não sabia o que fazer! Eu te amava."_ Tentou mais uma vez, talvez assim o loiro entendesse seus motivos.

E aquilo era verdade. Castiel amava Dean. Da sua forma doida e excêntrica, mas amava. Ele apenas não sabia como lidar com esse sentimento, então a única solução viável para ele foi fugir, assim sem mais nem menos, só fugir, sem pensar nas consequências e em quem magoaria, sempre havia sido impulsivo e nada tinha mudado, entretanto agora já sabia o que queria, não fugiria mais.

O moreno precisava dele de todas as formas que alguém pudesse necessitar. Ele não entendia ao certo porque tinha que ser ele, exatamente ele, mas só Dean poderia ocupar aquele espaço em seu coração. Castiel precisava de seu amor, compreensão, carinho e de sua ajuda.

Mas como ele podia pedir isso logo agora que via Dean tão feliz com quem sempre amou de verdade? Como arrastá-lo para seus problemas? Ele podia ser louco, mas não queria que Dean fosse infeliz. Não devia ter voltado. O melhor a fazer seria sumir novamente, se escondendo até achar uma solução para seu problema. Era hora de se despedir novamente, mesmo que isso fosse totalmente contra a sua vontade.

_"- Cas... Me desculpa, mas é tarde demais. Eu já encontrei minha felicidade." _

Isso só confirmava toda a situação, voltar tinha sido um erro enorme. Provavelmente estaria colocando a vida de Dean e de todos que conhecia em perigo.

Dean sentia a mágoa do outro, via que ele sofria por algum motivo além de amá-lo. Ele não fazia ideia do que fosse, mas se o moreno não queria contar-lhe, seria impossível arrancar dele. Ele faria tudo o que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudá-lo. Ele sabia, se não fosse algo muito serio Castiel não estaria em sua frente depois de tanto tempo.

_"- Eu sei. É por isso que eu tenho que ir. Não vou te atrapalhar mais."_ Castiel se virou dando a conversa por encerrada. Porém Dean não deixaria que ele fosse embora de novo, mesmo que agora fossem só amigos, ele precisava fazer algo para ajudá-lo.

_"- Cas! Você não vai embora, vai?"_ Dean o virou, abraçando-o forte. _"- Não importa qual seja o seu problema, eu vou te ajudar. Ok?"_ Continuou abraçado fortemente a ele, esperando uma resposta.

O que Castiel podia fazer? Ele não tinha a quem recorrer e estar ali, nos braços do loiro era o que ele queria desde que havia viajado para a Austrália, fugindo de Dean, aquela tinha sido a pior decisão que fizera em toda a sua vida. Pelo menos um abraço ele poderia ter. Então Castiel lhe abraçou de volta, bem forte, beijando-lhe o pescoço, naquele lugar que Dean tanto gostava. Sentiu que Dean tremia em seus braços. Como ele tinha saudade disso. Realmente foi um grande idiota.

_"- Eu vou ficar por enquanto, mas se eu ver que estou atrapalhando..."_ Sussurrou no ouvido do loiro, se aproveitando do momento, deslizando as mãos pelas costas definidas. Dean estava tão lindo, e se duvidasse, agora estava mais bonito ainda para Castiel. Era alguém proibido para ele e talvez por isso, ele o quisesse com mais força.

_"- Você não vai atrapalhar."_ Dean sussurrou também, se deixando levar por um momento. Tinha saudades dele, mas apenas por pensar que poderia trair seu amor se sentiu estranho e sujo. Afastou-se de Castiel, sorrindo sincero, meio encabulado.

Era aquilo que Castiel mais gostava no loiro. Esse cuidado e preocupação que Dean tinha com as pessoas, era essa vontade sincera de ajudar, era esse amor despretensioso que ele nunca tinha visto em ninguém além do loiro e claro, tinha a timidez em demonstrar os sentimentos. Tudo em Dean fazia o moreno amá-lo.

Então, Dean levou Castiel até a porta e se despediu de novo, abraçando-o forte. Eles se sentiam leves e livres. Finalmente podiam respirar fundo sem medo de nada. Era como se a volta do moreno servisse para desfazer mal-entendidos e aliviar o coração do loiro. Dean sabia que sempre amaria Castiel, mas nunca abriria mão de Sam por nada nesse mundo, até porque, o amor que sentia pelo moreno de olhos azuis era diferente daquele que nutria pelo amor da sua vida. Assim, rapidamente Dean arrumou as coisas que iria levar para a casa de Sam e logo saiu para encontrar seu amor.

Naquele momento Dean se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo, bem quase o mais feliz, caminhava para a felicidade total, estava indo em direção ao seu amor, ele só esperava não ter feito seu irmão esperá-lo por muito tempo, nem se deu conta do tempo que voou e então foi correndo para casa do moreno.

Infelizmente, Dean teve uma surpresa nada boa quando chegou. Sam não estava em lugar nenhum, no começo, o loiro pensou que ele pudesse estar fazendo algo importante, não tinha motivo para se preocupar, não é? É isso que ele pensava no começo da noite.

A cada hora que passava Dean se desesperava mais. Onde Sam poderia estar á meia-noite? Ele não sabia o que fazer, até pensou em ligar para os pais, mas iria dizer o que? _"- Oi, Mãe. Perdi o Sam de vista, você sabe onde ele está?" _Acho que isso não iria funcionar muito bem, então ele se jogou no sofá esperando impacientemente até que o seu celular tocou.

Estava tão nervoso que nem olhou quem era, sabia que era seu irmão inconscientemente. De imediato, percebeu que algo de muito sério tinha acontecido e que provavelmente haveria consequências sérias, infelizmente no momento não podia se importar menos, só queria o irmão de volta e seguro. Nem se lembrava mais o porquê de estar tão irritado, finalmente estaria com Sam depois de buscá-lo no bar.

-x-

Agora tudo estava bem, era o que tentava explicar para o irmão. Dean detalhava tudo o que tinha acontecido desde o encontro com Castiel, quer dizer, Sam não precisava saber que Castiel tinha tentado beijá-lo e que o amava, não é? Agora era Dean que tentava convencê-lo de que lhe amava e isso durou a manhã inteira e parte da tarde. Nada melhor que uma dose de carinho e amor para convencer o irmão, ainda assim Sam não tinha certeza se estava realmente perdoado.

_"- Você me perdoa Dee? Me perdoa de verdade?"_ Sam falava depositando suaves beijos no abdômen do loiro.

_"- Eu já disse, não há nada para perdoar. Eu errei não te contando sobre o Cas e você também. Está tudo bem, mas se você quiser continuar eu ficaria muito feliz..."_ Dean falava enquanto levava a cabeça do irmão para o lugar onde no momento precisava de alivio.

Então foi isso que Sam fez. Ansioso, deslizou suas mãos pelas nádegas do loiro e lambeu a cabeça do pênis que estava inchada e bem vermelha, logo em seguida deslizou os lábios por todo o comprimento, fazendo pressão como o loiro gostava, não duraria muito, mas não podia negar, estava muito bom, ninguém fazia aquilo melhor que seu irmão. De fato, foi rápido, porem ambos ficaram satisfeitos quando Dean gozou forte, se desmanchando com o rosto quente e feliz. Sam se aproximou da boca do irmão depositando um beijo suave antes de deitar no peito de Dean, suspirando.

_"- Acho que estou perdoado agora, mas era só isso mesmo que o Castiel queria? Não aconteceu mais nada?"_ Sam perguntou desconfiado.

Ele confiava no loiro, porém algo lhe dizia que havia algo de errado nessa história, algo não encaixava. Se fosse ele no lugar de Castiel, tentaria reconquistar Dean, tentaria de todas as formas possíveis. Sentia que teria que lutar por Dean muito mais a partir de agora. Tinha ciúmes e deixava claro em cada gesto. Sam cuidaria do que era seu. Castiel podia vir que ele estava preparado.

_"- Não aconteceu nada. E nunca vai acontecer. Eu te amo e só amo você."_

_"- Te amo também. Pra sempre."_

Por enquanto tudo estava bem. Sam estava só esperando a calmaria passar, tinha certeza que logo mais problemas chegariam. Desde que Dean estivesse a seu lado, tudo ficaria bem.

-x-

Ruby acordou com a cabeça doendo, não tinha uma ressaca tão forte desde os tempos de faculdade, entretanto tinha mudado, agora era uma mulher 26 anos, elegante e responsável. Trabalhava na melhor empresa de advocacia do Texas, no Escritório Winchester. Era uma advogada em treinamento, novata e que de acordo com as especulações, logo seria efetivada. Essa era a chance de sua vida, seus pais nunca mais falariam que ela nunca iria ter sucesso.

Esfregaria todo seu sucesso na cara de todos aqueles que, infelizmente, eram sua família, mas tudo bem, no momento ela tinha que pelo menos levantar a cabeça para achar alguma aspirina.

Deus! Sua cabeça iria explodir de dor, literalmente. Respirou fundo e esticou o braço, tudo girou, ainda assim não iria desistir de sua tarefa árdua. Pegou o copo com água e engoliu o comprido junto, se deitando lentamente na cama novamente. Agora ela precisava pensar.

O que havia feito noite passada? Bem, depois de ser dispensa pelo namorado resolveu sair para espairecer um pouco. Ok, até ai estava bem claro, no entanto depois de entrar num bar qualquer ficava difícil lembrar-se de qualquer coisa. Lembrava-se de pedir alguma bebida doce, depois muitas outras vieram, tinha um cara também, bonito, alto, olhos verdes, cabelos cumpridos... Sal...Sanne... Sam era o nome do cara. Talvez ela tivesse o numero dele, apenas precisava lembrar o que tinha feito, provavelmente ele se lembraria.

Pegou o celular e abriu o contato. Não podia acreditar! Era seu chefe, o dono da empresa e homem mais bem sucedido na advocacia do Texas. Como ela conseguiu fazer uma coisa dessas? Tanto tempo se esforçando para em uma noite acabar com tudo.

Infelizmente as cenas da noite passada voltaram com rapidez, sua dor de cabeça piorando junto com a velocidade das informações. Ela estava ferrada, mais que isso, estava desempregada.

Lembrava-se nitidamente agora, entrou no bar, bebeu mais do que se lembrava de um dia ter feito, tudo por causa daquele medico idiota, aparentemente Mark Pelegrino não tinha tempo para ela, ele preferia passar seu tempo fazendo plantões intermináveis a ficar com ela. Grande coisa! Ele que fosse... Ele que se explodisse junto com os plantões, para ela aquilo era o cúmulo, então, ali estava ela, deprimida e bebendo.

Observou quando um cara alto e bonito entrou no bar, mais triste do que ela. Ficou o olhando de longe, tomando coragem o suficiente para falar com ele. Já estava muito bêbeda e mesmo assim bebeu um pouco mais só para encontrar algum vestígio de coragem dentro de si, e lá foi ela, com passos firmes mesmo que tudo rodasse, falou com o cara.

_"- Ola! Meu nome é Ruby. Noite difícil?" _Ela perguntou compreensiva, olhando diretamente para a cara de cachorro abandonado do homem, ele lhe parecia levemente familiar, mas não sabia dizer de onde, na verdade, não se importava no momento, só conseguia olhar para a boca bem desenhada do quase estranho.

_"- Oi. A pior noite possível... Sabe, meu namorado..." _Só bastou uma frase para que Ruby se tornasse a melhor amiga dele. Ele falou de tudo, provavelmente agora devia saber toda a vida do homem se lembrasse de alguma coisa dita por ele.

A próxima coisa que lhe vinha à mente eram suas bocas coladas, enquanto sentava e rebolava no colo do quase desconhecido e ele tentava falar alguma coisa que não lhe fazia nenhum sentido. Sua ultima lembrança era estar em sua cama sozinha. Aparentemente não havia passado dos limites, não é? Se ela não se lembrava de mais nada não devia ser importante, pelo menos era o que ela torcia.

Ruby estava levemente preocupada, sua dor de cabeça que passava aos poucos não deixava com que ela se concentrasse em nada. No momento a única coisa que ela podia fazer era dormir, com sorte, amanha, na segunda-feira tudo estaria bem e ainda teria seu emprego.

-x-

Castiel chegou em casa exausto. Quer dizer, ele não sabia se aquela ainda seria sua casa. Fazia mais de um ano que não entrava naquele lugar. Quando decidiu sair de onde estava por motivos de segurança e pegar um voo para o lugar mais seguro que ele podia pensar, não achava que voltaria para àquele apartamento, tinha a esperança que Dean lhe receberia de braços abertos, como sempre tinha sido. Falho engano! Nada mais seria como antes.

Mas de qualquer forma ainda tinha uma casa, estava limpa, a dispensa estava cheia e tudo ainda continuava no seu lugar, parece que alguém tinha cuidado de tudo por ali. Castiel tinha que se lembrar de agradecer a Mary Winchester, ela era um anjo do senhor, de fato.

No momento tudo o que ele precisava era descansar, já que tinha ido falar diretamente com Dean. Castiel se arrependia de tanta coisa na vida que se fosse falar tudo, passaria o resto da vida relatando e talvez a maior delas tenha sido essa atitude egoísta e espontânea demais, só de pensar que poderia estar com Dean ficava com raiva de si mesmo. Ou talvez, fosse apenas o ciúme, não conseguia entender. Como Dean tinha se esquecido dele tão facilmente, será que alguns meses são suficientes para se deixar de amar uma pessoa? E tudo o que viveram se apagou tão rapidamente?

Castiel não era uma pessoa má ou que se aproveitava dos outros. Na verdade, era o contrário, adorava ajudar as pessoas o tanto que pudesse, mas Dean era um assunto delicado. Nunca havia encontrado pessoa tão especial em toda sua vida.

Ele realmente amava o loiro, o queria só para ele, como tinha sido por tanto tempo. Era seu companheiro e amante, Dean lhe entendia como ninguém tinha conseguido e isso era difícil de acontecer, a maioria das pessoas achavam-no doido e ponto. Mas havia mais por trás disso, havia um homem carente que só precisava de um pouco de amor e diversão.

Sabia que o loiro lhe amava, só porque ele não lhe dizia, não quer dizer não fosse verdade. Agora Castiel sabia, Dean sempre o tinha amado. Tinha percebido o modo de o loiro lhe olhar e o jeito que estremecia em seus braços, tudo isso lhe dizia que ainda tinha uma chance, Dean ainda lhe amava, mesmo depois de tanta dor que o moreno o fez passar, ainda lhe amava.

Era até engraçado e contraditório, antes era Dean que corria atrás dele, a cada briga era sempre o loiro que se desculpava, mesmo que a culpa fosse sua. Agora era Castiel que iria correr atrás dele, e correria eternamente se isso garantisse ter seu homem de volta.

Castiel não sabia e não entendia tudo o que estava acontecendo. Ele não queria aparecer tão repentinamente e bagunçar tudo, não era isso o que pretendia, mas estar tão perto e não poder fazer nada não era de seu feitio, porém, isso não queria dizer que não fosse tentar recuperar o loiro ou no mínimo causar alguma confusão. Estava perto demais de sua felicidade para jogá-la fora novamente. Afinal, o que é a vida sem alguma emoção?

Apenas a ideia de ter Dean novamente só para ele já tinha lhe animado. Sorrindo, foi para o banheiro, tomando um longo banho e pensando no loiro enquanto se tocava lentamente, pensando que logo Dean estaria naquela banheira com ele de novo, de onde não devia ter saído. Isso aconteceria, e quanto mais ele pensava, mais excitado ficava. Aquilo era só o começo de sua alegria.

Talvez ter voltado para casa não fosse tão ruim assim.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários Anônimos: **

**Naty**: Ola, que bom que você gostou. Te espero no próximo capitulo.^^

* * *

Bem, olha para todos que estão acompanhando. Espero que estejam gostando, mesmo aqueles que não comentam. Tenho um comunicado a fazer, não sei se semana que vem vai ter atualização, a faculdade está tomando muito tempo. Vou fazer o possível para que seja atualizado no dia certo. Qualquer coisa me desculpem. Até logo.


	12. Capitulo XI

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Notas importantes no fim do capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo XI**

O dia amanheceu e Sam já estava acordado. Levantou-se devagar da cama sem fazer nenhum barulho e deixou Dean dormindo no quarto, não queria acordá-lo. O que estava prestes a fazer devia ser executado somente por ele, Dean não precisava de mais problemas, e era isso o que fazia agora que tinha alguma paz, na verdade já havia passado do prazo, era a hora de por alguma ordem em sua vida.

Pegou a caixa com os documentos sobre sua esposa, esquecida por muito tempo, e que finalmente tomava alguma coragem para olhá-la. Aquele objeto era como um remédio. Sabia que seria horrível e amargo, mas a longo prazo lhe faria bem, seria sua cura. Ele não estava nenhum pouco animado com isso, não parecia uma boa ideia revirar o passado de Jessica, mas infelizmente não tinha opção, era necessário já que a previsão da audiência do divórcio estava perto, ele precisava de provas concretas contra ela, assim conseguiria ficar com a guarda de Logan também. Se não fosse por isso, jamais voltaria a por as mãos naquilo, na verdade gostaria de enterrar para sempre o assunto Jessica Moore ou qualquer que fosse o nome daquela mulher.

Reunindo sua coragem colocou a caixa em cima da mesa tirando a primeira folha. Nela continha a certidão de nascimento verdadeira. Como Jim tinha feito para conseguir aquilo era um grande mistério que ele não se interessava em saber. Começou a ler com medo do que encontraria. Seu verdadeiro nome era Jessica Diaz Martinez, nascida na cidade de Havana, em Cuba, em 25 de Setembro de 1985. Seus pais eram Teresa Fernandez Diaz e Gomez Lima Martinez.

Aparentemente Jessica havia mentido também sobre sua família. Sobre o que mais ela poderia ter mentido? Pelo menos Sam já havia se conformado: seu casamento tinha sido uma enorme mentira. Perguntava-se se algum dia Jessica se quer havia lhe amado ou sentido qualquer tipo de afeto. Que grande farsa sua vida era, e a cada folha que pegava se irritava mais. Como pode ter sido tão idiota a ponto de se enganar tanto?

O próximo documento veio a sua mão. Esse era um relatório sobre sua infância. Jessica tinha nascido no subúrbio. Seus pais eram muito pobres e não tinham com sustentá-la, então Jessica tinha começado a trabalhar bem cedo. Sua mãe havia morrido quando tinha cinco anos de idade por Overdose de Cocaína. Não muito tempo depois, Jessica havia fugido de casa com onze anos. O relatório dizia que uma semana depois, a garotinha loira tinha sido encontrada em uma esquina qualquer, cheia de escoriações e hematomas, alguns eram recentes, outros já eram de antes de sua fuga. E até mesmo havia sinais de abuso sexual. Foi levada a um orfanato e depois ao juizado de menores, onde tentaram convencê-la a voltar para casa, mas por algum motivo que ninguém sabia, e Jessica se recusava a dizer, a jovem não aceitava voltar para junto do pai.

Durante alguns anos Jessica parecia ter entrado nos eixos. Com quinze anos, já trabalhava e tinha uma vida estável no orfanato, seu pai, Gomez Lima Martinez, a localizou e mesmo estando segura longe dele, ela não se sentia totalmente segura e como ele continuava a persegui-la onde quer que ela fosse, fez a única coisa que lhe restava, pediu emancipação, juntou todas suas coisas e pegou todo o dinheiro que tinha, se mudando para os Estados Unidos, no Texas. Terminou o ensino médio com todos os louvores e conseguiu entrar em uma das melhores universidades do mundo, Stanford.

Esse primeiro relatório terminava assim, provavelmente com o encontro deles na universidade. Sam estava sinceramente chocado. Agora ele sabia por que Jessica tinha feito tudo aquilo, prejudicado tantas pessoas e feito outras mais sofrerem, porém isso não justificava todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido com sua família.

Ele devia ter desconfiado. Ninguém era tão perfeito, tão sem falhas que chegava a parecer um daqueles filmes dos anos cinquenta onde as esposas ficavam em casa esperando o marido com o jantar preparado e um sorriso no rosto. Se ele tivesse sido um pouco mais esperto nada disso teria acontecido e provavelmente nunca saberia dos sentimentos de Dean.

Talvez certas coisas tivessem que acontecer. Nada na vida é em vão, sempre haverá consequências. Por vezes cruzaremos o caminho de pessoa que se pudéssemos escolher, nunca nos envolveríamos, mas cada uma dessas pessoas nos ensina alguma coisa. Um exemplo disso é a própria Jessica, ela havia ensinado a Sam que é necessário fazer o impossível para alcançar seus objetivos, seja o amor ou sucesso financeiro, era necessário se arriscar.

Era nisso que Sam pensava enquanto pegava os próximos papéis. Esses eram um bolo grande de documentos, eram alguns relatórios financeiros, Jessica vinha desviando dinheiro da conta da empresa há mais de um ano e meio. Era a época que Sam havia mudado para o apartamento junto com Dean, quando o irmão passava por um momento difícil e eles finalmente tinham confessado se amar de uma forma até muito natural.

Dava graças a Deus por ter tomado aquela decisão, nem gostava de pensar nisso, talvez se ele não tivesse tomado aquela atitude, Dean agora poderia não estar mais ali com ele. Sentia que se todo aquele incidente não tivesse acontecido ainda estaria preso a uma relação infeliz e inexistente, cheia de mentiras e traições.

Logo em seguida, dentro da caixa, Sam pode ver algumas fotografias, Jessica estava nela, beijando um homem moreno, se concentrou nas imagens e descobriu quem era. Matthew Cohen, o assistente executivo da loira. Na foto estavam em frente a um famoso motel. Sentiu-se muito mais furioso e intrigado.

Então ela andava gastando seu dinheiro com o amante? Não que ele estivesse surpreso, afinal havia deixado de transar com ela muito antes de ele e Dean começarem a se relacionar de forma mais profunda, ele nunca havia tido nem dez por cento da relação que tinha com Dean, não tinha carinho e muito menos amor, e nem mesmo o sexo era tão bom como era agora.

Se comparar com agora, antes ele era quase como um padre, nunca teve vontade de transar com a loira e quando fazia era porque Jessica o procurava na cama. Era totalmente sem graça, mas assim fazia seu papel de marido. Tinha se deixado dominar por um longo tempo, agora era hora de agir. Jessica teria o que merece. Inclusive tiraria proveito disso, exatamente como a loira havia feito.

-x-

Sam ficava mais indignado conforme via as folhas, mais estratos bancários apareciam junto de fotos comprometedoras, e pelo o que ele podia ver, Matt não era o único amante, havia vários homens em diferentes fotos ao longo de todo o casamento, Matt apenas parecia ser o que estava durando mais tempo. Mas apesar de tudo, Sam sentia pena de Jessica, nem podia imaginar tudo o que ela devia ter passado. Se sentia sortudo por ter uma família tão boa e bem estruturada, mesmo com todos os seus problemas, eram uma família feliz. Ele sabia que logo tudo se resolveria e voltariam a ser unidos como sempre tinham sido. Mas nada disso importava, ela pagaria por bem ou por mal.

Bem, aquilo já era o suficiente, tinha provas contundentes e verdadeiras. Jessica não teria chance nenhuma e se ela tentasse ficar com a guarda de Logan, sua mãe ou a empregada poderiam testemunhar o fato de que Jessica nunca tinha sido capaz de cuidar do filho e muito menos tinha interesse nele.

Parecia que finalmente tudo estava dando certo, é claro, sabia que sempre haveria problemas e obstáculos a se ultrapassar, mas faria tudo por Dean, já era tarde demais para se arrepender e mesmo que quisesse nunca conseguiria fazê-lo.

Só restava ligar para Jim e resolver os últimos detalhes do processo de separação e enviar os papeis. E foi isso o que Sam fez, pegou o telefone e discou os números.

_"- Sam! Que surpresa! Tudo bem com o Dean?"_ Jim perguntou animado e feliz. De fato era estranho ver qualquer expressão de felicidade vinda do velho advogado. Se ele não estivesse com tantos problemas na cabeça perguntaria o por que disso. Queria terminar de uma vez com aquilo antes que Dean acordasse. Iria fazer uma surpresa para o amado.

_"- Está tudo bem por aqui, Jim. Preciso falar sobre outra coisa."_ Sam mudou o tom de voz, para algo sério, tentando dizer o assunto sem enrolar muito. _"- É sobre o meu divórcio."_

_"- Sou todo ouvidos, filho."_ Jim respondeu calmo e compreensivo como sempre.

Sam sempre se emocionava com o tom de voz paternal do velho amigo, por muitas vezes Jim parecia muito mais seu pai do que John, talvez seja porque não se lembrava de nenhum momento onde Jim não estivesse lhe apoiando. Era realmente o pai que sempre quis, mesmo já tendo um.

_"- Bom, eu me decidi. Está na hora de dar entrada ao processo. Andei lendo alguns papéis. A Jessica não vai ter chance nenhuma no tribunal. Com todas essas provas e testemunhas, ela vai sair completamente de mãos vazias." _Só de pensar que finalmente se livraria dela, se sentia aliviado e feliz, principalmente por poder afastá-la de suas vidas para sempre.

_"- Fico feliz que você tenha se decidido. Já está tudo pronto. Provas e testemunhas documentadas. Agora é hora de iniciar o processo. Em menos de seis meses você será um homem livre juridicamente. Eu realmente estou feliz por você, garoto." _

E de novo aquele tom maternal fazia Sam querer chorar. Perguntava-se por que não sentia isso com John, será que era algum tipo de erro genético gostar mais de um amigo ao próprio pai? Honestamente não se importava e nunca se importaria. Essa era a atitude que o pai devia ter. Aceitar e apoiar os filhos, o que John nunca seria capaz de fazer. Enfim, isso não importava agora. O importante era que logo mais, mais um pesadelo iria embora de sua vida.

_"- Obrigado, Jim. Eu nem sei o que faria sem sua ajuda. Não somente com isso, mas com a empresa também. Prometo que assim que tudo isso acabar vou retomar os negócios. Eu agradeço de verdade." _

E tudo isso era verdade. Jim estava fazendo tudo para ele, cuidando da empresa, do divórcio e apenas o que Sam teve que fazer foi pedir. Sem dinheiro ou favores, o velho homem apenas fez. Sam não poderia estar menos agradecido.

"- _Não precisa agradecer. Chame sempre que precisar." _Jim se despediu com aquele tom feliz e animado que Sam não entendia.

_"- Não se preocupe. Não vou me esquecer disso. Até logo."_ Sorrindo, Sam desligou o telefone olhando em volta. Dean ainda dormia, então resolveu voltar para a cama junto ao loiro, onde era o seu lugar.

-x-

Logan no momento se encontrava na escola em algum lugar escondido junto com uma garota, sua melhor amiga. Ele não queria estar fazendo aquilo de uma forma geral. Estavam atrás de uma arvore se beijando, era desajeitado e estranho, não era ruim e muito menos bom. Era simplesmente diferente. Ele achava que não devia estar ali, perdendo aula e fazendo algo que não devia estar fazendo, principalmente não queria preocupar o pai que no momento já tinha coisas suficiente para lidar.

Como não queria magoar a amiga se limitou a fazer a vontade dela, e era só isso que Rafaela significava para ele, uma boa amiga, infelizmente ela não pensava assim, mesmo assim prometeu a ela que tentaria, e era isso exatamente o que estava fazendo. Estava tentando. Não sabia exatamente o que deveria sentir com isso e nem sabia se de fato devia sentir alguma coisa além de contato físico. Tinha lido nos livros que geralmente as pessoas sentiam borboletas na barriga, e que também deveria estar nervoso ou sentir vontade de dizer que a amava ou mesmo tocá-la como via seu pai fazer com o tio quando eles pensavam que ele não estava vendo.

Nada disso aconteceu e se perguntava o porquê. Talvez estivesse fazendo as coisas erradas, afinal não era isso que as pessoas que se beijavam deviam sentir? Talvez precisasse mais que um beijo. Então ele continuou, deslizou as mãos pelos ombros da menina agarrando a cintura fininha dela, e da mesma forma não sentiu nada a mais, no máximo um enorme constrangimento.

Qual era o seu problema? Era com ele ou com ela? Talvez nada estivesse errado e apenas não era para ser. Pelo menos ele tinha tentado, só esperava não magoá-la, afinal, gostaria de continuar sendo seu amigo por muito tempo. Então, ele se afastou devagar e desgrudou as bocas lhe depositando um leve selinho.

_"- Rafa. Eu... Me desculpa, mas não dá." _Logan tentava encontrar a melhor forma para dizer o que realmente sentia.

_"- Eu sei. Não precisa falar nada. Você tentou como me prometeu."_ Ela lhe sorriu triste encostando a cabeça em seu ombro.

Eles não falaram mais nada e logo que o sinal bateu, foram para a aula. Ele se sentia mal pela amiga. Sinceramente desejava gostar dela dessa forma especial, tinha a esperança de poder ser uma pessoa normal, hetero, e não precisar sofrer nenhum tipo de preconceito perante a sociedade, assim como estava tentando fazer.

Ele tinha que confessar, antes de ver de perto o que era uma relação homossexual também tinha seus preconceitos, a verdade é que não era diferente de qualquer outra relação, eram apenas pessoas se amando, dividindo uma vida e sentimentos, fazendo planos e torcendo para que tudo desse certo. E mesmo depois de superar seus traumas e preconceitos torcia para que não tivesse que passar por isso. Ele não se preocuparia com isso, ainda tinham várias meninas no mundo e alguma delas o faria sentir algo que não conseguiu sentir com Rafaela, talvez ainda não tivesse achado sua alma gêmea, por isso, ele esperaria e não se preocuparia com isso agora.

O dia na escola tinha sido divertido como sempre. Sua avó tinha lhe buscado na escola para passar o dia na casa dela junto com John, seu avô que parecia ainda mais carinhoso com ele. Por baixo de todo aquele amor podia ver a tristeza escondida, e não seria ele que iria jogar a verdade na cara do avô. Todos sabiam que a culpa da briga era de John, e enquanto ele continuasse com seus velhos preconceitos nada mudaria.

Infelizmente Logan não podia fazer nada para ajudar, se contentou em fazer os avós rirem e ter um dia agradável junto a eles. Á noite foi para casa, provavelmente o pai estaria lá com o tio. Ele amava tanto seu pai e talvez amasse ainda mais o tio. Não conseguia medir o tamanho de seu afeto, se identificava com o loiro de uma forma que não entendia, sentia que podia confiar nele em qualquer circunstancia.

Chegou em casa encontrando tudo quieto e deserto, passou pela cozinha, sala de estar e finalmente no quarto do pai. Lá encontrou os dois homens, as pessoas que ele mais amava em todo o mundo. Ele se surpreendeu ao vê-los deitados na cama dormindo, abraçados e vestidos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais importante para eles, ou pelo menos, parecia para Logan, devido aos sorrisos nos rostos deles.

Geralmente o garoto pegava-os em situações constrangedoras que envolviam muito barulho e roupas jogadas pelo chão. Logan torcia para que encontrasse alguém que o fizesse tão feliz como eles eram. Resolveu sair do quarto e se deitar na própria cama.

Logan nunca tinha sido tão feliz na vida, apesar de alguns problemas, tudo ia muito bem. Agora tinha seu pai sempre a seu lado, seu tio também, que sempre que podia lhe dava algumas dicas sobre as garotas. Tinha seus avós sempre tão preocupados e atenciosos, sem contar com o resto da família que mesmo sendo conservadores não deixavam de demonstrar seu afeto de forma tão intensa, o que por vezes, lhe deixava sem fôlego, mas tudo bem, ele gostava de todo o carinho e atenção que eram dedicados a si.

Uma única coisa faltava em sua vida, e era isso o que ele nunca teria coragem de falar em voz alta. Sentia falta de sua mãe. Ele sabia que Jessica era a pior pessoa que já tinha conhecido em sua vida. Era uma megera, egoísta, uma ditadora que sempre o deixava morrendo de medo, mas ainda assim era sua mãe, ele gostaria que pudessem se dar bem e mesmo não querendo acreditar, sentia sua falta, não que ela realmente fizesse falta a ele, mas desejava que tudo pudesse ser diferente, ele não ligava com quem seu pai saísse desde que sua mãe estivesse por perto. Talvez fosse muito desejar que tudo fosse tão perfeito e ainda assim não perderia a esperança, quem sabe um dia a mãe gostasse dele, não custava nada sonhar.

Enfim fechou os olhos naquela noite, sonhando com finais felizes para todos. Mal percebeu o dia chegando novamente e com ele, toda a sua rotina. Acordar, tomar banho, se vestir e tomar café. Geralmente seu pai já estava lá, lhe esperando para comer e receber seu beijo de bom dia. Porém esse dia parecia que seria diferente. Quem estava lá era seu tio. Dean terminava de colocar o suco no copo junto ao seu prato com panquecas. Estranhou mas não reclamou, isso era incomum de acontecer, mas não impossível. Então ele entrou na cozinha, deu um beijo no rosto do tio e se sentou a mesa para comer.

Tudo estava muito gostoso como sempre, porém ele comia tudo sem realmente sentir o gosto da comida. Ainda estava preocupado com a amiga, na verdade não era exatamente Rafaela que lhe incomodava e sim o fato de não ter apreciado o momento. Ele simplesmente não entendia como não tinha gostado. Todo mundo falava tão bem sobre beijar alguém que ele não conseguia entender. Sentia-se um completo alienígena. Talvez seu tio pudesse lhe ajudar.

_"- Err... Tio, você pode me ajudar em uma coisa?"_ Logan disse inesperadamente, assustando Dean que parecia voltar de um lugar muito distante. O loiro não havia aberto a boca durante o café da manha.

_"- Ajudar? Claro! É sobre garotas?"_ Perguntou fazendo graça. Logan não gostou nenhum pouco, ele tentando ter uma conversa seria e o tio zoando com sua cara.

_"- É sério, Tio. Eu preciso mesmo de ajuda!" _Exclamou meio histérico.

_"- Ok. Tudo bem. Me explica, então."_ Dean disse se sentando de frente para Logan fazendo cara de sério. Até o garoto teve que rir da expressão concentrada do loiro.

_"- É o seguinte. Ontem eu beijei uma menina."_ Logan disse e parecia que faltava alguma coisa em sua frase. O garoto tinha medo de terminá-la e parecer um anormal.

_"- Mas?"_ Dean já estava entendendo o problema. Em sua adolescência também teve seus problemas e dúvidas quanto a sua sexualidade, infelizmente não havia ninguém para instruí-lo, apenas podia tentar entender aquelas coisas junto ao irmão.

_"- Mas eu não senti nada, não gostei. Era como se faltasse alguma coisa." _Logan confessou desanimado. Ele gostaria que a experiência tivesse sido melhor.

_"- Isso é normal na sua idade. As primeiras experiências sempre são estranhas, você tem que ir com calma. Te aconselho a tentar com outras pessoas, com outras garotas e se você ainda não achar o suficiente... Talvez..." _Dean achou melhor parar seu discurso por ali. Era bem óbvio o que vinha a seguir: _Com garotos._

Ele não queria influenciar Logan com suas ideias. Não quer dizer só porque ele e Sam eram gays que Logan também devesse ser. _"- Não conte o que vou te dizer pro seu pai. A verdade é que você não precisa ser gay só porque nós somos e muito menos ser hetero porque outras pessoas esperam isso de você. Espero que você faça o melhor para você mesmo. Siga seu coração. Acredite! Se eu tivesse feito isso antes poderia ter sido muito mais feliz, e dê uma chance para o que possa acontecer de bom. Aproveite a vida."_

Dean terminou seu discurso, se virando e pegando a chave do carro. Logan ficou surpreso e chocado com essa conversa, lhe assustou e aliviou ao mesmo tempo.

Ele já havia pensado nessa hipótese, de ser gay e pelo jeito que ouvia os gemidos do pai e do tio não podia ser tão ruim assim. O fato era que ele não sabia o que fazer sobre isso e nem sabia se queria fazer alguma coisa. Contentou-se apenas em seguir o tio para o carro, sentando no banco de trás, pensando sobre o que havia lhe sido dito.

Provavelmente o tio estava certo e ele só tinha que aproveitar a vida em cada oportunidade que lhe fosse oferecida. Foi tirado de seu pensamento com Dean chacoalhando-o, haviam chegado.

_"- Chegamos. Pense bem nisso, hein?!"_ Dean lhe disse, abrindo a porta e lhe dando um ultimo beijo, olhando Logan entrar na escola, meio aéreo.

Dean sabia que o garoto era novo demais para pensar nessas coisas, e se Logan tinha noção disso, de não estar gostando de alguém, provavelmente devia ser mais maduro e esperto do que ele pensava. Sabia que ele era um bom garoto e faria o certo. Sabia que Logan podia lidar com aquilo, agora só lhe restava voltar para casa e acordam Sam com vários beijos bem molhados.

-X-

A casa da família Winchester estava quieta. O que era algo bem raro de acontecer desde a briga com John e os meninos. Sempre havia pelo menos dois da família, ou para visitar John e ver seu estado ou para consolar Mary, que andava extremamente abatida com toda a situação.

Desde a alta de seu marido, há dois meses, Mary tomava muito cuidado com tudo o que falava perto da marido, tudo o que expressava ou os sentimentos que transparecia pelo olhar. John a conhecia muito bem e sabia quando a esposa estava infeliz, mesmo que esse sentimento fosse mínimo, ele sabia. Mary controlava-se para não olhar muito para o marido e acabar por revelar os sentimentos de infelicidade que a rondava.

Neste exato momento, o marido dormia sobre o estado de vigília de Mary. A loira estava muito cansada, de fato. Não pelo fato de cuidar do marido todo o dia, o que lhe tomava todo o tempo e energia, pelo menos, esse não era o motivo principal.

Além dos remédios que John tinha que tomar todos os dias, em horários específicos, Mary tinha que tomar cuidado para não estressá-lo demais, já que, segundo o doutor Pellegrino, qualquer exaltação poderia significar uma piora no quadro clínico de John, que era muito instável. John havia recebido alta sob recomendações extremas, tanto aos cuidados físicos quanto emocionais.

Obviamente, Mary seguia a risca todas as indicações e isso estava lhe desgastando, principalmente o cuidado na parte sentimental. Doía em si mesma pensar que seus meninos e seu esposo não estavam se entendendo, tudo por culpa de preconceitos do Winchester mais velho.

Eles não haviam conversado desde o episódio no hospital. Isso estava fazendo mal para John. Mesmo que não admitisse, sentia muita falta dos meninos. Por vezes deixava de comer, se recusava a tomar os remédios, sob a desculpa que ambos faziam seu estômago revirar. Porém Mary sabia, o conhecia como ninguém e tinha a plena certeza que tudo aquilo era fruto da briga que ele teve com os filhos.

A matriarca da família estava realmente esgotada de levar aquele fardo por si só, não literalmente, já que sempre tinha ajuda para cuidar de John, mas o que a cansava de verdade era não poder conversar com seu esposo. Aquele que sempre a ajudou, de forma plena em relação ao que a afligia. Havia problemas familiares e ela não tinha como resolver porque estava sozinha. Não poderia estar mais infeliz.

No fundo, Mary sentia orgulho de seus meninos. Sentia orgulho por terem feito tudo o que ela lhes ensinou, claro que ela não estava se referindo ao fato dos dois estarem juntos nessa relação incestuosa, isso ela não aprovava, mas aceitava. Estava falando de tudo o que ela ensinou a eles em relação a vida.

Sempre que conversavam, Mary falava sobre a importância de passar por cima das circunstâncias em prol de viver um amor verdadeiro, assim como John e ela fizeram. O marido sempre concordava com um aceno e um sorriso. Era sempre da mesma forma, sempre a mesma conversa. Os meninos aprenderam bem, mas John, ao invés de dar apoio, foi a grande circunstância de empecilho para os dois.

Afinal, família não era união? Se os seus meninos encontraram o amor verdadeiro dessa forma, quem eram eles para impedir? Quem eram eles para olhá-los de forma errada? Sendo que não foi algo que surgiu de uma hora para outra, mas algo que foi fundamentado em anos de cuidado e amizade de forma recíproca. Quem eram eles para falar que não era amor? Eram mais que irmãos, sempre foram mais que isso.

Era difícil entender olhando dessa forma. Somente quem conviveu com aqueles dois saberia. Sempre mostraram uma afinidade única e um amor que superava limites até físicos e isso justificava muitas coisas. De fato, Mary os apoiava, apesar de não concordar. Mas isso era dela mesmo, um tanto contraditório, não havia como mudar essa concepção. Nenhuma mãe sonha com seus dois filhos em uma relação amorosa desse tipo, mas toda mãe sonha em ver seus filhos felizes, e apesar de todas as circunstâncias, ela nunca havia visto seus filhos mais felizes.

Como amigos, como companheiros, como amantes.

John não enxergava isso. Não conseguia ver o que estava diante dos seus olhos, não conseguia enxergar a verdade que estava a sua frente, estava cego pelos próprios preconceitos.

As coisas poderiam se resolver com uma simples conversa, infelizmente ele era cabeça dura demais para admitir que estava completamente errado. Talvez, se olhasse de outro ângulo, veria que para isso acontecer, só era uma questão de tempo. Mary não sabia explicar, mas sabia que os dois tinham sido feitos um para o outro. Não havia mais o que discutir. Seus meninos não voltariam atrás e ela só esperava que o marido enxergasse isso e os apoiasse também. Eles precisavam disso agora mais do que nunca.

Mary sabia de Jessica, sabia do retorno de Castiel e sabia que as coisas poderiam ficar difíceis agora. Tanto para os dois, como para Logan, que mesmo com todas as oportunidades de estar ao lado do pai, corria um grande risco juridicamente. Seria pouco provável que o juiz aceitasse casais homossexuais tendo aguarda de uma criança, imagine casais homossexuais praticantes de incesto? As chances não estavam seu a favor. Quanto a Castiel, Mary pressentia que o moreno tentaria reconquistar seu filho, o que seria uma bomba bem grande para o relacionamento dos seus meninos. Eles definitivamente precisavam de todo o apoio.

Enquanto Mary divagava, John pensava, ainda de olhos fechados, em sua vida. Não gostava da ideia de ver os seus dois meninos juntos, nessa relação estranha que eles chamavam de amor. Não se conformava em ver que eles escolheram a si mesmos do que o elo familiar. Escolheram o amor torto deles, a seu próprio pai, principalmente Dean, que sempre tinha colocado a família em primeiro lugar.

Eles promoveram a divisão na família. Nada mais era como antes, tudo isso por causa da confusão de seus sentimentos. John realmente queria acreditar nisso. Queria acreditar que nada naquela confusão era sua culpa. Queria acreditar que um dia os garotos iriam perceber que nada mais faziam do que ser guiados por sentimentos confusos e tudo iria voltar a ser como era.

Realmente queria acreditar em tudo isso, queria muito, mas não conseguia. Sabia que nada iria mudar, nada voltaria a ser como antes, sabia que nada do que ele fizesse poderia mudar os sentimentos dos irmãos, porque ele podia ver, não eram confusos, não eram conflitantes e por mais errados que parecessem, eram verdadeiros.

Agora, sabendo disso e tomando consciência, ele precisava escolher: Ou tomar a decisão de nunca mais falar com eles e correr o risco de morrer sem ao menos reconhecer a coragem de seus garotos ao assumirem todas as consequências disso, ou ignorar todo o seu ser dizendo que aquilo era errado e encarar que seus filhos se amam dessa forma errada, e apoiá-los, restituindo a união de sua família.

No fundo, John sabia que não seria uma decisão muito difícil de tomar.

-X-

_"- Mary." _John chamou a esposa, ainda com a voz fraca, embargada pela quantidade de remédios que tomava para o coração.

_"- Está sentindo alguma coisa, querido?"_ Mary correu até a cama, preocupada com a forma que John falava.

_"- Eu preciso ver nossos meninos."_ John falou, ainda com a voz fraca, liberando um sorriso e apertando a mão da esposa.

_"- Graças a Deus."_ Mary deixou escorrer uma lágrima e abraçou o marido. Ligaria agora mesmo para seus filhos.

* * *

**Notas da Beta**: Oi _*sai correndo das pedradas_* Eu quero dizer que a culpa de o capítulo ter atrasado não é da linda Karol, é totalmente minha! Ela me enviou o capítulo dentro do prazo e eu, por causa das minhas lindas tarefas, não pude betá-lo a tempo. Mas como eu falei para ela, só saio se ela me demitir e ela falou que nunca faria isso. Então, bem como diria um ser aí: vocês vão ter que me engolir hahaha. Enfim, venho publicamente pedir desculpas a essa linda que me aguenta sempre e atura meus atrasos. Você é D+ Karol, amo "trabalhar" para você! Obrigada por ser tão compreensiva flor!

Há algum tempo eu to querendo deixar uma notinha aqui no final, principalmente para dizer para vocês, que comentam a história que vocês são um incentivo, tanto para mim quanto para a Karol. Quando a gente lê cada comentário é muito gratificante, tipo, vocês não têm ideia de como algumas palavras fazem toda a diferença. Não precisa ser um comentário grande, mas só algumas palavras já fazem a nossa alegria! Por isso, eu quero estimular a você, que não comenta, escrever só umas palavrinhas. Se você gostou, não custa nada escrever que gostou e se não gostou, também não custa escrever porque não gostou. Os reviews são impulsionadores... Obrigada mesmo a todos os que comentam e nos fazem querer continuar, vocês são demais! Quanto aos que não comentam, pouco tenho a falar, mas ainda há tempo de comentar! Que tal começar com esse capítulo? Já vou indo, senão isso não vira uma "_notinha_" haha

Bjs lindos,

Bia W.

PS.: A Karol mente quando fala que eu sou co-autora. Não acreditem nela haha Eu só dou uma ajudinha aqui e ali. :)

**Nota da Autora:** Ola, e como a Beta falou, esse mês estava bem difícil de escrever mas dei um jeitinho e fiz tudo com carinho e amor. Eu realmente sinto ter atrasado, e não foi culpa da Bia que lidamente me ajuda muittooooo nos capítulos A fato que é provavelmente vou posta agora de duas em duas semana e se possível mais vezes. Eu prefiro fazer algo com qualidade do que quantidade. Me desculpem mesmo. E não acreditem na Bia, ela é sim minha co-autora porque se não fosse por ela isso seria um shortfic e não uma longfic.^^

Bem, é isso. Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo e me digam o que mais agradou ou não. O que estão achando do Logan? E da Jess? Talvez ela possa ser perdoada? Me digam o que querem ver na historia que eu vou colocar com prazer se não for algo muito louco!srsrr Até a proxima.^^

* * *

**Resposta ao comentários Anônimos:**

**Naty:** Ola, tudo bem? Bom as coisas estão ficando difíceis e o passado sempre volta para nos surpreender e bagunçar um pouco as coisas. Se vão melhorar eu não sei, depende do seu ponto de vista. srsrrs Espero que você esteja gostando.^^


	13. Capirulo XII

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Notas no fim do capitulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo XII**

O dia mal tinha amanhecido e um homem de estatura mediana, moreno, de olhos azuis, saia de uma noitada de sexo, drogas e música. Fazia muito tempo que Castiel não fazia isso dessa forma, tão leve e sem preocupações, realmente fazia tempo que não se divertia tanto, claro que podia estar melhor se ele tivesse o loiro a seu lado.

Dean sempre havia sido um bom companheiro de farra, lembrava-se perfeitamente, o loiro jamais tinha negado nada a ele, mas tudo tinha mudado e ele não podia se enganar: Dean nunca saberia de tudo o que ele havia feito esses dois anos longe de casa.

Essa noite tinha sido brincadeira de criança perto de tudo o que ele tinha feito. Drogas pesadas que ele preferia não se lembrar, homens diferentes a cada dia lhe fodendo de tantas formas diferentes e doentias que ele quase não conseguia se lembrar por conta de tão chapado que sempre ficava. Castiel era um boneco nas mãos daquelas pessoas. Chegou uma hora que nem ele aguentava mais, por isso pegou tudo o que era seu e fugiu com o rabo entre as pernas, rezando para que nenhuma daquelas pessoas jamais o encontrasse. Não se orgulha de nada disso.

O emprego de engenheiro não tinha durado nem mesmo um mês. Felizmente, com algum esforço, tinha deixado todo aquele mundo marginalizado para trás. Teve que ter muita força de vontade e buscar dentro de si mesmo muita coragem também, ele sabia que quem entrava naquele universo de drogas e rock'n roll dificilmente saia dele.

Realmente não entendia como as celebridades podiam viver daquele jeito. Se ele que era apenas a vadia da celebridade quase tinha morrido tentando sair dela, imagina quem vive isso diretamente? Ele havia conhecido bastante gente que tinha morrido naquele meio. O que mais o impressionava era o fato de ninguém ficar sabendo ou comentar sobre o assunto. Era um mundo de ilusões e fantasias que por pouco não tinha lhe pegado também.

Mundo que ele nunca gostaria de ter entrado.

Se soubesse nunca teria saído do Texas, deixando sua vida boa e tranquila para trás. E novamente, se arrependimento matasse, já estaria a muitos palmos abaixo da terra, provavelmente os vermes estariam comendo seus restos. Nem gostava de lembrar, gostaria de apagar de vez aquelas lembranças desagradáveis.

Mas aquilo tinha que acontecer, Castiel tinha que dar valor ao que tinha e a todas as pessoas boas em sua vida. O que mais o influenciou foi a sua triste realidade. O moreno não era do tipo de namorar e muito menos ficar com uma pessoa só, e isso foi difícil de entender, de fato, não sabia lidar com essa vida de namorado, tão monogâmico. Era estanho demais para ele, não aguentava mais essa rotina certinha, era sempre a mesma coisa, se sentia preso, e teve que se libertar, naquele momento tinha que fugir, parecia a coisa certa a se fazer.

Talvez ele fosse do tipo de pessoa mimada que só sabe o quanto algo era bom quando o perde. Logo, o ditado fez seu efeito, na primeira oportunidade que teve veio correndo para casa e mesmo sentindo que não merecia nada daquilo, lhe receberam de braços abertos ou pelo menos não haviam lhe expulsado, isso já era um alívio imenso e ainda assim, se tivessem feito isso, não havia lugar onde ele pudesse fugir ou quisesse ir.

Agora, nesse exato minuto deixava de lado seus pensamentos depressivos e sorria abertamente para Mary que abria a porta e lhe dava um daqueles abraços bem apertados, que somente uma mãe seria capaz. Era reconfortante e agradável. Ele realmente sentia saudade da Família Winchester.

_"- Castiel! Entre."_ Ela lhe pegou pela mão, levando-o para a sala onde John estava. John também ficou surpreso pela visita do amigo, e abraçou-o também. O patriarca nem sabia que Castiel estava na cidade e pela cara de felicidade de Mary, é provável que ela soubesse.

_"- Agora o senhor vai ter que me falar: Por que não veio nos visitar antes? Eu sei que você chegou há dois dias." _

Dean ligou para Mary assim que arranjou algum tempo, logo depois de ter se desculpado com Sam de todas as formas que ele conseguia encontrar. Ele contou tudo a mãe, até mesmo do quase beijo que ele havia lutado muito para resistir. Contou porque precisava de ajuda.

Ele falaria sobre isso para Sam ou fingia que nada tinha acontecido? Bem, Mary lhe aconselhou a contar, uma hora ou outra ele ficaria sabendo e não seria bonito.

_"- Eu não tive tempo. Primeiro fui ver o Dean e depois... descansei, dormi o dia todo."_ Castiel falou, tentando não mentir muito. Talvez não fosse mentira, mas apenas uma pequena omissão dos fatos, porque ele fez tudo isso, entretanto não comentou que saiu para encontrar uns velhos amigos e ter um pouco de diversão. Mas isso eles não precisavam saber.

_"- Vou fingir que acredito."_ John resmungou sarcástico e se sentou ao lado de Mary enquanto o moreno se sentava a sua frente. _"- Então, o que te trás aqui? E eu sei que não é a nossa boa companhia."_

_"- Ok, você venceu. Eu queria agradecer por cuidarem da minha casa e eu queria avisar que estou voltando." _Castiel disse revirando os olhos pela impaciência do amigo, era certo que John o conhecia muito bem, então nem tentaria mentir para ele. Talvez ele pudesse ajudá-lo em seu objetivo.

_"- E o que mais? Eu sei que ainda tem algo ai." _John perguntou sem fazer rodeios. Na verdade, ele sabia o que Castiel tinha ido fazer ali, mas gostaria de ouvir as palavras da boca dele, só para ter certeza do que fazer a seguir.

_"- Já que você insiste, tudo bem. Vim atrás do Dean. Quero ele de volta pra mim. Preciso da sua ajuda." _

Castiel foi bem direto. Com John Winchester não adiantava nada enrolar, nunca tinha adiantado. Ele sabia que somente com a ajuda de John, conseguiria Dean de volta.

Desde a primeira vez em que havia colocado os olhos no garoto loiro de olhos verdes intensos, havia se apaixonado. Não era um sentimento passageiro, como ele havia percebido, aquela paixão ainda batia forte em seu peito. Tanto que na época Dean tinha apenas quinze anos enquanto Castiel já tinha seus vinte e cinco.

Era uma diferença enorme, entretanto estava disposto a esperar o quanto fosse necessário. Podia se lembrar de tudo o que tinha acontecido. John quase havia lhe expulsado a socos de dentro da casa. A única coisa que fez com que Castiel permanecesse na vida de Dean, mesmo que de só longe, foi sua promessa.

Ele prometeu não se aproximar do loiro até que ele fizesse vinte e um anos. Assim John se acalmou e tudo voltou a ser como era. Castiel evitava encontrar com o garoto em todas as oportunidades possíveis, era como se o moreno de olhos azuis não existisse. Dean até já tinha perguntado uma vez na adolescência quem era aquele homem que parecia fugir quando ele se aproximava. Eles sempre diziam que era apenas um velho amigo da família. Teve uma hora que o loiro cansou e nunca mais havia perguntado por ele.

Bem, Castiel tinha se conformado, só conseguiria se aproximar realmente de Dean se tivesse a bênção de John. Isso não tinha mudado.

_"- Você o quer de volta? Só pode ser brincadeira. Você sabe o quanto ele sofreu por sua causa? Ele quase morreu! Entrou em uma depressão tão profunda que eu nunca pensei que fosse possível. E você ainda diz que 'quer de volta'?"_

John foi categórico. Ele podia estar brigado com o filho, mas jamais gostaria de vê-lo daquela forma novamente, e faria o máximo para que aquilo nunca mais acontecesse.

_"- Eu... Eu não sabia. Ele não me contou nada disso. Ele só disse que Sam tinha ajudado-o a superar a dor." _

Castiel no momento se sentia o pior monstro do mundo, ele nem fazia ideia de tudo o que Dean tinha passado por sua culpa. Realmente tinha feito um erro. Não, não havia sido um erro, havia sido uma escolha. Ele tinha escolhido fugir e agora tinha que lidar com as consequências. E mesmo que tudo estivesse perdido não iria desistir.

_"- Eu sinto muito por tudo o que eu causei, mas dessa vez é diferente. Eu realmente o amo. E eu sei que só com a sua ajuda isso será possível."_

_"- Castiel, eu sei que você o ama. Mas você não acha que fez o suficiente? Não quero ver meus filhos sofrendo mais do que já sofreram." _John tentou ficar sério e mostrar que não queria Castiel interferindo de novo na vida dos garotos, mas todo o seu ser gritava outra coisa. Ele queria que Castiel tentasse reconquistar Dean. Seria o homem mais feliz do mundo se conseguisse separar os filhos, mas isso seria errado também. Não gostaria de vê-los sofrendo, entretanto também não gosta de vê-los juntos. O quão egoísta ele era? Sinceramente, não se importava nenhum pouquinho. Talvez se não fizesse nada para ajudar Castiel ou aos meninos seria menos errado.

_"- Pensei que você quisesse ver seus filhos separados..." _Castiel falou, deixando a sentença no ar, como se instigasse ainda mais os pensamentos egoístas de John. Sabia como o velho amigo era. John nunca iria perdoá-los. Já estava fazendo um esforço enorme tentando se desculpar com eles, não podiam esperar que ele fosse um mártir da noite para o dia, não?

_"- Eu já disse. Fique longe deles, Castiel. Porém, de fato, eu não posso fazer nada para te impedir, posso?" _John deu sua ultima palavra a tempo da campainha tocar e interromper a discussão.

Castiel apenas sorriu em retorno, sabendo que nada mais o impediria de continuar com seu plano. John se contentou em fazer cara de paisagem enquanto Mary olhava de cara feia para ele, indo atender a porta.

Mary não podia acreditar no que estava vendo. Seu marido compactuava na iminente destruição e tristeza de seus filhos. E se dependesse dela, isso nunca aconteceria. Se John não resolvesse isso de forma justa, ela mesma o faria.

-x-

Infelizmente eles não puderam ficar o resto dia na cama. Mas esse era o problema, na maioria das vezes a usavam para dormir. A rotina era tão pesada com o trabalho e cuidar de Logan, que era quase impossível pensar em sexo. Pelo menos Dean não se afastava ou rejeitava-o, ao menos, enquanto dormiam ou quando Sam chegava tarde do trabalho e Dean já estava dormindo, o moreno se encaixava suavemente a seu corpo, penetrando-o tão lentamente, tão carinhoso que Dean não conseguia dizer nada mais do que gemer seu nome, bem baixinho, num sussurro fraco, sempre se entregando de corpo e alma.

Enfim, tudo voltava ao normal devagar, talvez ainda mais quente e excitante do que antes, afinal, agora eles se conheciam profundamente. Conheciam cada parte do corpo do outro e cada preferência. Sabiam onde tocar e como fazer para alcançar o máximo de prazer.

E mesmo que tenham caído numa rotina, que para as outras pessoas poderia parecer tedioso, se sentiam felizes, era o que sempre havia sonhando. Ter Dean em seus braços, lhe pertencendo, somente a ele e a mais ninguém. Podendo olhá-lo a cada amanhecer e tocá-lo sem culpa. Não podia estar mais feliz.

Já era o fim de semana de novo. Eles não viam o tempo passar em meio a tantas coisas acontecendo, ainda mais quando tinham tempo de ficar em casa descansando e se amando. Finalmente as coisas começavam a voltar ao normal para eles. Tinham um jantar na casa dos pais. Aparentemente John queria conversar com eles. Sam estava verdadeiramente feliz por Dean. Claro que o pai também era dele, mas era o loiro quem mais sentia a falta dele. Sam nunca tinha sido ligado a John, então talvez por isso não se importasse muito com a opinião dele. Se Dean estivesse feliz, Sam também ficaria.

Fazia muito tempo que não se reuniam, e agora eles podiam aproveitar uma noite em família, o que ambos prezavam muito. Às oito horas da noite, Sam e Dean tocaram a campainha e esperaram tímidos e ansiosos. Era estranho estar ali depois de tanto tempo a pedido do pai. Apesar de John não ser exatamente um exemplo, eles o amavam e gostariam de retomar a relação com ele.

Estavam muito nervosos apenas por esperar em frente à porta, mas só foi necessário Mary aparecer e lhes receber para que se esquecessem do resto, abraçado-a bem apertado, num abraço duplo. Era saudade e amor demais para poder ser descrito com palavras, então eles apenas ficaram ali, por um momento, naquela demonstração de afeto que só uma família unida e que se ama poderia saber.

_"- Que saudade, meus queridos!"_ Mary sussurrou emocionada no meio do abraço deles.

_"- Nos também estamos mãe." _ Responderam juntos, apertando ainda mais o abraço.

Finalmente Mary os soltou. Ela não podia estar mais orgulhosa do que agora. Seus meninos estavam felizes seguindo seus sonhos e tudo parecia estar onde deveria. Os rostos emocionados e sinceros a sua frente lhe convenceu que não havia errado em nada, tudo estava do jeito que deveria estar.

_"- Entrem. John e Castiel estão na sala."_ Mary disse olhando para Dean, que entendeu perfeitamente o que estava acontecendo.

O loiro sabia que Castiel estava aprontando alguma coisa e agora, olhando para Sam, se deu conta de que se tivesse contado sobre o quase beijo, muita coisa poderia ser evitada. Ele sabia que o moreno de olhos azuis falaria sobre aquilo. Bem, era a hora de enfrentar a fera.

De mãos dadas os dois homens seguiram até a sala, onde John e Castiel conversavam. Mary chegou logo atrás, avisando pelo olhar para Castiel se comportar. Ele em resposta apenas sorriu. A coisa ia ficar complicada.

John se levantou meio tenso e Castiel apenas continuava com aquele sorrisinho no rosto.

_"- Sentem-se, fiquem a vontade."_

Mesmo Mary tentando amenizar tudo, não havia dado certo. Eles continuavam em pé. Aquilo parecia estranho demais. Não sabia por que se sentia tão estranho e muito menos por que Castiel estava ali. E a cada momento que passava, se sentia mais possessivo, mais descontrolado. Agarrou a cintura de Dean.

Foi quando o loiro percebeu que Sam estava com ciúmes. Se fosse em outro dia qualquer, acharia a coisa mais fofa, porém hoje aquilo significava perigo a vista. Então Dean abraçou a cintura do moreno, exatamente como Sam havia feito, tentando passar confiança.

E tudo só ficava mais esquisito à medida que os segundos passavam. Parecia que Castiel estava pronto para atacar e arrancar o loiro dos braços do irmão. Sam só conseguia pensar em socá-lo. Dean era seu e de mais ninguém.

_"- Você tem alguma coisa a dizer, Castiel?" _Sam perguntou sínico. Ele queria ver do que ele era capaz.

_"- Talvez você devesse perguntar ao seu namorado. Mas eu posso te adiantar, tivemos uma ótima tarde."_

De fato, Dean e Castiel tinham tido uma ótima tarde, mas não da maneira que o moreno com rosto de anjo tentava insinuar. No máximo tinham tido uma boa conversa e uma tentativa de beijo, que por pouco, não tinha se transformado em sexo. E seria do jeito que Castiel gostava, forte e intenso.

_"- Tiveram? E como foi?" _Sam continuava provocando Castiel. Ele tinha raiva dele. Era muita cara de pau voltar depois de tanto tempo e ainda achar que tinha algum direito sobre o seu irmão. Claro que Castiel iria argumentar contra Sam, que na opinião de dele não era tudo isso e nunca seria.

_"- Vocês dois! Chega. Cas, você poderia nos esperar na cozinha?"_ Mary perguntou amável, como sempre. Castiel se limitou a revirar os olhos e ir para a cozinha bufando.

Assim que o moreno saiu da sala, o silêncio caiu novamente sobre eles. Dean ainda estava estático com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Não esperava que Sam tivesse essa reação, esperava isso do Castiel, mas nunca de seu irmão.

Levantando a cabeça pela primeira vez naquela discussão, olhou para seu pai que parecia meio alheio a tudo, isolado a um canto da sala como se não soubesse muito bem o que fazer ou falar. Pela primeira vez na vida John Winchester parecia frágil e confuso.

Dean se aproximou do pai, hesitante. Imaginava que iria ser expulso antes mesmo de dizer qualquer palavra. Tentou pensar em algo que fizesse sentido, mas não conseguia falar nenhuma palavra. Então, só ficou ali, parado em frente ao pai.

John respirou fundo e se pôs a falar, finalmente.

"- _Eu... Sinto muito garotos. Estou tão feliz de vê-los felizes. Dean..."_

John abraçou o filho, bem forte, finalmente quebrando o espaço entre eles, passando conforto ao filho. Dean suspirou de alívio, parecia que um peso enorme tinha sido tirado de seus ombros. Nem conseguia colocar em palavras todos os sentimentos ruins que deixava para trás. Perda, tristeza, decepção e falta de amor.

_"– Eu quero que você saiba, não importa o que você faça eu sempre terei orgulho de você. Eu realmente sinto muito."_ Continuou, olhando nos olhos do filho mais velho, era como ele soubesse, não importava o que acontecesse, eles sempre seriam seus filhos, sempre seriam os Winchester, mesmo que não concordasse com suas escolhas.

_"- E você, Sam?"_ – Agora foi a vez do mais novo receber o abraço do pai. _"- Parece que a cada vez que te vejo está mais alto. Está cuidando bem do seu irmão?_" John perguntou piscando um olho para ele, deixando ambos os irmãos encabulados.

Apesar de John estar realmente querendo fazer as pazes, Sam ainda pensava que aquele homem que se dizia pai deles não merecia o amor de seu irmão. Nunca mereceria. O importante era ver Dean feliz, faria tudo por ele. Apenas a expressão de pura felicidade no rosto do irmão já valeu por cada coisa injusta que tiveram que passar, era como se tudo de ruim tivesse sido apagado com o lindo sorriso do irmão.

_"- John deixe de encabular os meninos. Venham, todos já chegaram._" Mary abraçou a ambos de uma vez, emocionada e feliz, os puxando para a sala de jantar.

Toda a família e amigos mais íntimos estavam por lá. Os irmãos olhavam para os presentes na sala, e era um olhar meio espantado que a maioria ali lançava para eles. Era a primeira vez que viam os garotos realmente juntos e de mãos dadas, e claro que tinham ouvido a discussão na sala de estar.

Jim estava lá, junto à sua Tia Ellen, agora eles sabiam por que o velho advogado andava tão feliz nos últimos meses. Acompanhando a filha de Ellen, estava o namorado. Os olhavam com sorrisinhos estranhos no rosto, até poderia ser chamado de malicioso. E claro, também havia alguns amigos da família, Kate, Lisa e Ana que os olhavam perplexas e ciumentas. Obviamente, incomodadas pela intimidade que eles pareciam compartilhar, sendo que há um ano atrás, os dois nem se falavam direito, ou era o que parecia. A chance delas com o loiro definitivamente havia ido ao ralo.

Eles entraram na sala. Sam pegou Logan no colo e se sentou ao sofá, junto das pessoas na sala. Eles haviam deixado o garoto com os avós, aproveitando o tempo para ficarem sozinhos, o que estava sendo difícil nas últimas semanas, sempre parecia haver algum problema, na maioria das vezes era trabalho que acumulava e tinham que levar para casa. No fim acabavam dormindo em cima dos papeis, lado a lado, mas pelo menos ainda dormiam na mesma cama.

Eles não planejaram isso, mas agora parecia inevitável não contar. Olhavam-se e conversavam baixinho, observando as pessoas ao seu redor, no momento, eles pareciam a atração da vez.

_"- Tudo bem, podem começar o interrogatório._" Dean falou confortável em muito tempo, finalmente pode respirar aliviado, tudo ficaria em paz agora, ou era o que ele desejava. Recostou-se no sofá e pegou na mão de seu irmão. Sam apenas sorriu.

_"- Então, o que aconteceu exatamente?" _Jô, a filha de Ellen, perguntou. Ela conhecia os garotos desde que eles eram pequenos. E achava que tinha demorado muito para acontecer aquilo.

_"- Bem, temos que voltar dois anos atrás. Castiel foi embora, eu não estava pronto para dizer o "Eu te amo" e ele também não soube esperar meu tempo. Ok. Sofri pra caramba, ai depois de algum tempo Sam apareceu e se recusou a me deixar sozinho. Ele nunca me deixava sozinho, no começo foi meio irritante mas como eu não tinha muita vontade de fazer nada, apenas... deixei..."_

O loiro dizia se perdendo em lembranças boas e dolorosas. Sem notar que Castiel o observava em um canto escuro da sala. Ele estava quieto, ouvindo cada palavra que parecia quebrá-lo por dentro. Nesse momento sentia tanto inveja de Sam, afinal, poderia ser ele ali com Dean, segurando suas mãos e lhe apoiando.

O Loiro havia parado de falar, perdido em memórias, então Sam continuou por ele.

_"- Então, eu cuidava dele o dia todo, de manha bem cedo ia para a empresa e antes que ele acordasse, eu já estava de volta. E isso continuou até que..._"

_ "- Até que nós transamos..."_

De repente, Dean cortou a frase de Sam, soltando um sorrisinho safado, tão Dean Winchester, que eles pensaram ter visto o velho Dean naquela sala. Logo sua face voltou a ser simpática, mas ainda assim ele completou a frase do irmão.

_"- Dean! Ninguém precisava saber disso!_" Sam disse envergonhado, tentando não olhar para as pessoas na sala.

_"- Tanto faz..._" Disse revirando os olhos. _"– Então, ele me consolou da maneira que eu precisava, uma conversa, um afago ou... Bem, vocês entenderam. Por fim, me dei conta que ele não faria isso se não me amasse. Por muito tempo eu não acreditei, achava que era só amor de irmão, mas por fim, a realidade acabou me mostrando o que é amar. E bem, eu o amo. Não é óbvio?"_ Dean continuava com seu discurso, era quase como se não tivesse ninguém no recinto, parecia que estava falando consigo mesmo. Sorria enquanto falava.

_"- Parecia como quando éramos crianças. Eu tinha que fingir que não sentia nada nas vezes que o pai me olhava com reprovação, quando eu olhava demais para Sam ou dizia com muita ênfase que o amava. Então eu parei de falar, mas Sam não parecia querer parar de falar que me amava. E na adolescência quando as coisas comeram a ficar complicadas, quando não nos desgrudávamos por nada, papai e mamãe nos mandaram para escolas e atividades diferentes."_ Dean agora falava mais irritado, mais cínico do que jamais pareceu. Era uma raiva passiva, não era de ninguém em especial, e sim das circunstâncias da vida. Muitas vezes desejou que Sam não fosse seu irmão.

_"- E mesmo com toda essa distancia ainda parecia haver aquele sentimento que em muitas noites não me deixava dormir. A única coisa que me restou fazer era ser sincero com Sam, então falei com ele, e ele entendeu, é claro. Eu tinha medo que nossos pais brigassem por nossa culpa ou que papai tivesse um infarto."_ Agora Dean parecia apenas carinhoso e sensível, ele olhou para John se sentindo um monstro por enfim estar falando aquilo, mas ele precisava desse alívio, precisava confessar todos esse sentimentos, talvez assim, se fizesse todos entenderem o quanto lutou contra sua essência, pudesse se sentir menos culpado por toda a dor que já causou e ainda causaria, porque ele sabia, mesmo que John se esforçasse, nunca aceitaria o relacionamento deles.

_"- Assim, sem mais abraços ou qualquer contato, arranjamos amigos e interesses diferentes. Até que finalmente apenas desistimos, a nossa vida sempre pareceu consensual, sem brigas, apenas acordos não falados. Sam arranjou uma namorada, e eu, mil outras. E assim foi indo, distante e perto ao mesmo tempo. As brigas começaram porque parecia o único jeito de ter mais contato. Dessa forma tudo tinha acabado. Depois de... Uma briga, fui pra faculdade, voltando depois de quatro anos e mesmo depois de tudo, Sam me recebeu de braços abertos, com aquele sorriso que eu havia aprendido a amar. Entre nós dois nada parecia ter mudado, só se intensificado. Quando voltei, Sam já estava noivo. Sinceramente, dei graças aos céus, porque provavelmente foi a única coisa que me impediu de ter agarrado-o."_

Dean deu um risinho safado, se lembrando bem da ultima briga, onde eles tinham quase transado, ele, pela primeira vez tinha sentido como era ter um homem nas mãos. Talvez ele sempre tivesse desconfiado. Era gay e não se importava de assumir. Voltou a sua narrativa. Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito divertido para ele, ver as expressões no rosto das pessoas era muito bom, adorava chocar as pessoas, nada apagaria aquele momento, e também era um momento de reflexão. Agora Sam saberia tudo o que ele havia passado.

_"- Então, lentamente aproveitei a distração de Sam com a nova família para me afastar definitivamente, é óbvio que eu não consegui. Era só eu tentar dar um passo para trás que ele parava de fazer o que quer que fosse, pedindo desculpa por algo que não tinha feito. Então Anabelle apareceu e me magoou. Logo depois Castiel apareceu. Foi tão fugaz, eu cheguei a pensar que era amor, mas amor não é apressado, nem existe pressão, e muito menos egoísmo." _

Dean finalmente encarou a todos na sala, agora todos pareciam comovidos. Principalmente Castiel que preferia olhar para todos os lugares menos para o loiro.

_"- Estou contando tudo isso porque não acho que eu deva continuar enganando mais ninguém. Eu amo Sam e estou feliz. È só isso o que sei. Eu tentei ficar longe, mas não deu certo. E se não fosse por ele provavelmente eu já não estaria mais aqui."_

A sala ficou em silêncio por mais tempo que alguém possa contar, o tom do loiro foi tão definitivo que ficou claro que ele falava em morte. Dean olhou Sam, que chorava, e se deu conta que não foi somente ele que sofreu. Sam também teve sua dose. Mas agora tudo iria ficar bem. Deu um suave beijo em Sam e olhou para frente. Castiel o olhava derrotado.

Bem, aquela revelação havia sido bombástica para todos, mas principalmente para Castiel. Como é que ele nunca havia percebido isso? Que Dean amava o próprio irmão? Por quantos anos ele era amigo da família e nem se quer havia desconfiado e ficaria assim se Dean não tivesse falado para ele quando o moreno se declarou. Seu relacionamento estava fadado ao fracasso desde o começo, mas mesmo assim ele tentou. E agora, não sabia se estava pronto para desistir.

Castiel não falava nada, de fato, não havia o que falar, ele sabia quando a batalha estava perdida. Então, ele ficou quieto no seu canto, como todo o resto das pessoas, que sussurravam baixo entre si, provavelmente tirando suas próprias conclusões. Ele enxergava Sam e Dean, felizes, de mãos dadas, com um vínculo que ele nunca teria com o loiro.

"_- Bem, vamos jantar? Nada melhor do que uma boa comida depois de tantas novidades._" Mary quebrou o silencio de forma divertida e todos puderam respirar com alívio.

Tiveram um bom jantar, como há tempos não tinham, com conversas amenas e risadas agradáveis. A verdade é que todos já haviam se acostumado com os dois como se fossem um só. Sempre havia sido assim, nesse carinho e atenção, mesmo quando eles não se falavam, havia aquele cuidado com o outro, mesmo disfarçando não havia dúvida alguma. Já não eram mais necessárias máscaras. Eles se amavam e queriam que todos soubessem disso.

Logo o foco da conversa parecia ser Logan e as garotas. O garoto havia puxado o lado mulherengo da família. Aparentemente, todos pareciam felizes pelo o garoto não ser gay, ao menos por agora. Depois do jantar todos foram até a sala para conversar e com pesar os irmãos se despediam de todos.

_"- Dean, podemos conversar um minuto?_" Castiel se aproximou e tocou seu ombro, chamando sua atenção.

Dean tinha medo desse momento, olhou para Sam com medo da reação do irmão. Sam apenas segurou sua mão.

_"- Posso ir junto com vocês?_" Sam perguntou amigavelmente.

Ele concordou, afinal, não parecia que eles fossem se desgrudar. Eles andaram até um canto e ele logo se pôs a falar.

_"- Eu quero pedir desculpas por tudo o que eu causei. Realmente sinto muito." _Ele falou magoado.

_"- Nós entendemos. Sabemos como é perder um grande amor."_ Sam falou. Ele concordou, não olhando para eles. _"- Eu sinto muito também." _ Terminou segurando a mão do loiro que a apertou de volta.

_"- Com licença_." Castiel pediu passando por eles.

Pelo menos algumas coisas já estavam resolvidas, assim eles finalmente seguiram para casa. Ao lugar onde lhes pertencia.

-x-

Enfim, todos os convidados haviam ido para casa, deixando o silêncio permanecer na casa dos Winchester. Agora John tinha tempo para assimilar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Primeiro, seus filhos realmente se amavam e aparentemente não era uma coisa recente. Segundo, haviam lutado a vida inteira contra isso. E terceiro haviam sido tão sinceros que ele gostaria de não ter ouvido.

A verdade chegou a ele, e não havia nada no mundo que pudesse fazer seus filhos se separarem, Castiel não seria capaz e nem qualquer outra coisa, isso estava enraizado no ser de seus meninos. Ele tinha que se conformar, de uma vez por todas.

Vejam bem, John sofreu imensamente com a depressão de Dean, todos estavam tristes, parecia que a família inteira estava em depressão conjunta. Porém, o que mais doía era ver seu filho mais velho no fundo do poço, aquela época tinha sido a pior de sua vida. E quando viu que Dean melhorava a cada visita, se sentiu o homem mais feliz da terra. Mas nada superou poder ver seu filho sorrindo novamente, naquela felicidade radiante no dia de hoje, esse tinha sido o melhor presente possível. Então ele havia se decido logo após a partida dos garotos. A partir daquele momento, a felicidade de seus filhos viria em primeiro lugar.

-x-

Assim que haviam chegado em casa, Sam questionou furiosamente Dean. Como assim? Dean havia se divertido com Castiel? Havia lhe traído? No mínimo, o que ele merecia era a verdade.

Não disse nada na casa dos pais ou demonstrou, mas por dentro fervia de raiva, faltou muito pouco para pular em cima daquele moreno convencido, mas faltava tão pouco que a única coisa que lhe impediu de cometer uma loucura foi o aperto firme do loiro durante toda a noite. Em um momento de raiva apenas puxou Dean para o banheiro quando ninguém prestava atenção a eles e Logan recebia elogios pela nova namorada.

Sam precisava fazer isso. Tinha a necessidade de reafirmar seu amor pelo loiro. Empurrou o loiro até a parede mais próxima e abaixou suas calças junto com a boxer branca. Adorava esse poder que tinha sobre o irmão. Adorava ver seu membro mole lentamente endurecer dentro sua boca, gostava mais ainda quando Dean segurava em sua cabeça, massageando seus cabelos, ditando a velocidade.

Nesses momentos ele olhava para o irmão venerando-o. Sentia-se uma vadia fazendo essas coisas na casa dos pais, mas seria a vadia de Dean. E se dependesse de sua vontade, seria para sempre.

_"- Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso, Sammy."_ Dean olhava para o rosto cheio de prazer do irmão, era lindo.

Referia-se a estar na casa dos pais, mas o moreno não via recusa e muito menos algum movimento para parar a chupada fantástica que Sam fazia. Dean mordia os lábios e segurava na pia, tentando em vão não gemer. Ele simplesmente amava quando Sam tomava a iniciativa, não importava onde estivessem, sempre era excitante quando o irmão lhe pegava de jeito e o fazia delirar, exatamente como fazia agora.

Ele achava que estava ficando inconsequente, sem medo do perigo porque não ligava nenhum pouco para quem pudesse estar escutando e não pararia aquilo por nada mesmo, nem que alguém os pegasse naquele ato constrangedor.

Aquilo ficava melhor a cada momento, principalmente quando Sam enfiou dois dedos em sua entrada, movendo-os lentamente. Suas pernas falharam de forma que quase caiu, felizmente Sam lhe segurou e parando o que fazia com a boca mesmo sob protestos do loiro, se sentou na privada, fazendo Dean se sentar em seu colo, encaixando-se devagar, segurando em sua cintura. Dean segurou firme em seu pescoço, enrolando as pernas a sua cintura, se impedindo de gritar, estava quase gozando, se Sam se mexesse só um pouquinho, gozaria.

_"- Sammy!"_ Dean sussurrou para o irmão. O moreno sabia o que isso significava. Seu loiro estava perto.

_"- Vamos fazer um aposta. Quem aguenta por mais tempo?"_ Sam falou baixo em seu ouvido, deixando Dean mais excitado ainda, se é que era possível.

Sam segurou na cintura de Dean, lhe levantando quase completamente para descê-lo rapidamente. O loiro perdeu o ar e se contraiu, com certeza iria perder a aposta.

_"- Não, Sam. Eu não... Não aguento."_ Dean perdeu o fôlego, sussurrava fracamente com medo de gritar se falasse um pouco mais alto.

A verdade é que ele estava no limite. Apenas com mais um movimento de seus corpos, gozou. Gozou tão forte como há muito tempo não fazia. Jogou a cabeça para trás, contraindo o corpo e relaxando ao mesmo tempo, marcando as costas de Sam, tentando se segurar a alguma coisa, parecia que iria cair ou que sairia flutuando. Ele não acreditava o quão bom era essa sensação. Era perfeito. Esse era o feito de um mês sem ser penetrado.

_"- Eu acho que você perdeu, Dee." _Sam falou, mordendo seu pescoço, gozando depois de alguns movimentos, logo em seguida do irmão.

Ali era onde Sam pertencia, era onde queria passar o resto de sua vida. Não deixaria ninguém atrapalhar isso.

Mas mesmo assim, depois que seus corpos esfriaram e conseguiram voltar para junto de seus familiares, aquela questão ficou batendo em sua cabeça como se um martelo de pedra lhe quebrasse os neurônios. E permaneceu assim até voltarem para casa.

Sam precisava saber se aquilo era verdade. Era o único jeito de poder pensar em qualquer outra coisa. Então exigiu a verdade. Virou seu irmão de frente para ele e o forçou a encará-lo. Isso não acontecia há muito tempo, desde que ainda era casado e nem fazia ideia de que um dia estaria com seu irmão nos abraços, como agora estava.

_"- Sam, não é nada do que você está pensando! Eu não fiz nada."_ Dean tentava se esquivar das mãos do moreno, que lhe agarravam possessivamente.

Fazia muito tempo que Sam não lhe apertava tão intensamente, se fosse em outra ocasião estaria adorando, mas como estava sendo acusado injustamente, não estava disposta a ceder. Estava decepcionado, pensava que o irmão confiava nele. Mas ele não podia culpar Sam. Os olhares que Castiel lhe lançou durante a noite não eram nada santos. Sam estava irritado e com razão, se fosse ele talvez não fosse tão controlado.

_"- Então, o que ele quis dizer com 'Tivermos uma ótima tarde'? E aqueles olhares? Eu sei que você está me escondendo algo." _ Sam continuava se aproximando do loiro. Foi arrancando suas roupas rapidamente, agressivamente. Geralmente Sam era muito bonzinho, era muito carinhoso, mas quando era irritado virava um animal prestes a atacar.

_"- Se você sabe, por que pergunta?" _Dean estava furioso. Como Sam podia acreditar no outro depois de tudo o que tinham passado. Quando percebeu já estava sem roupa alguma e Sam já lhe beijava o pescoço com fúria.

_"- Me diga a verdade! Ele fez isso com você? Dessa forma tão gostosa?" _Perguntou lhe beijando intensamente e esfregando os corpos. Era difícil para Dean pensar em qualquer coisa quando o irmão lhe pegava tão forte, mas ele sabia se deixasse as coisas acontecerem desse jeito, amanhã não conseguiria andar.

_"- N-não, Sam! Ele tentou me beijar! Só isso!"_ O loiro lutou contra a própria respiração, falando tudo em um fôlego só, tentando manter-se em pé enquanto Sam continuava a lhe agarrar. Era como se ele tivesse mil mãos e elas alcançassem a todos os lugares.

_"- Por que você não me contou?" _Sam falou baixo, voltando a seu tom normal de voz, parando com tudo para prestar atenção em Dean. Queria saber se ele iria lhe mentir novamente.

_"- Porque eu sei como você ficaria. Eu queria evitar mais brigas. Eu juro, amor." _Dean finalmente teve tempo para respirar. Olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu amor e foi o mais sincero possível. Sam acreditou, acreditou porque seu loiro não teria coragem de mentir para ele tão descaradamente, logo no lugar onde era sua casa, seu lar. Sam daria um voto de confiança a ele, porque era isso que pessoas que amam fazem, elas perdoam.

Então, nada mais foi dito aquela noite. Sam deitou Dean na cama cuidadosamente e deitou logo em seguida. O loiro podia ver o fogo da raiva e principalmente do amor. Talvez mais tarde agradecesse a Castiel. Toda essa confusão parecia ter trago aquele lado mais intenso e agressivo que Dean sempre havia amado no irmão. Aquele lado que lhe deixava de pernas bambas e sem ar. Ele apenas fechou os olhos, se entregando e deixando Sam fazer o que quisesse com ele. Ainda tinha uma aposta a pagar.

Sam aproveitou a oportunidade, geralmente Dean não era tão passivo. Beijou cada parte do corpo loiro e sardento. Sam só conseguia pensar em como seu irmão era lindo. Ele tinha que marcar cada parte daquele corpo. Dean era só seu. Começou pelos pés e pernas arqueadas que tanto amava, eram macias e definidas, beijou e acariciou-as lentamente, aplicando a pressão certa conforme subia pelo corpo do amado.

Pegou em seu membro duro, apertando a base e beijando a glande, sugando a cabeça vermelha, para logo em seguida engolir tudo de uma vez, era lento e firme, do jeito que o loiro gostava.

Enquanto ouvia os gemidos do irmão, pegou o lubrificante passando uma porção generosa na entrada do loiro que gemeu mais alto, de prazer e susto. Sam não perdeu tempo, enquanto continuava a masturbá-lo devagar por todo o membro, penetrou um dedo lentamente, logo aumentando o ritmo para algo mais rápido, como se fosse o seu próprio membro dentro do irmão. Dean levantou a cabeça gemendo longamente, era um apelo, ele não aguentaria muito mais.

Sam quase gozou por ver seu irmão, tão lindo e tão gostoso. Ele podia amá-lo com todas as forças, mas não podia negar, nunca tinha conhecido nenhum homem mais belo em toda a vida. Então, devagar levantou as pernas do irmão e lhe penetrou, devagar e suave, mas não menos apertado, de fato, parecia mais apertado a cada vez que fazia isso, rebolou encontrando a próstata do irmão, Dean não fazia nada mais do que gritar e pedir mais, sempre mais. Mas hoje, Sam estava malvado, queria de certa forma, punir o irmão. Sendo assim, continuou naquele ritmo lento, por vezes rebolando ou mudando de posição. Ele queria que durasse para sempre.

Agora eles estavam deitados de lado, com uma perna do loiro levantada, enquanto Sam o fodia, ainda lentamente, abraçado a sua cintura. Dean gemia baixinho em seu ouvido, segurando em seus cabelos.

Sam poderia continuar com isso por horas que nunca se cansaria, mas ambos precisavam de alívio. Então pegou no membro do irmão, aumentando a velocidade de suas mãos, finalmente Dean gemeu pela ultima vez naquela noite, gozando tão forte que por um momento pensou que fosse desmaiar. Se contraia tão intensamente que Sam não durou muito mais.

Logo, caíram no sono, do jeito que haviam ficado, com Sam por trás do loiro, lhe abraçando bem forte.

* * *

**Resposta aos reviews:**

**Dels: **Ola, estou muito feliz que você esteja gostando da fic! E nunca me passou pela cabeça aliviar o castigo da Jess, ela teve um passado difícil mas nada justificava as coisas que ela fez. Ela com certeza vai pagar por tudo o que fez. O John sempre foi um assunto difícil para mm, mas creio que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, eu diria que ele esta finalmente amolecendo. O logan sempre é muito fofo, seria legal se ele encontrasse sua outra metade, não?

**Naty:** O logan tem por volta dos 13 ou 14 anos. Sempre me perco no tempo da fic. Ele já é adolescente. É, acordar do lado de quem se ama me parece o paraiso!^^

**Nina-Winchester:** É, finalmente ele tomou a decisão certa. Sentido de mãe nunca se engana, até eu estava ansiosa para que isso acontecesse! srrsrss Com certeza, o Logan é muito responsável e maduro para a idade dele, essa fase de adolescência é sempre muito complicada, não se sabe o que fazer e nem para onde ir, é uma época complicada e divertida ao mesmo tempo. Provavelemte a audiência será no proximo capitulo ou no outro, creio que já estamos chegando ao fim, talvez uns 5 ou 6 capitulos. Eu te contaria mais, porem estragaria a surpresa. Obrigada por tudo, sei que a Bia também agradece!^^

* * *

**Nota da Beta**: Ah, mas claro que não tinha aposta! Não tem como ganhar essa aposta aí de quem aguenta mais, nem os leitores conseguem! haha Pobre beta que tem que ler com copo de água gelado do lado. Culpa da Karol! Haha E aí, como vocês estão? Bem, peço desculpas pela demora, que foi culpa minha. Essa semana eu viajei até domingo, foi uma semana de provas e para completar, estava de TPM. Bem, para vocês mulheres que acompanham, sabem que é uma semana difícil. No meu caso, eu não consigo mexer em nada, nem li, nem deixei review, nem betei nada por causa dessa situação. Estou melhor agora e queria agradecer mais uma vez pela paciência de vocês e principalmente da Karol comigo. Obrigada linda, você é D+! Obrigado aos leitores que deixaram review! Vocês fazem a diferença! Até mais a todos.

Bjs,

Bia W.

**Nota da Autora: **Ola! Mais um capitulo concluído com sucesso. Sinto muito pela demora, posso ter passado um pouquinho do prazo mas valeu a pena. Como a Bia disse, houve alguns problemas e eu também tenho que pedir desculpas, talvez se eu tivesse feito tudo antes isso não aconteceria. Agora, chega de chorrar sobre o leite derramado. Espero que vocês tenham gostado e que me digam o que estão achando de tudo. Até a próxima.


	14. Capirulo XIII

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Capitulo XIII**

As coisas não poderiam estar piores. Sua vida era uma enorme droga. Suas roupas não lhe serviam mais. Nenhum de seus terninhos italianos ou qualquer vestido de marca lhe entrava. Tudo o que ainda cabia no corpo eram calças sociais de costura barata e camisas sociais. Todo o dinheiro que havia investido tinha ido para o lixo. Todo o esforço que tinha feito para parecer alguém de classe e requinte tinha ido para o ralo junto com aquela noite onde não se lembrava de quase nada. Maldita dor de cotovelo. Era nisso que o ciúme tinha levado-a.

Já não conseguia esconder sua barriga de quatro meses, era um fato consumado. Tinha pensado mil vezes em se livrar do fardo, mas como ela poderia matar uma vida inocente que nada tinha a ver com sua vida miserável? Que pessoa ela seria se olhasse sua vida quando fosse mais velha e visse a pessoa desprezível que tinha sido? Porque só uma pessoa muito cruel iria querer se livrar de algo tão puro.

Então, agora, ela tentava se vestir de forma discreta, de forma a parecer quase invisível na empresa. Seu maior medo era encontrar seu chefe e de alguma forma injusta, ele a reconhecer. Seria seu fim! Se Samuel Winchester percebesse ou lembrasse o resultado daquela noite, se dando conta que ela havia mentido a ele, seria o seu ultimo dia naquela empresa.

Tudo naquela noite tinha sido uma mentira. Seu nome nem era Ruby. Era apenas um apelido infantil que nada tinha a ver com o verdadeiro. Naquela noite ela só queria se divertir e esquecer todo o resto. Genevieve Cortese era seu verdadeiro nome. Vinda de uma família extremamente pobre, ela não precisava de mais nada para piorar seu estado. Viver num lugar apertado e com o dinheiro contado já era o suficiente.

Foi dessa forma que ela viveu os quatro meses seguintes. Gastando mais do que podia e fazendo mais horas extras, a fim de conseguir manter-se e alimentar seu futuro bebê. Sem ajuda alguma, ela continuava sem dinheiro e exausta. Não sabia até onde conseguiria chegar daquela forma. Aquela noite tinha destruído para sempre a chance de que ela tivesse um futuro decente. Esse filho era sua ruína, mas mesmo assim ela daria um jeito, como sempre tinha dado.

Genevieve tinha se decidido. Faria o máximo para não cruzar o caminho de seu chefe. Tinha feito um cronograma de forma que nunca se encontrasse com Sam. O fato mais positivo era que quem tinha lhe contratado era a ex-mulher do chefe. Esse foi o único motivo de nunca ter que falar com ele. No máximo, algumas vezes, o via bem de longe. Por muita sorte ela apenas tinha que falar com Jim Beaver.

Mesmo que o homem fosse a pessoa mais ranzinza que ela já tinha conhecido na vida, Jim era um profissional experiente e talentoso. Ela havia aprendido muito mais com ele do que com os cinco anos de faculdade. Ele era o melhor chefe do mundo, e ela esperava que continuasse assim para sempre.

Felizmente, a única coisa que ela nunca tinha esperado aconteceu. Jim Beaver tinha lhe efetivado. Depois de um ano como estagia finalmente poderia se chamar de uma advogada de sucesso. Porém, algo parecia muito estranho. Beaver desejava falar com ela, depois do expediente. Aparentemente algo extraoficial, era o que mais a preocupava. Provavelmente tinha sido muito cedo para comemorar. Afinal, o que ela esperava? Que de repente tudo fosse dar certo? Bem, talvez com outras pessoas, mas nunca com ela.

Então, lá foi ela, ao encontro do chefe. Tentava manter-se calma, mas era quase impossível. Qual é! Ela estava grávida. Contralar seus nervos não era um de seus dons. Bateu à porta e entrou tímida.

_"- Sr. Beaver? Posso entrar?"_ Entrou, olhando desconfiada para o interior da sala. Parou em frente a mesa dele.

_"- Claro. Sente-se, Genevieve."_ Jim falou calmamente, percebendo que a garota estava muito nervosa. _"- Vamos, prometo não tomar muito do seu tempo."_

Ela se sentou, suspirando de frustração, sabendo que só poderia vir problemas nessa altura dos acontecimentos. Sempre era assim.

_"- Ok. Vou ser rápido. Um boato vem rondando a empresa. Dizem que a melhor advogada, que é minha subordinada direta, estaria grávida. Trabalhando sem nenhum apoio ou segurança. Isso estaria correto, Senhorita Cortese?" _Beaver perguntou, soando serio pela primeira vez desde que ela havia o conhecido.

_"- Eu... Eu sinto muito. Eu queria muito contar para o senhor, mas tinha medo que afetasse meu trabalho de alguma forma." _Genevieve tentou se explicar meio desesperada, de forma rápida, não dando muita atenção a gravidez. Os dois sabiam que o futuro bebê Cortese poderia trazer alguns problemas.

_"- Entendo."_ Jim falou passando a mão lentamente sobre a barba rala que crescia, pensando no caso dela.

Ele pensava que devia demiti-la por isso, por mentir para ele. Era muita falta de responsabilidade com ela e com a criança ainda em desenvolvimento. Mas ele poderia entender, sabia sobre a origem social da moça. De fato, ela havia ajudado-o muito enquanto Sam estava ausente, poderia dizer que ela era seu braço direito ali dentro, e se dependesse dele, ela seria muito mais, entretanto ele precisava saber se poderia confiar nela.

_"- É o seguinte: Preciso que você seja sincera comigo. Se você for o tipo de pessoa que eu acho que é, não teremos problemas."_

_"- Obrigada, Senhor Beaver. Muito obrigada mesmo. Eu direi o que o senhor quiser." _Genevieve pode respirar aliviada e agradecida, depois de ver que não seria despedida.

_"- Muito bem. De quantos meses você está?" _Perguntou tirando um bloco de notas de uma gaveta.

_"- Quatro meses."_ Ela respondeu um pouco confusa. Perguntava-se o porquê dele querer saber sobre sua gestação.

_"- Hum, Ok. Quem é o pai? Não... Não quero saber quem é o pai ou qualquer outra coisa. A partir desse mês você vai receber um bônus junto com o aumento salarial, devido a sua promoção. Quero ver os exames mensais, só pra ter certeza que está tudo bem. Isso é tudo, senhorita."_

_"- Não estou entendendo. Porque o senhor está me ajudando?"_ Ela sinceramente não entendia o motivo disso tudo. Não entendia porque Jim Beaver estava sendo tão bom com ela, mas agradecia intimamente.

_"- Você é uma boa profissional e me ajudou muito. Só estou retribuindo."_ Jim respondeu com um sorriso minúsculo no rosto, se recostando a cadeira, confortavelmente.

Bem, talvez não fosse só isso, talvez ele gostasse dela um pouco ou talvez fosse mais do que isso, mas ele nunca diria. E talvez Genevive estivesse na mesma situação, talvez ela gostasse dele também, apesar de ele ter idade para ser seu pai. Ela gostava de passar as horas ao lado dele e não se importava de fazer horas extras quase todos os dias. Era melhor que ficar sozinha em casa ou correr atrás de quem nunca estaria disponível para ela. Bem, Jim Beaver sempre estava ali e geralmente era uma das primeiras pessoas que a via no dia e provavelmente era a ultima também.

_"- Obrigada, Sr. Beaver." _Genevive respondeu com um sorriso bonito.

_"- Você sabe que não precisa ser tão formal fora do expediente." _Ele respondeu sério, mas parecia estar fazendo graça de uma forma discreta.

_"- Eu sei."_ Ela disse revirando os olhos e se levantando.

Saiu porta a fora se lembrando de um dos motivos de tanta preocupação. Esse era o horário que Jim havia marcado para encontrar Sam, até estava marcado na agenda. Então, ela apressou os passos, quase correndo pelo corredor, dando de cara com quem menos queria encontrar.

Andou devagar e de cabeça abaixada, de forma que ela gostaria que fosse natural. Deu alguns passos e sem querer levantou a cabeça para passar pela porta giratória, foi quando o olhar de Sam se encontrou com o dela. Ele franziu a testa levemente, como se tentasse desvendar algo, ou talvez, se lembrar. Fez a única coisa que poderia, cumprimentou Sam com uma balançada de cabeça e saiu rapidamente dali, talvez ela tivesse um pouco mais de sorte e Samuel Winchester nunca se lembrasse dela.

Tinha medo que toda sua sorte acabasse em um dia só, porque era algo muito escasso em sua vida. Preocupada, foi para casa. Precisava descansar senão era capaz que Beaver não a deixasse trabalhar no próximo dia, e isso não podia acontecer.

-x-

Sam se sentia estranho, muito estranho.

Estava em um bar levemente familiar, não se lembrava de quando, mas sabia que já tinha ido àquele lugar. Não sabia como tinha chegado lá ou se era um sonho. As coisas aconteciam anormalmente lentas. Sam sabia que era ele lá, naquelas roupas conhecidas e cabelos castanhos caindo ao rosto, mas não tinha controle de nada.

Era como se fosse um observador dentro da própria carne. Viu seu corpo se sentar e beber algo muito ruim, bem forte e logo uma mulher se aproximar. Seu rosto era familiar, seu nome era... Ruby.

Pensou por um tempo naquilo, naquele misto de sonho e lembrança. Ele tinha certeza, era seu subconsciente tentando lhe sobre avisar algo. Talvez tivesse ligação com a visita de hoje, quando chegava a empresa para falar com Jim, que há muitos meses estava a frente dos seus negócios.

Jim Beaver estava sendo seu porto seguro em meio a tantos problemas com a família. Ele havia sido o único, além da mãe, a lhes apoiar cem por cento. Mesmo com Jim no controle de tudo, Sam sabia de cada decisão ou alteração feita em toda a empresa. É claro que ele sabia da existência da outra pessoa que havia se tornado a pessoa de confiança de Jim na corporação, e como não saber se Jim não se cansava de falar de quão boa ou eficiente era a mulher?

Jim Beaver parecia apaixonado. Sam nunca pensou que isso algum dia fosse acontecer.

A única coisa que faltava era saber quem ela realmente era. Isso nunca tinha preocupado-o até aquela tarde, onde deu de cara com ela. Lembrava-se vagamente de Jessica ter contratado-a, mas seu rosto era quase impossível de lembrar, só havia visto-a uma vez em todo esse tempo.

Olhando para ela naquela tarde, sua mente deu um estalo. Ficou se perguntando onde havia encontrado aquela mulher. Agora tudo era bem visível no meio daquela lembrança estranha. Era a garota do bar! Era ela mesma! Genevieve Cortese, a advogada protegida do Beaver. Era a garota que ele havia transado sem proteção alguma.

Agora se lembrava dela. E como quem não quer nada, tinha perguntado a Beaver quem era a mulher que saia pela porta. Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Aquela realmente era a mulher que ele tinha transado. Agora ele tinha certeza absoluta.

Chegou em casa mais tarde do que esperava, encontrando Dean já dormindo como sempre. Parecia um anjinho, a forma calma e inocente que agarrava o travesseiro de Sam. Teve dó de acorda-lo. Ele só teve a capacidade de tirar a roupa e substituir o travesseiro pelo próprio corpo, caindo no sono imediatamente, relaxando conforme ouvia a respiração profunda de seu amor.

-x-

O filme em sua cabeça continuava rolando, mas dessa vez começou a passar mais rápido. Sam quase não conseguia acompanhar. Era como se seu inconsciente tentasse lhe mostrar algo importante mais a frente, algo que ele não havia se dado conta até aquele momento. Ele se viu de novo, num banheiro com Genevieve lhe montando, rebolando suavemente, gemendo por ele.

_"- Mais! Mais rápido!"_ Era o que ele entendia entre os ofegos e gemidos dela. Estava quase gozando. E a única coisa que ele conseguia pensar era que não era possível uma coisa daquelas estar acontecendo. Ele gritava para que aquilo parasse, gritava alto e ninguém podia ouvi-lo. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, somente agora se dava conta do erro que havia cometido. Ele realmente tinha transado com ela.

_"- Não! Pare!" _Sam gritou, dessa vez no mundo real, percebendo estar acordado.

Realmente era um sonho. Viu Dean por cima dele, montado em seu colo, subindo e descendo lentamente por seu membro, gemendo baixinho, segurando seu rosto carinhosamente. Observou sua expressão de prazer, enquanto o loiro fechava os olhos lentamente para depois abri-los, olhando-o intensamente. Lábios apertados, por vezes mordendo a própria boca, se controlando para que não acabasse tão cedo. Era lindo de se ver.

_"- Não? Você não quer? Nunca pensei que algum dia você fosse negar sexo. Talvez seja a idade..."_ Dean sussurrou rouco a seu ouvido, acelerando os movimentos.

Sam automaticamente relaxou. Era seu loiro ali, rebolando tão gostoso em cima dele e não uma morena qualquer que ele havia encontrado no bar. Estava aliviado. Então só segurou na cintura do loiro, ajudando nos movimentos e quando menos percebeu tinha gozado logo em seguida do loiro.

Deitaram-se lado a lado, Dean enroscado em seu corpo, com a cabeça apoiada na curva de seu pescoço, lhe beijando lentamente. Dean, de um jeito ou de outro, percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada. Nada muito sério, mas sabia que algo tinha acontecido.

_"- O que aconteceu?"_ Dean perguntou carinhoso, tentando ser paciente. Mas esperar o tempo dos outros nunca tinha sido seu forte. _"- Você chegou no meio da noite e não me procurou. Senti sua falta. Então, escutei você gemendo baixinho e resolvi participar da festinha. As coisas pareciam estar divertidas."_ O loiro sussurrou divertido, acariciando lentamente o abdômen do irmão.

_"- Um sonho, uma memória. Sobre aquele dia do 'bar'. O dia que o Castiel voltou." _ Falou serio, suspirando de olhos fechados. Dean também não gostava daquele dia.

_"- Um sonho?"_ Perguntou incerto. Não sabia por que Sam tinha tocado naquele assunto logo agora que tudo estava bem entre eles.

_"- Sabe a mulher que estava comigo? Eu a encontrei hoje."_

_"- Onde?"_ Dean sabia. Os problemas sempre lhes alcançavam.

_"- Na empresa. Mas esse não é o problema." _Continuou falando, suspirando de novo.

_"- E qual é, então?" _Dean manteve a voz calma, mas tinha vontade de gritar de frustração.

_"- Ela está grávida. Eu perguntei pro Jim. Ela é o braço direito dele. Eu diria que ele confiaria a vida de sua filha para ela, se ele tivesse uma. Você sabe, ele sempre quis ter uma filha, mas infelizmente sua esposa morreu cedo demais."_

_"- É eu sei. É... seu?"_ Dean voltou a perguntar com medo, mas já pressentia. A família Winchester iria ganhar outro membro.

_"- Não sei, Jim não sabia quem era o pai, mas disse que vai ajudá-la no que ele puder." _Sam confessou, muito cansado para se importar naquele momento.

_"- Isso está ficando mais estranho a cada instante. Você vai falar com ela?"_

_"- Com certeza. Se eu fiz isso, vou ter que consertar da forma que eu conseguir."_

_"- Eu sei que vai, querido."_ Dean, novamente tentou ser compreensivo.

Mesmo que as coisas do passado sempre voltassem para lhes assombrar, tinha orgulho do irmão, sabia que ele não deixaria a garota desolada. Ele não estava bravo, tinha consciência que aquele erro do passado, que ele considerava não somente de Sam, mas dele mesmo também, teria consequências, mas no fim, tudo daria certo, como sempre havia sido. _"- Não se preocupe com isso. Nós daremos um jeito."_

_"- Obrigado. É por isso que eu te amo."_ Sam sorriu discretamente, aliviado. Tinha medo que isso pudesse separá-los. Por certo, não sabia o que faria sem Dean em sua vida. Com ele tudo ficava mais leve, mais feliz.

Com esses pensamentos felizes abraçou o irmão e fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono suave, dessa vez sem sonhos, sabendo que o dia seguinte teria algumas coisas para resolver.

-x-

Aquele problema que acabava de aparecer, momentaneamente devia ser deixado de lado. Sam se dava conta de que não era aquele assunto que ele devia tratar com o velho amigo. Ele queria propor sociedade a Beaver, gostaria que Jim fosse seu sócio, já que ele se empenhava tanto na empresa praticamente sem ganhar nada, ninguém merecia mais do que Jim. Estava na hora do velho advogado sair da aposentadoria e voltar oficialmente a ativa.

_"- Você não precisa fazer isso, filho. Estou feliz em te ajudar. Estou aposentado, não se lembra? Já estou velho demais para isso."_ Jim falou desinteressado, calmamente como sempre.

_"- Você fez muito mais do que eu esperava, de verdade! Você não parece infeliz, estando atrás dessa mesa. Também tenho que te falar outra coisa, mas por enquanto é segredo. Pretendo abrir outra filial, talvez na Califórnia ou em Los Angeles."_

_"- Você tem certeza? Com todos os problemas... e o Logan? Dean já sabe disso?" _O velho advogado perguntou preocupado, mudando completamente o tom de voz.

_"- Não. Ninguém sabe além de você. Ainda não tenho certeza. Depois do julgamento pretendo contar tudo. Eu não iria embora sem meus homens."_ Sam sorriu ao final da frase.

E era a pura verdade. Logan já não era mais um garoto pequeno e logo se tornaria um homem honesto e honrado. Nunca passou pela sua cabeça algum dia deixar um dos dois para trás.

_"- É sua escolha. Só quero que você seja feliz, garoto."_ Jim confessou orgulhoso. Ele se perguntava como não ter orgulho do homem que Sam havia se tornado.

No fim, sua noite acabou se alongando até bem tarde. Conversaram sobre o balanço anual da empresa, sobre cortes e pendências que só Sam poderia resolver. Contou que a sociedade já estava resolvida e que na semana que vem traria os documentos para serem assinados. Falaram também sobre o julgamento que aconteceria a menos de uma semana.

A causa estava quase ganha, eles só precisavam de uma testemunha final, o cúmplice de sua ex-mulher, Matthew Cohen. Eles já tinham tudo planejado, só faltava encurralar o amante, e eles sabiam exatamente como fazê-lo.

Se Matt não colaborasse com eles, seria indiciado como cúmplice de todo o crime. Desde o desvio do dinheiro até o dano moral causado pela traição, já que o adultério não mais era considerado por lei como crime, mas ainda assim, o cônjuge sobre humilhação e angústia tinha o direito a sua devida justiça, sendo caracterizado como uma violação dos direitos humanos perante a sociedade.

Jess estava realmente encurralada, mas talvez ela tivesse algumas cartas nas mangas.

-x-

Mesmo que tudo parecesse estar dando certo, Sam ainda tinha aquela sensação de estar fazendo tudo errado. Tinha a impressão de que não estava conseguindo lidar com tudo aquilo de forma positiva. Parecia que não dava a atenção devida a Dean, ou que não se importava o suficiente com o filho e muito menos com o processo judicial. Sentia que em qualquer dia iria enlouquecer e ter um treco, ainda mais com essa novidade. Tinha que resolver isso nesse mesmo dia.

Apressado levantou bem cedo, deu um beijo no rosto do irmão que dormia profundamente, se vestiu o mais rápido possível e foi para a empresa. Esperou por volta de meia hora quando Genevieve ou Ruby, não importava no momento, entrava pela porta calmamente, mas ele jurava que ela teria fugido se tivesse a chance.

_"- Srta. Cortese ou deveria chama-la de Ruby? O que você prefere?" _Perguntou levemente sínico. Genevieve percebeu que estava numa enrascada. Nervosa e com medo, retrocedeu alguns passos tentando alcançar a porta.

Sam analisava o modo de agir de sua funcionária. Percebia o medo, insegurança e pavor. Ela tinha sido pega de surpresa e provavelmente não sabia o que fazer. Isso só comprovava todas as suas hipóteses. Ele sempre tinha sido bom em perceber as intenções das pessoas e isso não tinha mudado.

_"- Sente-se, Por favor." _Sam somente falou isso, numa ordem direta.

Ela amaldiçoou a si mesma internamente: _"- Malditos hormônios que não me deixam pensar direito."_

Ela não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Ali estava seu chefe. O cara mais poderoso e até podia dizer, um dos mais bonitos que ela já tinha visto na vida. Logo em sua frente, sentado de forma relaxada, com aquela postura que emanava masculinidade, poder e luxúria. Ele parecia tão bonito e atraente com aquela voz rouca e sexy. Pelo menos para ela, era o que se passava por sua cabeça.

Não conseguia tirar aquela noite de sua cabeça. Comparando as duas situações, o homem que a encarava seriamente não parecia a mesma pessoa do bar. Era muito melhor, fascinante e assustador. Ela gostaria dele se não estivesse tão nervosa e cautelosa.

Genevieve se xingou de novo. Não podia ter aqueles pensamentos. Nem agora e nem nunca. Ali, era seu chefe e infelizmente o pai de seu bebê. Ela tinha que se controlar e encarar as consequências de seus atos impensados.

Respirou fundo uma vez antes de pegar seus documentos e agenda do dia, sentando-se na cadeira a frente de Samuel Winchester. Com sorte, Jim Beaver chegaria nos próximos cinco minutos e sua tortura psicológica logo passaria.

-x-

Então era isso. Genevieve estava ali, em frente a seu executor, provavelmente esse encontro decidiria seu futuro e de seu filho. Sentou-se, quieta e ficou olhando para Sam, esperando que por algum milagre as coisas não saíssem tão ruins quanto ela imaginava.

Sam também olhava para ela. Igualmente quieto. Ele tentava fazer pose de durão e sério, mas a verdade era simples: Ele não sabia o que fazer. Gostaria que seu loiro estivesse ali com ele. Talvez tivesse sido muito impulsivo, como sempre.

Jim Beaver também havia chegado à empresa e encontrava-se a porta de sua sala, onde viu uma cena no mínimo estranha. Genevieve e Sam, em uma briga de olhares aparentemente sem sentido. O que é que estava acontecendo ali? Até ele conseguia sentir o clima tenso. Ele esperaria e veria.

Encostou-se ao batente da porta e ficou a observar o desenrolar dos acontecimentos.

_ "- Rub... Genevieve. Vou ser sincero e direto. Esse filho é meu? Quero a verdade. Poderemos evitar muita confusão se você for honesta comigo." _Sam soltou um leve suspiro e perguntou levemente temeroso. Ele realmente esperava que estivesse errado. Rezava, na verdade.

Sam finalmente tinha conseguido falar algo, as palavras estavam presas em sua garganta, como se tivessem vida própria e não quisessem sair de lá, pressentindo a confirmação de seu problema. Genevieve não sabia o que fazer e tinha levado um susto com tamanha sinceridade. Ela estava perdida.

_"- O que?" _Jim sussurrou levemente assustado, o que não passou despercebido por eles.

Sam e Genevieve olharam para trás, tão surpresos quanto ele. Então, quer dizer que Sam havia traído Dean com a própria funcionária? Beaver não conseguia acreditar em tal coisa, era demais para a cabeça dele.

A morena abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. Sentia-se triste e humilhada, agora tinha certeza, seria expulsa por justa causa ou algo parecido. Mas esse não era o real motivo de sua tristeza e sim o olhar decepcionado que Beaver havia lançado a ela antes de abaixar a cabeça. No fim, ela teria que se explicar de qualquer forma.

_"- Eu..."_ Ela fungou, segurando o choro.

Sentia-se a pior pessoa da face da terra, tendo que ficar ali como se tivesse cometido um crime. Mas ela não choraria, mostraria ao menos um pouco de amor próprio e orgulho, ela era uma pessoa boa e honesta, havia lutado muito para chegar aonde tinha chegado e nada mudaria isso. Ela não sairia por baixo. Esperava que talvez pudesse salvar seu emprego. Talvez nem tudo estivesse perdido.

Levantando a cabeça começou a se explicar melhor. Preferiu encarar o olhar sério de Sam a voltar a ver o rosto decepcionado de Jim.

_"- Eu sinto muito. Não planejei nada disso. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais. Eu havia brigado com meu namorado na época. Estava muito chateada para pensar nos meus atos. Acabei encontrando um bar e bebi, mais do que devia, para falar a verdade. Lá encontrei alguém que parecia mais triste do que eu, então me aproximei, talvez eu pudesse me esquecer dos meus problemas prestando atenção nos de outra pessoa." _Genevieve falava sem prestar atenção em quem a escutava, com sorriso pequeno que apareceu em seu rosto ao longo da narrativa. Era como se tivesse entrado num transe lembrando-se daquela noite. Os fatos em sua cabeça estavam bem mais claros do que ela imaginava.

_"- Ele era bonito e desconhecido. Conversei com ele, mas não entendia nada do que ele falava. Eu devia estar muito mais bêbeda do que ele. A única coisa que eu sabia era seu nome. Sam. Eu não me lembrava de nada, além disso. Depois, aconteceu aquilo..." _Elaterminava sua narrativa um tanto arrependida sobre aquela noite. Isso era bem claro para todos naquela sala. Preferia não falar o resto, que já estava bem óbvio.

_"- Eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu só queria esquecer e acabei estragando tudo."_ Genevieve falava agora, mais decidida ainda. Não poderia voltar rastejando para casa principalmente com um filho sem pai. _"- Por favor, Sam. Eu não tive escolha. Ou eu abortava ou continuava dessa forma. Eu sabia que um dia as pessoas iriam comentar, mas não esperava que chegasse aos seus ouvidos. Eu preciso muito desse emprego."_

Durante todo o tempo em que a moça falou nenhum dos advogados proferiu sequer uma palavra. Cada um tinha suas próprias conclusões. Jim se sentia muito injusto naquele momento. Não devia ter julgado-a dessa forma sem conhecer seus motivos e se possível se sentia mais apaixonado ainda. Sim, ele podia se considerar apaixonado.

E Sam? Bem... Ele não podia culpá-la, havia feito a mesma coisa que ela. Se a culpasse, também teria que se culpar. Ainda que tudo estivesse esclarecido, não tinha tirado do rosto aquela expressão séria. Aparentemente ele teria mais um filho. Logan teria seu desejo realizado. Em poucos meses teria um irmãozinho.

_"- Bem, não podemos fazer nada além de te ajudar com os custos e acomodações. Vou conversar com meu parceiro e logo nos encontraremos novamente."_ Sam falou se levantando rapidamente, por hoje não aguentava mais drama. _"- Ah! A propósito. Me avise quando for sua próxima consulta médica." _

_"- Eu já cuidei disso, Sam." _Jim Beaver se pronunciou pela primeira vez, entrando na sala, parando atrás da cadeira de Genevieve.

Ela se sentiu verdadeiramente nervosa quando Jim colocou as mãos em seus ombros, em sinal de conforto. Aparentemente aquilo não estava dando certo, porém as mãos de Beaver continuaram onde estavam. Talvez ele estivesse pressentindo a provável fuga da mulher a sua frente.

Genevieve não teve coragem nem mesmo de olhar para trás. Se mover, no momento, parecia algo muito difícil, quanto mais sair correndo daquele local. Estava petrificada. A futura conversa com Jim parecia muito mais apavorante do que a que teve com Sam.

_"- Ótimo. Jim, depois me telefone contando todos os detalhes." _Falou aliviado que aquilo finalmente tivesse acabado.

Pegou seu paletó, passando pela porta sem se despedir. Sam estava ansioso para contar tudo para Dean e poder beijá-lo novamente, pedindo mais um milhão de desculpas. Sentia que nunca pararia de se desculpar por seus erros.

-x-

Genevieve teve a impressão que as coisas ficariam bem mais complicadas no momento que Sam deixou a sala e Jim Beaver se sentou a sua frente. Ela sentia vontade de xingar e correr, mas tinha consciência que isso apenas pioraria tudo. As coisas pareciam mais estranhas do que antes, na verdade ela se sentia estranha. Estranhamente apaixonada?

Desde que havia conhecido Jim Beaver, ela soube, sua vida estava prestes a mudar. Seu salário tinha mudado, duplicado, para ser clara, de forma que ela finalmente tinha conseguido se livrar do velho namorado que pagava a maioria de suas contas e não lhe dava a atenção devida. Suas funções no trabalho também tinham mudado. Agora sim se sentia uma advogada, até tinha seus próprios casos, sempre guiados por Jim. Ele apenas se sentava a um lado da sala, deixando que ela lidasse com todo o processo criminal. E por alguma razão misteriosa se sentia-se impelida a se vestir melhor, ou não ser tão misteriosa no final das contas.

O fato era: Genevieve estava feliz e bem sucedida, mesmo que por vezes sentisse um clima romântico no ar. Tinha um bom emprego, um chefe melhor ainda e sucesso. Ela não poderia querer nada mais. Mas infelizmente ela tinha cometido o erro de reatar com o ex-namorado. O resultado disso tinha sido ficar triste e deprimida levando-a a essa situação no mínimo constrangedora. Ela nem sabia como sua vida havia se transformado nessa confusão.

E ali estava ela, de novo, em frente a alguém poderoso atrás de uma mesa, mas que dessa vez lhe mostravam empatia e compaixão. Então porque ela estava tão nervosa a ponto de ter um treco ali mesmo? Devia ser o que eles chamavam de amor, ou atração. Ela nunca havia conseguido diferenciá-los.

E como da outra vez, ficou quieta, muito mais comportada dessa vez. Apenas em silêncio, esperando sua sentença.

_"- Então, porque você não me contou?"_ Jim perguntou manso, se inclinando levemente para frente, mostrando a ela que não havia a necessidade de ficar nervosa e que nada de mal aconteceria a ela.

Afinal, como ele poderia fazer algo contra ela? Ele gostava dela, não gostava? E até tinha pensado em assumir o filho antes de saber que era de Sam. Ele gostaria que ela ficasse mais a vontade perto dele, gostaria de se aproximar dela. Mas Genevieve nunca dava espaço suficiente para isso.

_"- Pensei que não era o certo." _Ela respondeu encabulada. Não achava certo se envolver com Jim quando nem mesmo tinha tido coragem para dizer a verdade. Não era o certo com nenhum deles.

Mas o que mais lhe doía era esse sentimento de impotência e de não ter controle sobre nada. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha se sentido tão envergonhada. Não conseguia encarar o homem a sua frente. Aquele homem maravilhoso e bem sucedido a sua frente, aquele que em todo o tempo só queria ajudá-la. Ela ainda não entendia isso. Não tinha entendido porque ela, entre tantas outras profissionais mais experientes e com tantos méritos. Por que o renomado advogado tinha escolhido a ela?

Depois de algum tempo em silêncio, onde Jim respeitava a quietude de Genevieve, ele pode ouvir um sussurro baixo, que ele não teria ouvido se não estivesse tão perto. _"- Por que eu?" _Ele se perguntou se ela tinha mesmo perguntado aquilo.

_"- Por que você?..." _Perguntou em duvida apenas para ter certeza do que tinha ouvido.

_"- Sim! Por que você me escolheu? Logo eu? Alguém sem fama, sucesso, dinheiro ou qualquer tipo de experiência? Por que eu?" _Falava chorando silenciosamente, levantado a cabeça devagar.

Ela não aguentava mais aquilo, precisava saber o que essa relação estranha significava. Precisava saber como agir dali para frente ou talvez estivesse na hora de seguir seu caminho. Agora já tinha bagagem suficiente para conseguir outro emprego tão bom quanto aquele.

Jim Beaver se sentiu surpreso. Não esperava essa explosão de sentimentos e muito menos as lágrimas. Ele só tinha feito uma simples pergunta. A dela também era simples, mas carregava implicações muito maiores.

Se ele fosse pensar bem, essa era uma boa pergunta. Uma pergunta bem cabeluda, mas era muito boa. Porque ele a havia escolhido? Hum... Ele... Não fazia ideia. Apenas tinha gostado dela, do seu sorriso, sua companhia, simplicidade e eficiência. Nada afetivo ou sexual. Essa parte veio com o tempo. Ele não era do tipo que escolhia seus subordinados pela beleza, e sim pelo trabalho desempenhado. De fato, ela era muito boa no que fazia, então tinha resolvido, adotado-a como alguém prestativa e ágil, do jeito que ele precisava. Ainda assim, teria que ser mais sincero consigo mesmo. Além de tudo isso, havia a atração, bem lá no fundo, o que deixava as coisas melhores ainda.

Essa era sua chance. Tinha que falar o que sentia e torcia para que não afastasse ela com o que viria a seguir. Ele se levantou sob o olhar atento e levemente confuso dela, e parou a sua frente. Jim ofereceu sua mão para que Genevieve se levantasse também. Ela fez como foi pedido.

_"- Eu não sei por que estou fazendo isso. Acho que gosto de você. Faz muito tempo desde a ultima vez que me interessei por outra mulher. Sou viúvo a tanto tempo que não me lembro mais qual é a sensação de ter alguém na minha cama, mas estou disposto a tentar se você também estiver." _Jim foi o mais gentil e sincero que ele conseguiu. Fazia décadas que ele não era realmente amoroso ou tão aberto com alguém. Era muito estranho estar fazendo isso depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais com alguém tão jovem que poderia ser sua filha. Ele não se importava com sua idade, contanto que Genevieve o aceitasse, tudo ficaria bem.

_"- Você gosta de mim?"_ Genevieve perguntou levemente inocente e feliz. Estava tranquila e aliviada em muito tempo. Era como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. Agora ela sentia que não estava mais sozinha.

_"- Sim, eu gosto."_ Beaver respondeu-a sorrindo sincero.

Ele sentia os pequenos e frágeis braços circulando seu pescoço e beijando-o intensamente. Genevieve nunca parava de surpreendê-lo. Ele gostava disso. Amava essa energia e espontaneidade que vinha da pequena mulher em seus braços. Jim abraçou-a firme e correspondeu o beijo, deixando que ela fizesse como bem entendesse. Ele tinha a impressão que sua vida nunca mais seria monótona.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários Anônimos:**

**Naty:** Ola! Sim, já está chegando ao fim, creio que ainda terá em torno de uns 10 capítulos ou menos. Esse capitulo ficou enorme e deu muito trabalho, mas eu gostei. Fico feliz que você tenha gostado também.

**Dels:** srsrsr Ele com toda a certeza tem o folego!^^ Uma hora o John iria acabar se dando conta da burrada que ele estava fazendo, graças a deus!*-* Ah! Coitado do Cas, sempre fico com pena dele, mas ninguém vai separar os irmãos. Não se preocupe com a Jess, ela vai ter o que merece, cedo ou tarde. Ah, obrigada! Foi um longo caminho até aqui! Eu fico muito feliz por conseguir escrever algo decente, foi difícil desenvolver toda a historia e os personagens, apesar de ter sido divertido e por vezes frustante. Obrigada mesmo!

* * *

Mais um capitulo atualizado com sucesso e atrasado como sempre, mas vocês sabem, não se pode apressar a qualidade!^^ É parece que foi a muito tempo atras que eu comecei esse historia, mas nem faz tanto tempo e cada comentaria é como o paraíso para mim. Então espero que vocês continuem me acompanhando nessa aventura, comentando ou não, fico muito feliz com contar com a presença de vocês por aqui. Até a próxima.


	15. Capitulo XIV

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Notas no fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**Capitulo XIV**

Mary nunca tinha se sentido tão triste em sua vida, exatamente do mesmo modo que a sua casa estava. A casa dos Winchester não parecia a mesma, nunca antes tinha estado tão vazia, fria e sem vida.

Parecia que o resto da família, não tinha mais tempo para uma simples visita, sempre ocupados com qualquer outra coisa. Dessa forma, os jantares com toda família foram deixados de lado pouco a pouco, e quando ela se deu conta tinha se visto sozinha e triste.

Infelizmente, ela sabia de toda a verdade.

Ninguém queria preocupar John, que estava em um grave estado de saúde, mas que melhorava a cada dia, mesmo que fosse lentamente. Outro fato também pesava em tudo isso. Mesmo não querendo admitir, eles também se preocupavam com sua saúde. Ainda que Mary tentasse disfarçar, sentia que tinha envelhecido dez anos nos últimos meses. Ocasionalmente, parecia que não aguentaria aquilo tudo e que o mundo desmoronaria a seus pés. Ás vezes, o pensamento que nada mais teria conserto vinha a ela, a fazendo se sentir pior ainda, porque até mesmo seu casamento estava por um fio. Então de uma forma ou de outra, se forçava a olhar para tudo o que tinha construído naqueles anos de luta e dificuldade, erguia a cabeça e apenas continuava em frente.

A verdade era que na maioria do tempo, ela só queria deitar na cama e dormir o resto do dia ou quem sabe voltar no tempo e evitar toda aquela tragédia. Sim, ela gostaria de ter aquele poder. O difícil de acreditar era que até do marido tinha se afastado. Sempre o via andando pelos cantos sozinho, com medo demais para se aproximar.

Depois de John ter voltado do hospital Mary reconhecia ter medo de dizer qualquer coisa a ele. Sabia que seu marido era uma bomba relógio pronta para estourar a qualquer momento. Por isso, ela tinha que ser forte por todos eles. Ser forte por seus meninos que deviam estar enfrentando coisas muito piores que ela. Ser forte por toda a família que se esforçava a seguir a vida e principalmente, ser forte por seu marido. Seu único amor que por vezes não era a melhor pessoa do mundo e que tinha errado. Felizmente, o homem já havia aprendido sua lição e ainda assim, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, sempre seria a pessoa que ela mais amava em todo esse mundo. Mary não iria perder a coisa mais importe para ela, e começaria nesse mesmo instante.

Secou as mãos, guardou a louça e apagou a luz da cozinha. Caminhou pela sala e subiu as escadas pela primeira vez em anos com as pernas bambas. Respirou forte parando em frente ao quarto que dividia com John nos últimos vinte anos. Era como se tivesse voltado no tempo.

Aparentemente aquele sentimento adolescente ainda permanecia nela, mesmo que ela se achasse muito velha para tal coisa. Era uma coisa que não podia evitar, quando pensava em John era a única reação que seu corpo entendia. Um fogo subia até seu peito, o coração disparava, as pernas tremiam e seu rosto queimava com a mesmo intensidade de todo o seu corpo. Como poderia que depois de trinta anos que eles se conheciam, aquele homem ainda causar as mesmas sensações a ela?

Balançou a cabeça, tentando clareá-la e acalmar a todo o seu corpo. Dentro do quarto era apenas o seu John, a mesma pessoa com que dormia todo o dia e que não transava há tantos meses que nem se lembrava mais. Na verdade, nem mesmo dar as mãos eles faziam. Pareciam ter desaprendido a conviver juntos.

Ela se lembrava do começo daquela distância. Tinha acontecido devagar e gradualmente, foi quando finalmente tinha notado na adolescência como os filhos pareciam estranhos, se provocando, brigando e se tocando mais do que o necessário. Era incontestável perceber que John também tinha percebido isso. Ela tinha quase a certeza que seus filhos eram gays ou se amavam mais do que deveriam. Bem, isso não era difícil de ver, principalmente pelo modo que eles se protegiam. Mesmo Sam que não gostava de brigas virava um lutador profissional se fosse para proteger Dean. Mas era nítido que algo a mais acontecia e que eles, Mary e John, pareciam ter perdido.

Foi quando tudo tinha mudado. As coisas ainda pareciam bem em casa. Os filhos pareciam ter se acalmado e a ira de John também tinha abaixado um pouco. Entretanto, isso não parecia ser o suficiente. John ficava cada vez mais obcecado com a situação dos filhos, tinha começado a beber e a faz turnos mais pesados no trabalho apenas para não ver a carinho e amor que seus filhos demonstravam. De repente Dean começava a ficar distante e sério demais, principalmente quando estava perto de Sam.

Mary também sofria com isso enquanto via seus filhos chorando escondidos, um pelo outro e vendo a falta que John fazia em suas vidas. Ela se sentia ignorada e foi o que aconteceu com o passar dos meses. Até Dean finalmente foi para a faculdade, fazendo toda a família entrar em um estado de aparente luto. Ela tinha ficado triste e sozinha, John também parecia arrasado e um pouco arrependido, porque ela sabia, lá bem no fundo, John havia obrigado o garoto loiro a ir embora. Mas nada se comparava ao que tinha acontecido com Sam. O adolescente tinha se trancado no quarto com seus livros e apenas a depressão para lhe fazer companhia. Raramente comia, passou a estudar em casa e depois de muito insistir foi para a faculdade. Ela nunca pensou que falaria isso, mas Jessica Moore tinha sido a melhor coisa para Sam naquele momento. Ela havia lhe dado uma pessoa para quem voltar depois de um dia de cansaço, uma família, um filho e uma razão para viver. Mary ainda achava que tudo o que tinha acontecido, desde a partida de Dean ao envolvimento de Jessica em suas vidas, era sua culpa. Se ela tivesse sido um pouco mais forte, se ela tivesse tido mais pulso firme, nada disso teria acontecido.

Ela viu tudo acontecer e não fez nada para impedir. Sofreu calada e agora tudo o que restava era uma família aos pedaços. Porém aquilo não tinha mais importância, tinha que achar um jeito de arrumar as coisas, tinha que começar por algum lugar. Então ela se decidiu, iria começar por John. Como isso iria acontecer ela não fazia nenhuma ideia. Era fácil conviver com ele quando falavam sobre coisas cotidianas e a família, até falar sobre o relacionamento dos filhos era mais fácil do que falar sobre o relacionamento deles.

Eles não sabiam mais como se comportar um perto do outro, não sabiam o que fazer e muito menos o que outro queria. Ela não sabia se ele estava irritado, feliz ou bravo. Ela não sabia ao menos se ele ainda a amava. Bem, talvez ela tivesse um pouco da culpa também. Mary tinha lhe dado um gelo por conta do preconceito sobre os filhos. Ela se lembrava disso claramente, tinham discutido incontáveis vezes até que simplesmente pararam de falar. De vez em quando, ela parecia se esquecer que estava brava com ele e acabava caindo na tentação, mas isso só acontecia até ele voltar com aquele discurso homofóbico. Então ela tinha se cansado e gradualmente, eles tinham parado de falar um com o outro. Bem, pelo menos das coisas importantes não falavam mais.

Mas agora isso já estava indo longe demais, ela queria seu marido de volta. Sentia falta dos abraços, beijos sem motivos e longas conversas durante a madrugada ou qualquer hora do dia. Sentia falta do seu melhor amigo, de seu amor e de seu amante. Sentia falta da presença dele, ali ao seu lado. Aquele que Mary podia contar em qualquer circunstancia e não aquele homem que apenas compartilhava a cama com ela. Ela tinha que resolver isso e seria agora mesmo.

Tomando um fôlego profundo, bateu na porta e entrou. John estava deitado na cama, apenas com uma bermuda velha, olhando para o teto, sem interesse algum e levemente triste ou entediado, era difícil diferenciar. Ela se perguntava como ele conseguia manter o físico bem conservado na idade dele, com mais de cinquenta anos e sem contar com algumas cervejas que ocasionalmente tomava. Ele ainda parecia lindo, exatamente quanto o conheceu há muitos anos atrás. Ele parecia tão perdido em pensamente que nem mesmo havia escutado as batidas na porta.

_"- John?"_ Ela perguntou levemente risonha. Mary realmente achava estranho vê-lo dessa forma, lembrava o tempo em que eles tinham acabado de se conhecer e certas vezes ele acabava fechado em seu próprio mundo, olhando sem realmente ver nada, exatamente como fazia agora.

_"- Hum?..."_ Ele murmurou piscando enquanto virava a cabeça em direção à porta, onde ela estava parada. Ele sorriu de volta lentamente ainda deitado, todo esparramado na cama. Ela não sabia se ele apenas estava devolvendo o sorriso ou se ele estava feliz em vê-la, mas no momento era suficiente.

Seu sorriso preguiçoso parecia um convite a ela, e ela adoraria se deitar ali, no meio dos braços dele. O problema era tão infantil que a fazia se sentir no primário, mas mesmo assim ela estava ali. Ela não sabia o que fazer e muito menos o que falar.

O fato interessante era que ele entendia o que se passava naquele momento, ele sempre soube interpretar cada expressão de sua mulher, mesmo os discretos ou quando ela achava que não estava sendo vista. Ele a entendia perfeitamente. E era exatamente por isso que não forçava a barra com ela ou pedia o que realmente queria. Na visão dele, Mary estava muito sensível e fragilizada com tudo o que estava acontecendo, e sabia que a maior parte era sua culpa. Devia ter ouvido a ela quando era necessário. Devia ter prestado mais atenção e ter dado o que ela realmente precisava. Seu egoísmo era o único culpado de tudo isso.

Mesmo que ela parecesse a mesma na frente do resto do mundo, dentro de casa tudo havia mudado. Estava mais séria e preocupada, sempre inventando motivos para ficar longe dele e sempre que ele acordava, Mary já não estava mais ao seu lado. Durante as noites, as coisas não eram nada melhores. Ela se encolhia na cama, o mais distante que pudesse.

John não sabia ao certo quando isso tinha começado, porém só recentemente havia percebido aonde as coisas iriam parar. Quando era adolescente, nunca tinha se imaginado como alguém que quisesse ficar preso a uma pessoa o resta da vida. Não até conhecê-la e se encantar pela baixinha garota loira. Ele sempre se lembrava sorrindo. Mary era mandona, autossuficiente e inquieta, poderia até dizer um pouco irritante com sua mania de nunca parar quieta em um lugar só. O fato mais marcante que ele nunca conseguiu esquecer sob ela era que Mary ficava linda irritada. Na verdade foi assim que decidiu nunca deixá-la ir embora. Foi numa lanchonete. Ela estava sozinha e levemente entediada. Não havia nenhum lugar vago então ela se sentou ali, olhou para ele irritada, parecia que ela estava a ponto de expulsá-lo, então ele sorriu e estendeu a mão.

_"- Ola, sou o John."_ Ele tentou parecer amigável e simpático, sem qualquer outro tipo de intenções, mas ela parecia mais esperta que isso. Ela continuou olhando para ele sem esboçar nenhuma palavra, não parecia ter nenhuma vontade de falar. _"- E você? Qual o seu nome?"_

_"- Seu eu disser, você vai me deixar em paz?" _Ela respondeu revirando os olhos de impaciência.

Quando Mary finalmente falou foi o momento em que ele achou que um anjo sarcástico tinha entrado em seu caminho. Ele se encantou mais ainda e só conseguia pensar em beijá-la. John sabia que seria difícil, mas tinha a certeza que coisas boas nunca vinham facilmente.

_"- Eu prometo."_ Ele respondeu fingindo ficar sério e mostrando as mãos em forma de rendimento. Ela tentou não rir porque estava de mau-humor, não conhecia aquele cara mesmo ele sendo o homem mais bonito e de sorriso mais lindo que já tinha visto.

_"- Mary."_ Ele se rendeu a ele, estendendo a mão e sorrindo como uma trégua. John achava que ela ficava linda desse modo, mas nada o preparou para o seu sorriso. Então ele pensou que enquanto pudesse fazer aquela mulher sorrir, tudo ficaria bem.

Até hoje continuava pensando do mesmo jeito e percebia que havia quebrado sua promessa. Tinha sido ele mesmo que havia trazido discórdia, tristeza e lágrimas para dentro daquela casa. Dava-se conta também que Mary ainda continuava a seu lado mesmo ele não merecendo. Mary ainda continuava lhe apoiando com tinha prometido, talvez não fosse tão tarde assim. Ela ainda continuava linda, mesmo após trinta anos ele continuava sendo louco por ela, apesar de se sentir frustrado, triste e culpado. Ainda a amava com toda a sua alma. Ele nunca seria capaz de ficar sem Mary e quando isso acontecesse, o que seria um castigo cruel demais, ele preferiria morrer.

Porém, algo parecia ter mudado. Afinal, porque ela estaria ali, parada em sua frente no meio da manhã ao invés de estar fazendo qualquer outra coisa, tentando lhe evitar? Só tinha duas alternativas. Ou seu casamento estaria acabado ou eles finalmente reatariam e ele poderia ter o contato que vinha ansiando pelos últimos tempos. Ele pularia de ansiedade se a segunda opção fosse verdadeira.

Tentou se controlar e não mostrar toda a felicidade de finalmente estar sendo procurado por ela. Sentou-se arrumando os cabelos bagunçados e se recriminou por não ter escovados os dentes ao acordar.

Ele devia estar olhando para ela há um bom tempo com cara de bobo porque ela segurava o riso, de repente, parecendo dez anos mais jovem. Não, ainda melhor, ela parecia exatamente igual a quando tinha a conhecido. Sapeca, sorridente e sempre com mil ideias na cabeça, às vezes era difícil acompanhar.

_"- O que foi?"_ Ela perguntou quase envergonhada. Isso parecia muito novo depois de todos aqueles meses afastados.

_"- Não posso mais olhar para a minha mulher?"_ Ele questionou se levantando da cama, indo a sua direção. Ele estava louco de saudade e só esperava que Mary não fugisse, como em todas as outras vezes. Felizmente, dessa vez ele tinha o pressentimento que ela não iria embora.

_"- O que? Meu rosto está sujo? Eu estava fazendo um bolo e..."_ Ela dizia desajeita, passado a mão no rosto em busca da sujeira.

Mary estava visivelmente ansiosa e nervosa, então falar ajudava-lhe a disfarçar sua falta de tato social na maioria das vezes. Ela tinha vencido uma batalha, ainda estava ali, parada, não tinha arranjado uma desculpa qualquer e fugido, aquilo já era uma vitória e tanto.

E claro que ele vir andando lentamente até ela, como um felino espreitando sua vítima, não ajudava em nada a sua ansiedade. Eles pareciam estar reencenando o primeiro encontro, onde ele a tinha convidado para um jantar de verdade, com direito a velas ao luar, rosas e o primeiro beijo apaixonado. Beijo no qual teve que fazer todo o trabalho sozinho enquanto ela ficava perdida, apenas observando o quão bonito ele ficava naquela jaqueta desgastada e no jeans de lavagem fraca. Bem, agora não era tão diferente, era até melhor, ela só precisava de um gesto e ele ficaria do jeito que ela queria, mas não tinha a coragem para dizer.

_ "- Uhum... Tem uma coisa bem aqui."_ Ele sussurrou suavemente, deslizando suas mãos pelo o pescoço dela, se inclinando e depositando um suave e macio beijo, bem casto, mostrando todo o carinho e cuidado que ele tinha por ela. Ele se afastou minimamente apenas para ver sua reação. Ali, em seu olhar, ela podia ver a promessa que vinha acompanhada de palavras mudas, lhe oferecendo o mundo, jurando nunca mais deixar ninguém atrapalhá-los novamente e confessando que ela era a coisa mais importante no mundo todo para ele.

_"- Mary. Por favor."_ Ele suplicou abraçando-a bem forte, agarrando seu corpo todo com saudade e carência, deslizando seus dedos suavemente por onde conseguia tocar. Ele simplesmente não conseguiria viver sem ela.

Ele tinha que ser capaz de no mínimo olhar para ela e saber a encontraria no outro dia mesmo que nem um palavra ela tivesse a vontade de dirigir a ele. Apenas por saber que ela ainda estaria no mesmo lugar que ele, já fazia seu dia valer a pena ser vivido.

Mary não sabia se devia acreditar nele.

Por que agora ele iria querer mudar? John sempre tinha tido essa ideia sobre homossexualismo. Ele abominava qualquer tipo de coisa que encorajasse esse tipo de relacionamento. Ele mudaria só por ela? Bem, nunca em três décadas de convívio John havia mentido para si, ele sempre havia cumprido cada coisa prometida.

Pensando bem, quem ela estava querendo enganar?

Ela sabia que se ele lhe pegasse de jeito como costumava fazer nas vezes em que discutiam, essa briga passiva já estaria resolvida há muito tempo. Mas durante todo esse período, ele não a havia forçado a nada. Não foi forçada a perdoar, transar ou muito menos falar com ele. Ele apenas ficou ali, esperando o seu tempo. Esperou todo o tempo para que seu coração se recuperasse. Estava mais do que provado, ele merecia seu perdão e não tinha nada a ver com seu corpo tremendo de vontade sobre os braços dele.

Então, ela apenas o beijou, abrindo a boca e deixando que ele encontrasse sua língua ansiosamente. Suspirou encantada, fazia muito tempo mesmo que isso não acontecia e, inclusive quando tinha que ficar no quarto cuidando dele, preferia não se aproximar muito porque via como ele lhe olhava, sempre com a súplica no olhar, com aquela carinha de cachorro abandonado, então ela preferia não cair na tentação.

_"- Então, nós estamos bem?" _Ele perguntou feliz, apenas para ver se acreditava, finalmente poderia ter Mary novamente em seus braços. Não conseguia conter-se de tanta felicidade.

_"- Sim, nós estamos."_ Ela respondeu feliz também, lhe dando outro beijo demorado.

_"- Se é assim..."_ Ele falou insinuante, pegando-a no colo e depositando suavemente sobre a cama. Mary se surpreendeu com a atitude dele e sentiu o coração disparar rapidamente. Parecia que o dia seria bem longo para eles. Longo e prazeroso.

...

Agora que tudo estava bem entre eles, Mary pode respirar aliviada e observar por um tranquilo momento John dormindo. Depois da ótima tarde que passaram juntos, ela finalmente sentia que tinha tirado um peso enorme dos ombros. Ali, naquele momento, abraçada a ele com apenas um lençol lhes cobrindo, ela era a mulher mais alegre do mundo. Realmente se sentia feliz, há muito tempo não experimentava esse sentimento caloroso e confortável rondando-a.

John estava fora de risco e quase não precisava mais dos remédios e seus filhos, apesar de tudo, também estavam bem, e isso era tudo o que importava. As coisas estavam caminhando. Mary sabia que ainda havia muitas batalhas a serem vencidas e que provavelmente mais problemas apareceriam na vida daqueles dois, como sempre tinha sido. Ainda soltava boas gargalhadas se lembrando das confusões de seus filhos, quando ainda eram pequenos. Viviam aprontando, mas uma memória em especial sempre a fazia sorrir discretamente.

Os meninos tinham por volta de dez e doze anos. Sam com sempre não largava de Dean por nada no mundo e claro que Dean também gostava de passar seu tempo com o irmãozinho, mas o pequeno menino loiro tinha arranjado uma namorada e não queria contar ao outro, tinha medo da reação do menor.

Tentando despistar o irmão, saiu de casa discretamente e sem fazer barulho esperando não ser notado. O que obviamente não funcionou, já que todas as tardes os irmãos se deitavam juntos na mesma cama e abraçavam-se enquanto dormiam. Era algo natural para eles, sem qualquer intenção.

Mary sabia que devia ter prestado mais atenção, devia ter notado antes a forma que eles se comportavam desde bem pequenos. Mas desde o primeiro dia que Sam havia nascido era assim, Dean apenas se deitava ao lado do mais novo, fosse na cama, no tapete com o cachorro ou no berço do menor. Ela achava que era coisa de irmão.

O fato era que Sam havia escapulido da cama logo que viu o mais velho sair de fininho. Sam seguiu-o e ficou magoado quando descobriu que Dean havia lhe deixado para ficar com uma menina.

O pequeno garotinho não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, entretanto sabia que não era nada bom e que nunca mais queria sentir isso de novo. Porém, á medida que Dean se aproximava dela e a beijava no rosto, seu sangue esquentava. Sam correu até eles por que aquilo era inaceitável, na cabeça de criança dele. Dean só podia beijar a ele e mais ninguém, exatamente como sempre acontecia toda a noite na hora de dormir. Ele era seu irmão e Sam não o perderia para ninguém.

_"- Larga meu irmão, sua idiota."_ O pequeno Sam gritou com lagrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e empurrando a garotinha que devia ter a sua idade. Ela caiu no chão e ficou lá, não tendendo nada e ameaçando também a começar a chorar.

_"- Sammy!"_ O pequeno Dean reprendeu o irmão que lhe olhava bravo e magoado.

Dean não entendia porque o irmão estava ali e Sam gostaria de empurrá-lo exatamente como tinha feito com a garotinha, mas o olhar severo do loiro lhe deixou ainda mais triste. Sam pensava que Dean não gostava mais dele. Era o fim para o pequeno garotinho de olhos verdes e lisos cabelos castanhos.

_"- Eu nunca mais quero falar com você."_ O pequeno Sam gritou e correu para longe do olhar duro do irmão. Ele queria desaparecer e nunca mais voltar para casa, mas o único lugar onde ele encontraria conforto seria com a mãe.

Dean acabou se xingando, mesmo com aquela idade e deixou a garota sozinha ainda de bunda no chão e correu atrás do irmão, se arrependendo de ser tão cruel. Sam naquela época já era a coisa mais importante para Dean.

A única coisa que Mary tinha visto daquela confusão toda era Sam chegar chorando desesperadamente, dizendo que o irmão não gostava mais dele. Então Mary tinha tentado acalmá-lo de todas as formas e só quando ela disse que conversaria com Dean para perdoá-lo foi que o pequeno se acalmou, caindo no sono logo em seguida.

Logo Dean também chegava em casa, ofegante e preocupado perguntando sem parar onde Sam estava. Ela teve que colocá-lo em uma cadeira e falar que Sam estava bem, só assim o loirinho concordou em explicar o que tinha acontecido. No fim, Mary conversou com Dean, lhe dizendo que Sam estava com ciúmes e com medo de perdê-lo, lhe explicou que era um sentimento comum daqueles amavam outras pessoas. Aparentemente, Dean não entendia como Sam poderia perdê-lo e apenas respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo:

_"- Me perder? Isso nunca vai acontecer, mamãe. Eu amo ele demais. Muito, muito, muito_ mesmo." Ele respondeu eufórico, logo correndo em direção as escadas, subindo para o quarto e se deitou junto ao irmão, o abraçando pelas costas e pedindo desculpas enquanto o mais novo fungava baixinho.

Mary tinha entrado no quarto e visto a cena. Se eles não fossem tão pequenos, ela poderia jurar que eram, na verdade, um casal fazendo as passes, mas logo aquela ideia saiu de sua cabeça. Sorriu saiu do quarto e fechou a porta pensando em como Dean tinha dito aquilo com tal entusiasmo e confiança que tinha parecido muito doce e bonito. Ela não esperava que Dean realmente fosse levar aquilo a sério. Ela apenas devia ter percebido.

Mas mesmo assim Mary não havia se arrependia de nenhuma decisão em sua vida. Seus filhos eram assim e tinha muito orgulho deles. Tudo ficaria bem. Ela iria ficar ali por mais um momento, abraçada a John e aproveitaria enquanto tudo estava calmo.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentário anônimos.**

**Naty: **Ola! Muito obrigada! Eu realmente tenho evoluído e pretendo crescer ainda mais como escritora.^^ É maravilhoso ler um comentario desses elogiando minha escrita! Obrigada mesmo. Espero te ver nos próximos capítulos.

* * *

N/A: Estou muito feliz com o rumo que a historia está levando. Quero que vocês saibam que mesmo com esse atraso monstro não vou desistir da historia. Infelizmente estamos chegando ao fim dela, creio que mais uns seis ou sete capítulos a fic acaba. Estou pensando em uma segunda temporada, mas isso vai depender de vocês. Quero também agradecer todas as meninas que continuam até aqui junto a mim : Nina-Winchester, dels76, Naty e claro, a pessoa que mais me incentiva, minha beta, Bia W.

Enfim, me despeço com muitas desculpas pelo atraso e logo mais espero todas no próximo capítulo.


	16. Capitulo XV

**Depois da Dor**

by **_Karol Freitas_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Infelizmente Supernatural não me pertence mas eu posso sonhar com o Dean.

**Sinopse:** Dean foi abandonado por Castiel, a pessoa que ele achava que seria o amor de sua vida. Mas o mundo dá voltas e Sam o ajuda a superar toda a dor.

**Shipper:** Dean/Sam

**Avisos:** Fic Slash! Homossexualismo. Wincest. Conteúdo adulto! OCC. Isso quer dizer dois homens em uma relação amorosa e sexual. Já estão avisados

**Beta:** Bia Winchester. e co-autora também.

* * *

**Notas no fim do capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Logan estava se tornando, a cada dia que passava, um bom ator.

Fingia que não sabia de nada, mas entendia muito bem o que acontecia. Quer dizer, ele entendia tudo o que um garoto de 14 anos devia entender e talvez, ele preferisse esconder que sabia muito mais do que gostaria.

Era mais seguro fingir que tudo estava bem. Era mais fácil continuar com a vida cotidiana e deixar que os adultos lidassem com os problemas. De fato, era menos doloroso fingir que tudo estava bem.

Tentava imaginar que tudo estava como sempre tinha sido. Fingia que sua mãe ainda estava por perto e tentava não ver como seu pai estava triste ou as vezes que o pegava chorando escondido, até mesmo de Dean. Logan sabia exatamente pelo que Sam chorava.

Então era melhor apenas fechar os olhos e se imaginar naquele lugar especial.

Ele se via saindo da escola, em um dia completamente normal. Logan se despediria de seus amigos e seu tio Dean iria lhe buscar no portão da escola. Ele o abraçaria bem forte e depositaria um carinhoso beijo em seu rosto assim seguiriam para o carro, um Impala preto que seu tio amava quase mais que a seu pai.

Então eles chegariam em casa e seu pai estaria lhe esperando com um enorme sorriso no rosto e sua comida favorita. Os três comeriam em frente à televisão e assistiriam a algum filme dos anos 80, quando ele finalmente cairia em um sono confortável. Seu pai o levaria para a cama e mais tarde quando acordasse, iriam visitar seus avós. Se ele tivesse sorte poderia até ver sua mãe.

Ele gostaria de fingir que tudo isso era verdade.

Mesmo sabendo tudo o que Jéssica havia feito não conseguia ficar com raiva dela ou magoado. Não entendia porque aquilo tinha que acontecer. Ela era sua mãe e ele a amava. Não importava, mesmo que ela fosse uma assassina ou uma ladra, Jéssica continuaria sendo sua mãe.

O que realmente magoava era a ausência dela. Logan queria poder ajudar a desfazer todos os problemas. Gostaria de ter algum poder mágico e resolver tudo em um passe de mágica, como nos livro que ele amava ler.

A única coisa que ele podia fazer era ficar quieto no seu canto e não criar mais problemas. Ele era um bom garoto e por isso faria o possível e ajudaria no que pudesse.

Mas quem iria ajudá-lo? Como ele faria para não se machucar naquele meio tempo? Ele não sabia e aquilo começava a doer. Chegou um momento que doeu tanto que ele nem tinha ideia do que fazer. Doía e machucava. Logan só desejava não se sentir tão sozinho e isolado. Não conseguia pedir ajuda. Não foi por querer ou por rebeldia. Sem perceber se afastou das pessoas.

O processo foi bem lento. Logan só tinha se dado conta que estava realmente sozinho naquela manhã. Logan perdeu todos os seus amigos. Um a um foram se afastando. Olhava para os lados e não tinha ninguém para conversar, o simples ato de contar seu dia para alguém parecia impossível. Ele sabia ao certo o que tinha acontecido, a única coisa visível eram as pessoas que lhe evitavam, nem olhavam para ele, por medo ou talvez, Logan não fizesse nenhuma diferença. Nem mesmo sua melhor amiga parecia perceber sua existência.

Isso sempre acontecia, provavelmente tinha começado quando seu pai tinha pedido o divórcio. As fofocas se espalharam mais rápido do que ele tinha percebido e então, de repente ele era a notícia do momento. Todos cochichavam e falavam sobre sua vida. Então Logan se isolou. Ele precisava se esconder do mundo. Na maioria do tempo não conseguia se olhar no espelho sem ver o fracasso que havia se tornado.

Ele não aguentava mais aquela situação. Queria ser feliz e não sentir vergonha por existir. A verdade era que sentia vergonha da própria família. E quando pensava nisso se sentia mais infeliz ainda. Julgava-se um monstro por pensar aquelas coisas do pai, mas ele não podia evitar, parecia difícil demais para ele aguentar tudo sozinho e calado. Em algum momento iria explodir, resultado de tanta culpa e martírio.

Não queria mais viver assim, mas mesmo que quisesse pedir ajuda a alguém, não saberia como. Logan nem sabia do que precisava. Talvez fosse um abraço ou alguma fala mansa, lhe dizendo que tudo ficaria bem. Ele só sabia que precisava de alguma coisa.

Esse pode ter sido o ponto principal de sua solidão, de sua depressão. Pelo menos ainda tinha seu pai e seu tio que faziam o máximo para que ele sorrisse e se sentisse feliz. Então lá estava ele de novo, fingindo e sorrindo. Sempre fingindo a felicidade que não sentia. Depois de algum tempo ficou fácil dissimular. Ele só precisava sorrir e inventar alguma desculpa para lhe deixarem sozinho. Às vezes era o dever de casa, outras era o vídeo game e até inventar alguma namorada ele já tinha feito, apenas dizia que iria ligar para a 'Roberta'. Isso era o máximo que ele podia fazer, ficava quieto e ocupava a mente com algo que lhe fizesse pensar em qualquer outra coisa.

...

Logan ainda não sabia ao certo como se sentia sobre toda a família. Quer dizer, mesmo que ele não aprovasse alguma coisa que tivesse acontecido, ele não tinha o poder de mudar nada daquilo.

Seu pai e seu tio estarem juntos era uma coisa a parte.

No começo, quando ele era bem menor, parecia algo muito legal, as duas pessoas que ele mais gostava no mundo estavam juntas, o que poderia ser melhor? Depois quando ele teve noção das consequências, começou a achar estranho. Eles eram irmãos e na cabeça dele, e de provavelmente todas as pessoas, era algo errado de se fazer. Ainda assim Logan não tinha coragem de dizer algo negativo, isso não cabia a ele.

O tempo passava muito rápido, já iria fazer dois anos? Ou eram três? Isso não importava. Tantas coisas já haviam acontecido e com elas vieram as mudanças em sua vida. Todos haviam mudado.

Às vezes ele sentia que devia ficar irritado com seu pai, era o mínimo que ele devia sentir. Tinha sido Sam o culpado por toda a confusão que sua vida tinha virado. Ele realmente não sabia o que pensar. Até sua mãe que ele achava que nunca iria precisar ou querer por perto, fazia uma falta imensa. Ele gostaria de ao menos poder olhá-la, mesmo sabendo que ela o considerava um fracasso. Seu desejo era poder vê-la.

O fato mais perturbador era esse novo irmão. Ele realmente seria seu irmão? Logan não conseguia enfiar em sua cabeça. Ele queria um irmão quando seu pai e sua mãe ainda estavam juntos. Agora era completamente diferente, Logan nem conhecia essa mulher. Aparentemente quase ninguém conhecia e quando ele ficou sabendo, sem querer teve um pequeno ataque.

Para ele tinha sido pequeno, mas para Sam e Dean que tiveram que segurá-lo enquanto ele tentava quebrar metade da casa, não tinha sido nada legal. Ele tinha entendido, por meio de seu médico, que por vezes as coisas não sairiam do jeito que ele queria e Logan teria que se acostumar e aceitar.

Tudo bem, ele tinha compreendido, mas não aceitado. Se dependesse dele esse bebê nunca seria seu irmão. É claro que ele guardou essa informação só para ele. Tinha aprendido que se as pessoas não sabem o que você pensa, elas não podem tentar mudar seu pensamento. Assim, estava muito bom para ele. Era mais seguro se ninguém soubesse disso, mesmo sabendo que cedo ou tarde a verdade apareceria.

-x-

Seu caderno estava aberto sobre a mesa e sua mão rabiscava algo mecanicamente. Fingia prestar atenção no que a professora falava, mas só seu corpo estava presente. Sua mente viajava a milhas de distância dali, não escutava ou via nada além de seus conflitos interiores.

Pensava sobre tudo e em nada ao mesmo tempo. Pensava na saudade que tinha dos avós e na vontade de escutar a voz de sua mãe, mesmo que fosse só para ouví-la dizer a decepção que ele era. Sentia saudade de como tudo era antes.

_" Logan?"_

Alguém falava com ele. Alguém que ele não conseguia ver. Sua visão estava embaçada e ele não sabia o motivo. Piscou os olhos tentando clarear a visão.

_" Porque você está chorando?"_ Esse alguém falava carinhosamente, limpando as lagrimas que ele agora percebia, rolavam por seu rosto.

Fechou os olhos, esfregando-os para enfim enxergar Rafaela a sua frente.

Ela estava linda como sempre, porém dessa vez não mostrava um sorriso simpático e sim uma expressão preocupada. Logan achava que nunca tinha se sentido tão envergonhado e irritado na vida. Não acreditava que estava chorando no meio da aula. Como se ele não tivesse problemas o suficiente, agora ele daria mais um motivo para que as pessoas falassem dele.

_" Não é nada. Me deixa em paz."_ Se levantou da cadeira, soando agressivo e grosseiro. Aquilo não era de seu feitio, mas era o que funcionava melhor.

Rafaela ainda gostava dele, tanto ou ainda mais do que ela achava que fosse capaz. E como não gostar? Ele era carinhoso, inteligente e simpático, além de ser o melhor amigo que ela poderia pedir. Tirando as últimas semanas, para ela, Logan era o garoto perfeito. Ela sabia que algo estava errado e por isso, iria fazer o possível para ajudá-lo, exatamente como ele sempre havia feito.

Ela o abraçou antes que Logan pudesse fugir de novo, igual a todos os dias que ela tentava se aproximar dele. Ela havia pegado Logan desprevenido com aquele abraço incomum de afeto. Era daqueles que te deixam sem ar de tão apertado, uma daquelas demonstrações de carinho que exprimiam tudo o que não podia ser dito através das palavras.

Rafaela só conseguia pensar em como estava com saudade dele. Sentia falta de seu cheiro suave, de seus cabelos revoltados que no momento ela acariciava carinhosamente, sentia falta até daquela jaqueta preta que ele nunca tirava.

Sem perceber Logan acabou relaxando nos braços dela e a abraçando de volta com tudo o que ele tinha, envolvendo sua cintura fina e seus ombros delicados. Aquilo trazia a ele a sensação de conforto, familiaridade e calor humano. Mal podia se lembrar da última vez em que tinha abraçado alguém.

_" Melhor?"_ Rafaela perguntou com a voz abafada em seu pescoço, sentindo novamente o perfume tão conhecido. Logan não respondeu nada e só foi capaz de apertar os braços ao redor dela. _" Logan...?"_

_" Sim. Obrigado."_ Respondeu finalmente, abrindo os olhos que não havia notado que estavam fechados.

_" O que está acontecendo?" _Questionou a ele, sem julgamentos na voz ou qualquer cobrança, somente a verdadeira preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

_" É uma longa história."_ Respondeu calmo, ainda abraçado a ela. Ele pensou em sorrir e dizer que estava tudo bem, mas ali a sua frente era Rafaela. Sua melhor amiga, a única que nunca iria julgá-lo por nada.

_" Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo."_ Rafaela sussurrou baixo, sorrindo, sentindo o coração de Logan se acalmar um pouco mais a cada minuto.

-x-

Finalmente as coisas pareciam melhorar um pouco. Rafaela resolveu ir até a casa de Logan para conversar. Logo que telefonou para os pais avisando-os, os dois foram para a entrada do colégio, esperar Dean que sempre o buscava na hora do almoço.

...

A tarde tinha sido bastante construtiva.

Colocaram a conversa em dia. Contaram tudo o que tinha acontecido no último mês. Logan contou tudo, tentando não transparecer muito sofrimento. Ela não sabia, mas já estava o ajudando mais do que poderia imaginar.

Rafaela escutou calada, dando apoio e um ombro amigo para que ele pudesse desabafar tudo o que precisava.

No entanto ela também contou as novidades.

Contava entusiasmada que tinha encontrado o garoto de seus sonhos e que estavam caminhando para um namoro firme.

_"- Ele é tão perfeito quanto você."_

Essas foram as palavras exatas que Rafaela tinha usado para descrever o menino. E como sempre Logan sorriu envergonhado. Feliz por ela ter encontrado alguém que a amasse e pudesse correspondê-la.

-x-

Apesar de Logan estar um pouco mais animado, ele sabia que ainda viriam muitos problemas pela frente. Foi pensando nisso que em mais um dia de estudos e conversas aleatórias, Sam o esperava em frente ao portão da escola. Só pelo fato de seu pai estar ali, já havia algo de muito errado.

Com uma sensação estranha no estomago e prevendo que algo ruim estava para vir, se despediu de Rafaela com um beijo estalado no rosto e foi em direção ao pai. Temeroso e nervoso, intimamente tentava se preparar para qualquer coisa que fosse acontecer, mas ainda tinha esperança que nada de ruim tivesse acontecido.

À medida que se aproximava de Sam, observava a expressão do pai a procura de qualquer coisa que indicasse estar encrencado, se esforçando para lembrar se tinha feito algo errado. Suspirou derrotado e se aproximou do pai, lhe dando um abraço apertado. Sam retribuiu beijando o topo de sua cabeça. Como seu pai não havia dito nada, aparentemente o problema não era com ele.

Perguntava-se interiormente se isso era uma coisa boa ou não.

Eles entraram no carro e colocaram o cinto de segurança em silêncio. Outra coisa estranha. Logan nunca tinha visto seu pai ficar sem falar por mais de cinco minutos. Nem mesmo quando Sam estava bravo ou triste conseguia ficar de boca calada. Logan, sendo um garoto que na maioria das vezes preferia ficar calado e observar o desenrolar dos fatos, no momento tinha a necessidade de falar, de expressar o quanto aquilo era incomum e saber o motivo daquilo tudo. Ele sabia que não era uma decisão boa a se fazer, mas ele realmente precisava disso.

_" Humm... Pai?"_ Começou indeciso.

Logan não sabia com iniciar uma conversa em que ele não sabia o tema. Ele nem queria começar nada para ser sincero, mas tinha aprendido que é melhor saber o que está por vir para ao menos tentar sobreviver ao maremoto. Era exatamente o que sua vida tinha se tornado atualmente. Nada permanecia o mesmo por muito tempo. Ele nem podia piscar os olhos com medo de que tudo mudasse de novo.

_" Hurm."_ Seu pai fez um barulho estranho com a boca, indicando que o ouvia.

Logan apenas virou o rosto em direção a Sam, se concentrando como lhe foi ensinado.

Dr. Roberto tinha lhe aconselhado em sua última sessão de terapia para tentar manter-se "acordado" o maior tempo possível. O médico tinha explicado que era perigoso ficar preso em sua própria consciência e nunca mais voltar.

Era por isso que no momento fazia força para sair de mais um de seus devaneios, quase se esquecendo sobre o que falava. Na maioria das vezes era difícil se manter lúcido, se sentia exausto tentando ficar "acordado", mas era necessário, mesmo que seu mundo de sonhos fosse bem mais agradável.

Aquilo vinha acontecendo constantemente nos últimos meses. Logan não sabia ao certo quando tinha começado. Ele tinha noção de estar em algum lugar, como a sala de aula ou um dos jantares com os 'pais'. Quando ele menos percebia, se via em outro lugar. Nesses momentos mergulhava em seus pensamentos, um lugar que era menos complexo e menos triste, ou até em fantasias que pareciam muito melhores do que a realidade.

Nesse mundo só havia felicidade e diversão. Ele era o Rei de um reino onde nada mudava, nada morria e ninguém lhe abandonava. Era um mundo perfeito, só dele, onde nada poderia dar errado. Isso poderia soar estranho para qualquer pessoa, mas para ele a única coisa que ainda conseguia mantê-lo acordado eram os toques.

Ele sempre tinha que ser despertado por um toque, e se uma voz soasse junto, era a combinação perfeita. Era o necessário para trazê-lo de volta. Logan não conseguia controlar essa psicose. Era a forma que ele tinha encontrado para fugir dos problemas, da tristeza e angústia.

Viver era algo muito pesado para ele. Logan precisava de ajuda, ele tinha a consciência disso. O único modo de pedir foi justamente através do toque.

Aconteceu em um dia qualquer, há um mês em uma segunda-feira.

...

Geralmente o pequeno garoto de 14 anos acordava bem cedo, tomava banho e esperava os 'pais' para tomar o café da manhã. Ao contrário de todos os outros dias, nada disso aconteceu.

Sam chegou à cozinha e não viu Logan, estranhou esse fato e foi ao quarto do filho. O garoto estava deitado na cama imóvel com rastros de lagrimas pelo rosto alvo. Então se aproximou do filho e tocou seu rosto devagar, lhe chamando baixo, geralmente era o suficiente para Logan acordar, mas ainda assim ele continuava imóvel.

Sam sabia que algo estava errado. Sentiu-se desesperado, sem saber o que fazer. O garoto simplesmente não se mexia. Começou a chamar por Logan, suplicante, torcendo para que ele acordasse. O menino continuava parado, perdido no próprio mundo.

Logo Dean apareceu na porta, preocupado com os gritos de Sam. Ele não podia acreditar naquilo. Ele realmente diria que o garoto parecia morto se não visse a respiração profunda de Logan.

Aproximou-se lentamente de Sam, colocando uma mão suavemente em seu ombro.

_" Shiii... Tenha calma. Tudo vai dar certo."_ Dean tentava acalmar o irmão que estava a ponto de ter um ataque do coração, ele não tinha certeza, talvez fosse genético.

Suavemente, levantou Sam do chão e se aproximou de Logan deitado na cama. Ajoelhou-se em frente ao garoto e segurou sua cabeça cuidadosamente. Aproximou seus lábios do ouvido do garoto e sussurrou calmamente.

_" Logan, quero que você escute minha voz. Devagar, quero que você acorde. Isso, abra os olhos." _Dean falava calmamente, acariciando o rosto do garoto, fazendo uma leve massagem no pescoço também.

Mais devagar ainda, Logan começou a piscar lentamente os olhos, observando o rosto do tio que lhe sorria. Logan não retribuiu o sorriso. Na verdade, ele só sentia vontade de chorar, e foi isso que fez. Chorou no colo do tio até não ter mais forças, até os olhos ficarem inchados e finalmente cair no sono, voltando para seu mundo de fantasia.

Os irmãos saíram do quarto e se sentaram no sofá.

_" Isso se chama Complexo de Inferioridade."_ Dean começou a explicar sem Sam perguntar, ele achava importante dizer isso ao irmão. Enquanto falava, olhava para o chão com vergonha de encará-lo. Era uma parte de sua vida que se envergonhava de relembrar.

_" Isso acontece quando a criança se sente inferior ou deixada de lado. Podendo causar ciúmes e raiva, inicialmente." _Dean falava como se estivesse lendo algum livro ou recitasse alguma história, sem qualquer tipo de emoção. Ainda olhando para o chão, continuou seu discurso, pensando em uma forma fácil de dizer aquilo.

_" Quando eu tinha cinco anos fiquei sabendo que iria ganhar um irmão. Seu nome seria Samuel Winchester. Todos estavam felizes e empolgados com a chegada do novo membro na família. Eu tive problemas para aceitar o fato. Eu já não era o centro das atenções, sentia que o novo bebê tomava meu lugar. Então durante um tempo passei a ficar agressivo e ciumento." _Dean finalmente olhou para Sam que o olhava surpreso. Aparentemente Sam não sabia tudo sobre o irmão, foi a única coisa que passava pela cabeça do moreno.

_"- Então nossos pais resolveram me levar a um psicólogo. Fui diagnosticado com Complexo de inferioridade. Descobriram rápido meu problema, por isso não houve sequelas. No caso do Logan, ele deve estar na segunda fase. A primeira é a rebeldia, na segunda fase é a defesa, quando acontecesse a fuga da realidade." _

_"- E qual é a terceira?" _Sam perguntou com um nó na garganta. Ele não entendia como não tinha visto isso acontecer. Que tipo de pai ele era? Devia ser o pior do mundo.

_"- Eu não sei, e sinceramente, acho que você também não vai querer saber. Nós precisamos de ajuda."_ Dean foi firme em sua declaração.

Há muito tempo que o loiro não precisava tomar as rédeas de alguma coisa. Ele não gostaria de estar falando isso para Sam, mas era o único jeito de ajudar ao pequeno garoto. Devia ter prestado mais atenção, infelizmente só tinha reparado nos sintomas da doença quando tinham começado a morar juntos.

Como Dean não tinha muito contato com o sobrinho antes, não tinha certeza, mas quando o menino começou a ficar irritado sem razão aparente, se preocupou um pouco. Pensava que Logan estava melhorando. Suas crises de raiva haviam passado, por isso não achou necessário falar com o irmão. Provavelmente o divórcio tinha afetado Logan muito mais do que ele pensava. O garoto sempre tinha sido quieto e calmo, foi por esse motivo que o estado de saúde do sobrinho tinha passado despercebido por ele.

Dean abraçou o irmão que se segurava para não chorar. Sam se culpava. Com toda aquela confusão não tinha prestado atenção no sofrimento do filho, apenas em seu próprio, ele realmente se sentia egoísta. Dean consolou-lhe da melhor forma que conseguiu. Beijou-lhe carinhosamente e deitou-se junto a ele no sofá, fazendo carinho em seus cabelos.

-x-

Naquele dia à tarde, quando Logan tinha acordado mais disposto a sair da cama, Sam explicou a situação ao filho. O garoto não reclamou ou falou nada contra a ideia de pedir ajuda. Ele sabia que precisava disso. Não sabia quanto tempo ainda aguentaria ficar daquele jeito.

Então, no dia seguinte, foram a um psicólogo especialista em distúrbios infantis. Logan realmente tinha sido diagnosticado com o Complexo de inferioridade, mas não era só isso, ele também tinha inicio de depressão que se não fosse tratado logo, poderia se complicar.

A partir daquele momento Sam devia agir calmamente. Ficar nervoso só pioraria todo o quadro clinico do filho. Deveria explicar ao filho sempre que acontecesse algo novo, principalmente agora que o novo irmãozinho estava para chegar, pois Logan tinha tendência de se sentir ainda mais inferiorizado e solitário.

Se Logan se sentisse com medo ou em perigo ele se fecharia em seu mundo novamente. Por isso sempre que o garoto estivesse no seu mundo pessoal, Sam teria que tocá-lo com carinho e tirá-lo do transe calmamente. Segurar suas mãos já bastava, sempre assegurando que tudo estaria bem, conforme o garoto acordasse.

O toque era algo muito importante nessa transição de estado mental. Era seu elo com a realidade, isso mostrava que Logan não estava sozinho e que tinham pessoas que se importavam com ele. O garoto apenas precisava de algo que quebrasse aquele estado de melancolia e tristeza. Precisava se sentir amado.

Assim, dessa forma suave, Logan acordava de seu transe, piscando os olhos lentamente, tentando se focar no mundo real, na pessoa que insistia em tirá-lo de seu mundo perfeito sem problemas ou preocupações.

Sam percebendo o silêncio do filho teve que tocar em seu braço. Esse era o sinal que dizia à Logan que ele estava tentando fugir dos problemas novamente. Então, tratou de focar-se novamente no momento atual, com seu pai em um carro em movimento.

_" Onde nós estamos indo? Eu não tenho terapia hoje. Tenho?" _Logan perguntou, enfim, se concentrando no presente.

_" Não. Hoje vamos passar o dia juntos. Precisamos conversar algo muito sério."_

_" Eu estou encrencado? Você sabe, às vezes fico um pouco aéreo e não percebo o que faço." _Ele teve a necessidade de se explicar. Era como se tivesse que estar sempre se desculpando por algo que não tinha culpa.

_" Você não fez nada de errado. Não se preocupe."_ Sam sorriu para ele, enquanto dirigia sua outra mão foi para o pescoço do filho fazendo um leve afago para logo em seguida voltar a prestar atenção na estrada.

Só então Logan pode respirar aliviado. Agora sabia que estava tudo bem. Seu pai havia lhe afagado carinhosamente. Esse toque significava que tudo estava bem.

-x-

Era também pelo toque que tinham aprendido a se comunicar, a verdadeiramente se comunicar. Porque as pessoas podiam mentir de várias maneiras. Tinha levado um tempo para Logan descobrir como elas poderiam ser cruéis. Mesmo na idade dele, sendo tão novo, notava que as pessoas poderiam ser interesseiras e maldosas e algumas outras poderiam ser boas, era difícil de encontrar, mas não impossível.

Uma coisa ele tinha certeza, palavras nunca seriam suficientes para ele, muito menos falsas promessas. A partir do momento que entendeu que todos sempre iriam querer algo dele, como sua atenção ou até algo mais ambicioso. Quando realmente entendeu isso, conseguiu lidar com todo o mundo e os próprios problemas.

Lentamente conseguiu se recuperar com a ajuda de seus 'pais' e do Dr. Roberto. Teve que passar por muita terapia e tomar remédios que lhe deixavam dopado quase o dia todo. À medida que o tempo passava as dosagens diminuíam, mas ele tinha certeza, aquelas drogas fariam parte do resto de sua vida.

Na maioria das vezes ainda era difícil levantar da cama, mesmo depois de ter superado muita coisa. Ele sabia que valia apena, sabia que nem seria necessário olhar para o rosto orgulhoso de seu pai para querer continuar a viver.

No fim, Logan sabia que tudo daria certo.

Encostou a cabeça no vidro do carro e fechou os olhos, descansando um pouco, antes de chegarem a seu destino.

-x-

Sam se sentia um monstro sem coração. Ele não sabia como conseguiria fazer isso.

Se fosse ele no lugar do filho provavelmente iria odiar seu pai pelo resto de sua vida, não que ele gostasse muito do próprio pai, mas pelo menos John nunca havia lhe pedido para fazer tal insanidade. Afinal que filho iria testemunhar contra a própria mãe?

Era isso que Sam estava prestes a pedir para Logan.

Ele tentava encontrar uma maneira de falar sobre o assunto. Sabia que não havia uma forma fácil de falar isso. Só esperava que seu filho não o odiasse ou o desprezasse. Ele não aguentaria. Logan era a melhor coisa de sua vida junto a Dean. Se ele tivesse que escolher entre os dois diria que a disputa estaria 50 por 50.

Então ele se acomodou o melhor que pode na cadeira de metal e observou seu filho comendo o que ele mais gostava: hambúrguer, batatas fritas e refrigerante. Abriu a boca tentando fazer as palavras saírem, mas estava difícil, seu corpo parecia completamente travado, e claro que Logan não ajudava.

O garoto olhava para seu lanche concentrado sem dar nenhum sinal que fosse olhar para o pai, provavelmente estava prevendo que coisa boa não vinha pela frente.

Apesar de o garoto estar feliz em passar um tempo com o pai, ele pensava que talvez não valesse a pena sofrer ainda mais. Logan tinha certeza que sairia machucado no final.

Finalmente Sam fez um barulho com a garganta, tentando chamar a atenção do filho. Logan sem vontade alguma olhou para o pai que o olhava nervoso e ansioso.

_" Preciso falar algo muito importante."_ Sam falou impaciente.

Percebeu que não adiantaria nada ficar demorando. Talvez se ele falasse tudo de uma vez fosse mais fácil. Talvez.

Logan apenas continuou encarando o pai, visivelmente amedrontado e se sentindo levemente nauseado. Respirou fundo e ouviu tudo o que pai tinha a dizer. Ele não entendia porque não podia ter um momento de paz.

_" É o seguinte, sua mãe fez algumas coisas erradas e por isso ela vai para a cadeia."_ Sam falou, dando tempo para Logan acompanhar o raciocínio. _" Mas isso só vai ser possível se nós testemunharmos contra ela."_

Logan já sabia de tudo aquilo, mesmo que ninguém tivesse dito a ele. Ele não era surdo e não era difícil deduzir que sua mãe teria que pagar por aquilo que tinha feito. Ele esperava que não tivesse que participar disso. Se ele pudesse continuar no cantinho dele sem ter que se envolver, isso faria dele um garoto muito feliz.

_" Há outra coisa também. Ela quer sua guarda. Se ela conseguir provar que eu tenho um relacionamento homossexual que te prejudique de alguma forma, isso pode influenciar na causa a favor dela."_

_" Ela pode fazer isso? Ela nunca cuidou de mim. Porque ela faria isso?" _Logan teve que perguntar por que, parecia estranho a mãe lhe querer. Na cabeça dele, ele não valia tanto esforço, ainda mais vindo de Jéssica que nunca demonstrou nenhum afeto.

_" Vingança e dinheiro. Se ela ficasse com sua guarda receberia uma pensão e nos separaria."_ Sam falou suspirando, enfim conseguindo colocar tudo para fora. Agora vinha a parte difícil. _" Você pode escolher com quem quer ficar. Com seu tio e comigo ou com sua mãe."_

_" Eu posso escolher?" _Logan perguntou perplexo. Nunca pensou que pudesse ter essa escolha.

_" Sim. Você pode."_ Sam falou nervoso, tentando esconder. Ele não sabia o que faria se Logan escolhesse ficar com Jéssica.

Mesmo com todas as inseguranças, ficar com mãe nem havia passado por sua cabeça. Não achava que isso era possível e nem queria ter a responsabilidade de escolher. Ele poderia ficar com o pai e mandar a mãe para a prisão ou nunca mais ver o pai e ser infeliz o resto da vida ao lado daquela mulher. Não havia o que escolher. Ficar sem seu pai não era uma opção, mesmo que prejudicar sua mãe lhe doesse um pouco.

_" Eu quero ficar com você, papai."_ Logan disse calmamente, não precisando pensar muito para responder. Sam respirou aliviado pela primeira vez no dia. A tensão parecia deixar seu corpo lentamente. Ele pode relaxar na cadeira e fechar os olhos, sorrindo.

Enquanto Logan terminava de comer Sam explicava tudo a ele. Que ele teria que depor e contar tudo o que tinha acontecido. Ele seria interrogado e questionado. No fim, sua versão dos fatos seria muito importante porque, por mais que os fatos estivessem contra Jéssica, provavelmente o juiz daria sua guarda para quem pudesse prover suas necessidades e fazê-lo feliz.

Os dois estavam aliviados. A conversa não tinha sido tão difícil nem dolorosa como ambos, pai e filho, tinham pensado. Afinal, depois de tudo aquilo que tinham passado esperar que algo bom acontecesse, era pedir demais.

* * *

**Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

**Naty**: Que bom que você gostou.^^ Eu também gosto do Mary, uma familia não é nada sem a figura materna.

* * *

**Nota da Beta**: E aí, como vocês estão? Espero que vocês ainda estejam aí, firmes e fortes, apesar do atraso. Bem, dessa vez o atraso foi culpa de um problema no meu e-mail, que teve de ser reconfigurado para conseguir enviar. Tentei de tudo, mas a resposta foi reiniciar tudo mesmo. Infelizmente o tempo não para, e teve esse atraso monstro aí. Vocês são perfeitos por ainda esperarem, obrigada mesmo! Sei que é o mesmo sentimento da Karol, e acreditem, esses atrasos não são culpa dela e sim da beta. Me perdoem por isso, estou tentando melhorar por vocês. Mas sempre acontecem coisas que fogem do nosso controle, como dessa vez. Mas aí está, mais um capítulo fresquinho para vocês! Espero que se deliciem, assim como eu estou me deliciando nessa maravilhosa história! E mais uma vez, perdão! Bjs, Bia W.

* * *

**Nota da Autora**: É isso. Nem tenho como pedir desculpas. Atraso atras de atraso. É por isso que faço capítulos grandes e com muito amor. Pra quem acompanhou até aqui, aqueles que comentam ou não, agradeço do fundo do coração. Eu não esperava que essa historia passasse do segundo capitulo. Eu sei que ela é diferente e até estranha. Essa era meu objetivo, fazer algo diferente, algo que eu gostaria de ler e não tivesse visto. Espero que vocês continuem acompanhado e não parem de ler por causa da demora. Vejo todos vocês no próximo capitulo, com comentário ou não.


End file.
